The tale of the Uzumaki brothers
by VIGNA
Summary: What were to happen if thing went different from the Nine-tail attack? What if the Kuybi became human?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**_4 YEARS AGO..._**

* * *

It was a relentless night in the hidden leaf, as the demon called Kuybi attacked the village. "We've driven him out of the village! Now keep at him, one after another!" Ordered the Third Hokage. No more then a few seconds after he'd given the order, a massive gust of wind was released as waves and waves of ANBU black ops ninja charged towards the Kuybi screaming "CHARGE!".

Whilst in mid-air, the ninja black-ops and Leaf Jounin as well as a sizable Chunin threw dozens of kunais tagged with explosives which detonated on the Kuybi's giant and towering face- which rivaled that of the stone faces of the previous Hokage which were carved into the mountain side behind the Hokage tower. The Kuybi roared in annoyance, it opened its' mouth and a massive ball of chakra that built up into a tailed beast bomb.

The third Hokage took a step back and shouted in question "It's going to do _that_ again!?". Just when all hope was lost, there was a torrent in the skies that gave way to an incoming object. A giant toad by the looks of it, but this was no ordinary Toad...this was none other than Gamabunta and on the top of his head was a very furious Minato Namikaze, aka the Fourth Hokage. Gamabunta slammed down on the Kuybi with his hand on the Kuybi's head as he shouted "Not so fast, you moron!"

The attack stopped the build up of the tailed beast bomb, but made the Kuybi VERY angry as he stares up towards the insignificant Toad, despite his efforts to get up- Gamabunta held him down. The Third Hokage landed near the beast and called out to the Fourth Hokage "Minato?!"

Thinking that he didn't hear it, Gamabunta shouts "Lord Fourth!". "I know..." Responds Minato as he lands on the Kuybi's head whilst performing hand seals. Once done, there was a bright yellow flash and both the Fourth and Kuybi were teleported far away from the village.

After a while the Third looks up north and sees a yellow explosion, and he can only assume that that was Minato's doing. "THERE!" He shouts as he runs along with the ANBU and the Jounin, leaving the Chunin behind to safe guard the Village in their absence.

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato...

The fourth Hokage teleported himself towards an empty field with Kushina and his newborn son Naruto in his hands as he had some time to grab them. After saying some things to his red headed beauty of a wife, Minato turns to face the beast, but then as he clasps his hand together to make a Jutsu seal- Kushina stops him and says "Wait! I...I can still do it".

Kushina holds Naruto tightly in her arms and turns, making her back face the Kuybi, then, chains with gold light shot out and dug under the ground before emerging near the demon and entrapping him in it. The Kuybi falls to the ground and Kushina coughs, she was getting weaker by the nano-second. Minato checks up on her, she huffs again and again as she says "I'll take the nine-tails with me...to my death"

But Minato had other plans, he erected a barrier and summoned an altar 'I have work to do' he says to himself. To much of Kuybi's and Kushina's confusion they both think to themselves as to what Minato might be doing.

"I'm going to seal half of the Kuybi's chakra inside Naruto using the eight signed sealing" Minato clarifies. This terrifies both the Kuybi and Kushina.

A while later, the Third Hokage and the ANBU as well the Jounin show up in time to see the Kuybi vanish into something. When Lord Third sees Kushina, he can only assume that something was Naruto.

Then, much to everyone's surprise. A moderate amount of the Kuybi's chakra goes astray and somehow manages to merge with the nature chakra surrounding the field, a bright light then shines down on everyone and then...suddenly.

Both Lords heard what seemed like an infant crying, Minato looks towards Naruto bu he's asleep. He then looks to the ground and sees another child! This child had dark red hair and was in a way, very identical to Naruto. It opens its' eyes and Minato gasps as he sees the silted and beast-like eyes of the Nine tails, even the chakra radiating off the child belonged to the Kuybi. This _**was**_ the Kuybi! but something was different, he had Naruto's chakra in him as well...somehow.

Then, a motherly instinct her over as Kushina moved towards the other child. She picked it up and then it stopped crying and started...laughing?! Kushina smiles and holds the former Kuybi closer.

Lord third finally catches up and silently orders three ANBU to go and destroy the Kuybi remnant once and for all. They move in and quietly withdraw their kunais, however, Kushina catches them in the act and using her last bit of strength she throws 6 shirukens in their path making them halt dead in their tracks. She then spoke in a calm, comical, weak and dark voice "If any of you still value your ** _'manhood'_** THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY TWO CHILDREN!"

The three ANBU, knowing what Kushina was capable of when she was helpless and enraged, stepped back and headed her warning and slowly went back to Lord third's side. Lord fourth flashed his wife a surprised look and whispered to her "Are you sure about this Kushina?"

"Couldn't be more sure than anything else" she responded with a smile, bringing the two boys closer to her and kissing their foreheads in which they responded with a smile.

"Well if you are...then I am too!" Minato said as he readied himself to fend off any ANBU that came near them. But to his surprise, none moved and then the captain spoke up.

"We could take you on easily Lord Fourth...but, It's not you we fear. We...well prefer to keep our **_'manhood'_** rather than loose it, cause we're kinda scared of Lady Kushina"

Lord's third and fourth laughed and were joined by the Jounin as well, then thing became serious. "Lord fourth...a...are you sure about this? You know that is the Nine tailed fox right?"

"Not anymore...it has nature chakra as well as Naruto's chakra...meaning he's got my chakra running through him."

"Very well then...but, not that it's my business. But what are you going to name him?" asked the Third

"Kurama..." whispered Kushina

"What's that dear?" Minato asked as he heard her say something. She looks up to all assembled before her and proudly declares "HIS NAME!...is **_KURAMA UZUMAKI_**!".


	2. Chapter 2: The grand scheme

**_PRESENT DAY..._**

* * *

"KURAMA! NARUTO!" screamed an angry anime style Iruka sensei. The two Uzumaki brothers laughed hysterically as they ran away from the Jounin after pulling one heck of a prank.

They finally outran the mad Jounin and retreated into their house where they went upstairs to their room, they locked the door and laughed a-lot more to the point where they were reduced to tears and were on the floor. Naruto looked at his Kurama, he had the same spiky hair as he did except for the fact that it was dark red like their mom's. His eyes were all that was left of Kuruma's demonic past besides his own nine-tailed chakra, which Naruto also possessed, they both wore the same shirt and pants with a red spiral at the back of their shirts.

"That was hilarious!" Naruto laughed

"I...I know! I think Iruka looks good in pink and green!" Kurama laughed as he thought of Iruka's weird look. He now had green hair and pink clothes, on top of that he triggered one of their many instant-face-paint bombs so now he looked like a clown. The two brothers put an arm around each other and broth themselves closer as they hugged out their latest success.

They spoke to soon...their room door came flying off, their faces turned white and they now look scared as hell with white eyes and blue linings above their heads just dangling there. Through the door came an angry, anime styled Kushina.

"What...did...I...tell you two about pranks!" She shouted. "GAH!" Shouted the two brothers as they tried to run but Kushina caught them "NO!I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Kurama pleaded "Me neither!" Naruto moaned.

"You two are going BACK to Iruka and apologizing. And you're also going to CLEAN UP your mess!" Kushina raged. The inner Naruto and Kuybi screamed 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' while crying anime tears.

They saw Iruka at the door, and Kushina handed them to him. Once they were gone, Kushina laughed out loud at the image of Iruka- sure their pranks were bad but this time it was funny. Maybe she'd gone a little too harsh on them.

* * *

A few minutes later and the two brothers finally finished cleaning up Iruka's house from all the dust and paint. They washed his cloths and dried them the old fashioned way, without using fire-style (Kurama said it would be faster). A now calmer Iruka then came face to face with the brothers, he chuckled and crossed his arms "I hope you two learnt your lesson".

Naruto looks down in shame and says "Yes Iruka sensei". Iruka eased up a little more and sighed and continued "It's not that much of a big deal ya know...and for thanking you for cleaning up, how's about we go for ramen?". As soon as those words left his mouth Kurama and Naruto jumped in and rejoiced, their inner selves screaming "YES!".

* * *

 ** _Fast forward two years later..._**

Kurama and Naruto were both six years old at this point, and things...weren't the same. Their parents were very busy and Kurama noticed that his brother was starting to feel, left out and lonely. Despite Kurama's presence, Naruto was still sad inside but he never showed up- however, the real deathblow to Naruto came today night. It started just today morning when Naruto and Kurama were at the academy.

The two came by Mizuki, the Chunin told the two that if Naruto ever wanted to pass then he'd have to get a scroll from the edge of the forest and learn a Jutsu from it. It was all an illusion, but it was good enough to fool the first born son of Minato.

Later in the night, Naruto and Kurama went to location as told by Mizuki. However, what the brothers didn't know was that that scroll contained forbidden Jutsu that was sealed by the First lord Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Mizuki took advantage of it and spread the word that Naruto and Kurama were attempting to steal the scroll, unfortunately Minato and Kushina were away on a mission in the land of lightning.

The word of this reached Iruka and worry crept over him, the people of the hidden leaf already hate him...this just makes it worse. Iruka sped through the forest and found the two boys, tired and on the ground.

Iruka chuckled " It's all over"

"Oh...master Iruka" Kurama responded, Naruto looked up at the Jounin and laughed a little. Iruka was taken back by this and flashed a confused look "Huh?" he said. At that instant, Kurama felt something was wrong. If this was part of the exam then why was Iruka acting like this? 'Something here isn't right' Kurama thought

"Got me already? Not bad! You're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one Jutsu" Chuckled Naruto and he scratched the back of his head continuously. 'He's been out here practicing, I can tell how hard he's been working' Iruka thought, seeing this Kurama's warning senses rang loudly and buzzed out of control 'something definitely isn't right...feels like Naruto's been set up'.

"Listen Iruka sensei, I'm gonna show you this new Jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate and then everything will be ok as anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes right? Isn't that how it works?"

Iruka was even more confused and he stated it by saying "Huh?! Where'd you get that idea form?". Naruto continued and said that it was Mizuki sensei told him about it, where to find the place and the scroll and then, Iruka's confused face turned into shock 'Huh?! Mizuki?!' Iruka thought. Kurama's senses went crazy 'I should've known! This was all a set up! Damn you...MIZUKI!'


	3. Chapter 3: Broken spirit

Then, out of the blue- Kunai knives came soaring through the air towards Naruto. "Naruto look out!" Iruka shouted as he pushed him back towards his brother, who was prepared to fight.

"Woah wait! What's going on here?!" Naruto asked in shock as he spotted Mizuki up on the branch of the tree top. "Naruto! Kurama! Give me the scroll before Iruka steals it!". Before Iruka could answer, Kurama extends his hands in front of his brother and growls "As if! You tricked us! You just want the scroll for yourself!"

"You lied to me!" Naruto screamed "When my dad hears about this!" Kurama growls as that's all he can seem to do. "ME?!" Mizuki laughed, he regained his composure and shouts back "I'LL TELL YOU WHO'S REALLY LYING!"

"No! Mizuki don't!" Iruka yells as he figures out what Mizuki is saying. The sudden response by Iruka caused a wave of depression and mistrust to flow over Naruto and Kurama as they got trapped within Mizuki's web of lies. "They've been lying to you your whole lives...everyone seems so friendly don't they? But deep down and when you're not looking, it's a whole different story...that is, since the decree 12 years ago"

"W...What decree?" Naruto asks, now full of fear and sadness. Kurama feels the same way but is curious to hear what Mizuki has to say, and he does so by saying "Everyone knows except you and Kurama...even YOUR OWN PARENTS KNOW! THEY DEVISED IT ANYWAYS! Iruka's trying to hide from you even now, he;d do anything to shut me up".

Kurama takes over and asks "What's this all about Mizuki! You'd better not be lying!". "Why does everyone but me and Kurama know about it?" Naruto asks.

Then, Iruka shouts at the top of his voice " DON'T TELL THEM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!". Mizuki ignores it and explains that the decree is that no one can tell you the NINE TAILED FOX is inside you!"

"What?!" Kurama gasps as he couldn't help but glance towards his younger brother, slightly out of fear. But what Mizuki doesn't know is that the nine tailed fox is in his presence in the form of Kurama Uzumaki but that fact eluded both Kurama and Mizuki as well as nearly everyone but Lord third, fourth, Kushina and a few senior ANBU that were there on the night of the incident.

The only thing the rest knew was that Kushina had given birth to yet another child during the Kuybi attack and that it was sealed inside of Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation, thinking how shocked Kurama must be right now. Mizuki continues and rants about how the fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and pulverized the village has taken over Naruto's body, he then shouts "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX NARUTO!"

"Stop it!" Iruka shouts but Mizuki continues, Naruto's world turned upside down and Mizuki's words were lost in the wind. Naruto falls to his knees and shouts "NO,NO,NO,NO...NO!"

'Naruto!' Iruka's thoughts screamed in concern, Kurama's whole body is shaking and he can't do anything as this info was too much to take in. "That's why...YOU'LL NEVER TRULY BE ACCEPTED IN THIS VILLAGE! You're mother, father, Kurama and even your beloved sensei Iruka hates your guts!"

"That's not true!" Kurama counters defiantly as he steps in front of his brother "So what if he's the nine tails...that just makes it a whole lot cooler to have him as a brother". Inside Naruto, his heart lightens up as he knows that at least Kurama accepts him fully...even if the others don't.

"DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki shouts as he unties one of his giant shuriken as hurls it at Naruto at breath-taking speeds, he then throws Kunai's to pin Kurama to the ground and Iruka to the wall of the shed so that they'd see Naruto being killed before their eyes.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!" Iruka screams as he struggles to get free, but it's useless. Naruto stumbles and struggles to get away when suddenly he's frozen in place. Kurama couldn't bear to look and turns away, quietly sobbing. Then he hears the sound of the shuriken collide with a kunai and someone landing on the ground 'Oh shit' Mizuki's thoughts scream.

"You can open your eyes now you three" Says a calm and familiar voice. Naruto is the first one and see the familiar white robe decorated with red flames at the bottom with letters on the back that read ' **_FOURTH HOKAGE_** '

* * *

Author's note: _**I know this chapters short but i couldn't think of a long suspenseful way to end it. But the next chapter's full of action and will be a little long to compensate for the the missing action in chapter 2 and the little action in the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Genin! The hard earned title

"D...dad?!" exclaimed Naruto and Kurama in shock, "Lord fourth!" Iruka exclaimed. "Boys...are you two alright?" Minato asked in worry, as info like this could cause someone to entirely breakdown. "I am" Kurama responded bringing joy to half of Minato's heart but when Naruto didn't respond he called out to him "Naruto? what about you?". When he still didn't answer he said something that Mizuki used to his advantage "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you"

'No...i thought it was a lie, not dad too' Naruto thought. "HA! I told you Naruto! See?! What did I tell you" Mizuki ranted. Naruto gripped the scroll and ran off, and he never looked back. "NARUTO!" Iruka shouted sadly "NO!" He continued along with Kurama.

"Whops...guess ya should've told him" Mizuki taunted, to Minato it was like rubbing salt into a wound. "Mizuki..." Minato growled silently "Iruka!" he shouted

"Yes lord fourth!"

"Take my son Kurama and get out of here NOW! And find Naruto if you can!" Minato ordered "I'll take care of him" He continued. "Yes sir!" Iruka said as he picked up Kurama and fled. "Now then...Mizuki. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!" Minato shouted as his expression darkened, he hated Mizuki now more than anything in his life.

'This isn't good...can't win again't lord fourth like this!' Mizuki thought as he threw another giant shurkien towards Minato and performed Jutsu seals " _ **SHURKIEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_ ". Mizuki's one giant shuriken became several hundreds and all was directed towards Minato who just teleported away from them and made a rassengan which hit Mizuki from the back, but he exploded into smoke. "A clone?!" Minato murmured.

Then, out of the shadows Mizuki performed another Jutsu " _ **FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER SHURIKEN JUTSU!**_ ". Minato countered by teleporting the attack back to Mizuki, the flaming shuriken hit him but he exploded into smoke. "Another clone?! Wait a second! He's going after Naruto!" Minato said to himself as he gave chase. He found Iruka and Kurama but not Naruto and explained that Mizuki went after him.

"I'll go find him!" Kurama volunteered as he stood up, but Iruka and Minato said no as it was too dangerous. But then, considering Kurama's past he reluctantly said yes as he sped off to find him. Unknowingly, Minato placed a rajin mark on Kurama's back.

Kurama finally found his brother hiding behind a tree with the scroll gripped in his hands, crying. "Hey it's ok...it's ok" Kurama said as he hugged his vulnerable brother, unknowingly to the two, Mizuki tracked them down and summoned a giant shuriken. He threw it and it spun towards them, Kurama noticed and his eyes widened as to what happened next- Iruka sensei threw himself in between the brothers and the shuriken, letting it pierce his back. Naruto was all the more depressed, but also angry- so when his dad showed up and tended to Iruka, Naruto stepped in front of all of them.

"Brother!" Kurama shouts

"Naruto what are you doing! It's too dangerous!" Minato shouts.

He ignores then says darkly "If you ever touch my sensei or my family again...I'll kill you!". "Let's see you try Nine tailed fox!" Mizuki retorts, Naruto then performs the hand sing for the new Jutsu he learnt from the scroll " _ **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_ ".

Suddenly the forest was teeming with dozens upon dozens of Naruto shadow clones. "Like I said...BACK OFF!" scream all the Naruto clones as they pound Mizuki to a bloody pulp and with Minato adding his Rassengan to the mix, Kurama adding his clone jutsu and Iruka with his Shuriken Jutsu added in as well.

By the time it was dawn, Mizuki was no more. Then Iruka made a move and tied something to Naruto's forehead and made him turn to face his family as he Minato proudly stated "Naruto my boy... _ **YOU GRADUATE**_ "


	5. Chapter 5: Land of waves,rogue encounter

As of that day, Naruto became a Genin along with his beloved brother Kurama. In time they got accepted into a a team, team 7 to be precise, the only remaining member that was a Genin was none other than Uchiha Saskue. They were under the guidance of their Jounin Kakashi Hatake, and today the team of 12 year olds and their senor sensei would be embarking on a mission to the land of waves to battle the evil terrorist Zabuza.

* * *

During a mission breifing with Lord Third, he explained that the group would act as bodyguards on a journey. "Yes!" Naruto exclaimed happily, Kurama chuckled and Saskue only managed a smile. "Well tell me? Who is it?! Who?" Naruto asked and Kurama laughed "Calm down bro! I'm excited too ya know!"

'Hmm...interesting, Kurama really is becoming human isn't he? From that incident almost 6 years ago to now...it's hard to believe that the Nine tailed fox has a caring side, but then again...he does have no memory of what happened that day nor does he want to know. Kushina...Minato, truly you've worked wonders over the former demon fox! Look at him! He's playful and caring! He's changed...because of you' Lord third thinks to himself.

"Don't be so impatient, I will bring him in now." Smiles Lord third as he tells the man to come in. The doors open and Naruto's eyes widen with excitement, but it was short lived.

"What! A bunch of little snot nosed kids!" says the man. The guy is a middle aged man with grey hair, glasses ,a beard and wine bottle. Although disappointed, Naruto and the team escort the man out of the Village, when Kurama asks Kakashi. "Sensei..aren't there Ninja there in that village too?"

"No...there are no Ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own customs and culture where Ninja reside" Kakashi says as he goes on to explain that in this continent the existence of Ninja villages mean strength and military power. He goes on about equal status, no government ruling over them and that the land of waves has Natural protection so there's no need for ninja villages.

"Then which ones do?" Kurama asks and Kakashi answers by stating "The five nations with these villages are the land of fire, our home, the land of water, lightning, wind and earth and each occupy various territories.

"I see..." Kurama says "So i assume that's not what those villages are called?" he asks. "No you're right. The village in that land of water is known as the hidden mist village, the one in the land of lightning is known as the village hidden in the clouds, the one for the wind is known as the hidden sand village and the one for earth is know as the hidden stone".

"And, they are only the ones permitted to have the title of Kage, meaning shadow, so we have in the order i just told you about the villages- we have Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazakage and Tsuekage. And they command thousands upon thousands of Ninja" Kakashi says as he finishes explaining.

"Damn...so...so my dad is really important huh?" Kurama asks

"Yup" Kakashi answers.

The group pass along a bridge and continue on a road, where Kakashi spots something odd. A puddle on the side of the road, he knew then that this was obviously a trap. But he didn't want to tell the team anything as he wanted to lure him, her or them out.

So they passed it, and then two ninja wearing the headbands representing the Hidden mist village emerge form the puddle and charge towards Kakashi. They unleash chains with spikes and... ** _tore him apart, literally_**.

The Genin didn't even know what hit them, the two ninja were suddenly behind Naruto. Kurama noticed and did signs for a jutsu " ** _SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!_** "

The Kurama clones gave Naruto some breathing space from him to summon his own clones, the Kurama clones kicked the two shinobi away from his precious brother. "Clones huh?" Said one of the mist ninja "No matter...you're going to DIE!" screamed another. Though outnumbered, the two mist shinobi kept going at the clones and that was when Saskue decided to end it. He jumps above the two ninja and performs Jutsu seals " _ **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_ ".

The fireball knocked the two mist goons back, Naruto and Kurama punched out the first shinobi but the second one got through and scratched Naruto's hand with his poisoned claw. Naruto screamed and the mist ninja tried to go in for the kill but Kurama caught the ninja claw and crushed it with his bare hands, "No one...harms my brother!" Kurama screams as he grabs a piece of the smashed claw and stabs the Mist shinobi before kicking him towards Saskue who kicks him up into the air.

Naruto, although wounded, still found the fight left in him to jump upwards towards the Mist shinobi and deliver a gut wrenching downward chakra backed kick. The Shinobi, instantly passes out.

The three Genin heard clapping from behind "Well done you three" Says a voice, Saskue and Naruto stare in disbelief and Kurama's eyes widened "Sensei?!" Kurama said in shock. He looks to Kakashi's 'remains' but only found wood 'so he used the substitution jutsu eh? Clever' Kurama thought.

"Now then..." Kakashi says as he looks towards the unconscious Mist ninja "Let's see who we're dealing with..."

* * *

 ** _APOLOGIES FOR THE LACK OF ACTION, BUT IT'S STILL BUILDING UP TOWARDS THE FINAL BATTLE SO THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Land of waves, Zabuza momichi

"Yup...this confirms it" Kakashi says as he inspects the ninja. "These are mist shinobi" he continues, but Kurama wasn't listening as he was kneeling down next to his injured brother.

"Keep still bro" Kurama says as he wraps a bandage around Naruto's injured hand, "Ok Kurama" Naruto groans. Once the wound is bandaged Kurama hugs his brother and says "Stay safe ok?" Kurama says while smiling. "Ok bro".

"Hey! Are you two listening?!" Kakashi snaps. "Sorry sensei...but I always put my brother first before anything else" Kurama counters and Kakashi nods his head in approval. "I was saying that these two were ninja from the Land of water"

"Mist shinobi?!" Kurama exclaims, "Correct" Kakashi replies. "Damn...they're strong" he says again

"We have to keep moving" said Sasuke. The rest of the team and their escort nodded and they proceeded as per their schedule...

* * *

The team boarded a boat and headed towards the land of waves, they then reached the docks after a while and disembarked. The old man they were guarding spoke up "Ok get me to my home...and I mean in one piece"

Kurama growled slightly as he thought that he was being ungrateful for his sibling getting hurt trying to protect him, Kakashi noticed and cut him off by responding to the old man "Right". As they moved forward Kakashi started to think 'the next pair of ninja wont be Chunin...it will most likely be a Jounin with deadly skill'

They moved along the road in silence, when suddenly Kurama stops in his tracks- his warning sensors blaring. He looks to the left and sees a giant sword hurdling towards them, "Look out!" He shouts as he pushes Naruto to the ground. The rest see the sword coming towards them and ducked, it buries itself in the trunk of a tree and a figure appears on it a moment later.

The figure was shirtless and had a baggy looking pair of long pants as well as bandages that covered his nose and mouth, much like Kakashi, he had pad like things covering his lower arms. But what scared them was the headband he wore...it was identical to that of the two mist Chunin that attacked them, as Kakashi and predicted but he wasn't what he expected.

"W...who is he sensei?!" Kurama asked

"His name is _ **Zabuza Momochi**_...an rogue ninja from the blood mist Village". Kakashi explained "Plus...he's an expert of the silent killing" He continued

"An assassin eh" Kurama said as he stiffened, he hadn't felt like this since the encounter with Mizuki. He withdrew his kunai and backed up against the old man, Naruto followed his brothers example as well as Saskue.

"No wonder the two Chunin lost...it's because of you, Kakashi of the Sharingan!"

'Sharingan?!' Saskue thought, Kurama and Naruto both thought what was a Sharingan. "Well well...if it isn't Zabuza Momochi...what do you want" Kakashi demanded, already knowing the answer.

He lifted up the headband that covered his left eye and the Sharingan revealed itself, strangely enough Kurama felt anger towards it...extreme anger. His eyes slits became narrower and his canine teeth became longer along with his nails. Then he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder, in that instant his anger was quenched, his eye slits became normal, and his nails became normal again.

"You ok Kurama?" He asked noting his sudden anger. "I'm fine Naruto" Kurama responded, he then thought 'What is wrong with me?! Why do I feel so angry towards that...THAT EYE?!'.

"Well you already know that answer to that" Zabuza smirked as he landed on a body of water nearby and raised his right hand up high " ** _NINJA ART! HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"_**

After a gut wrenching twenty minutes and Kakashi telling Saskue that he wouldn't allow his comrades to die...Zabuza finally showed himself, ** _IN BETWEEN THE THREE GENIN AND THE BRIDGE BUILDER!_**

Kakashi and the rogue ninja fought until Kakashi was caught in a water prison he then summoned a water clone to face the Genin and to kill the builder. Naruto and Kurama as well as Saskue thought of an excellent plan, Naruto and Kurama lead the way and performed the hand sign for their signature jutsu ' _ **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!' .**_ About half a dozen clones were present, they all pounced on Zabuza but he shook them all off.

Naruto skidded across the ground and fiddled with something in bag. 'I'm not done yet' Naruto thought and he grabbed a metallic object from his bag and tossed it to Saskue "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted

Saskue grabbed the object and realized what it was and smirked 'So that's your plan eh? Not bad Naruto' Sasuke thought. He held the object in front of him as it unfolded " _ **DEMON WIND SHURIKEN! WINDMILL OF SHADOWS!"**_

Saskue threw it and it spun towards the water clone, it exploded into smoke to reveal the Genin Kurama. He landed on the clones shoulder and used his kunai to destroy it by plunging it into it's head, he jumped off and threw another Demon wind shurkien at Zabuza. However he dodged it "A shuriken can't touch me!" he shouted.

The Shuriken exploded into smoke like it did with Kurama and this time it revealed Naruto. He threw a kunai at Zabuza and he was forced to release his grip on the water prison. The kunai, however managed to scratch Zabuza just beneath the eye making him enraged.

Zabuza ran towards Naruto and swung his sword at the boy, he fell into the water and heard a sound of metal against metal. He looked up and saw that it was none other than Kakashi Hatake than blocked the sword swing... ** _WITH HIS BARE HAND_**


	7. Chapter 7:Land of waves,the mist tracker

Zabuza's eyes shook in horror as he realized that he now had to deal with the copy ninja of the leaf. He saw Kakashi's sharingan pulse and he broke off his engagement.

Kakashi kept a constant eye of Zabuza with his Sharingan, he started to perform a multitude of jutsu seals and Kakashi copied all of them in compete accuracy.

Sasuke and Kurama were amazed at the precise speed and accuracy their sensei had when copying Zabuza's jutsu 'So many handseals...and not one error' Sasuke thought 'Damn...looks like we got the best sensei in the leaf!' Kurama thought. They looked on in amazement as their sensei finished copying Zabuza's handseals and they both shouted in sync " ** _WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"_**

Then, the water started to move until two dragons made of water appeared simultaneously and began to attack each other. Zabuza charged at Kakashi with his long sword and kakashi somehow countered it with his kunai, both Jounins now locked in a battle of willpower. The water started to move and behave like a tsunami, that sent Naruto flying through the water.

However, the water dragons soon took themselves out and the water became still allowing Naruto to escape to the worried arms of his brother. Meanwhile, Kakashi was mimicking Zabuza's every move.

"How's he doing that! It's like..."

"I know what you're going to do next?" Kakashi said completing his sentence. "It makes you angry doesn't it?" Kakashi taunted pointing out the obvious, "You're just copying me! When I'm done with you you wont be able to open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza raged as he began to perform handseals for a jutsu.

However, Kakashi was already familiar with the said jutsu that Zabuza was going to use and was quicker " ** _WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"._** Zabuza was caught off guard and thought to himself 'i was just about to set a vortex! How'd he know?! Damn it all...KAKASHI!'

The Vortex slammed Zabuza to a nearby tree where Kakashi hit him with four Kunai knives. "This will be your last fight...ever!" Kakashi scrowled, but just as he was about to kill him, two senbon needles flew out of nowhere and pierced two points in Zabuza's neck. He then fell to the ground out cold and pretty much dead, Kakashi looked up and found a boy...no more than Naruto and Kurama's age with a mask with the sign of the Hidden mist village on it.

"A tracker ninja" Kurama deduced

"You are quite right" he said as he jumped downwards and slung on of Zabuza's arms over his shoulder. And much to Naruto's already growing distaste, he disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto scrowled as he began to pound the ground. Kakashi caught his hand before he was about to slam the ground again "Save that anger for the next enemy" Kakashi said casually.

"You'll get em next time ok Naruto?" Kurama said as he slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders "Ok..." Naruto grumbled. "You guys can rest up at my place if you want" said the bridge builder, the team nodded and they moved forward. But as they were, Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and his normal eye widened and he fell down to the ground.

"SENSEI! Kurama shouted as he went to Kakashi's side. "He's drained!" Kurama said as he measured his chakra levels, the old man slung Kakashi's arm on his shoulders as they moved towards that land of waves and towards his house.

* * *

 _ **HOPED YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR! IF YOU DID, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT YOU WANT MORE. F.Y.I COMPLETING THE ZABUZA STORY-ARC WILL TAKE A-LOT OF CHAPTERS. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I HAVE PLANNED, DON'T BE AFRAID TO MESSAGE ME. OH AND I NEVER GOT TO ASK...**_

 _ **HOW DO YOU FIND KURAMA? DO YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD CHOICE TO INCLUDE HIM IN ALL OF THIS? AND WHAT DO WANT TO SEE HAPPEN TO HIM AND NARUTO IN FUTURE STORY-ARCS?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Land of waves, final assault

Team 7 had reached the old mans home, Kurama and Sasuke took Kakashi upstairs to rest while Naruto spent time with the old man and his family. While he was unconscious, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder about the mist ANBU that killed Zabuza 'He should've disposed of the body there and then...unless...he saved him! DAMN IT! of course he did! Those senbon put Zabuza into a death like trance, how could I not have known!' Kakashi thought.

Just when Kurama and Sasuke were about to leave, Kakashi opened his eyes and took a deep breath, alerting the two genin. "SENSEI!" Kurama exclaimed as he rushed over to Kakashi. "Oh good you're not dead" Said the Bridge builder as he came into the room along with Naruto, as he'd insisted to check up on Kakashi, "Your mission's complete isn't it?" he continued.

Kakashi glanced over to the builder and he narrowed his normal eye "No, it's not" Kakashi said plainly. He saw Kurama about to ask so he went ahead and said it "For starters we have to protect you whilst you build it, and another thing, remember that Mist tracker?"

"What about him Sensei?" Sasuke asked "He didn't kill Zabuza" answered the Sensei. "WHAAAT?!" exclaimed everyone in the room in pure shock, "But sensei! You checked him for a pulse, e...even I did and found nothing!" Kurama stuttered as he wasn't keen on facing the rogue Jounin again.

"Think about it for a moment...he should've destroyed the body then and there. Isn't that right Kurama?" Kakashi asked, as he knew that Kurama knew a lot about tracker ninja.

"Yes, he should've." said Kurama "GAH! I was blind! How could I of all people not have known!" Kurama shouted as he buried his face in his hands while shaking it.

"It wasn't your fault bro, even Kakashi fell for it..." Naruto reassured as he slung his arm around Kurama's shoulder. "Yeah...don't beat yourself up over it" Sasuke said as he and Kurama along with Naruto left the room.

"Wait a moment you three!" Kakashi ordered. They heeded his command and turned around to face their injured Sensei "Tomorrow, I'll train all three of you in the art of chakra control"

"But we already learnt that" Saskue said as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead, anime style. "Well yes, but this is more advanced. So get some good rest and tomorrow, well train, besides...there's no doubt about it that we will be seeing Zabuza and that kid again...I just know it"

* * *

The Next day, Kakashi stuck to his word and trained the three Genin in chakra control by making them climb a tree without the use of their hands, only by concentrating the chakra to their feet will they be able to do it. Obviously Kurama was able to do it first, followed by Naruto and Sasuke later on.

By the time they finished training, they went back to the builder's house and ate next day, the team moved outside and watched the builder at work when a mysterious fog descended upon the bridge, one that was all to familiar with Kakashi

"They're here" Kakashi exclaimed, alerting the builder and the genin. From the mist emerged, Zabuza and the boy, Kurama and his brother along with their sensei and Sasuke stood ready for the impending assault


	9. Chapter 9: Land of waves,Haku of the ice

There they stood on the opposite side of the bridge, Zabuza and that Mist ANBU who's name eluded the. Kurama tensed and withdrew his kunai along with Naruto and Sasuke who moved back to protect the builder, who was petrified in fear, Kakashi charged at Zabuza with no words being exchanged.

The Mist Anbu, better known as Haku, charged at the three Genin. He then stopped which caused all three to flinch, they then saw massive chunks of ice form around them and that formed into a dome. In each side of the dome were mirror like objects that portrayed Haku, they were surrounded.

"Humph! Big deal, it's just ice" Kurama grinned as he performed hand-signs " _ **FIRE STYLE! BLAZING WHIRLWIND!**_ ". "Good Idea!" Sasuke commented as he did his own fire style " _ **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_ ". The attacks combined and hit the front portion of the mirrored dome, there was smoke and alot of it too, when it cleared Kurama and Saskue's eyes widened "WHAT?!" they shouted in unison as they saw that the ice was intact and unharmed.

"Tsk...this doesn't look good" Naruto pointed out. "No kidding little one" Kurama replied as the three Genin stood back to back, "It's useless...even Zabuza couldn't break outta here. For this isn't regular ice...this, is my _**KEKKI GENKAI!**_ "

"Oh no..." Saskue mumbled as he tensed up and braced himself for whatever was to come.

'We're done for' Naruto thought.

"We just need to hit harder" Kurama deduced. But as he said that he felt a stabbing pain in his left shoulder and shouted "GAH!", his face scrunched up in pain as he looked at the source of his discomfort and saw a senbon needle stuck in his shoulder.

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted in worry as he too was struck with senbon needles. "NARUTO!" Saskue yelped as he was struck with those deadly needles too.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the mirrored dome...

Kakashi and Zabuza fought long and hard, but it wasn't until Kakashi heard Kurama shout in pain that he lost focus and had to fall back. "That mirror...don't tell me that's..."

"A Kekki Genkai? Your powers of deduction are flawless as they say Hatake." Zabuza praised as he slung his giant sword on his shoulder, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and wondered why he stopped attacking. "Not even the best Jounin I've faced could come outta there, face it copy ninja, you're students are dead!" Zabuza growled as he advanced with his sword as he brought it down on kakashi.

Luckily he dodged it and threw a kunai in retaliation, the kunai plunged itself in Zabuza's shoulder and he roared. "KAKASHI!" Zabuza yelled as he charged at him with blood-lust in his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Ice dome...

Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama were covered in senbon. They were all breathing hard and sweating, despite the cold atmosphere around them, then Haku disappeared.

The Genin were partially relieved but were still on guard. Haku appeared in the top right mirror, above Naruto, "Goodnight kid" he said with a slight hint of sorrow in his voice.

The needles raced towards Naruto's injured body, what happened in the next few seconds was a blur to Naruto. He saw the needles coming at him and heard Sasuke shout his name, he saw his body move and Naruto shut his eyes. When he opened them he saw Sasuke in front of him, then the realization came to him and it broke him. Sasuke had taken the hit FOR him.

"S...Sasuke! Why?!" Naruto asked as he panicked, fear creeping over him. What would he tell Mikito-Chan, Sasuke's mother? Scratch that- what would he tell Itachi when he met him in the village? 'Oh hi itachi! Listen your bother's dead because he sacrificed himself for he and took some senbon to the heart?!'. No, he couldn't! H...He wouldn't! He can't!

"Because..." Sasuke answered "Because...I won't let my friends die! And you Naruto are my best...friend" Sasuke said as he sighed at the last two words. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body fell backwards, he felt the power of gravity push him down and Sasuke hit the ground with a sick ' _ **THUD**_ ' causing the senbon plunged in his back to get pushed further in, "So much for him" Haku taunted as he disappeared into the mirrors.

Kurama's eyes widened as to what just happened, his brain unable to process Sasuke's sacrifice. 'Now for the red haired one' Haku thought as he appeared just above Kurama, he threw about five senbon needled at the former tailed beat. Kurama heard the needles coming and did his best to avoid them, but, just as Haku appeared up there he vanished and appeared behind Kurama and threw another five senbon needles.

This time, the needles hit Kurama in the back and sent a jolt of pain up his back, causing him to shake and fall to the ground. Naruto bore witness to this and tried to shout but his voice failed him "Kurama...no..." was all he could squeak out. Naruto's eyes began shaking and he began to feel lonely as well as upset and miserable.

But then...something snapped from within him. Naruto's neck muscles tensed as he clenched his jaw, his sorrow replaced by a building and blinding and Savage RAGE. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks widened and became more feral, his blue eyes replaced with red eyes with slits, his hair stood up more as they became more spiky.

His finger nails grew out to become claws by the looks of it. In Naruto's mind this had happened because of him! It was his fault for requesting a higher level mission and THIS is what happened, it happened because he was WEAK. It happened because it was Naruto after all and people died around him...all was silent except for the swirling of orange chakra around him. But then the silence was broken when a voice in his head rang out ' ** _KILL THEM ALL!_** '

Haku noticed all of this and wanted to end it, this wasn't looking good. He threw 7 senbon at Naruto who just slapped them away like they were nothing, "I'LL...KILL...YOU...ALL!" Naruto yelled, it was then replaced by a roar. That roar caused the orange chakra to unleash itself wildly, struck at the mirrors to no avail.

But then, Naruto focused it all into a destructive force and blasted it upwards, shattering the dome causing the whole structure to break and shatter. Haku was sent flying out of his hiding place and crashed next to Zabuza. Who stopped fighting and picked up the boy and fell back.

Kakashi sensed why Zabuza did it, and the feeling he got sent chills down his spine. 'This energy...' Kakashi thought as he struggled to look back, but he did anyways. 'Oh no' Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto's current state.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked in concern, his hand in his kunai pouch, he circled his student and caught a glimpse of his other two 'so that's why' he thought. "I'm so sorry" Kakashi frowned.

"Kill...them ALL!" Naruto roared as he charged... _ **AT KAKASHI**_!

* * *

 ** _Hey there everyone! I know it's been a while since i posted anything. I've been busy with Uni work and stuff and my exams just finished so Yay me! SO anyways, don't forget to drop a like and please leave a review if you want more chapters like this. Some of you may already noticed that i'm not sticking with the cannon version of it (Duh it's a fanfic) but I try to be as original as possilbe._**

 ** _SO PLEASE it would be great if you could leave a review for this chapter! If i get at least 2-3 reviews on this, I'll make the next chapter even longer, with more action and conclude the Zabuza story arc. With a rather emotional ending. So I'll be waiting for those Reviews :)_**


	10. Chapter 10:Land of waves, Kyubi's rage

Naruto charged at Kakashi, with killer instinct. He slashed at the Jounin with his claws, and Kakashi blocked it with his kunai and broke off the attack- retreating to the end of the bridge where Zabuza and Haku were. "What...did...you...DO!" Kakashi demanded as he stared at Haku with anger which only masked his fear.

"I...I...don't know! He only acted like this when I took down the guy with the red hair" Haku stuttered with fear, who had about five senbon drawn and ready to be thrown. "Kid's gone savage...I'll give him that" Zabuza muttered as he had his sword at the ready, "That's not just savagery Zabuza...that's the power of the Kyuubi!" Kakashi warned

"K...Kyuubi! You mean that demon fox is in that brat!" Zabuza stammered as he took a step back. Then he smirked as let out a dry chuckle "Well then...I'm a demon too! And this, is as interesting as it gets. _**LET'S SEE WHAT THIS DEMON'S CAPABLE OFF!**_ " Zabuza roared in glee as he sprung forward and swung his giant sword at the possessed Naruto. Who countered it with his claws, the two demons broke off their attack and Zabuza laughed "I haven't had this much fun... _ **IN AGES**_!".

Haku and Kakashi bore witness as the two demons clashed again and again, with Zabuza bearing a huge grin on his face. And when ever Naruto would land a hit...Zabuza only laughed. He charged again and drove Naruto back towards where Kurama and Sasuke lay, Naruto then pushed Zabuza back with full force making him stumble across the bridge.

'That's unusual' Zabuza thought as he got up and rubbed his head, he saw Naruto pacing back and fourth on all fours, 'why doesn't he attack?' Zabuza thought. Then he got a glimpse of what or rather in this case who he was guarding. "Ah I see..." Zabuza said as he slung his sword on his shoulder

"What? What is it?" Kakashi asked. "He's guarding them...those other kids" Zabuza responded. 'Naruto...' Kakashi thought to himself.

"In that case, the only way to stop him is to wake those kids up" Haku deduced. "Yes but how're we gonna get past him" Zabuza asked as he pointed his sword at Naruto, who was still pacing up and down.

"Leave that to me..." Kakashi said as he opened his sharingan eye. All three charged with blinding speed, Kakashi reached into his pockets and took out three smoke bombs and threw them at Naruto, who held his arms across his face as defense.

The smoke engulfed the possessed per-teen who was frantically looking around for any signs of Kakashi and the other two shinobi. He spotted Haku up ahead he lunged at him, clawing at the mans back.

But he disappeared into smoke leaving wood in his place. Naruto then felt a hand wrap itself around his neck, and he tried to get free but failed, "KAKASHI! NOW!" Zabuza shouted as he slammed Naruto down on the floor.

Naruto roared out loud and he struggled to get free, "Gah! HAKU! I need HELP!" Zabuza exclaimed as he was struggling to keep the boy down, Naruto saw senbon needled and Kakashi soaring through the air towards him.

The Senbon pinned Naruto down and Kakashi landed on top of the boy, who stared dead into Kakashi's eye. A big mistake. Kakashi's sharingan flashed and Naruto went limp.

"We have to get those boys up and at em...even I know that genjutsu wont hold him for long" Zabuza said as he went for the Uchiha and Kakashi went for Kurama.

They pulled the senbon out of the kids and used healing stuff. "C'mon kid...wake up!" Zabuza urged as he shook his shoulders wildly. 'Damn...Haku got this one good, he's going to be out for a LONG while'.

Kakashi adopted a similar approach to Kurama and even threw water on him. When the water came into contact with his face Kurama got up and gasped and coughed. "Easy there..." Kakashi said as he patted him on the back

"N...Naruto" Kurama muttered, then his eyes popped open in realization "NARUTO! LITTLE ONE WHERE ARE YOU!" . "Easy there Kurama he's over there. Now listen here" Kakashi said

When Kakashi was done explaining, Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief. "No...NO! That's not true! The nine tails couldn't have!" Kurama whimpered.

"It did...it was triggered by seeing you and Sasuke fall. So by making him see you're fine, i'm sure that he'll snap out of it" Kakashi deduced. Kurama nodded and Haku shouted "SIR HE'S AWAKE!".

Kurama heard Naruto roar and saw Haku flying across the bridge and into the water below. Zabuza went down after him leaving only Kakashi and Kurama to deal with Naruto, "Naruto..." Kakashi said as he extended his left arm to hide Kurama. He and Naruto circled around each other for quite sometime "Kurama is safe" Kakashi said

Naruto growled as if to say' LIAR!', Or 'PROVE IT!'. Kakashi slowly took Kurama's hand and slowly dragged him towards Naruto's line of sight, "Hi little one" Kurama greeted, a hint of fear was present.

"Hey listen...Sasuke's safe too ok, he's just out cold that's all." Kurama smiled. Naruto stood up on his two legs and...smiled. 'As i deduced' Kakashi thought to himself.

The orange energy around Naruto disappeared, his eyes became the friendly blue that we all know and love, and those whisker marks turned to normal. "R...really?" Naruto asked. His voice had returned and he no longer growled or roared.

"Yes really" Kurama smiled as he approached his sibling and gave him a much needed hug. "I thought you were gone Nii-San"

"It's gonna take more than needles to kill me little one" Kurama laughed. "Hey...where'd Zabuza go?" Naruto asked and Kakashi tensed abit "Well...I'm not sure" Kakashi lied.

"Well where-ever they are...they'd better not mess with us!" Naruto laughed and Kurama joined in with the laughter. Kakashi quickly scanned the bridge and found Zabuza and Haku on the other side nodding. And then, they disappeared into thin air...or rather into the thick mist. Kakashi nodded as well and closed his sharingan eye and covered it up with his headband. He saw Sasuke sit up and look around in confusion, he smiled and sighed as he closed both his eyes.

The mission on the land of the waves...was over.


	11. Chapter 11: Revelation

Team 7 departed from the land of waves, waving the builder and the towns inhabitants a hearty farewell. On the way back to Konoha, Kakashi was deep in thought as to how the Kyubi was able to take control of Naruto like that...things just didn't add up and the numbers didn't match. None of it made sense, the eight signed seal was supposed to be the most complex seal to have ever been invented.

He kept glancing back to Naruto again and again, his eyes fixated on the genin who held such a tremendous burden over his shoulders. Then after a few short minutes, everything clicked into place.

'it's rage...no seal is perfect and my theory is that the seal is weakened by raw and tense rage, hence why the Kyubi was able to take a hold of Naruto like that' Kakashi theorized. He would most certainly have to report this in, but it wasn't all that straight forward- if anything- this just complicates things. He'd have to request a private audience with lords 3rd, 4th and maybe even Kushina, but then again, this was supposed to be between them only and Kurama's not that stupid.

He'll know that somethings amiss, and Naruto will suspect somethings not right as well. He may not look it, but Naruto's a whole lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for. He glanced back one last time and saw Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke laugh their hearts out, he smirked under the mask and faced the front. Maybe...just maybe...he could include the head of the Uchiha in this as well, as only wood style and the power of the Sharingan are the only two things that are know to be able to restrict to Kyubi and since that Yamato was the only one with wood style he'll have to include him too, just in case.

They boarded a boat to return to Konoha, it was getting late so Kakashi went downstairs and found Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama sleeping in separate hammocks close to each other. Kakashi smiled at the the sight and set went to the farthest end of the room and slept. But before he did sleep, he did a last minute recall at who he was supposed to invite for a private talk about the 'incident'...so he'd have to seek out Lord 3rd and fourth, easy, Kushina, Fugaku Uchiha, and Itachi as he was apart of the ANBU so it'll be useful to have him on board, and then the hard bit...getting Yamato.

Kakashi yawned and shut his eyes, he'll worry about getting Yamato later...

* * *

The next day...

The boat finally arrived at Konoha, Kakashi payed the man and team 7 entered the village. Now was the time to execute his plan, Kakashi told them to follow him as a report would have to be given.

The team entered the office and found Lord's 3rd and 4th who were shocked to see the shape all four of them were in. "Mind telling us what happened?" Lord third asked as he noted the senbon wounds on the three genin "Oh Dad,er...turns out Kakashi said something bout this actually being an 'A' ranked mission except of a 'C' rank cause we encountered four rouge ninja from the mist"

The fourth was all too stunned, and not only by that fact that they survived an 'A' ranked mission but because of the confusion and the fact that 4 rogue mist nin had intercepted them. "Yeah lord fourth...one of em trapped us in an ice Kekki-genkai called Crystal ice mirrors" Sasuke added "Their leader was a man called Zabuza Momochi" Kurama added

"ZABUZA!" Lord thrid exclaimed out of shock as he turned to face Kakashi "Is this true?!". Kakashi only nodded simply and then spoke up "My lords...i wish to engage in a private conversation with you, with the presence of additional people and not with the genin"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes lord fourth, it's very serious" Kakashi said as he glanced over to Naruto. Minato noted this and nodded, as he dismissed the genin from the office.

They ran out the door to go play in the park. "Now then Kakashi...what's this all about?" Lord third asked, "Before we begin...I'd like to include Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kushina sama and Yamato in this as well" Kakashi added

"This is...odd but very well" Lord third said as he motioned and ANBU to gather the people that Kakashi listed. A minute later, the room was occupied with the required people needed for Kakashi's plan.

"Now then Kakashi...what's this all about?" lord third asked again.

Kakashi took a deep breath as the news he was about to deliver would be unnerving, "During the last battle with the terrorist Zabuza and his companion Haku of the ice Kekki-genkai...the nine tailed fox seized control of Naruto's mind, he then single handedly broke through Haku's Kekki-genkai attack and ultimately force a temporary alliance between myself, Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke and Kurama were gravely injured with senbon attacks to be of any assistance and they were knocked out as well...the senbon targeted their vitals, the needles only hardly missed Sasuke's heart and Kurama's neck. But needless to say they were incapacitated"

The fourth jumped from his seat forcing it to fall down at the back of him, his eyes shaking with disbelief at what he'd just heard. Kushina gasped and clasped her mouth with her hand, tears threatening to fall as she felt her heart break inside of her...she couldn't believe that she'd almost lost her two sons, true enough that Kurama was the Nine tailed fox itself but Kushina had raised him and Naruto together, this had to be the chakra remnant of the Kyubi that was sealed in Naruto, Kushina and Minato at the day of that incident. Itachi's heart wrenched at the fact that Sasuke nearly died, and Fugaku wasn't as pleased with it as itachi was.

The third and Yamato were speechless at the turn of events that had happened. "What...the...Nine tails...did WHAT?!" Minato shouted at the last word as he slammed his fists down on the table. Kushina threw Minato a death glare as she misunderstood him, she was too engulfed by sorrow to listen perfectly and with that said...she made a terrible mistake.

"MINATO! IT'S NOT KURAMA'S FAULT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!". The others present int the room raised an eyebrow to Kushina's outburst, she then quickly covered her mouth with her palm in realization of what she'd said.

"Kushina..." Minato sighed. Then a piece of the puzzle within kakashi's mind clicked together, and that was the answer as to how Kushina gave birth to TWO infants whereas all her medical records showed only one. There were no signs of adoption or anything...unless something happened that night. Now it all made sense, the nine tail chakra radiating of Kurama when he'd first met him, the abnormal chakra reserves, and stilted eyes and the noticeable intolerance for his sharingan eye.

Kurama Uzumaki was not an Uzumaki at all...he was the Nine tailed fox. The same fox that had attacked the village, killed millions and destroyed families was now in the park with Naruto and Sasuke playing tag, seems stupid but it added up, he could tell that none of the others got it and decided to keep it for himself...he'd have to confront Kushina and Minato afterwards. But for now...he still had to deal with another mystery, if the Nine tailed fox was out cold during the fight...then how'd he even control him in the first place?! Telepathic link maybe? No...to unrealistic, but a possibility none the less...

But for now...Kakashi would have to wait for the proper moment to play his card. Now...all he had to do was wait


	12. Chapter 12: The Chunin exams! Intro

Later that day in the park...

Kurama, Naruto and Sasuke were panting in exhaustion from all the running they did in their game of tag. "Hey guys" Naruto said, breaking the silence between the other two team-mates.

"Yeah Kit" Kurama asked, using the nickname he gave Naruto, he stared at him with a smug expression on his face . "Kit?! Seriously" Sasuke laughed causing Naruto to smirk in response and to also roll his eyes.

"I'm hungry, let's go get ramen!" Naruto suggested. "What about we try something new?" Sasuke countered, he'd eaten ramen so many times that he'd forgotten what rice tasted like.

"Oh? Like what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "I've always seen my nii-san eating this thing called 'Dango's'...I wonder what they're like and why he's so addicted to them. There's a stall down the road that sells em, wanna go get some?" Sasuke asked

"Sure! I'm game" Kurama agreed, as both he and Sasuke waited for a response from Naruto. "Eh, sure...why not!" exclaimed the blonde as he shrugged.

The three walked down the road and found the shop Itachi was so obsessed about. They went in and ordered some Dango's to try out, Kurama munched on his and hummed with acceptance. He swallowed and held the treat up to his eye level and smirked, he licked the outside of his mouth to ingest any food stuff that might be sticking on his face. "This isn't that bad to be honest..." Kurama smirked as he took another bite.

Naruto hummed in agreement along with Sasuke. Once they were finished with their tasty treats they payed and went outside, only to see the sun set, it's cozy orange light engulfing the entire village. "Well, It's been fun. But i gotta go!" Sasuke said as he walked away, he turned one last time to wave goodbye to his two best friends in all of Konoha, as he made his way back to the Uchiha complex.

Naruto and Kurama also waved their Uchiha friend a hearty farewell and walked back their home, not far from the park. Kurama and Naruto finally reached the house and let themselves in, they opened their sandals and put them outside as they walked into the house.

The smell of freshly cooked rice and other tasty foods greeted them as they walked in. Minato, who was sitting at the table on the far end of the house, was reading one of Jyriria's few 'none pervy' books. He looked up and saw his two sons enter the house, he smiled and greeted them "Welcome home Naruto, Kurama"

"Thanks dad!" exclaimed the two brothers in perfect sync. They saw their mother Kushina run towards them, she embraced the two of them in a tight hug, knowing the perils they faced during their mission. Deciding to delay the topic of their mission for a later time, Kushina took the jackets of Naruto and Kurama off and dumped them in the washing machine.

'Now you two go up and get dressed ok? And sleep early as Kakashi has an important announcement to make tomorrow" Kushina says, earning a meager nod from her two sons. The two boys turned and started to go to the stairs, that was when Kushina noticed the senbon holes on Kurama's shirt and the blood that stained his blue shirt underneath, she noticed that Naruto also bore similar marks and bloodstains on his shirt.

She clapses her hand on her mouth and gasps silently, trying hard not to cry, as it's not easy for her to see those types of marks on her 12 year old sons...let alone **_any_** 12 year old for that matter. Minato senses somethings not right with Kushina and he sees the marks on their backs, he frowns and thinks to himself 'How could I've gotten the intell wrong? I sent them on an 'A' rank mission...they're luck to survive' Minato thinks to himself.

Then all is returned to normal when Kushina goes into her anime rage mode in response to Naruto and Kurama running up the stairs. He hears them yelp and run faster, which led to Kushina practically storming after them. Minato chuckled and continues to read his book.

* * *

The next day...

Naruto is awoken by the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders. He groans and feels himself get dropped down back on the bed, his eyes flutter open and he tries to find the source of the disturbance when he sees a shirtless Kurama with black trousers outlined with dark red grabbing his favorite blood red t-shirt from the chair.

He puts it over his head and allows the shirt to slide down his arms and cover him. Kurama notices that his little brother's eyes are open and smiles "Mornin' sleepy head"

"Morning Kurama!" Naruto says as he jumps out of bed with a renewed sense of energy, the covers were practically flying onto the other side of them room when he hit the ground.

Kurama shakes his head, smirking in the process. Once the two Uzumakis finished breakfast they head down to a field near the edge of town, where unsurprisingly, Sasuke was and Kakashi wasn't.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greets with glee. Sasuke turns and finds Kurama and Naruto walking up to him, the raven smiles and replies "What up Naruto, Kurama!"

"Eh, nothing much to be honest..." Kurama responds as he high fives the raven haired Uchiha. Today he was wearing an outfit similar to his usual one, the only difference was that this time it was dark grey with the usual Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back, the dark grey really made the symbol pop out because of the dramatic contrast in colors.

"I see sensei is late again" Naruto pouts as he slumps his shoulders. "He'd better have a good damn reason for it" Kurama hissed crossing his arms, as though some Kami was listening Kakashi shows up a few seconds later, a book in hand. "Sorry i'm late...got lost on the road to life"

All three went into anime depression mode, blue and black lines hang on their foreheads in response to Kakashi's ridiculous excuse. "Worst..." Sasuke starts

"Excuse" Kurama continues "Ever..." Naruto finishes, still in anime depression. They could tell that their sensei was smiling from under the mask.

"Anyways...for what i wanted to tell you" Kakashi starts off, getting the attention of the three genin, "I just came back from the Hokage tower...and I'm please to tell you that all three of you are qualified to take the Chunin exams this year"


	13. Chapter 13: Chunin Exams: Dreams

"The Chunin exams?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes, a set of test to test your individual skills and to see if you are indeed worthy of becoming a Chunin" Kakashi responded with a smile. "Wait! So does mean that we get to become Chunin after the exams?!" Kurama asked, his face lit up with excitement and joy, the three tensed up and failed to contained their excitement, waiting for an approval.

When Kakashi gave a meager nod, the excitement bombs in each of them blew up. "YES!" shouted all three of them while jumping in the air,

"But..." Kakashi said, interrupting this brief moment of joy, causing all three of the genin to fall back to earth. "Do not underestimate this test, because not only are you going to face other leaf ninja...other genin from other villages will be your opponents as well, since this year...the exams are held right here in Konoha"

All three friends masked their faces with seriousness, but on the inside they were jumping for joy. 'When i get promoted to Chunin...I'm one step closer to besting Itachi-nii! and maybe once i'm Jounin...I'll join the leaf's Uchiha police force and work my way through there!' Sasuke thought, a small smirk creeping up towards his face.

'Chunin eh? Don't mind if i do' Kurama thought as he turned to look at Naruto and smiled 'The kit's been dreaming on being a Hokage from day 1, something i'm not particularly interested in, but maybe...I'll aim for being on the Anbu protection squad for the Hokage. That way, I'll be able to stick around with that dreamer'

'ALRIGHT! Being Chunin brings me one step closer to being Hokage!' Naruto thought "Mom, Dad, Iruka sensei, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurama, I swear...I...WILL...BECOME HOKAGE!'

Kakashi looked at his students and thought to himself 'They've come a long way...each with their own goals, Sasuke wanting to be the captain of the Uchiha police force, Kurama with the Hokage ANBU and Naruto wanting to be Hokage. My thoughts? They all will achieve their goals...'

"And one more thing!" Kakashi announced, snapping the three out from their thoughts. "This exam...will not only test your physical strength, but your mental ones as well...and i shall tell you this"

All three raised an eyebrow to this "And what's that?" Sasuke asked

"Prepare to have your old selves destroyed!". "WHAT?!" They shouted "Being a Genin isn't the same compared to being a Chunin, you'll need a different mindset...so what your parents failed to do, to make you grow up, this exam will accomplish just that". Kakashi smiled at the sight of their eyes twitching and their bodies shaking "Good luck" He said as he casually walked past the three Genin.

"Oh and by the way!" Kakashi said again, not even bothering to stop "The exam's next week".

* * *

Sasuke was a little shocked for the exams to be so close by, he wondered what changes would occur to him. He only hoped that his dream would stay intact...heck...he remembered the time he met Kakashi for the first time, the day he met and made friends with the sons of the fourth Hokage...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Welcome everyone! My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm going to be your Jounin instructor from here on out"._

 _Sasuke just stared at the one eyed, mouth covered Jounin and at his two new teammates. Kakashi spoke again "Now then, let's get to the introductions..." he pointed to Sasuke who waited to see if he'd say more "Let's start with you Uchiha, tell us your name, likes, dislikes and plans for the future"_

 _Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke up "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are spending time with my brother, training and trying to make new friends. My dislikes aren't really worth mentioning and my plans for the future are...to become the captain of the Uchiha police force, earn my dad's approval and to be my brother's equal...if not better"_

 _"Ok...now you" Kakashi said as he pointed to Kurama. "My name is Kurama Uzumaki, my likes are spending as much time of the day with my brother as i possibly can, hence why most of my like would be similar to his...like ramen, pranks, making legitimate friends..."_

 _"Legitimate?" Kakashi asked_

 _"Yeah, some guys just wanna be friends with us cause we're the Hokage's kids...they seem good but their not. Anyways, I don't really have any dislikes and my plans for the future are...well...i haven't really thought about it but I've though of becoming an ANBU black-ops captain"_

 _"I can help with that! I used to be an ANBU captain myself" Kakashi smiled proudly as he pointed towards Naruto "Now then...you're turn"_

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are the same as my brother's and I don't have any dislikes...and my plan for the future? To be the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen! And to never ever give up!" Naruto pouted with all the confidence in his voice._

 _Sasuke stared at the two and thought, 'we have similar goals...i'm gonna try and make friends with them!'_

 ** _FLASHBACK ENDS..._**

"I've worked so hard! Mom knows that and she says dad does too and that he's proud,but why does a part of me...think that it's not true." Sasuke frowned but then regains his composure and shakes his head getting rid of all doubt and his thoughts cream in his head 'NO! I will fulfill me dream! I WILL become STRONGER! and one day Itachi...I WILL OUTCLASS you and just you wait...before you know it, i **_WILL_** FULFILL ME DREAM OF BEING A CAPTAIN IN THE UCHIHA POLICE FORCE! And I _**WILL**_ EARN DAD'S RESPECT! JUST YOU WAIT KONOHA! The Uchiha are about to get a new captain...and that captain...IS _**ME**_!'


	14. Chapter 14: Chunin exams: the Sharingan

After that day, Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke trained hard as they could. Sasuke was down at the Uchiha training field and Kurama and Naruto were at training ground 35, unknown to both, they were being watched by their sensei. Who in turn reported back to their parents, to say that Sasuke's mother and Itachi were impressed was an understatement.

However, Sasuke's dad still had very high standards and only just acknowledged it...angering the young Uchiha when he found out hence putting him a a rather foul mood. The raven went to his room to cool off, but he only got worse when he over-heard his father talking about how his dream for the future was mediocre and the position of 'captain' would be passed down to Itachi regardless.

That was it, his anger fumed and he couldn't think straight...hell...he couldn't think at all. Sasuke gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He ran out the door and did the unimaginable...he activated his sharingan and dropped kicked Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the clan, Captain of the police force...and his father.

But he didn't stopped there...since the drop kick was enhanced with chakra plus the fact that Fugaku didn't even expect it made it extremely difficult for him to recover.

"Get up..." Sasuke growled as he grabbed Fugaku by the shirt and smacked him with the base of a kunai, hard. He then kicked his own dad up into the air, propping himself up with the base of his left palm only, then he pounces upwards behind his dad who was still dazed and unable to think straight. He then saw the base of his own son's left leg smack him straight on the stomach, hard and enhanced by chakra. Sending the man crashing out the house and outside to the yard.

He then threw Fugaku on the the adjacent wall and pinned his there with a kunai, Sasuke's sharingan spun and the two tomoes in both eyes spun along with it, then one of the tomoes split into another tomoe, making the sharingan stop spinning. Now...Sasuke had a three tomoe sharingan in both eyes, a fully matured sharingan.

"Now then...for _ **Nii-san**_ " Sasuke growled with venom seeping from his words. He left the Uchiha compound in search of his next prey...Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Back at the compound...

Mikito Uchiha, Sasuke's mom, just came back from shopping. She placed the groceries on the table and went out to the yard to looks for Fugaku or Sasuke, she gasped as she stared at Fugaku's state. She ran o him and got a good look of the kunai tat held his shirt in place with the wall...and she knew it well.

She frowned in sadness and closed her eyes 'Oh Sasuke...i should've known this would happen eventually'. Then she heard Fugaku cough and gasp "You've...got to stop him, Sasuke's going after Itachi...who know's what he'll do to him" Fugaku said, coughing after he said that.

"Just so you know...you deserved this. All you ever did was compare Sasuke to Itachi and you destroyed his dream of being captain of the Uchiha police force, don't think i don't know. How could you?!" Mikito shouted as she silently prayed to Kami "Oh Kami, please...let my prayer not got in vain. Protect Itachi and make make Sasuke realize that Itachi had nothing to do with this...they were very close and now...please oh Kami i'm begging you! Please!'.

Tears began to from on Mikito's eyes as she gazed up into the heavens above.

* * *

Itachi had just finished another mission and collected his pay from the Hokage. He went to the Uchiha compound, but not before he heard a voice familiar to him...only this time it was laced and dripped in the toxic venom of pure hatred.

" ** _Hello...Itachi_** "

"Sasuke?" Itachi began to ask, but then he felt something whiz through the air and cut his cheek which left a burning sensation in it's aftermath. It was like had slowed down drastically, itachi couldn't even move, he felt what he thought was his younger brothers knee collide with his rib cage...cracking a rib.

Itachi spat out blood and got a look at his attacker, he couldn't see much as the path he was walking down was encased with shadows but all that was visible...was a pair of glowing, red, fully matured pair of Sharingan eyes filled with hate staring into Itachi's soul which made the ANBU Uchiha shiver.

The attacker broke off his attack and tried to launch another kick but itachi blocked it and fell back. A dozen question lingered in Itachi's head, 'who is this guy?', 'Why is he after me?', 'is it really Sasuke...'. Just in case if it was Sasuke, itachi restricted himself to only taijutsu and genjutsu as ninjutsu would hurt his little brother.

But his did it only to make him back off, Itachi weaved hand signs for a basic jutsu " _ **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_ ". The fire ball wasn't aimed at the attacker though, it was aimed just above his shoulder, but that was the aim...to get a good look at who he was.

The fire ball light up the street he was on and the light shone on the attacker's face, revealing a young 12 year old Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's eyes widened and they twitched a bit, then from this revelation he started to fell the cracked rib again as he gripped his side and fell to one knee, breathing hard.

"Sasuke?! Why?! What have i done to you?!" Itachi asked in shock and misery. Seeing his little brother doing this to him was saddening, "Why?...WHY YOU ASK! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ASK ME WHY?!" Sasuke yelled

Itachi grimaced from the sheer volume, "You...and father...DESTROYED MY DREAMS! MY LIFE IS NOTHING NOW! YOU'VE RUINED ME!" Sasuke yelled as he performed hand signs for a jutsu that not even itachi anticipated.

Lightning gathered on his hand and his sparked everywhere and made a loud chirping noise 'THAT'S! NO WAY!' Itachi thought "C...CHIDORI!" Itachi gasped.

"So you know this then...good. You and father have taken EVERYTHING from me...and now with father taken care off, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he gripped his chidori forearm and charged. He saw Sasuke's eyes flash and he couldn't move...'damn it! I can't move...he paralyzed me"

"GOOD RIDDANCE...ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted as he attempted the jab. But just then, at that final moment Itachi muttered "I'm so sorry...Sasuke" and Sasuke stopped, the jab was but an inch away from his face, as if some invisible hand stopped his rampage and made him think clear again. Good memories with Itachi began flooding his mind, the lightening was illuminating the corner Itachi was in.

* * *

From a distance...Mikito bore witness to this and awaited Sasuke's next move...but he just stood there, the lightning began to fade and die out. Darkening the area Sasuke was in whilst still managing a faint glow to Itachi's area, tears fall freely from Sasuke's face as the chidori dies out completely.

Mikoto sighs in relief and prays 'Oh Kami! THANK YOU!'. "K...kai" Sasuke says, releasing Itachi from the entrapment he put him in. Sasuke wait for Itachi to strike him down or yell at him or do something harmful like a slap or something, but Itachi finally grasps everything that's happened and only pulls him in for a hug.

Mikito smiles and goes back to he Uchiha compound, but then she hear Itachi shout "Sasuke!" and she turns around only to see Sasuke run away and Itachi just lowers his head, everything in his body just either stings or burns or is just bursting with pain. He falls to his two knees grimacing once more at the pain of his cracked rib, he feel his cheeks become wet from tears streaming down. But what hurts even more...is the pain he fells inside, not his ribs, but something else.

Feeling all this pressure build up within him both emotionally, internally, and from the burning outside. The Anbu Uchiha collapses on his good side and passes out, something very...un-itachi like and very uncharacteristic of someone like Itachi. But Mikito knows that's not the case, she goes to him and carries him back home to heal, where Fugaku is eating away his lunch, and Sasuke it no where to be found...


	15. Chapter 15: Chunin exams: Uchiha bros

Kurama was walking through the streets and past the ramen shop when he spotted someone familiar inside, a 12 year old he knew all too well that wore a dark shirt and light grey pants. He went inside and sat next to the brooding raven and placed an arm over his shoulder when he realized that the Uchiha was sobbing. Or...he used to be anyways, seeing his friends so distorted made Kurama think what was up "Hey...Sasuke, whats up? You don't seem very well today"

"I'm fine" Sasuke snapped. "I know that look you know" Kurama said after some while of silence, and Sasuke turned his head towards the red head, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto was like this after Mizuki sensei tried to kill him"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke gasped in shock, not knowing of this incident. "Yeah, that happened...the point it Sasuke, i don't know what happend with you and your father, nor is it my business to know...i only know that you fell out with your dad because everyone knows that's a fact, there's tension in the air whenever you two are together. Naruto only pulled through because of me...and I'd say, that if you want to feel better again...go to you're mother or anyone you feel close too, hell maybe even Itachi. Point it..."

"I get it" Sasuke interrupts as he finishes the rest of his ramen and pays for it. He jumps off his seat and was about the leave the store when he stops and says "Kurama..."

"Yeah?" he answers back

"Thank you" Sasuke replies as he walks off into the streets of Konoha, running to the training fields to practice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha complex...

Mikito goes up to check on Itachi,she goes to his room and opens the door. However, she only finds an empty bed and an open window and concluded that he went after Sasuke. 'Of course he would' She smiled 'Why wouldn't he'.

Mikito enters and cleans up after Itachi, and goes downstairs to make dinner for the two boys...whom she prays will come back, one in particular.

* * *

Elsewhere in training ground 33...

Sasuke was training none stop, using his Sharingan, Chidori and fire Jutsus. Panting hard, the Uchiha stared at the damage his attacks caused. He wanted to keep going but he'd already exhausted his chakra and was extremely exhausted. 'Itachi-nii...forgive me' Sasuke thought as he practiced his kunai and shuriken jutsu, hitting the targets with the utmost perfection, then he heard what sounded like crows squawking from the distance.

The young Uchiha glanced up at the sky as it darkened, the light was completely swallowed up by the sheer amount of black crows that were blocking out the sunlight. "Very impressive" said a voice from within, Sasuke knew who it was and didn't say anything, he only watched as the crows combined into one another and ultimately forming a person, forming Itachi.

Itachi was wearing his Anbu gear, which made it clear to the younger sibling that the moment his older bro could walk he went out to find him. "Oh...hello Nii...Itachi" Sasuke said, replacing the word Nii-san with Itachi to show him that he still hadn't gotten over the events that had transpired just a few hours ago.

Itachi placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulders and dragged him into a gentle hug, Sasuke didn't even resist...it was like he was a rag doll. "I'm sorry Sasuke...i didn't realize how much tou-san had tarnished my image in your eyes, if i had known..." Itachi whispered into the ravens ears as he clutched his own fist in anger at his father's actions "If i would've known...I would've asked him to treat us equally. Please forgive me" Itachi apologized, fearing Sasuke answer to be a 'NO' would've shattered the ANBU Uchiha. But as if some Kami was smiling down on Itachi today, he heard what he wanted to hear from Sasuke, "It's ok Nii-san...i forgive you.".

Then a thought entered Itachi's mind and he chuckled "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "You're not giving on on becoming captain are you?"

"Never!" Sasuke pouted proudly. "Good! Because you cannot become captain without facing some harsh challenges, think of tou-san as one big challenge...a captain must observe and assess the situation at hand." Itachi explained and Sasuke grinned "Ok...i'll see it in that way"

"And one more thing Sasuke..." Itachi said. "What is it?" He replied, Itachi merely looked into Sasuke's eyes and said "Your eyes...let me see them" . Sasuke understood and awakened his Sharingan, earning a happy response from Itachi "Very nice...just like mine, tell you what. I'll teach you how to use your Sharingan for the Chunin exams and you come back home, deal?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the proposal "You?! Teach me?! Oh Nii-san I'd love that!". Itachi laughed and brought Sasuke back home to the Uchiha complex, as the life of day was swallowed up by the dead of night. The house's atmosphere was more friendlier this time around, it was only Itachi, Sasuke and Mikito at the table. Fugaku was sleeping upstairs as he had his dinner early...Mikito just kept her eye on Sasuke and smiled 'My child...you have returned. Kami...thank you'


	16. Chapter 16:Chunin exams Kurama unleashed

After that fateful day...Sasuke trained with Itachi on his Sharingan. Occasionally, Shisui would stop by and help out as well, Sasuke had really grown to take a liking for Shisui as he was also a really good friend. Naruto and Kurama weren't an exception on training as well, they trained hard for the Chunin exams and when the day finally arrived...they were ready.

The first part of the Chunin exams consisted of a written part, in which there was a mysterious 10th question. And due to Naruto's determination, him along with his team passed the exam and advanced to the second stage...to _**the forest of death!**_

* * *

Therest of the shinobi from the first exam and team 7 were awaiting for the arrival of their examiner. The forest itself was dark and crawling with monstrous insects, Kurama shivered at the sight of a giant centipede that crawled away from one of the tree branches. "This whole place gives my the creeps" Kurama muttered under his breath.

The examiner arrived, and stared at the genin assembled before her. "I know her" Sasuke said. "Oh? Who is she?" Naruto asked, "According to my friend Shisui, that's lady Anko"

"Come to think of it...I've heard dad mention her a few times before" Kurama commented . Their conversation was broke up when Anko shouted "Welcome to the second part of the Chunin exams!", she then took out what seemed to be a form of sorts and showed it to everyone. "What's that?" asked one of the genin

"Oh this? This is just a standard consent from, which you all have to read through carefully and sign." Anko explained. "What for?" Naruto spoke up

"Some of you...may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk...otherwise it'd be my responsibility" Anko explained further, she then told everyone that the objective of this test was survival. But that was not all, she showed the genin two scrolls, one blue with a white outline and another with white and a blue outline. She explained that these were also their objectives, the white one was a heaven scroll and the blue one was an earth scroll, each team would be assigned a different scroll. The teams would have to retrieve the opposite scroll from another team that has them and to make it to a tower that was in the center of the forest...all in five days.

The time limit shocked everyone as many thought that it wouldn't be enough, including team 7. Regardless, the genin went ahead and signed the consent forms.

"You ready for this guys?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! You bet!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, Kurama snickered and spoke "Heh...like you had to ask"

"Everything we do now...all counts for weather or not we can achieve our goals, for me a Captain in the Uchiha police force" Sasuke said. "For me to be on the Kage's Anbu squad"

"And for me to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted. "That's the spirit!" Sasuke nodded as he glanced at the time, the team collected their scroll and went to gate 10. "The test...starts...NOW!" Anko said as the Chunin guarding the gates cut the chains, they fell down and they pushed the gates open.

The team entered the forest, once inside...Naruto went for a bathroom break. When he came back, Sasuke and Kurama immediately noticed that this wasn't Naruto...all his equipment was to the left which was wrong, Naruto was right handed.

"Ok guys I'm done, let's go!"

"You're an idiot" Sasuke smirks "Your transformation jutsu is worse than his" He continues. Then Kurama gets a thought in his head "What've you done to him?! If you hurt him i swear!"

'Naruto' disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and in his place stood a ninja in white spandex and a breather mask. But before he could say anything, Kurama teleported behind him and knocked him out before searching him...but finding nothing.

"He's empty" Kurama said and Sasuke nodded. At that moment the real Naruto emerged from the bushes from the left, "Sorry guys...got lost" he chuckled and the other two just grinned.

Team 7 just moved on and stopped by to rest. They were tired as hell, hours moving on foot and not one enemy in sight, but that was when it happened. A huge torrent of wind came right at them, blowing Naruto t the far end of the forest whilst Kurama dug into the ground and held his position and Sasuke just grabbed on to a tree and held himself there.

When the wind stopped rushing at them, Kurama and Sasuke came face to face with a woman with long hair and a straw pointed hat. Sasuke recognized her as one of the genin he saw earlier, the one from the grass village. She smiled creepily and flashed out her earth scroll and said "You'd love to get your hands on my earth scroll wouldn't you? I'd go nicely with that heaven scroll of yours...".

"Well then..."She continued as she did the most creepiest thing imaginable, she wrapped her long tongue around her scroll and basically ate it, causing Kurama and Sasuke tp tense. "When this is all over...one of us will have both scrolls, and the other ill be dead", she hissed as she brought down her lower left eyelid.

This action put both Kurama and Sasuke into a genjutsu of sorts. They both felt their bodies being slashed with Kunais and on top of that, their foreheads were pierced with them.

Kurama and Sasuke shivered and were basically paralyzed with fear, when something happened inside Kurama, he felt his chakra surging and his blood became cold for a brief second. His eye slits became narrower and his canine teeth became a little longer and he was no longer paralyzed or shivering for the matter,

"Ha...Haha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama laughed, his voice was now deeper than usual. He gave the grass nin a foxy grin and said "You can't paralyze me...It looks like i'm immune to genjutsu, and one more thing" Kurama said

"And what's that" The grass nin asked. "As long as i have my dream to become a Kage Anbu...I WILL NEVER DIE! And...I WONT LET ANYONE STAND IN MY WAY...so...I'LL KILL YOU!"

His grin became darker as he felt his blood rushing through all parts of his body, he felt himself become more violent and bloodthirsty. He didn't know what was up with the bloodthirsty part but he unknowingly licked his outer lip. Sasuke just stared at his friend, unable to move, he then thought of something "He's right...i can't give up!' he activated his Sharingan, snapping himself out of the Genjutsu as well.

"What?! That's impossible!" Shouted the grass nin as she backed up. "Define impossible" Sasuke smirked as he glared evilly at the grass nin, smirking as well.

He extended his right arm and lightning began surging through it until his chakra was visible and made a chirping sound. "Run" Kurama chuckled menacingly.

"Run where?" called a voice from the trees, the grass nin glared in shock towards the tree branches and found a 12 year old boy that reassembled the red-headed one in front of him, except he was blonde. He was covered in some sort of goo and he got prepared to fight "You're gonna pay for making that giant snake eat me!"

The blonde made a plus sign with the two fingers of both hands and shouted "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!". The whole forest was filled with Naruto clones, the grass nin was officially screwed.

"Heh...perfect timing little one" Kurama snickered, "Well what can i say...i was busy" Naruto smirked noting at the difference in his brother's voice. "Let's do this... _ **team 7 style!**_ " Naruto exclaimed as his clones rushed in for the kill, the grass nin stumbled and ran right into a naruto clone...a few clones began to beat the ninja up and letting another few kick him up into the air, where the rest just beat him up with punches and kicks. Before kicking him down down onto the ground.

"My turn..." Kurama smiled evilly as he performed hand seals "FIRE STYLE! FLAME BOMBS!". He took a deep breath and blew out a raging fire ball which exploded when it was near the grass ninja, throwing her backwards into a tree.

"Sasuke..." Kurama said. Yeah...i gottchya" Sasuke smirked as he threw shurkien that had threading attached to them, the grass nin tried to evade but was caught. He then caught the cables with his mouth and performed the had signs for a special jutsu that Shisui had taught him "FIRE STYLE! GREAT DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

The threads caught on fire which sped towards the grass ninja, the flames then turned into flaming orange and black dragons and hit the grass nin causing her to scream out loud "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!".

The earth scroll the nin had rolled towards the three genin. "All right! An earth scroll!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped for joy, he picked it up and put it next to the heaven scroll in his back pouch

"Should i tell him where that's been" Kurama whispered to Sasuke, who grinned "Heh...don't" He replied, as all three genin just stood by and watched their victory, from afar.

* * *

 ** _A/N: He guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i wanted to thank all of you for getting me all of these reads and for making this my most successful story to date yet. i would really appreciate if you'd leave a review!_**


	17. Chunin exams! Kurama's secret technique!

As the smoke was clearing, Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama were celebrating their victory. But when the smoke cleared, they found that the grass ninja had broken out, one side of her face was pale white with purple markings.

The three tensed and got ready for a fight, "Just what are you?!" Sasuke demanded, Sharingan glowing. "I am Orochimaru…and I have a feeling that you're going to be seeing me very soon Sasuke".

"Wait a sec! Orochimaru?!" Kurama exclaimed he tensed up even further. "Guys…you remember the tale of the three sanin right?" Kurama continued.

"Yeah…"Naruto responded, "What's that gotta do with anything" Sasuke asked. "Orochimaru…is one of those three" Kurama growled, now realizing what he's after.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he readied himself. "No need…" Orochimaru smirked, he performed a hand sign and his neck grew longer. Then…in a blink of an eye, his neck raced forward and his teeth sank into Sasuke's neck and retracted, leaving a Sharingan type mark on his upper left shoulder.

"GAH!" Sasuke screamed as he fell to both knees and then onto his face. "Sasuke!" Shouted both the Uzumakis as they threw kunai at the Sanin, who just sank into the ground…and disappeared. Only to re-appear right behind Naruto silently, the fingertips of his left hand had purple chakra on them. He grabbed Naruto by the neck and slammed him down onto the ground and stabbed the area of Naruto's stomach where the seal for the Nine-tails was.

Kurama didn't even have time to react to his brothers pain-filled screaming, all he saw was Naruto unconscious on the ground alongside Sasuke. And Orochimaru...was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Kurama was grief stricken, seeing his brother and his closest friend on the ground like that. He made a Shadow clone and carried Naruto and Sasuke to some place safe, one there he set them down, he then held Sasuke's hand to check for a pulse of any kind and found two things. One, there was a pulse and two, he was burning up with a high fever and so was Naruto!

He took out 2 pieces of cloth and soaked them wet with water that he had in his bag, he placed one cloth on Sasuke's forehead and the other on Naruto's. He took the scrolls from Naruto and kept them with him, clutching them as the cost of that victory was too great.

As Kurama stood guard he felt the time go past him, it felt like the days had gone by fast. 'Those two had better get up fast' Kurama thought, where as in reality only and hour had past.

After another hour of waiting, Kurama heard something from the bushes and jumped on his feet. He withdrew his kunai slowly from his pouch, sweat dripping down his forehead as the atmosphere tensed around him. The enemy, maybe more than one could appear out of anywhere and at any number, it was Kurama's solemn duty to not only protect Naruto and his Uchiha friend but the heaven and earth scrolls as well.

'Heh...so this is what it feels like be be an ANBU eh? Always on your guard' Kurama thought to himself as a foxy grin slowly made itself onto his face, in truth there were enemies hiding behind the bushes, three of them to be exact. Kurama could tell that they were there as he had discovered on his old Kyubi abilities, the ability to detect another persons chakra only by using his sense of smell. Presently, Kurama didn't know how he had got it but thank Kami he did. It was also a useful ability when it came to detecting an invisible foe, however, there three weren't cloaked they were just hiding.

The silence continued for about sometime until Kurama decided to let them know that they were discovered "You can come out now...all three of you! I know you're there"

They obeyed Kurama's command, seeing as they'd been caught. All three, two male ninja and a female konouichi from the hidden sound village stepped out into the light.

"Well then...it's one against three, I say we take him!" said Zaku, one of the sound ninja with the beige shirt. "This should be fun" hummed Kin, the konouichi. "Patience, you all know who we're here for don't we" ordered Dosu, the ninja that slouched.

Kurama saw who they were looking at and growled an almost...Kyubi type growl, to be honest it was more like a vicious scrowl. "Over my dead body, you're getting to Sasuke" Kurama snarled.

"Why i do believe that that's the point"

"Heh...you're funeral" Kurama warned whilst grinning. "Overconfident aren't we?" Zaku taunted. "Just try me" Kurama said as he made a plus sign with his fingers from both hands, "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!".

The three sound ninja backed up a little in fear of how many there were, unfortunately, Kurama's battle with Orochimaru left him a little dry on chakra so he only managed to produce five. 'Damn it! Looks like five's my limit this time!' Kurama scrowled mentally.

"Like i said...overconfidence" Zaku taunted further. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he and all five clones weaved hand signs "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!", the Kurama clones took a deep breath and blew out five searing hot balls of pure fire right at the sound ninja. Whilst the real Kurama was amassing his chakra for something special...during his training with his mother Kushina, he found out that in addition of Fire style he could do another style as well, so he retreated into the shadows for now.

The clones put were putting up one heck of a good fight, "FIRE STYLE! PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!". One of the clones dealing with Kin blew out multiple fire balls that mostly missed, but two of them manged to hit, sending her to the ground.

"FIRE STYLE! FLAME BULLET!", another clone spat out a fiery bullet that him Zaku straight on the chest, sending him flying to the trees. The clone then tried to aim for Dosu but he dodged the attack.

"I grow tired of this!" Dosu shouted as he tried to attack but the clones all smirked as they disappeared. They then saw the real Kurama up on the tree top in front of them weaving hand signs.

When he finished he just jumped onto the earth below and slammed his right palm onto the ground before shouting the four words that would shock them all, it was a technique hey knew they couldn't evade.

He looked up at them and smirked his best fox grin and shouted the four words " ** _WATER STYLE! WATER SPEARS!_** "

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey there again guys! sorry about the cliff-hanger. Anyways...i just wanted to ask your personal opinon on something, how do you fell about Kurama possessing Water style Jutsus? I wanted to make him a little different from both Sasuke and Naruto, but also to have some similarities._**

 ** _Please comment on how you feel about this, you're opinions are highly valued. Please do not be afraid to send me a P.M regarding this matter or anything else...thanks!_**


	18. Chunin exams:The power of the Curse mark

The very ground from under the three sound shinobi began to rumble. "What's going one?!" Zaku shouted, then, the ground burst open from bellow and three jets of high pressure, chakra hardened water shot upwards and hit the sound nin. This caused them to fly back into the forest, the pressure was too much for the konouichi and she was knocked out and leaving only Zaku and Dosu standing bout both were seriously hurt.

Kurama growled in success of his assault, however, it had dire consequences on the soon to be Chunin. That attack plus his shadow clones, plus the Fire style jutsu he use against Orochimaru was a rather crippling blow to his chakra levels, leaving him near the point of chakra exhaustion. Though technically, being the nine tailed fox itself Kurama could never run out of chakra...he was pure chakra, but he didn't know that yet. All he knew right now was that he had two other people to deal with, he had to protect Sasuke, the scrolls and most importantly...he had to protect Naruto, his beloved twin.

Kurama withdrew his kunai and slammed the base of his left palm onto the circular extending base of the short knife and stood defensively, panting hard he took the risk of wiping the sweat off his brow and quickly returned to defensive position. 'Damn it! I can't last much longer...gotta...protect bro Naruto, best-pal Sasuke and those Kami-Damned Scrolls! I will not die yet...I will become the Kage ANBU Captain!' Kurama thought to himself, he felt a warm sensation flood through his body as a tiny portion of his former Nine tailed chakra coursed through his inner systems.

Though, it was a relatively small amount, not enough to be visible but enough to restore a basic portion of Kurama's strength and other things. He didn't know what was causing it...maybe by the grace of some Kami, some of his chakra had regenerated already...it was in his knowledge that Uzumaki's had very high chakra reserves so he blamed his newly acquired strength on that.

Then, using the last of his strength, Kurama surged forward and bashed the base of his kunai against Dosu's head...taking him out of the competition. "And then there was one" Kurama mocked and he glared at Zaku in an attempt to hide his exhaustion. Zaku staggered backward and fell down, but he still crawled away from the now hunching Kurama, who was glaring daggers at Zaku. Kurama's eyes became red again and his black circular pupils became narrow, sharp slits. His teeth managed to grow just a little longer, if not just a tad bit sharper.

Unlike Naruto, whenever Kurama gets affected by the Kyubi chakra he has control over it and doesn't feel it take over...heck he doesn't feel anything at all, he was the Nine tailed fox after all, the only difference was that he was somehow trapped in a human form with no recollection as his time as a Biju. In Kurama's mind, he was born a human to his lovely mother Kushina and awesome dad Minato the fourth Hokage and was also blessed with a cool brother who supported him all the way.

Kurama took a slouched step forward and Zaku panicked, seeing that look on Kurama's face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zaku shouted as he extended both hands " SOUND STYLE! SLICING SOUND WAVE!", Zaku shot a concentrated blast of air that hit Kurama straight in the gut...knocking all the wind out of his pipes, making Kurama stop in his tracks.

He clutched his sides and his face scrunched up, his mouth formed a pain filled growling look as he dropped his kunai and gasped for air making his sides hurt even more and his gut explode with pain.

Kurama fell stumbled away from Zaku and managed to get close to the tree when he lost balance and fell onto the ground, his momentum shattered by that one move. His eyes and teeth returned to normal and he rolled himself up in a ball, with him still clutching his gut as he groaned like an injured animal. He took in short breaths, taking in long or normal breaths would have cause more extreme pain...but that's not the worse part, everytime he took a short breath he had to shorten it when he took another...thus he was suffocating. He couldn't breath, it was like getting hit with a gentle fist technique...but instead of knocking you out if makes one self suffocate, the desire to cough would be cancerous and very tempting...but if you did your lungs would be damaged so you couldn't.

* * *

Zaku managed to stand up, he walked over to Kurama and laughed "SO MUCH FOR YOU!". He grabbed Kurama's kunai from the ground and went to Sasuke and held the kunai up high "So long..." he said softly. He brought the Kunai down on Sasuke, but at the last minute, Sasuke grabbed Zaku's hand and pushed him backwards.

"What the?" Zaku muttered with his eyes wide open. Sasuke slowly walked out of the shadows and into the light, dark purple chakra was surrounding him life flames on a burning person and black flame like tattoos littered half of his face and some were visible on his left hand. Sasuke looked at Kurama's pitiful state and said slowly "Kurama...who...did this to you?". Sasuke only received a painful moan indicating that he couldn't talk because it was too painful too.

Sasuke noted this and gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tighter, "Are you the one who did this? DID YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIEND?!" Sasuke yelled after asking the sound nin in front of him in a calm fashion. To Sasuke's anger, Zaku proudly smiled and said "Yeah...i did it! Got a problem Uchiha?!".

Zaku then ran towards the Uchiha at full force who just stood there, he then thrusted the Kunai in order to stab the raven haired boy but he caught a hold of Zaku's arm and forced his to drop the knife, then, he grabbed the other one of Zaku's arm and laughed evilly. "You're arms are responsible aren't they...you seem pretty attached to them"

Zaku's eyes widened and he shouted in panic " _ **YOU'RE MORE CRAZIER THAN THE RED HAIRED KID!**_ ". Sasuke got to his boiling point and well...dislocated his left arm entirely...he screamed and retreated, not caring for the pain. All he wanted was to never see the Uchiha kid again...EVER


	19. Chapter 19:Chunin exams! Sasuke vs Yoroi

Sasuke watched as the sound brat ran away with his tail between his legs, he then knelt down to check up on Kurama who was slightly recovering from the attack. Kurama could now take in deeper breaths but that was all, his breathing rate was still shallow, he looked up at Sasuke at smirked "Thanks for the save"

"No prob" Sasuke smirked back, the black flame like tattoos were disappearing along with that weird purple and black energy which Kurama suspected came from the curse mark. "Can you stand?" Sasuke asked, Kurama tried but grunted as he knelt down

"Hey easy there" Sasuke said as he helped Kurama sit down. Kurama felt a warm sensation flood his entire lung system and he was slowly able to breath normally again, he stood up and stumbled around but he didn't fall. At that time, Naruto woke up with a gasp, Sasuke helped him stand up and all three friends made their way towards the tower.

They entered and found that two teams had already reached there, one was Kiba's team and the other appeared to be a team from the hidden Sand village. Kurama just stared at the boy with red hair in the middle with the gourd on his back, and something within him told him that this was no ordinary child of the sand.

The red haired boy just kept eyeballing Kurama as well, a look of uncertainty flashed upon his face. Naruto and his team were just about to go forward when the red haired kid spoke up "You there...the one with the red hair", Kurama turned and looked at the other red head, he also saw that Kiba and his team were freaking out.

"Yes?" Kurama replied calmly, waiting for the sand kid to say something. "Who are you?", Kurama still retained his composure and asked "Well that depends on who's asking"

"My name is Garra of the Sand...and who might you be"

"My name's Kurama of the leaf...".

"Good to know...that's all i wanted to hear, you may move on now" Said Garra in his emo voice as he went towards his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro. "Listen up you two" Garra snapped

The two instantly dropped whatever they were doing and payed attention to Garra, "That red haired kid there, Kurama, be very careful around him...the thing inside me is telling me to be extra cautious"

The two sand siblings gasped in horror from within 'If the Shukaku is weary of that leaf shinobi...then he must be a big deal' Temari thought. 'Woah...who'd have thought that the Shukaku would be scared of a leaf brat...much less a leaf _GENIN_ '.

* * *

Much later, all the genin or rather what was left of them, assembled themselves at an assemble point further inside the room, there were two separate upper platforms with rails on them for what might be spectating purposes, they then see Lord's fourth and third up ahead as well as Kushina, Fugaku, Mikito and Itachi, with his mask on but Sasuke was still able to identify his brother. All of them stop as the third Hokage delivered a speech on what the Chunin exams stood for, and unfortunately this time, there was to be a preliminary this time around since there were too many people to advance onto the next stage.

Behind the Kage a huge screen appeared from behind a trap door. The genin all watch anxiously as the match maker kept flashing the names of the the two who would engage in mortal combat...and then it stopped. "Well...I guess they wasted no time in going for the main course" Sasuke smirked.

The proctor of the exam announced the first match "This first match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi, could everyone pleas move to the upper platforms for their own safety".

'Make me proud Sasuke' Mikito thought as she moved upwards. "Show em what my Lill' bro can do!' Itachi thinks as he goes upstairs and stands next to Lord third. 'Let's see what you're really made of my boy' Fugaku thought as he stood at Mikito's side.

"YEAH SASUKE!" Naruto cheered, "GIVE EM HELL!" Kurama cheered as well. Kakashi was the last one to come up, but not before whispering into Sasuke's ear about the fact that he knows about the curse mark and that, should he ever use it's power, Sasuke would be stopped from the match entirely. However, it didn't seem like Kakashi was trying to whisper though.

All of the officials present had their eyes widened at this fact, Mikito and Kushina were about to cry, since they know that Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama are virtually inseparable and that ment that Orochimaru fought all three of them. Itachi was scrowling at what that Pedo Orochimaru did and Fugaku and Minato were utterly impressed that their children managed to survive that battle.

But they were all shocked when Sasuke started to chuckle and then laugh out loud. "FINE! NO NINJUTSU AND SHARINGAN EH?!", he then slammed his left fist into the palm of his right-hand and then proudly stated "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!". "WOOHOO! SASUKE!" Shouted the Uzumaki brothers, as they cheered on for their friend.

Mikito smiled warm heartily and looked at Kushina who smiled back at her "Your children are such wonderful friends to my boy Kushina". "They always look out for one another" she chuckles.

"What's so funny about that?" Mikito asks. "Nah...it's just that, foxes tend to keep close to one another if you know what i mean". Mikito got the joke and chuckled "I suppose so!".

* * *

"Alright then! Contestants take your place" announced the proctor. Sasuke and Yoroi took their places, facing each other in a tense moment, time seemed to slow down for the two of them. But then the proctor said it...the one word that would start it all "BEGIN!".

Sasuke and Yoroi exchanged blows in various forms of taijutsu, Yoroi performer two hand seals and his right had was encased in chakra. He swung his encased had at Sasuke and he avoided him blow for blow, but then he thrusted forward and Yoroi managed to touch Sasuke's hair and a part of his ear.

He felt his strength seep away, and a large portion at that, Sasuke began to stagger away for him. "M...My strength!" Sasuke groaned and Yoroi laughed "Done already... _UCHIHA!_ " he said the Uchiha name as a form of mockery. 'No...NOT YET!' Sasuke's thought yell as he tries to back-kick Yoroi, who dodges the feeble attempt. He then attacks Sasuke with the encased hand but he dodges the strikes and grinns evilly, he then disappears.

"WHAT?!" Yoroi shouts. Sasuke appears from behind and repeats the same move, the very same one he did one his own dad. He kicks Yoroi into the air, propping himself up with only the base of his left hand, he then pounces up behind him and wants to strike. However, he feels extreme pain exploded from the place of the curse mark and spits blood.

'blood?!' Itachi thinks as he leans in closer and sees orange flame like markings crawling over Sasuke. 'It's the curse mark!' Kakashi mutters, but then something happens, it retracts! Even Fugaku is surprised by Sasuke's will to suppress it.

"I...will...not...loose!" Sasuke growls as he slams his entire hand on Yoroi's chest and then he turns in mid-air and brings down his leg onto Yoroi's stomach making him crash onto the ground below, and Sasuke just back-flips gracefully, right next to Yoroi, who doesn't stand back up.

* * *

THe proctor notices and ends the match "This match belongs to Sasuke Uchiha". With that said, Naruto, Kurama, Mikito and even Itachi cheer on. Now...Sasuke was one step closer to fulfilling his dream.


	20. Chapter 20:Chunin exams! Naruto vs Kiba

Sasuke makes his way to the spectator platform, once he's on there he receives high fives and bro-hugs from Kurama and Naruto. Then all is silent as they await for the next match to begin. Naruto and Kurama watch as the matches took place, it was saddening to see a few of their friends fail this round and it was deathly boring to witness this one girl names Sasuke fight this other girl called Ino. The 5th match that took place was the sand Konouchi Temari against the Leaf Konouchi and friend of Kurama, Tenten.

The match maker spun again and when it stopped, Naruto's eyes widened in excitement, the proctor then made the following announcement "The 6th match...Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inzunaka". Naruto jumped and cheered as this was his one chance to shine, Kushina smiled along with Minato and Mikito, how she wanted to cheer him on but she figured that she'd do it afterwards.

"Kick his butt Lill' Kit" Kurama said as he patted his brother's shoulders. "Hey Naruto" Sasuke said, the blonde turned and asked what was up "Like Kurama said...beat that dog loving punk into the cement!" Sasuke exclaimed as he gave him a thumbs up. Naruto smirked in response as he proceeded into the makeshift arena.

"Get ready ta loose" Kiba taunted. "You wish dog boy" Naruto spat back, Kiba growled in response and his dog Akamaru jumped downwards next to his and barked too. "You realize that you can't outrun us"

Naruto laughs and says "Oh please Kiba! If i can plant and explode confetti bombs and colored sand explosives mixed with paint in the ANBU HQ, the HQ of the Leaf's Uchiha police force AND the hokage's office AND RUN AWAY from my pursuers...what makes you an exception!". He says as he lifts his head up in pride

* * *

Above the arena Lord third, Itachi and Fugaku all go into anime depression mode. " ** _PLEASE DON'T REMIND US!_** " They all moaned out loud, Minato sweat dropped and chuckled 'Thank Kami i wasn't at work that day...', Kurama and Sasuke were practically howling with laughter and were on the floor clutching their sides " _ **OOOOHH! I SO REMEMBER THAT!**_ " Laugh Kurama, " _ **I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THEY DIDN'T FIND US!**_ " Sasuke howls and chokes on his own laughter.

" _ **YOU TWO WERE IN ON IT TOO?!**_ " exclaimed Lord third, Itachi and Fugaku as they went into anime rage mode " ** _WE COULDN'T HELP IT! THE VILLAGE WAS TOO DEPRESSING!_** " they countered, still laughing on the floor

Kushina, Mikito and practically everyone from the leaf laugh, even Kankuro and Temari laugh and Gara actually affords a cheep smile. "Right then!" chuckles the proctor, the laughter dies down but there's still a chuckle or two to be heard. "Begin!" shouts the proctor.

* * *

Kiba ran at Naruto at full speed wanting to knee his gut, but he sees this coming and blocks it, he then uses Kibs's knee as leverage and spins his entire body towards Kiba's back, he then uses his momentum and concentrates it into a powerful kick. He catches Kiba with it and he flies off onto the wall, but Akamaru knocks Kiba off course and he regains some of his lost momentum.

Kiba growls and then smirks, he takes out a smoke bomb and throws beside Naruto. Blue smoke swallows up the blond kid as he waits in there for Kiba to make his move.

Outside the smoke, Kiba and Akamaru spin together into a lethal combo and charge in from above, "FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba shouts as he hits Naruto multiple times over and sends him flying out of the smoke.

Naruto isn't done yet! "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouts as he makes his famous plus sign hand seal, over thirty clones appear and smirk at Kiba who just smirks back "Army or not...you must realize, you...are...doomed!". "FANG OVER FANG!" He shouts again as he does the same move, taking out three clones.

Naruto throws a smoke bomb at Kiba, temporarily blocking his vision, "I don't need to see ya! I can smell ya!" Kiba exclaims. Then, about four clones leap at Kiba to distracts him and the real Naruto pops up from behind and punches his nose. "TRY SMELLING NOW DOG BREATH!" Naruto exclaims and he and th four clone do the first step of Sasuke's lion's barrage.

But when in mid air things change, all the clones at ground level just keep kicking him upwards shouting "U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO!". Once he was high enough all the clones appear at Kiba's height in mid-air and shout "BARRAGE!". They all then deliver a stream line of punches and kicks, and finally the real Naruto kicks him down to the earth below knocking him out.

"And the winner is...Naruto Uzumaki!" Says the proctor. Naruto goes back to the platform where he receives the same treatment he gave and Kurama gave Sasuke. Only this time, Kushina makes him come over and she hugs him and he goes back to standing with his pals, waiting for the next match to take hold.


	21. Naruto's vow,Sasuke's awakening

The next few matches were pretty intense to be honest, but there was one match that was considered too dark...even by Sasuke's standards. The fight was between Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga, the girl was beaten alright...beaten to a bloody pulp, literally, Kushina watched the events unfold from above.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama and Lee hop down from the spectating platform and to say that Naruto was running was an understatement, he basically teleported to Hinata's side.

"Hinata! are you ok?!"

"Obviously not!" Sasuke retorts as he glares at Neji, his Sharingan awakened and glowing with pure and raw hatred. Hinata was one of their friends, sure she was shy around Naruto and sometimes around himself when he once acted all playboy like. But he knew why Hinata went red and fainted around his blonde friend...she had feelings for him and she hid them. But...when she wanted to, Hinata was the most **_FUN_ ** person to be around, she joked and hung around all day with the three of them...seeing her like this was just...wrong!

Now he knew...they shyness, the timidness, the _**FEAR...**_ the poor girl must've had it beaten into her! And they said the Uchiha were evil! Sasuke's attention was brought back to Hinata when she coughed up more blood and started to choke on it, he quickly rushed to her side and helped her sit up straight whilst Naruto and Kurama were patting her back.

"Why are the Jounin here?! Does the main family get special treatment too?!". Neji, being the jerk he his at his his age notices Sasuke and an Uchiha medic by the looks of her, treating and taking care of Hinata...and to rub it all in, **_BOTH_** Uzumaki brothers giving her special treatment!

"Are you serious?! NOW THE _**UCHIHA**_ AND **_UZUMAKI_** HOUSES' TENDING TO HER!" Neji shouts. That was a big mistake, Sasuke growls and activates his sharingan and charges at Neji, the intent to end him was evidently clear in his eyes. "You... _ **BASTARD!**_ " Sasuke swore, normally...he'd never do so...even more so in the presence of his parents, but this was too much...fortunately Mikito and Fugaku knew that. Even they were restraining themselves from attacking the little Hyuga brat.

Sasuke's curse mark activated subconsciously, he withdrew a kunai and pushed aside all the Jounin restraining Neji. He thrusted the knife at the arrogant Hyuga. Neji activated his Byakugan, and took up a battle ready position, the hate emitting from both of them was so intense it sent chills down everyone's spines...Fugaku **_and_** Gaara included and he started to wonder if such hate was even possible. Everyone in that room fell silent, their eyes closed in a moment of respect for the Hyuga heiress. The people fro the sand did it as even they felt that a girl treated that way was wrong, though they didn't show it, the same was applied for the sound Village genin.

'Kami if all this hate was inside of him all the time because of me...forgive me' Fugaku thought as he maintained his straight composure. They charged at each other and fighting started, Sasuke read all of the Hyuga's moves like a damn book! "AIR PALM!" Neji shouted, he extended his palm and air came rushing out, Sasuke just stood there and the cure mark energy surged out...so strongly till the extent that it just brushed away the air palm. It died down again and Sasuke performed hand signs for his most deadliest Jutsu, but just as he was about to execute it, familiar man jumped out from the shadows shouting his name.

The man grabbed Sasuke's left wrist gently, "Save your anger for the third round...this...isn't worth it.". "Shisui!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise which died down quickly "Let me go! I gotta Kill em!" Sasuke struggled but Shisui encased him in a restraining hug, "C'mon Sasuke...look at him, he's scum! Don't waste **_that_** on selfish, spoilt brats like this one" Shisui whispered.

"B...but...what he did to Hina" Sasuke whimpered as the curse mark withdrew back into him. "I know...i saw the whole thing, but don't you think that Naruto feels even worse than you?" Shisui resonates and Sasuke sighed in remorse. "If...you...EVER...harm any of my friends Neji, i don't care who stands in my way...be they friend, classmate or even another UCHIHA! I'll kill them and THEN YOU!" Sasuke shouts as his eyes snap open to revels anew Sharingan...one with a pattern that greatly resembles an atom.

Shisui noticed and is shocked "'A **_Mangekyou_**?!' his thoughts shout. "Neji right?" Shisui asks and he replies "What is it Uchiha?"

"My advice would be to walk away from this..." Shisui states bluntly, motioning towards Sasuke's eyes. Neji notices and mentally gulps but maintains his tough guy look "Very well". He starts to walk away when Naruto shouts "HEY!"

Neji turns and looks at the enraged blonde, who bends down and basically grabs some of Hinata's blood in his fist and points it at Neji "Hinata! I promise you! I will win this for you!" Naruto declares.

everyone is shocked, but Mikito and Kushina only smile. "Is that so? Well then, if we do meet in the third round..." Neji says arrogantly as he walks away.


	22. Chapter 22:Chunin exams: Stage two over!

Neji walks away from the two Uchiha calmly, Sasuke closes his eyes and deactivates what he still believes is his three tomoe Sharingan and is oblivious to the fact that he'd awakened his Mangekyou. He then watches as Hinata is taken onto a stretcher and rushed off the the medical ward.

* * *

The next battle is even more darker with Rock lee getting his arm and leg severely injured due to Gaara's sand burial. Kurama couldn't even watch the whole match, that's how disgusted he was, let alone horrified. They watch as he like Hinata was dragged off to the medical ward, he turns his attention to the match maker which spins and then stops.

The proctor then announces "The next match...is between Kurama Uzumaki and Dosu Kinuta". Naruto hugs his brother and Sasuke joins in as both advise Kurama to be careful.

Kurama nods and goes down to the arena 'I'm going to win this...for lill Naru, Hina and lee' he mutters as he stands face to face with Dosu of the sound. "We meet again" Dosu says, "Don't expect me to go easy" Kurama warns in advance. "Heh! You're always the arrogant one" Dosu grins under his bandages, the proctor then says "BEGIN!"

Kurama and Dosu clash with each other, and it's clear that Dosu can only use taijutsu and sound based ninjutsu. Kurama breaks away from the engagement and performs hand signs "FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!" . A blazing ball of fire hurtles straight at Dosu who uses his sound ninjutsu to block it, "My turn" Dosu growls "SOUND STYLE! SOUND WAVE!". Dosu sends out a wave of powerful sound waves that runs towards Kurama who tries to counter it with a Flame vortex, but the sound just went past it and it Kurama sending him to the wall.

He was able to recover and thinks to himself 'Ok...so my fire element doesn't work in repelling his sound, so what about water? Not that it'll make any difference'. Dosu charges and Kurama counters his charge by, releasing another fire style "FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU!". Multiple, miniature fire balls head towards Dosu who dodged the. But That was only a disraction 'Good he fell for it...now then', Kurama weaves hand signs and shouts "WATER STYLE! FURY WAVE!".

'DAMN IT!" Dosu shouts, as the wave of water hits him straight on the center of his chest. Dosu get blown away from this and is weakened, Kurama charges towards the downed sound nin and hits him with another jutsu "FIRE STYLE! GRAND FIRE BALL!". A bigger version of his regular fire ball catches Dosu again, the sound nin is then pinned to the corner looking for a way out.

Kurama sees Dosu begin to wave a jutsu and he does the the same, preparing a defensive move. "SOUND STYLE! MEGA-SONIC WAVE!", Dosu releases the hug and clearly visible sound wave and Kurama lets loose his defensive jutsu "WATER STYLE! WATER WALL!".

* * *

"Incredible! I thought only Lord second could use water jutsus without a source of water nearby! This kid..." Kuranai mumbles as she watches Kurama Discharge the Water wall

* * *

Kurama then unleashes an offensive Jutsu, "WATER STYLE! WATER BULLETS!". A technique similar to his phoenix fire jutsu, Kurama launches several mini water pellets and Dosu fails to evades. He then tries to finish him off with a fire Jutsu "FIRE STYLE! FIRE WAVE!", Kurama's hand turns red and relasses the jutsu by a simple punching action, this then releases the fire wave and finishes off Dosu.

The proctor takes one look at the sound nin and says "The winner of this match...is Kurama Uzumaki". Cheers erupt from the place where Naruto and Sasuke were at, he returns to them and gets a warm welcome.

"You were awesome bro!" Naruto says excitedly. Kurama only smirks at this and says "And that's why I'm ur older bro!". Naruto chuckles and responds "We're twins dummy!"

Sasuke could only smirk as he didn't know what to say, there was only one more stage left...and then, his path to becoming a Chunin was complete. Minato was impressed with his sons performance in this round, the surviving genin went downstairs and listened as both Kage told them that they would have a month off to train before the third stage, and they were all given the identities of their opponents that thy would face in the Chunin exam's third stage.

Naruto would be fighting Neji, Sasuke would fight Gaara, Kurama would be facing off against Kin and after that point...team 7 wasn't really paying attention. They were grinning evilly though, Naruto would get his revenge against Neji and avenger Hinata, Sasuke would avenge Lee and Kurama would get back at that sound nin who ambushed him previously.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mikito and Kushina...

"Well i must say this Kushina...our children...are awesome!". "I know! Sasuke did great!" Kushina exclaims, "And...Kurama...who'd have thought that he'd use Water style".

"My kids are the best!" Kushina exclaims "And our kids combined make one unstoppable force" Mikito adds on. "Hell...they might even be a match for Minato and Fugaku combined!" Kushina says earning a dry laugh from Mikito "A match?! They'd ANNIHILATE those two!"

"With the proper training, i have no doubt that Minato and Fugaku would loose...but as of now, they'll put up a heck of a fight". Mikito decided to change the subject " So...Kushina"

"Yes?" she replies

"Do you mind if i treat all three of them to ramen tonight?"

"Sure! I don't mind at all! Just em..." Kushina says,and Mikito raises an eyebrow "Just what?" she asks

"Well...Naruto is...well..." she stutters. Mikito gets it and laughs "So he's addicted to it like you?!". "Sadly yes..."Kushina sighs as she goes into anime depression. "Don't worry about it Kushina..." Mikito reassured and Kushina smiled.


	23. Aftermath Pt 1

The sun was setting over Konoha, Naruto and Kurama were up in their rooms getting dressed for dinner tonight. Kushina told them that their aunt Mikito was treating them to ramen tonight. Naruto was dressed in a yellow shirt with blue jeans and Kurama wore a red shirt with black track bottoms, they heard the door bell ring and both brothers ran downstairs and Kurama opened the door.

Only to find Sasuke dressed in a purple unbuttoned shirt with a black sleeveless shirt under that, he wore beige trousers and dark blue sneakers and had a small neck chain with the Uchiha symbol hanging from it. "Hey guys! ready to go get dinner?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah we are!" Naruto exclaimed. Mikito came into view next to Sasuke, she was wearing a long sleeved, black dress with a long skirt that reached her ankles which were then covered by her pearl white shoes. "Naruto? Is aunt Mikito there?"Kushina asked as she came up the front door.

"Hey there Kushina!" Mikito waved. "Hi there" Kushina responded with a smile. "Now boys..you'd better behave" Kushina said as Naruto and Kurama walked out the door saying "We will!"

* * *

Once they were at the ramen shop, Mikito was surprised to see that Naruto only ordered one bowl of ramen, not that it was bad thing...knowing Kushina...she'd go broke. While they were waiting for their food they decided to talk to each other about their performance in the exams.

"Congratulations on passing boys! I'm proud of all of you! Especially you Sasuke"

"Thanks Mom!" Sasuke replied. Then Mikito decided to move on to more... _sensitive topics_. "Is it true?" She asked, keeping her cool. "Is what true?" Sasuke replied.

"That you faced Orochimaru in the forest of death?" she asked. "Oh him!" Naruto smirked, Mikito kept her calm and smiling face...but on the inside she was shocked 'did he even know who he was messing with?!' her thought screamed. "What's so funny?" Mikito fake-chuckled.

"Oh you should've seen what we did to the guy! He ran off with his tail between his leg! I beat him up and Kurama and Sasuke smoked him with fire, in the end he was more crispier than Choji's BBQ" Naruto responded back

Mikito laughed imagining what that could've been. "You three must've been really brave!" Mikito exclaimed, 'Amazing! to have went up against Orochimaru and to have made him retreat! These three are really something alright...'.

The food arrived and the four of them chatted and enjoyed their meal, Kurama asked about Sasuke's curse mark and he said that Kakashi put something on it that suppressed it so much that it disappeared.

"So...a month off" Kurama said as he slurped his ramen. "Yeah! Itachi and Shisui are gonna train me!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly, "I heard that dad's gonna bring in Jiraiya of the Sannin to train Kurama and me!" Naruto said as he drank the ramen soup in the bowl.

"Jiraiya?!" Kurama exclaimed as he pushed his bowl aside as he was finished. "Yeah! He's gonna help me with our...thing if you guys know what i mean" Naruto whispered.

Mikito, Sasuke and nodded...he was referring to the Kyuubi chakra within him and ,surprisingly for them, Kurama as well. Once they were all finished Mikito payed for it and dropped Naruto off at his place, when she got there she saw Itachi's and Fugaku's shoes outside of the house.

Thinking that they were inside, all four of them went inside the house and found that, not only were Fugaku and Itachi there...but Shisui and a man in red robes was present as well. Mikito slightly twitched in annoyance as he knew the identity of the red robed man...that man, was **_Jiyraiya of the Sannin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the short chapter as i couldn't think of anymore things to write about here. Just a heads up, the next two or three chapters will be about Naruto's training along with Kurama and Sasuke's training, so if there's anything i should include in or if there's anything you'd want to know about the next upcoming chapters, please do not hesitate to write me a P.M_**


	24. Aftermath: Finale!

Naruto and his friends just stared blankly at the long white haired man, Kurama then noticed his headband and asked "You wouldn't happen to be Jiraiya of the Sannin would you?"

The man flashed a smile and said "Yup! That's me kiddo!". "Jiraiya..." Mikito greeted, her expression turned to a comedic dark look, "Oh hey Mikito! I haven;t seen you in a while" replies the Sage, he then notices her expression and sweat-drops "Ah...why are you looking at me like that?".

"What...are...you...really...here for?"She asks, red tick marks flashing on her forehead and her fist's clenched. "I swear to kami Jiraiya...if you're here for your _research...!"_

"Wha?! No! I may be a giant pervert but I know when things get serious ya know!" Jiraiya scoffed, blushing slightly. "Tsk...no wonder Orochiamru's a pedo, he probably read your book and became so perverted that he went nuts after that..." Itachi smirked, gaining a laugh out of Fugaku and Kushina.

"What's a pervert?" ask Naruto Sasuke and Kurama. "NOTHING!" exclaim all the adults and Itachi except the sage. "Oh that's easy! A pervert is..." Jiraiya started to explain when Kushina, for the sake of the children's innocence, punched the old sage across the face and shouted in all of her anime rage " ** _SHUT UP!_** ". The sage went flying out the wall and into the star lit sky above.

The three kids gulped loudly and Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto "Y...your mom's scary...". "I know!" Naruto trembled along with Kurama, Shisui's left eye twitched and it was half-shut, there was blue black lines hanging from the side of his head. He unconsciously stepped back and thought 'Oh man...i don't want to mess with her...i could end up dead, or worse' he thought as he thought about the stories of how people lost their 'manhood'. The old sage came crashing down next to the hole in the wall and stepped in, his eyes were white and his face bore a drunken expression, "Wha...was vat for?". The sage collapsed on the ground, only to wake up a few seconds later.

"Anyways!" Minato said as he cleared his throat.

"Yes to the matter at hand" Shisui spoke up, putting the horrible thoughts aside. "We're all gathered here today to congratulate the three kids before us on passing the second stage of the chunin exams" Itachi said as he smiled. "And we all know that you have a month left...so we decided to put you into training" Fugaku mentioned as he made a gesture to Kushina to explain.

"Right then! Sasuke...you're training with Shisui and Itachi as well as Kakashi sensei. And Naruto as well as Kurama will be training with Minato and Jiraiya!" Kushina announced. This earned a very high positive response from the boys mentioned as they jumped for joy at the final confirmation.

* * *

The night was spent at the Uzumaki's residence, partying. Shisui, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama were playing the card game, bluff, while the adults were discussing about more sensitive topics.

"So...Orochimaru returned! And from what you said Mikito...those boys are powerful alright, it's just...why?" Jiraiya groaned. "We're not sure...but from what i heard about Kurama...he's already used Kyuubi chakra to fend off Orochimaru" Minato said. "What?!" Kushina exclaimed silently, "Yeah...i watched it from the tower" He replied back.

"And also...I wanted to ask you something Kushina. When Minato said that the nine tails had possessed Naruto, why did you shout out Kurama's name and said that it wasn't his fault?" Fugaku asked...then...pieces fit together in his mind and he looked dumbfounded at Minato "Please tell me that what I'm thinking is stupid"

Then, Minato sighed as he couldn't take it anymore...these were his friends and they deserved to know the truth. "No...i know what you're thinking, that Kurama and Kyuubi are the the same entity"

"Fugaku?!" Mikito exclaimed quietly. "Thing is...it's true" Kushina sobbed quietly, this action earned a shocked expression from Mikito and a 'I knew it' type expression from Fugaku. Minato explained everything that happened that night including Kurama's 'Birth".

"Does Kurama know?" Mikito asked. "No...but he doesn't want to know" Minato replied, Mikito then smiled and said "Ya know...know that i think about it, it's really cute"

"I know!" Kushina responded with a smile. "EH?!" exclaimed Minato, Jiraiya and Fugaku as they sweat-dropped, "What do you mean cute?" Fugaku asked as he wasn't able to comprehend the logic.

"Just look at em...plus he has a heck of a poker face" Mikito said as she gestured towards Kurama playing bluff with the others. They all smiled in response when Kurama exclaimed "HA! It WAS a LIE! TAKE IT BACK ITACHI!". They saw Kurama push the payload of cards to Itachi who went into anime depression "This so isn't my night" Itachi groaned.

Shisui and the others laughed as the night progressed with more laughs and cheers.


	25. The training pt 1)

The next day, Naruto and Kurama woke up in their rooms thinking of the wonderful party they had yesterday. Naruto jumps out of bed as he's eager to find out when he'll be trained. Kurama just looks at the alarm clock and mumbles "It's too early", with that said he just crashes his head back into his pillow and drifts off to sleep again.

Once Naruto has finished taking a shower and get's dressed, Kurama wakes up again and takes a bath and changes his cloths to a green shirt and black pants while Naruto is wearing his trademark orange shirt and beige pants. Once they go downstairs they found that the Sannin from yesterday was still there, in fact, he was taking breakfast with Minato and Kushina.

Kushina spotted the boys and greeted them "Good morning boys! Breakfast is ready!". The boys then sat down at the table and at their breakfast, "So...what brings you here Jiraiya sir?" Kurama asks as he takes another bite out of his pancake. "Well...you two are to start training now" He replied, the boys just gawked at the man and Naruto spoke up for Kurama "Now? Isn't that too soon?"

"Look kid, if Orochimaru's after you and trust me he is, you'd better get stronger and fast!" Jiraiya countered. The two boys ate in silence, thinking of the chances they had against a Sannin...the odds weren't in their favor, even with two Kyuubi Jinchurikis and a top class Uchiha.

"You're right...we need to get strong" Naruto responded and Kurama simply nodded his head.

* * *

When breakfast was ready, Naruto and Kurama departed with the Sannin towards a training ground far from the Village. There they set up a small base, they had huge tents and other stuff that they needed. The training began immediately with boring chakra control, Kurama and Naruto sat down and focused on their chakra.

When Kurama was focusing on his chakra, he felt that he was not in the training grounds anymore and opened his eyes. Instead, he was sitting in a sewer type place and a dark chuckled rang out "How Pathetic!"

Kurama turned and stepped back in shock, he saw the Kyuubi itself in a cage. He then straightened himself and crossed his arms "What do you mean pathetic?"

"How could I've steeped this LOW..." Kyuubi mumbled but Kurama heard it. "What are you talking about fox?" Kurama demanded as he raised an eyebrow  
COMPASSION! YOU SHOW COMPASSION TO THE HUMANS!" Kyuubi roared.

"So?!' Kurama shouted back "What's your problem?! I'm as human as I can be!" he continued. Kyuubi snorted and rolled his eyes then shouted at the red head "YOU'RE ME DUMMY!"

Kurama laughed out loud and said "I'm YOU?! Oh that's original! First Naruto's the fox now me?!". "I'M SERIOUS! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT _YOU_ ATTACKED?!" Kyuubi yelled

"Ok...1) It was YOU not ME and 2) Let me spell it out for you, I'M...NOT...INTERESTED! Right! I don't care!". Kyuubi's face scrunched up in rage and he yelled "YOU...EGOISTIC BASTARD! I BET IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE BRAT YOU HAVE WITH YOU! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!"

Kurama stopped moving, his expression darkened and he clenched his fist "If you lay but even a single hand on my little Kit...I SWEAR KYUUBI I'LL...!"

"You'll what? Kill me?! Rip me apart?! DON'T BE STUPID!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME OUT!" Kurama yelled angrily. "FINE!" Kyuubi growled, a bright light engulfed Kurama and when his eyes opened in the real world he found that the sun was setting.

'Damn! Just how long was i in there?!' Kurama thought. He then felt water splash onto his face, and laughter erupted "HA! NOW YOU'RE AWAKE!", Kurama knew who's voice it was and smiled as he chuckled "Why you little!". He then got up and ran into the river where Naruto was and jumped in, he then continuously splashed him as he engaged him in a water war.

* * *

When they were done having fun, Kurama and Naruto came out of the river and kept laughing. They met up with Jiraiya and told him that they were done for the day. "Well it's getting late so you boys head to bed and I'll be out doing my research" He said with a pervy smile.

They dismissed it and changed their cloths, Kurama then got a huge sleeping bag which was big enough for a whole family, or maybe just Choji alone. It was like a portable mattress with the comforter attached to it.

They got in and grabbed their pillows, Kurama then unknowingly pulled Naruto in closer for a hug. "Night Kurama-nii" Naruto yawned as he dosed off to sleep.

'Kurama-nii?' Kurama thought, but he smiled at it. He knew that they were twins and were the same age but he couldn't help feel a bit proud that Naruto considers him to be the older of the two. "Night Kit" Kurama yawned as he dosed off to bed


	26. Chapter 26: Kyuubi's gift

A few weeks have passed since Kurama talked to Kyuubi, he was still enraged at him though. 'Nobody threatens my little bro! NO ONE!' Kurama thought to himself as he began to work on his chakra control again. He'd learnt alot of thing over the past weeks, the most interesting one was certainly his most unique ability he'd learnt yet.

This took up much chakra so he could only use it for like a minute, but, he'd remembered the first time he did that and it wasn't pleasant...

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK STARTS..._**

* * *

It had been about a week since they'd arrived here...and a week since he'd had a talk with the Kyuubi, he was still very angry with it for threatening his twin...one who respected him enough to call him the eldest, and as the eldest he had to do everything he could to make sure that his bro stays safe.

Kurama was practicing his chakra control while Naruto was working on something that concerned a water balloon and rotation. He then heard a familiar chuckle from within the depths of his mind, he then felt his blood ran cold, it wasn't an irregular feeling as he always felt like that when he was fighting a serious battle.

'Kyuubi! What the hell are you doing! CUT...IT...OUT!'

But then he felt his blood run freezing cold, all he could feel was cold and numbness. 'You insolent brat! I'm gonna have to punish you for talking like that' chuckled the demon fox. Then he felt it, pain, burning and freezing all at the same time.

Kurama tried hard not to scream or shout, so he settled for heavy breathing and whimpers. "The fox's done something to me! Gotta...tell...sensei" Kurama moaned as he propped himself up and limped towards where Naruto and Jiraiya were.

He then made his move and called out to them "SENSEI!". The sage and Naruto turned and their eyes widened, "stay back kiddo" jiraiya ordered. Kurama noticed the sudden caution and spoke out "Master...I...i think the fox did something to me, I'm not sure what but all i feel now is...", that was it he couldn't take it anymore "PAIN!" he shouted as he fell to his knees.

"KURAMA-NII!" Naruto shouted as he wanted to run but jiraiya stopped him, "Naruto..." stated the sage with extreme seriousness in his voice. "I want you to stay here and work on that technique i showed you...not the one with the balloons and rotation...the other one". "Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Jiraiya shut him down quick "That's an order Naruto...". He gulped and ran off to work on _that_ technique.

'Oh kami no! If it gets more serious i'm either going to have to seal him or put him down...for good' thought the sage as he moved closer. He knelt down next to Kurama and asked "Hey kiddo? You...ok?"

"No..." Kurama whimpered as he started to cry "It hurts! It really hurts! it feels like i'm burning but at the same time I'm getting frost bitten everywhere! I'm numb and can't feel a thing!"

jiraiya then recognized what this was and sighed in relief "Why don't you take a look in the mirror kiddo and here eat this, it'll ease the pain by A LOT". Kurama quickly snatched the black pill in his masters hand and swallowed it. He sighed in relief as waves of calm flooded his body and he could think properly again.

"Kurama?"

"Yes master? Thanks for that by the way" Kurama said as he rose to his feet. "Now...I'll follow you, just go to my tent and look in the mirror ok?"

"Sure" Kurama smiled. He went in the tent and faced the mirror and nearly screamed, if it wasn't for Jiraiya saying it wasn't permanent. "Wha?!...Why do i look like THIS?!" Kurama exclaimed in pure shock. He then looked at his hands and his suspicion was confirmed, it was no trick.

Kurama looked in the mirror again, his cloths were still on and so was his headband. But his appearance changed drastically, he didn't have skin or hair, he had _fur_ and _nine tails_ as well as _fox ears..._ he looked liked the shadow clone of the _Kyuubi,_ except he was able to stand normally and talk normally too.

His thoughts screamed at the nine tails in his mindscape 'CHANGE...ME...BACK...NOW!'. 'Why?! I look good for a fox/human' Kyuubi teased. 'Please' Kurama asked as he took a blow to his pride.

'Ok since you asked nicely, oh and by the way, should you ever need this power again...without the pain of course...I'll bestow it upon you. Consider this...my gift" Kyuubi smirked.

Back to reality...

Kurama opened his eyes again and he was still in his 'fox form' as it's now known. But a micro second later, the form melts away kind of like the curse mark and Kurama sees his normal, human self in the mirror again. Seeing as how it deactivates Kurama now dubs it 'The curse mark Fox mode'.

"Well?" Jiraiya said questioningly.

"Sensei..."

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Since you're teaching Naruto _those_ Jutsus' could you teach me how to master my 'Fox mode?' ". The Sannin was a little shocked at first but he agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

Kurama sighed and got up. But just as he did, he was tackled back to the ground by a hyperactive knucklehead. "Naru..." Kurama chuckled as he rolled his eyes in amusement. There was just no way that Naruto could make him angry...it was impossible.

"Sorry Kurama, I'm abit rusty with that technique" Naruto laughed. Kurama hugged Naruto and said "Don't worry you'll get it...besides...I've still got a way to go before i can use my Fox mode in the exam"

"Say Kurama?"

"Yeah Kit?"

"I wonder how Sasuke's doing?"


	27. Chapter 27: Return

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Shisui...

* * *

The two were practicing their shuriken Jutsu, Sasuke activated his three tomoe Sharingan and threw the kunai he had in his hands at the targets. The kunai embedded itself precisely within the bulls-eye of each target.

Sasuke could hear Shisui clap from behind him "Very good Sasuke! I'd say that you have your Kunai accuracy mastered". "All thanks to you Shisui" Sasuke said as he just stood there admiring his hard work.

It had been about two weeks since he'd been training with Shisui, Itachi and Kakashi. He made good progress and was very sure that he'd manage to stand a chance against Gaara.

"Now then..." Shisui said as he got Sasuke's attention. "I'll be handing you over to Kakashi to practice your taijutsu" Shisui continued as he walked away and Kakashi came forward.

"Now then Sasuke...let's begin training for your taijutsu"

* * *

A few weeks later with Naruto and Kurama...

The Uzumaki twins were heading back to the village to start the third phase of the chunin exams, the brothers entered the village and saw that not much had changed during the month they were gone.

"You guys keep going, I'm going to talk to your mom and dad" Jiryia said as he went to the hokage's office and found Minato and Kushina. "We need to talk" he said.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama were wandering through the streets and they found Sasuke hanging out with Hinata, who seemed to be just fine. Naruto and Kurama ran towards the two who'd seen them coming from a distance.

"Hey you two!" Sasuke greeted as he high fived them both. "Hinata! Are you ok?" Naruto asked, worried about her. "Yes Naruto I'm quite fine, though, I'm still recovering" She said.

"Well that's good to hear" Naruto sighed as he placed an arm around her, making her blush slightly. "How'd your training go Sasuke?" Kurama asked

"Pretty good...I've managed to up the precision of my chidori and I've improved on my Sharingan" he said as he then continued "I can't wait to get back at Gaara...for what he did to Lee" Sasuke growled.

"And Naruto" Sasuke continued as he glared daggers at him, Naruto frowned and asked "What? What did I do?". "You'd better keep your promise to Hinata and _**BEAT THE STUFFING**_ out of Neji!".

Naruto's expression darkened and he replied "Oh...I will...". 'I fell sorry for Neji...i know he's only trying to stand out but what he did to me, i almost died' Hinata thought.

"Yeah...what he did to Hinata was just wrong" Kurama huffed. "I will...and I'll punish him severely with my new technique"

"Oh? New move eh?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto leaned in and whispered it. Sasuke darted away and exclaimed "NO! No way!".

"Yes way! I've got _that_ , summoning and Rassengan" Naruto bragged. "Well i hope you break his arms with that" Sasuke mumbled in rage, the image of a broken and bloodied Hinata was haunting him and he knew it haunted Kurama and Naruto...especially Naruto. Sasuke knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto...it was obvious as they sky's color. Kurama knew about it and Naruto did too, he also harbored a crush on Hinata as well but kept it for a later time.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hokage tower...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN TURN INTO THE KYUUBI!" Kushina exclaims. "Not the giant fox..but a more, human version of it. It's actually pretty cool and he has control" Jiraiya replied.

"Good at least he has control" Minato sighed. Then he chuckled "Naruto seems a little bit to attached to that form...like a child to a teddy bear if you get my meaning"

Kushina laughed along side Minato imagining that. "How long can he stay like that?" Kushina asked, seriousness returning. "About 35 seconds" Replies the pervy sage. "That's not a long time" Minato sweat dropped.

"No but...he's working on it"

"When he turns...is it energy or..."

"It's actually fur...like the real thing" . 'That's unusual...but then again' Minato thinks to himself as he loos outside of the tower to see the sun setting over Konoha...


	28. Chunin exams! Naruto's greatest defeat!

The next day, the exam started. A massive horde had gathered in their seats in the spectator row, both Uchiha parents, Hinata and Kiba were present whereas in the Hokage booth, Lord third, Fourth, Kushina and Itachi as well as Shisui stood.

The first match was going to be between Naruto and Neji, and oh boy was he waiting for this...

* * *

Neji and Naruto entered the arena and Neji smirked whilst Naruto growled, just the sight of Neji was enough to make him angry. He now knew why Hinata was shy, why she was afraid of showing off her skills...because this bastard had beaten the fear into her, tormented her, mentally tortured the poor girl to the point where she only stutters when she faces him. It wasn't always like that...but now...

Now was different, she stuck to the shadows, her confidence was shattered to the point where she'd give up before even trying. All because of Neji!

"Well? Anything you'd like to say to me?" Neji taunted and Naruto glared at him, pointing a fist towards him "Only what I told you before!". The proctor then starts the match and Naruto produces shadow clones, saving his secret move for later.

The clones came at Neji all at once, he activated his byakugan and took up his taijutsu stance. "Oh give it up!" Neji shouts as he performs his rotation technique, taking not only Naruto but Hasahi and Minato by surprise as well since a branch family member isn't supposed to know that.

All the Naruto clones vanish but Naruto stands defiantly against the Hyuga genius. "Why?!" Naruto asks

"Come again?" Neji replies

"Why? Why would you do this to Hinata? She was prefect before, she still is mind you. What've you done to her? Why would you even care!". Naruto charges towards Neji who dodges the savage punch. Neji explains the whole situation to Naruto and about the caged bird seal, when he did that, Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the Hyuga as he heard Miziuki's words that night flood back into his thoughts.

 _'YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX! THAT SEAL IN YOUR STOMACH? THAT MEANS YOUR FATHER SACRIFICED YOUR LIFE TO THE DEMON! YOU ARE THE DEMON!'_

Naruto clenched the area of his where the seal was located as his face fell drastically and he thought to himself 'Oh Neji...if only you knew that you're not the only one...'. But still, Naruto had to punish Neji for what he did to Hinata.

He regained his fierce look and pushed on.

* * *

Up on the spectator rail, Hashi Hyuga could only feel shame as Neji had shouted everything. He could feel the glares of all the people weighing down upon him. Even Sasuke felt sorry for Neji, Kurama and even Hinata felt the same too...maybe...they shouldn't have judged.

Even so, he had to be punished for what he did to Hinata...but Hinata didn't quite want to see Neji pounded into the ground anymore, if anything, she wanted to run away in disgrace and shame...for she now felt disgust towards the main household and...herself for not seeing it sooner.

Minato scrowled as he hated the way the branch family was treated and Kushina couldn't help but feel sympathy for every branch family member.

* * *

Down bellow with Neji and Naruto...

The Hyuga genius was fighting at his level best against the son of the Hokage. They both broke off their attacks and stood on opposite sides of the arena, Naruto then thought to himself 'Ok...now's the time, I'll use my rassengan and _that_ move against Neji...I just want to end it fast'.

Naruto charged, chakra building up in his the palm of his right hand. He then took out a normal kunai from his pouch and threw it past Neji who smirked in victory "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Neji chuckled.

The rassengan was now fully powered up, and to say that Minato was shocked was an understatement. He was so proud that he couldn't find the words to express his joy.

"SO LONG NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Neji shouted as he thrusted the first two finger of his left hand forwards in a jab, in order to destroy Naruto's chakra network. But before it could make contact, Naruto vanished and appeared from behind where the Kunai was.

" _ **FLYING RAIJIN!**_ " He shouted as he slammed his rassengan into Neji's back making him slam into the ground, making a crater upon impact. But Naruto wasn't finished yet, a shadow clone kicked Neji up into the air, marking him with a raijin formula.

The clone then did his own rassengan, and he and Naruto essentially destroyed Neji. The Hyuga was on the floor of the arena when Naruto loomed over him. "OH GO ON! GET IT OVER WITH! KILL ME! IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M ONLY A BRANCH MEMBER AFTER ALL, I'M IRRELEVANT COMPARED TO HINATA!" Neji shouted.

But he just stands there, unmoving, his face scrunches up in sadness as he knows what Neji's going through. "No" He responds.

"NO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" Neji demands as he glares at Naruto. "I mean this match is over...you can't move". Neji tries to move but can't and then he hears Naruto whisper "Oh Neji...if only you knew that you aren't the only one with a seal like that". Neji finally calms down and frowns as he tires to assess the meaning of his sentence.

"The winner of this match...is Naruto Uzumaki!" says the proctor and the arena erupts into cheers, despite what everyone's feeling at the moment about Neji. Minato was beyond happy and had his breath taken away when he saw Naruto perform the flying raijin, he was SO proud of his son.

* * *

Naruto returns to the spectator platform and high fives his friends, Hinata on the other hand jumps right in and hugs Naruto which shocks him and the others. "H...Hinata"

"Thank you for sparing him Naruto-Kun". Naruto smiles and hugs her back, faint cries of 'AWWWW' could be heard in the background "You're welcome princess".

Sasuke and Kurama join in for a group hug and they settle down...where they bear witness to a new match between Shikamaru and Temari. As they sit down, Naruto is deep in thought and is thinking...how could he have not known about Neji's suffering. To be a Hokage means to know about and to do something about the villagers sufferings, but Naruto was blind to Neji's pain.

In truth, this may be officially come off as a victory, but in all reality this was one of Naruto's... _ **greatest defeat!**_


	29. Invasion pt 1)

Once the match between Shikamaru and Temari ended, the match between Sasuke and Gaara was about to begin. In all honesty, Mikito and Fugaku were dead worried about this match as they'd seen what Gaara could do.

The two combatants entered the arena and the proctor initiated the match. Sasuke activated his sharingan and waited for Gaara to make the first move, the guy didn't move so Sasuke charged right in throwing shuriken at the sand boy. The sand around him formed a sand clone which grabbed the shuriken and threw it back.

Sasuke dodged it and punched the clone in the neck, it frowned but its neck started to warp around Sasuke's hand. He pulled free ad ran at Gaara, but then, he disappeared and appeared behind the sand kid.

'He's fast!' Garra thought to himself. The sand tried to protect Gaara but it was ultimately no use, he experienced Deja vu all over again. Sasuke kept pressing his taijutsu attack which was working effectively against Gaara, who retreated back towards the far end of the arena and encased himself in a shell of sand.

Sasuke charged at it but when he got close enough, spikes shot out and cut him. facing no other choice, Sasuke retreats and prepares a move that he's been working on with Kakashi.

He does the hand signs and a simple chidori shows itself, shocking Fugaku in the process. Sasuke aims his chidori hand at Gaara's sand dome and a beam of lightning shot out of the lightning, still attached to the chidori. This bolt of lightning penetrates Gaara's sand shell and he stays quiet for a minute before shouting "BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

* * *

"Unbelievable! Gaara's hurt!" Temari's thoughts screamed. Her brother Kankuro bore a shocked expression to compliment that thought

* * *

Sasuke then saw something snake like moving from within the sand dome, not knowing what it was, the Uchiha kept his distance. Then a sand colored claw like arm shot out of the hole that Sasuke created and grabbed the Uchiha's arm and refused to let go.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke shouted as he resorted to using a basic Chidori to break out and retreat. 'What the hell was that?!' Sasuke thinks to himself as he readies himself for another attack by that... _thing._

* * *

'Kami help us all' Temari's thoughts scream again in sync with Kankuro's thoughts. Fugaku and Mikito frown in concern, there's more to this Gaara than meets the eye.

Kurama watches as a minute passes in silence, then he hears the Kyuubi's voice in his head. "That arm...i'd recognize that anywhere"

"Don't tell me he's a..."

"Jinchuriki? Yes he is, he carries the one tailed Shukaku in there"

"Does Naruto know? I mean...you do exist in the both of us"

"Yes...the part of me sealed in Naruto has already delivered the warning. I'm not sure what the hidden sand is playing at, bringing and out of control Jinchuriki to the chunin exams...but they're playing a dangerous game"

Kurama nods his head and turns, he finds his brother looking at him in worry. "I'm sure Sasuke will be fine..."

"But that's technically the sand villages version of either you or me" Naruto murmured

"I know...but he's an Uchiha with a fully evolved Sharingan, Gaara's in for a fight"

Naruto just nods his head and observes, but at that moment, he sees feathers falling from the sky. He turns and sees that people are falling asleep and one thing rings in his mind 'GENJUTSU!'

Uchiha Fugaku and Mikito notice and shrug off the genjutsu with a simple 'KAI!'. There's an explosion at the far end of the village borders and Garra's sand done vanishes...and the brat is nowhere to be found, the invasion alarm goes off and there is chaos in the Kage's booth.

One things for sure...Orochimaru has to be behinds this, his appearance in the Chunin exams gave it away. But enough of that for now, because now...this was an Invasion.


	30. Invasion pt 2)

Chaos was everywhere in Konoha as shinobi from sand and sound poured in, and Gaara was terrorizing the village. Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto and Kurama Uzumaki as well as Hinata Hyuga were the only ones that were left to either aid the third and fourth hokage against Orochimaru who had disguised himself as a Kage or they could team up and stop Gaara.

"Right then...we've got two major problems on our hand, Orochimaru and Gaara" Shisui summed up.

"I've got a solution, hows about Shisui and I will take on Orochimaru, Hinata, since you are injured you'll help with the civilian evacuation whilst Sasuke, Kurama and Naruto will deal with Gaara?" Itachi suggested

"Good a plan as any my friend" Shisui smiled as he placed a hand on Itachi's shoulders.

"Right then...unless anyone has any objections, ** _SCATTER_**!" Ordered Itachi. The group of friends scattered off to aid in the invasion, the first group to reach their objective was Itachi and Shisui who stood by Lord's third and fourth.

"We've got your back Hokage-sama's" Shisui said as he withdrew his small sword and pointed it at Orochimaru who just stood there smirking.

"You'll pay for hurting Sasuke" Itachi growled as he activated his sharingan in sync with Shisui. Orochimaru licked his lips and chuckled, he performed hand signs and slammed his left palm on the ground and shouted "REANIMATION JUTSU!".

Two coffins sprouted out of the ground and the lids fell down revealing the reanimated first and second Hokages. "NO! You didn't Orochimaru!" exclaimed the third Hokage.

"OH YES I DID!" He laughed as the reanimates stepped fourth and charged towards the elite ninja.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hinata...

The Hyuga had reached the town center where most of the fighting was happening, a sound nin tried to stab her but she countered it with her Hyuga style taijutsu and followed up with her 8 trigrams 32 palms. She the progressed towards the Hokage tower and found an abundance of Sand and sound ninja, she was vastly outnumbered when she was backed up by 2 Hyuga nin for the branch family along with 8 Kage ANBU and 4 Uchiha police members.

"Hinata-sama! We've got your back" Said the Hyuga bodyguard as he activated his Byakugan. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan and the Uchiha activated their sharingan and charged.

Hinata noticed that Kin, a taker of the Chunin exams was amongst the sound ninja. She charged at her and used her gentle fist technique, which Kin evaded. "Ah...the Hyuga failure" Kin taunted

"Who you calling a failure!" Hinata countered as she struck one of Kin's chakra points bellow her chest. Kin grimaced in pain and threw senbon towards the Hyuga princess who evaded it and threw shuriken in retribution.

The shuriken was cancelled out by another senbon attack by Kin as she charged at Hinata, engaging the princess in one on one combat

* * *

Elsewhere with team 7...

Sasuke, Naruto and his red headed twin Kurama tracked down Gaara to the center of the forest when they were intercepted by Temari. "Not so fast!" She shouted as he unleashed a wind blast. Kurama cancelled it out with a water jutsu, which resulted in a small shower.

"I'll deal with her...you two get to Gaara! Stop him!" Sasuke ordered. Kurama and Naruto scattered and Temari tried to stop them but Sasuke interrupted her " _ **FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU!**_ ". Sasuke fired multiple fire balls at the Temari who got hit by one and fell to the floor. Sasuke loomed over her and activated his Sharingan and said "Now then...it's just you versus me!", Sasuke and Temari charged and clashed, Kunai vs giant fan.

Naruto and Kurama finally arrived at Gaara's location, and he was surrounded by sound ninja. "Kit..." Kurama smirked as he knew what Naruto was thinking. Naruto threw his special kunai next to the sound nin and just Flying Raijin to take them all out in a micro-second, with them out of the picture, the twins turned their attention to Gaara


	31. Invasion pt 3) The magenta rassengan

Kurama and Naruto stare at Gaara, who's been partially transformed into the Shukaku. Naruto and Kurama exchange glances with each other and smirk as it's going to prove very interesting. Naruto throws his kunai behind Garra and uses his flying raijin to teleportes behind, he activates his rassengan but Gaara's tail gets a hold of Naruto's arm.

Kurama tries to assist but Gaara knocks him aside with a wind blast. "KURAMA!" Naruto shouts in worry, he snarls and manages to land a successful rassengan hit on Gaara's shoulders. The sand Jinchuriki retreats up into a tree branch, and Naruto helps Kurama up as he lends him his hand in which Kurama takes and Naruto pulls him to his feet.

"You ok...Nii-san?" Naruto asks

"I'm alright Naruto...but now that i'm seeing this thing as a whole, I think I'm going to have to even the odds a bit wouldn't you say?" Kurama replies with a foxy grin. Naruto understands and nods with a smile, he turns his head and sees orange chakra burst out of Kurama and transforming his physique. He sprouts nine tails, and basically transforms into the human sized version of the nine tailed fox with the exception of his cloths still being on.

"We've got approximately 35 seconds to make this work kit" Kurama says.

"If that's the case...then i'll give myself a boost" Naruto grins as his blue eyes become slits and turn into a shade of dark red, his whisker marks become wider and wilder as does his hair and his teeth, especially his canine teeth, become sharper and longer.

"You too huh?" Kurama mused as focused chakra into his left palm and combined it with his fire element, and the result was a red rassengan. Naruto powered up his bluish white rassengan, it was white because of the wind element that was infused within it, the brothers charged at Gaara who was recovering from the last Rassengan attack.

The brothers moved their hands closer to each other, merging the two rassengans together and creating a light magenta colored Rassengan. Gaara spotted them and tried to stop them when Kurama shouted "NOW! KIT!". The two brother were teleported behind the partially transformed Shukaku and landed a direct hit on it's back with Naruto and Kurama shouting in sync " _ **UZUMAKI STYLE! WIND-FIRE MAGENTA RASSENGAN!**_ " . The name still needed work but that was the best they could come up with for now.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

The Uchiha broke off his attack with Temari and performed hand signs for a fire jutsu " **FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!** ". A fire ball hurled directly towards Temari who used her fan to blow the attack away and to gain some distance from the Uchiha, but it was no use as the forest was lit on fire due to all the fire techniques that were used.

'Got to get away and fast!' Temari thinks as she tried to make a run for it. However, Sasuke uses his Chidori stream and stuns the sand Konouchi, he get to a near enough distance and looks into her eyes and activates his Sharingan's genjutsu.

Temari falls to the ground, rendered useless. The Uchiha then gets her to a safe distance as he rushes to help Naruto and Kurama with Gaara.

* * *

Elsewhere with Hinata...

The Hyuga princess countered Kin at every turn, using her Byakugan to her advantage. Kin threw her senbon, which managed to scratch Hinata across the shoulder. She curses under her breath and lands a successful side kick on Kin's head, making her stumble back and making her vulnerable at the same time. She seizes the advantage and uses her chakra to blast her forward, then, using a gentle fist technique she strikes at a vital point on Kin's chest making her spit blood and collapse on the floor.

With her taken care off, the rest were easily defeated by the Uchiha, ANBU and Hyuga forces. Hinata smiles but then cough blood into the palm of her hand, she gapes at it but then realizes 'Oh right...i'm not supposed to out fighting like this, I'm still recovering from my fight against Neji'.

"LADY HINATA!" Shouts one of the Hyuga bodyguards who notices the blood and rushes over. "You're hurt!" he exclaims but Hinata simply chuckled and shakes her head "Nah...this is just a sad reminder of my fight against Neji, how could I've failed to notice how the branch family members were treated...i'm so foolish"

This statement shocked the bodyguard as he smiles "Well...it's not your fault my lady, but we must hurry, there are others that need our help" he says and Hinata nods back, thinking 'I'm done here Naruto dear...it's up to just you to stop Gaara'


	32. Shukaku unleashed!

Meanwhile with Naruto...

He and Kurama just stared at Gaara's unmoving body thinking that they have won, but they were wrong. Gaara stands up, slowly but surely, he then retreats atop the branches of the tree.

Naruto and Kurama witness as he is engulfed in more sand, transforming him more into the Shukaku. Gaara shoots an air blast that is neutralized by Kurama's water jutsu, he scowls and retreats but is cut off by Sasuke, who finally found the Uzuamki's. "Bout time you got here Sasuke!" Kurama smirked, Sasuke activates his sharingan and replies "Well what can i say? That Temari is no joke"

* * *

Meanwhile with Itachi and Shisui...

They were busy fighting off the reanimates of the first and second Hokages, whilst Lord third dealt with Orochimaru. Itachi was practically matching lord second's every move with his sharingan, he could tell that he was frustrated as he bore an annoyed expression on his face.

" WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON MISSILE!" shouted Lord Second as, a water dragon appeared out of thin air and rushed towards itachi who countered it with a fire style jutsu. Steam filled the air, Itachi knew better than to linger in a single place with Lord second as he knew everything about him...including his harishin Jutsu and the fact that he invented the flying raijin.

Lord second however, did throw a kunai with his jutsu formula on it next to itachi. Tobirama appeared right in front of the Uchiha and stabbed him with his Kunai, Itachi turned to crows and cleared the way as Minato burst through Itachi's crow clone and hit Tobirama square on the chest with his rassengan. As he was falling, Kushina grabbed him and threw him back on the ground where Shisui then placed a genjutsu on the reanimate and taking him out of the picture for the moment.

Lord first charged towards the pair when an explosion occurred from the edge of the village's forest, a roar so loud that everyone heard it. Kushina and everyone looked at the source of the commotion and saw a huge beast that sand brown and had blue markings on his body.

"A tailed beast?!" Minato gasped

"Oh no! SASUKE!" Itachi exclaimed

"Is Naruto there too?!" Kushina asked itachi in worry who just nodded his head. Kushina gasped mentally and focused on Orochimaru while thinking to herself 'Oh Naruto...Kurama...please take care of each may not be actual brothers in my point of view but eh...it's not like Kurama will ever find out. AH! what am i saying?! Of course they're brothers! And also...my sons...i'd be heartbroken if Kurama died. But they are my sons! and they're not going down without a fight!'.

She and Minato went for lord first on the right and Itachi and Shisui flanked him for the left, this was gonna be a really god fight...

* * *

Elsewhere with Hinata...

Hinata gasped as he saw the huge Shukaku, now manifested in it's full form. He eyes started to shake and her knees wobbled, Naruto was there...her Naruto. She got a grip of herself and went to assist with the evacuation, but then, she got this contracting feeling in her heart...why was she here?! Clearly she'd done everything she could!

Thinking that, she took off to go assist Naruto in the fight against Shukaku...

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto...

'This...is...not...good!' Naruto thought as he and his twin back up along with Sasuke. "Hey Naru?" Kurama said

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we need to call the cavalry for this" Kurama smirked and Naruto smirked right back. "What are you two up too?" Sasuke questioned as he saw the two of them bit thir thumbs and perform hand signs, they slammed their hands on the ground and shouted

" _ **SUMMONING JUTSU**_!"


	33. Invasion pt 4)

Smoke erupted from the surrounding area, Sasuke couldn't comprehend what was going on but he did feel that he was higher up in the air now. When the smoke cleared, the villagers could see a huge silver fox and a giant red toad as well as the Shukaku.

"Naruto...wha?!" Sasuke exclaimed, clearly in shock that he could use summoning jutsu. Kurama was on the head of giant silver Wolf named fang, while Naruto had Gamubanta as his summoning. Although, it should be mentioned that Fang was a new guy and hadn't had much fighting experience...thus making Gamubanta the superior of the two.

"Oh...it's you runt" Gamubanta mumbled, but as he caught sight of Shukaku he readied himself and said "Ok...i see".

"Master Kurama...it is a honor" Said Fang. "It's my honor to fight alongside you today Fang...i know that you haven't had much experience with combat but just stick with me!" Kurama ordered in a friendly way. "Yes sir!" Fang responded as he snarled at the sight of Shukaku.

He lunged at the beast with his gleaming claws, now normally these summoning Wolves could use long distance attack along with melee and mid-range making them the perfect summoning and extremely rare ones too, but since Fang was a newbie at long distance, and hadn't even begun his mid-range training yet he had to solely rely on his melee prowess...but he was very advanced when it came to that.

He growled as he sunk his claws into the Shukaku's shoulder, he then took part of it off as he retreated back to the starting point. "Not bad there Fur ball! But let me teach ya how to deal with this!" Gamubanta smirked as he lept into mind air telling Naruto and Sasuke to brace themselves. When he did leap into the air he shouted "WATER STYLE! WATER BULLET!".

A huge bullet of water just went spiraling towards the Shukaku who countered it with his air bullet jutsu. Gamubanta flashed a look at Fang who nodded, seeing as how Shukaku was recovering, the Wolf then charged it and charged his claw up with pearl white chakra. "WIND STYLE ALBINO SLASH!" snarled the wolf as he clawed through the air, releasing a short ranged burst of energy shaped as a claw towards the demon's arm...slicing it off.

"WE GOT EM! WOO HOO!" Howled the wolf in joy while Kurama laughed out loud and thought to himself 'He reminds me of Naruto'.

* * *

Meanwhile with Itachi...

The ground shook from the ferocity of the summoning battle that was taking place. Itachi was Orochimaru turn his had and gasp out loud "NO! IT CAN'T BE! A WOLF SUMMONING?!".

That certainly got everones attention as they gazed at the giant silver wolf in pure shock as a wolf was super rare to get. Kushina's eyes widened and she smiled when she saw Kurama standing tall and mighty on the head of the wolf. 'That's my boy!' she thought as she shouted inwardly.

Once everyone snapped out of the awe they were in, they resumed fighting. Shisui managed to land a genjutsu on lord first, taking him out of the equation, Orochimaru gasped "DAMN IT!".

The odds were not in his favor, he was facing three Kage level opponents, two of which were Kage themselves along with two of the most elite and finest as well as powerful Uchiha the clan had produced...one of which had the Mangekyou.

'This isn't good at all!' Orochimaru cursed under his breath as he vanished into thin air with a blast of smoke. That battle was over and now they kage and Uchiha turned their attention on assisting the battle within the village itself...but they wouldn't meet much resistance anyways seeing as how Hinata took out Kin, and Temari was out cold in the forest near the summoning battle.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone! I know i haven't posted in a while and that's because i was busy with some stuff and also because i was working on a Zootopia and Marvel crossover story...i'll post the link down below so please check it out and comment as i want to know how you guys feel about it._**

 ** _This invasion will end in the next chapter or so...so please leave your reviews down for this story and please make sure to check out my Zootopia fanfiction in which the Winter soldier has had enough of his life and decideds to star over as Nick Wilde...how he get there is something i won't say yet_**

 ** _Link to Zootopia/Marvel crossover fan-fiction:_** ** _s/12355915/1/Zootopia-Nick-s-redemption_**


	34. Invasion pt 5) Heores

The Shukaku was struggling to keep it's ground against the toad and Wolf. They regrouped, Kurama looked across at Naruto who turned and smirked at his twin.

Sasuke of course, seeing as he was trying to be useful in this situation, activated his sharingan in order to locate any weakness within or on the outside of the Shukaku.

He then spotted something up ahead, which was a missive amount of chakra...originating from Garra who was on top of the Shukaku. "Guys!" Sasuke shouted

"Yeah?!" replied the twins in sync.

"What if...instead of taking out the Shukaku...we take out Garra?" Sasuke suggested.

"Good plan! Since Garra is the medium for Shukaku...waking him should disrupt his jutsu and stop him" said the chief Toad. Fang howled with happiness as they found a solution to their problem, "LET'S GO GET EM!" Fang howled as he lunged forwards, without the support of the chief toad.

The Shukaku sensed his plans and dodged the wolf's attempted attack. He then shot an air bullet at the Wolf's side, making it howl in pain before saying "I'M SORRY FOR MY ARROGANCE MASTER!"

The Wolf disappeared into smoke and Kurama fell downwards towards the ground, Gamubanta was too far away to catch him, Naruto and Sasuke shouted Kuruma's name as they saw him fall. Kurama screamed as he hit the ground with a thud, he groaned and saw the foot of Shukaku ready to step on him when he was grabbed away by someone towards the safety.

"Don't move...you're hurt" Said a voice familiar to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the face of his savior, she had a familiar white eyes and black short hair...he knew her face all to well...

"H...Hinata?!" Kurama exclaimed in shock, he tried to get up but the woman stopped him "Don't! You'll make your wounds worse". Kurama chuckled at this and said "Since when were you the doctor around here?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke...

Chief Toad lunged at the Shukaku, when Sasuke thought of something and voiced it out "Hey Naruto? You could do the flying Raijin right?"

"I see where you're getting at Sasuke...but since i'm still developing it...i have to be in a certain distance for it to work". The Chief toad then said that he could get Naruto close enough for him to use his jutsu, as soon as they were near enough to the Shukaku, Naruto used his flying raijin to come close to Garra. But...the sands grabbed him as he was near the Jinchuriki.

"D...Damn it! DAMN IT ALL!" Naruto shouted as he bashed his head against Garra's. The result was a stream of blood going down Garra's forehead and the Shukaku yelled "OH COME ON! I JUST GOT HERE!".

The Shukaku began to crack apart and dissolve into sand, and Garra along with Naruto begin to fall downwards onto the ground below...

* * *

Meanwhile in the village...

The Shukaku's yell could be heard by every single being in Konoha, they were shocked to see it crumble away into sand. Minato's face looked like it was going to break due to the enormous smile he had on his face "They did it!...Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke...they did it! THEY'RE HEROES!" Minato cheered.

Everyone in the leaf cheered at this, but it was Mikito and Kushina who were the loudest of them all. They were so proud at what their children had become, heroes...Konoha's finest shinobi.


	35. Konoha's finest VS Orochimaru

"HEY LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!" shouted a villager as everyone's attention was turned to the gates. There they could see Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama and Hinata walk towards them.

It seems that the fight took a toll on them, Naruto was being supported by Sasuke and Kurama by Hinata. Minato could see blood from Naruto's forehead but something told him that that wasn't his blood.

Itachi and Shisui ran towards them and congratulated them on their victory against Gaara, as it wasn't everyday that one gets to fight and take down a tailed beast.

A few hours later in the night after the incident the village was in full party mode, and as it turns out...Shisui was a beast on the dance floor, the guy could break dance like a boss! Itachi could bust out a few moves of his own but was nothing compared to Shisui.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama were hanging out with Hinata near the park and Minato and Kushina were busy taking care of stuff with the clan heads...

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha's council chambers...

"I suspect that Orochimaru manipulated the Sand village into attacking us by killing it's Kazekage. said Fugaku who crossed his arms, this earned a nod from the other clan head as well.

"Does the Sand village know of this yet?" Danzo asked

"Yes they do...they've sent out a peace request..." Minato said, but he was cut off as he could hear a huge explosion and the floor beneath him shook with unrelenting fury.

Fugaku shot up from his seat and exclaimed "What's going on?!". The head of the Yamanaka clan copied Fugkau's move of shooting up from his seat and was about to ask what was going on when a senior ANBU agent burst into the room and shouted "HOKAGE SAMA! OROCHIMARU HAS RETURNED!"

"WHAT?! AGAIN!" Lord third exclaimed with surprise as Orochimaru was never this reckless...unless he had some sort of plan in motion here. "Has anyone been hurt?" Fugaku demanded.

"A few civilians yes, but sir..." said the ANBU as he paused at the last part of his sentence. "Go on! Spit it out!" Danzo demanded, and the ANBU nodded as he continued "It seems that a few _select_ shinobi have been engaged by Orochimaru himself"

"Who exactly are these select few" Minato asked darkly, already knowing but fearing the answer. "Uzumaki's Naruto and Kurama, Uchiha's Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui as well as Hygua Heiress Hinata".

"The Hyuga heiress? What's he playing at?" Danzo asked as he raised his only visible eyebrow. Then it occurred to Danzo and he sighed at his naivety "Of course he'd go after her as well...why wouldn't he?!"

"Dispatch all units NOW!" Minato demanded and the Anbu nodded and vanished. "I'll rally the Uchiha! Everyone else do your part" Fugaku stated as he and Minato along with Kushina and Mikito were teleported down onto the raging battlefield below.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and the others...

* * *

Naruto and his brother along with their Uchiha and Hyuga friends stood in a blockade type line, in order to stop Orochimaru from passing through. Orochimaru cracked his knuckles as licked his lips with that snake tongue of his "I've been waiting for this" he chuckled.

"We're going to have to go at him with our full strength! DON'T. HOLD. BACK!" Shisui cautioned as he awakened his Mangekyou sharingan which surprised Itachi who only had his regular but matured ones. He activated his along with Sasuke, who also then used his curse mark energy to give him a boost, black flame like tattoo's covered his face and hands as dark purple energy surged from his body.

Kurama and Naruto's eyes became red and their pupils turn to slits as they harness their Kyuubi chakra within them, sending a blast of red energy surging fourth from them while Hinata activated her Byakugan, she channeled some of her chakra throughout her entire body, making it look like she was glowing a light blue color.

Kurama was saving fox mode for a later time as he didn't want to use i all up in the beginning of the battle, something that Orochimaru knew, but didn't reveal it."You're holding back Kurama...why don't you let the beast out" Orochimaru smirked as he got ready to show them what the power of a former Sanin looked like.


	36. Konoha's finest VS Orochimaru pt 2

Orochimaru balled his hands into fists and dashed towards the team of Shinobi assembled in front of him. "Here he comes! Be ready!" Shisui cautioned, as he saw Orochimaru vanish.

He sensed his presence behind Itachi and his Mangekyou glowed brightly as green flames surrounded him, a giant and green skeletal rib cage formed around the Uchiha and an similar structured arm shot out from it.

Orochimaru brought down his Kunai on Itachi's head, but Shisui's skeletal arm blocked the attack. Itachi turned around and saw the green skeletal construct and he eyes widened at what he was thinking 'A Susano'o?!'. But as if Orochimaru had already predicted this to happen, another giant explosion erupted from the gate of the village and as the smoke cleared...a giant four headed white snake was visible.

Orochimaru reappeared in front of the group and chuckled "You're choice Shisui of the teleportation...it's either me or the giant snake". On one hand, if he stayed here then the snake would definitely cause more chaos and result in more casualties, but if he went after the snake...then there would be no telling if anyone here would survive.

But for the sake of the village, Shisui cast an apologetic look towards Itachi who only simply nodded. "I'm sorry guys but i got a snake to stop" Shisui winked as he teleported away to face the giant snake with his Susano'o.

"Now then..." Orochimaru smirked "For the rest of you!" He exclaimed as he dashed forwards and engaged all of them at once. The fight was of an epic proportion, with fire balls and rassengans flying all over the place along with other attacks.

'I have to take out the weakest one' Orochimaru thought as he focused on Hinata, seeing as she was still recovering from her fight with Neji. He made earth and shadow clones to confuse the Hyuga and Uchiha Dojutsus.

The clones focused their attacks equally on all the members of the makeshift team, but what they were missing was that Orochimaru and a few dozen of his clones were focusing heir attacks on Hinata, as getting rid of the teams Byakugan would eliminate their foresight and ability to sense long distance attacks.

While Hinata was distracted by the shadow and earth clones, Orochimaru shot out from the ground behind her to grab her...and possibly even give her a curse mark to kill her, knowing that in her weakened state...she'd die.

As he predicted, Hinata saw that attack coming and used her rotation technique to repel both the clones and Orochimaru. She turned to face the Snake Sanin, her byakugan was pulsing and her blue chakra glow was only getting brighter.

She waited for him to make the first move, but instead, a clone came running fourth and Hinata quickly disabled it by damaging it's chakra point. It crumbled to the ground, that's when she saw that the real Orochimaru was only inches away from her face.

She tried to jab him with the two first fingers of her left hand but Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and opened his mouth and tried to place the cure mark on her by biting her neck.

She saw that coming and kicked him away while mentally screaming 'GROSS! Did he really just tried to bite me?! What is he?! 4?!'. "You Kami-damned Pedo" She muttered under her breath as she charged at him with all her strength collected into the palm of her right hand, if she could just hit him then it would be all over.

Orochimaru noticed and tried to dodge it but she actually got him square on the chest. Unfortunately, he switched himself with an earth clone in the last minute and Hinata grumbled...she'd really thought she got him.

Hinata's vision started to get blurry and she couldn't think straight, her blue glow vanished and she was wondering why. She looked at her left wrist and saw that it was shaking alot and was in a shade of purple, she hacked up some blood and thought 'Poison...but when? Oh wait...it was when he tried to bite me, he grabbed my left hand...i guess i was too preoccupied by the fight to have noticed it'.

The veins from her eyes vanished along with her Byakugan, leaving only her normal pearl grey eyes in their place. She dropped to her knees and onto the floor...out cold and poisoned.

Orochimaru emerged from the ground behind her and smirked 'One down...4 more to go' he thought to himself as he picked out his next target...a more challenging one at that, he went for Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi was busy fending off the clones when he saw Hinata go down, he rushed to aid her but the real Orochimaru got in the way "Going somewhere Itachi?". He kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling back, but that didn't stop Itachi as he weaved hand signs "Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu".

Multiple fire balls were fired at Orochimaru who dodged them, but Itachi followed up that attack with a basic Fire ball Jutsu. Orochimaru substituted himself with a shadow clone and re appeared behind Itachi, who sensed his presence and tried to put him under genjutsu. It worked to some extent but he broke out of it and pressed the offensive.

The Uchiha ANBU was skilled no doubt, but Orochimaru still had some moves up his sleeve


	37. Konoha's finest VS Orochimaru pt 3

Itachi looked at Hinata, and saw that her hand was rapidly turning purple 'Poison' Itachi thought. He had to get to Hinata fast or else she would die, but Orochimaru wasn't just about to make make this easy on him. He weaved hand-signs and came up on point blank range before releasing his Jutsu "WIND STYLE! GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!".

The blast engulfed the Uchiha, who only burst into crows. He reappeared beside Hinata and looked at her condition, it was bad alright, so he took out a small remedy that slowed down the effect of any poison and injected it into Hinata. The discoloration of her arm stopped and he shouted to the rest of the team "I'M GOING TO GET HINATA TO THE HOSPITAL! STOP OROCHIMARU AT ALL COSTS!".

That was it, Sasuke, Kurama and Naruto snapped at that sentence as they were thinking what had Orochimaru done to Hinata? Sasuke was praying deep in his heart that it wasn't a curse mark.

Itachi smoke-bombed away and left team 7 to clean up. The enraged team destroyed the clones and turned to face Orochimaru, he turned to face them and he saw that they were glowing dangerously.

Sasuke's curse mark was acting crazy, Kurama and Naruto were turning more _'savage' ._ He then saw Naruto get on all fours like a savage beast as an orange bubbly type chakra cloak with one tail engulfed him, his eyes were more red and the slits were more narrower, his nails were longer and sharper like his teeth.

Sasuke's black tattoo marks on his face glowed red and orange and they engulfed him too, he had longer hair and nails as well as a black star shaped symbol in the middle of his face and two hand like wings were visible from his back.

Kurama's transformation interested Orochimaru alot as Kurama went into his 'Fox mode', he looked liked a human sized version of the Kyuubi but with all of Kurama's gear and cloths still on, including his headband.

All three snarled as the sanin and prepared to attack "You're going to DIE!" they shouted in sync as they charged at the sanin at blinding speeds. They hit him in the stomach at the same time and sent him through three houses.

The odds have shifted drastically against Orochimaru's favor so he decided to summon his Sword of Kushanagi for a little boost. The sword's blade glowed blue, he needed to separate them but how? He could try disabling Sasuke and then Naruto, leaving Kurama...maybe he could even capture and experiment on him, it was tempting but he had to win this first.

He saw black lightning gather in Sasuke's hand and red balls of energy build up in Naruto and Kurama's hands. Thought, Naruto's looked a little more Orange than red but hey who's to judge right?

"REANIMATION JUTSU!" Orochimaru shouted as he slammed his palm to the ground, summoning the first and second Hokage's back to life again. Now with them at his side the odds seemed evened out a little.

This was going to be the fight of fights the battle that would shock the earth's core, for now. Orochimaru charged and took Naruto head on, Hashirama engaged Kurama and Tobirama took on Sasuke

* * *

Itachi was rushing to the hospital in order to get Hinata treated when he bumped into Lord fourth and his company, which was Kushina, and his parents along with Lord third. "Itachi! Where's Naruto and Kurama?"

"With Sasuke against Orochimaru!" He replied hastily as he had to get the heiress to the hospital, Minato noticed and took her from his grasp "I'll get her to a hospital Itachi, you got assist Shisui while Kushina and your parents along with Lord third will engage Orochimaru" Minato ordered as he teleported away before questions were asked.

Itachi went off to help Shisui while the rest went to help team 7 with their predicament.

* * *

Hashirama's wood style was annoying to say the least, it constantly drained Kurama's chakra whenever it touched him and it seemed that Lord first had a way around every one of Kurama's moves. 'I've had enough of this!' Kurama snarled as he landed a rassengan hit on Hashirama's chest sending him flying back.

He felt his strength fade away and pain shot up his head, he heard Kyuubi's voice ring throughout his thoughts. 'Kit...i'm sorry for the pain but i'm forcefully extending the time for you're fox mode, it's already been more than 35 seconds...a minute to be exact. I'm going to extend it for another 4 more'

'Ok sure!' Kurama responded back as the pain subsided, he forged on but was met by a wood dragon that wrapped around him. Unlike any of the attacks he'd face before, this one drained his strength AS WELL AS his chakra. 'DAMN IT!' Kyuubi shouted from the insides of Kurama's mind

'Sorry Kyuubi!' Kurama apologized and Kyuubi dismissed it before replying "That's ok Kit...that attack's unavoidable. You're not gonna be able to hold it for long! I'm sorry but we've lost this!' Kyuubi sighed regretfully.

The dragon then turned into a spiral type prison with a back seal mark on it. Kurama reverted back to his normal state and tried to keep himself conscious at best but he couldn't, his vision blurred and his eyelids crashed down as he went limp.


	38. Konoha's finest VS Orochimaru pt 4

These reanimates were starting to get on Sasuke's nerves. Lord second wouldn't just die and it was annoying, Sasuke dodged one of his attacker's sword swings and performed the signs for Chidori. Unlike any other times, Sasuke's chidori was black in color, he didn't have time to focus on how cool it was now.

He charged at the reanimate and hit him straight through the chest with Chidori. 'That ought to put him down for good' Sasuke thought as he took his hand out of Lord second's chest. He smirked triumphantly as he saw the reanimate fall to it's knees, but then he saw it get up again.

Sasuke screamed in irritation, his sharingan blazed with fury and turned into the Mangekyou. Sasuke of course was oblivious to this and thought that it was still his three tomoe sharingan.

'Ok...so if physical attacks don't work, then maybe Genjutsu will' Sasuke thought as he charged straight at lord second who performed hand-signs for a water dragon Jutsu.

The dragon charged at Sasuke who dodged it and came face to face with the number one Uchiha hater. 'GENJUTSU!" Sasuke shouted as the Mangekyou flashed, Lord second's eyes widened as his body was paralyzed. Sasuke watched in deep satisfaction as Lord second fell to his knees and this time, he stayed down for good.

After taking down Lord second, he looked around to see if anyone required his assistance. He found Kurama trapped in lord first's wooden dragon Jutsu, getting the chakra sucked out of him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, his Mangekyou glowing even brighter than before. He charged the the first Hokage with his black Chidori and placed a hole in him and then kicked his away and freed Kurama from the wooden trap, he fell to the ground and tried to stand but ended up fall on his knees as the wood dragon didn't just take his chakra away it took his strength.

Obviously, since he was a reanimate, the first Hokage got up and his wound healed fast but not fast enough to make him repel Sasuke's fire ball Jutsu. He knelt down beside Kurama and asked "Are you alright? Can you stand?".

Kurama groaned and looked at his friend, he hadn't payed attention when they transformed so seeing Sasuke with longer hair, darker skin and a black star mark on the center of his face along with the two hand wings was kinda weird but cool.

"You have a chakra pill on you?" Kurama asked and Sasuke quickly reached in his utility pouch and pulled out a small, blue, spherical pill and handed it to his beast friend along with some water.

Kurama swallowed the pill along with water and felt his chakra return to it's normal level. "Thanks" Kurama replied as he felt a surge of Kyuubi chakra from within him as he turned back into his ' Fox form'.

Sasuke too wasn't paying attention when they transformed but damn! Kurama looked like a shadow clone of the Kyuubi itself if it were ever human sized, but he just smiled at it and focused on the task at hand as Lord first recovered from the attack and swiftly undid the Genjutsu on Lord second. Now Kurama and Sasuke had to face BOTH Kage.

They knew that they couldn't win this fight, but at least they would give it their all. Lord First and Second charged at the duo in front of them and attacked with full force, not holding back.

"WOOD STYLE! DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!" shouted Hashirama as a torrent of trees and other stuff began to head directly at them, Lord Second followed up the attack by adding his own move "WATER STYLE! EXPLOSIVE BIT OF THE WATER DRAGON!".

'We're done for!' Sasuke and Kurama thought as they bore witness to the sheer amount of power heading their way. "We could stop it! I'll use rassengan to take out the wood...and you use fire to evaporate the water...as much as you can!" Kurama said as he powered up his rassengan and jumped directly towards the assault.

"RED RASSENGAN!" Kurama roared as he thrusted his rassengan straight into the sea of wood, it hit and Kurama managed to break through the assault and land a hit on Hashirama.

Sasuke performed hand-signs and shouted "FIRE STYLE! GREAT DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!". A large fire ball clashed with the water construct of Lord second and steam engulfed the whole area, luckily for Sasuke he had his sharingan. He powered up his chidori and put a hole through Lord second smirking at his victory of the number one Uchiha hater.

But then, Lord first began turning into wood and Lord Second disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their eyes widened as they though the exact same thing 'CLONES!', and no sooner had they figure that out the real Lord First and Second appeared behind the duo and attacked them while they were vulnerable.

"WATER STYLE! GIANT WATER VORTEX!" Lord second shouted as a raging vortex hit Kurama and Sasuke on the side and sent them cashing down onto the ground, shattering houses in the process.

Sasuke was officially out cold, his Mangekyou reverted back to his three tomoe sharingan and back to his normal eye, which came crashing down in the process. Kurama still had some fight left in him but Lord first had other plans, he trapped Kurama in the same wood dragon jutsu and placed a palm on his head and absorbing his strength. But however he wished he hadn't done that as Kurama screamed in agony, his Fox form vanishing in an instant and Naruto heard it.

* * *

With Naruto...

* * *

Naruto kicked Orochimaru away and heard his brother scream in pain, his ears shot up and his expression was still for a slight second as he glanced at Kurama's direction, he saw him trapped in wood, beaten and bashed and bloodied up. Naruto's expression darkened as he barred his teeth and growled and he lunged at Lord first with a rassengan and hit his head, tearing it off with his claws a moment after.

"NO ONE! HURT'S MY BROTHER! NO ONE!" He shouted as he targeted Lord second and ripped him apart with his bare hands (Literally). The reanimates stayed down this time, the healing was taking longer than expected.

Naruto went up to Kurama to try and free him but Orochimaru got in the way and kicked Naruto straight in the face, sending him flying backwards. Naruto was on all fours and growling like a beast, he had control of himself but he did it anyways because he thought it felt right. He glared at Orochimaru who was now circling around Kurama's entrapped body with the sword of Kushanagi in his hands, the blade was glowing blue and shone in the night and reflected the moonlight.

"You Jinchuriki have quite the healing factor...so stubborn and refusing to die! How far that goes...i don't quite know" Orochimaru lectured as he chuckled at the last four words. He stopped circling and went behind the red haired Uzumaki, he face Naruto from over Kurama's shoulder as his eyes widened and his grin enlarged " _ **LET'S FIND OUT SHALL WE!**_ ".

He plunged the blade straight through the wooden trap, it pierced Kurama and came out the other end and kept going until it broke through the other side. Blood splattered outwards and some of it landed on Naruto's face as he saw the blue blade coated with the blood of his brother shining in the moon light.

Naruto roared out in fury and tears fell down his cheek, he charged at him with full speed but Orochimaru didn't even flinch. Normally, Naruto would've suspected something was up but this time the voice of reason in his head was gone...all that was left was savage rage.

He slashed across Orochimaru's throat and sank his teeth into his neck and ripped out some stuff, but when he did that Orochimaru melted away into a pool of snakes. Naruto felt someone grab him neck from the back and felt a blade run him through.

Blood dripped from the side of his mouth as he heard Orochimaru chuckle "Tisk tisk Naruto...how reckless of you". Orochimaru yanked the blade out and kicked the boy's back, making him fall face down onto the pavement blacking out...the final voice he heard was that of his mother crying his name out "NARUTO!".

* * *

Orochimaru heard the voice of Lady Kushina and turned to face her "It's a wonder how my invasion failed...". But she wasn't alone, alongside her were Lord Third, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikito Uchiha...all bore horrified looks on their faces as they saw the carnage in front of them.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT'VE YOU DONE!" Kushina shouted as she saw Naruto lying in a pool of his own blood, Kurama being trapped in a sort of wooden cage with blood seeping through his midsection and Sasuke was unmoving.

He retreated just as soon as Lord's First and Second revived and Lord third gave chase while Kushina and the Uchiha's could only stare and the massacre before them. Kushina straightened herself and got Kurama down fro the trap he was in, and set him down. He too had a sword puncture wound to the mid section, Kushina cried and cried while occasionally whimpering "My babies" or "My boys..." or sometimes "My baby boys".

Mikito walked up to Sasuke and placed his head on her lap and thought of Itachi's reaction to this, it made her cry...plane and simple. Fugaku knelt beside her and said "Don't worry dear...he's just unconscious".That was somewhat reassuring and she smiled a bit, while brushing the hair away from Sasuke's face.

Kushina opened her eyes and saw something that made her night more...reassuring. The sword wounds on Naruto and Kurama began to close up and she saw red chakra leak out from the wounds of her fallen sons.

'Thank you KYUUBI! THANK YOU SO MUCH!' her thoughts scream with joy as she sees Naruto and Kurama breathing normally again.

* * *

 ** _Hey there guys! Sorry for the mishap, i accidentally uploaded the wrong thing so sorry for the inconvenience for the people who've seen the error but i already corrected it._**

 ** _Anyways...i wanted to know your opinion on something, how do you guys feel about a Kurama x Matatabi thing. I won't so it now for obvious reasons as this is just to far of in the future but i wanted to guys to give me your opinions on it like...how it goes when they meet up and stuff like that!_**

 ** _I can bet that half you you guys thought i killed Naruto and Kurama...admit it you thought i did :)_**

 ** _SO leave reviews and let me know what you think about the Kurama x Matatabi thing alright...you could do that by either sending me a P.M or leaving your thoughts along with what you thought about this chapter_**


	39. Never again a broken Minato

Lord fourth just finished dropping off Hinata off at the hospital, one that wasn't wrecked to bits, once he dropped Hinata off he teleported to where Kushina was and the sight that greeted him was like someone shoving a knive into his heart and twisting it, again and again and again. His eyes twitched and the radiant expression of joy that was ever so present on his face had washed away upon seeing the condition of Naruto and Kurama.

His knees wobbled and he teared up, he knew Kurama was the nine-tailed fox but seeing him like this? After raising him like he did Naruto, teaching him, enduring their pranks and seeing them off to bed every night he **_refused_** to accept that his eyes had closed for the last time. He went closer to Kushina and knelt down next to her and his children, he sat down and hesitantly lifted Kurama's head from Kushina's lap and held him tight in his own trembling form.

His light blue eyes were shaking from the fear of loosing Kurama, his fingers brushed through his crimson red spiky hair and placed his left palm on his forehead which was covered by his headband that conveniently slipped off before Minato had placed his palm on it. His thoughts were haunted by Kurama's laughter and all the times he'd call him dad.

Kushina sensed his tension and tried to break the silence when Minato's expression darkened and he asked "Where is _he_?". "Minato..." Kushina muttered as she wanted to say that his place was with them and that he should leave Orochimaru to Lord Third but Minato tightened his grip on Kurama's jacket as he bared his teeth and tears streamed down his face which was now scrunched up in rage "Where is he Kushina?! Where's Orochimaru?!" Minato demanded, his voice bore tons of hurt in it alongside anger and sadness. He spat out the name Orochimaru with as much venom as he could...this just became personal... ** _very personal_**.

Kushina looked at Minato's trembling form and started to say "Minato, dear, they're fine...they're going to..." but she was interrupted by Minato who shot up to his feet and actually shouted at her " _ **FINE**_?! _**THEY'RE FINE**_?! _**NO...THEY...ARE...NOT**_! **_WHERE IS HE KUSHINA?! WHERE_**?! **_TELL ME! OR ELSE I'LL TEAR APART THIS WHOLE DAMNED VILLAGE TO FIND HIM!"_**

Kushina trembled in her boots as he face Minato's angry self, Mikito and Fugaku just stared at him with their eyes wide open and their jaws unhinged...they've never seen Minato loose his cool like that before and it scared them.

Kushina gulped and replied "He ran off in that direction and Hiruzen gave chase but..." but she was cut off again "Lord third went after him?! Kushina! Take care of our kids! I'll be back!".

With that said, Minato vanished with a flash of yellow and left Kushina trembling in her place none stop. Fugaku stooped up and cleared his throat and placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder to stop her shaking "Let's get them to a hospital ok Kushina?".

She nodded her head and carried Naruto, Fugaku carried Kurama and Mikito carried Sasuke as all three went to the hospital where Minato had dropped Hinata off at.

* * *

Minato appeared beside Lord Third's side to combat Orochimaru, who looked at Minato and chuckled "Lord fourth! What a pleasant surprise". Minato pointed his finger at Orochimaru and roared "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!", he powered up a rassengan in one hand and charged forward towards Orochimaru.

Lord second got in his way and he just shoved his rassengan through his face whilst shouting "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!". He continued to charge towards Orochimaru, Lord first wrapped him up in the wood dragon but Minato burst free and ripped Hashirama's arm off and shoved his rassengan straight through his chest.

After dealing with them he charged toward Orochimaru, who just dodged his attack and chuckled "I wonder who's the real beast here? You? Or that red haired kid you took in?". That struck a nerve as Minato's eyes narrowed and he shouted "SHUT UP!" as he caught Orochimaru with a rassengan to the waist.

"YOU DARE!" Minato roared as he shoved another rassengan towards Orochimaur's waist. Minato couldn't think straight at the moment and every father that cared for their children would know damn why and if they didn't than they were horrible fathers.

Orochimaru took advantage of this and made the reanimate of Lord second to knock Minato out cold, it worked as Minato was to fixated on ripping Orochimaru's head off. He crumbled to the floor and blacked out but when he woke up he was Orochimaru flee and Lord Third fall to the ground, Minato picked himself up and went towards his friend.

He told him about the reaper death seal and that Orochimaru wouldn't be a threat anymore as he'd also sealed his jutsu, his only regret was that he couldn't end him here and now.

Minato watched as Lord third passed away in front of him, he lost it and cried on the spot...first his children were nearly killed brutally and then his friend dies? This day had taken it's toll on Minato and he swore that he'd NEVER let this happen again...never again.


	40. The light in dark times

Later on in the Hospital...

* * *

Kushina and Mikito just sat there looking at the bandaged forms of Sasuke, Naruto and Kurama. Granted that Naruto wasn't as beat up as the other two and Hinata was poisoned.

The coloration of her skin had decreased over the numerous hours that she'd spent in that bed, hooked up to an I.V machine. Shisui and Itachi were in another room getting their wounds, which were minor scratches and cuts, sealed up. Itachi was, as Mikito had predicted, devastated when he saw Sasuke being rushed into the emergency room.

Fugaku had gone to enforce the law on the streets as there was bound to be looting on the streets, Minato had to leave because he had to sort out some stuff the council had to say...most likely regarding Kurama's transformation into the nine tails and Naruto's use of the nine tailed chakra along with Sasuke's out of control chakra. As sadly, these thing did not go unnoticed by the villagers, **_ESPECIALLY_** by Danzo.

A nurse came in and said that Sasuke had to be moved to another room for further testing, as Orochimaru poisoned Hinata just by touching her so they were wondering if anything like that happened to Sasuke during the fight with Orochimaru. Mikito flashed a sad smile at Kushina before walking out with the nurses and Sasuke to a room just opposite of the one they were in.

Not long before Sasuke had left the room, Kurama's eyes battered and his eyes slowly opened and he let out an audible sigh that attracted Kushina's attention. Kushina rushed to his side and smiled when the nurse said the visiting time was up, all she managed to get from Kurama was a faint smile before he turned and frowned at Naruto's condition.

Kushina let the room and Kurama called out to Naruto dozens of times, the final time he did this he got a groan as a response. Naruto's eyes flashed open as he hear the sound of Kurama's voice...a voice he thought that he'd never hear again.

"K...Kurama? I...Is that you?" Naruto asked weakly as he turned his head to face Kurama's face. "Yeah kit...it's me and i'm fine" Kurama said as he smiled, Naruto felt relief flood his entire body as tears welded up in his eyes and it dripped down his cheeks, his lips were trembling and his eyes were shaking.

"Kurama...Nii-san" Naruto whimpered as he began to cry and he kept whimpering Nii-san again and again, repeatedly multiple times. "Hey c'mon kit don't be like that! I'm fine, i promise" Kurama reassured in order to stop Naruto from crying, but it didn't work and he understood why, if he ever lost Naruto...he'd rip off that seal in his stomach and let the Nine-tails loose to destroy the person who did took him away from him along with everything else.

He reached out his hand and held Naruto's trembling right hand with his own and held it for quite some time in order for him to stop trembling. It worked, but as soon as he tried to withdraw it Naruto tightened his grip and refused to let go Kurama smiled and looked up at the white ceiling above them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the council meeting...

* * *

Minato felt that he was standing in a court ready to be tried for treason to the village, all the clan heads and the civilian council just looked at him with disapproval, except Fugaku. He just didn't have the heart to do, say to even look at anyone for that matter as all he could ever think of was what Sasuke's fate was going to be after this 'trial'.

It was unfair, it really was, Fugaku opened his eyes and looked around him and was surprised that Hashi Hyuga bore a sympathetic look rather that a disappointed look and smiled 'There's hope for the Hyuga yet' he thought. Minato cast a look at Fugaku who frowned sympathetically at his old team-mate who _knew_ that this meeting may just cause his family to be split apart. And knowing Danzo, an even worse fate would await the Uchiha as a whole, this definitely did not look good no matter where you look at it.

As a fellow father, he could sympathize with Minato's feelings, even more so the sage Jyiria stood near Minato as support as he knew that he'd be forced to give out the information of what truly happened that night...the night that the Kyuubi had vanished and was _'reborn'_ as Kurama Uzumaki. He knew that if he didn't play his cards right especially with Danzo then his family would be torn apart with Kurama being taken away and Naruto being watched 24/7 and in the worst case scenario being taken into Root...which in Minato's opinion is a fate even worse than death.

He felt sympathy for Sasuke as he thought that a similar fate might be adorned onto him as well, and he knew damned well that Hinata Hyuga would be heartbroken. He didn't need to be a Hokage to know that she had feelings for him...he'd seen it many times especially during the Chunin exams when she thanked him for sparing Neji.

The village would never be the same again...but hey, that's just the worse case scenario right? Minato didn't know anymore...he just didn't he was lost and heartbroken after seeing Kurama's nearly lifeless form and seeing Lord third die before him.

Danzo was the first to start, which irritated Fugaku...he'd already knew what he was going to say and the Kami would damn him for not voicing out, which he planned to do. "Lord fourth, it had come to our attention that you're sons have been hiding some very _interesting_ abilities. Care to shed some light on this?".

Fugaku unknowingly activated his Mangekyou and barred his teeth as well as tighten his grip on his arms, he hated the way that Danzo said the word interesting, as though he'd won the nomination of Hokage and Kami be damned if that that happened.

Minato looked at Fugaku who was clearly stressed from just hearing Danzo speak, he didn't want to dismiss him as this concerned Sasuke too. "That...i'm afraid is classified to only a handful of individuals Danzo, i know where you're going with this and i'll never reveal what you want" Minato stated with a dark look in his eyes.

Fugaku nodded his head ever so slightly to Minato's move towards Danzo and smiled slightly making his mangekyou vanish. "This is outrageous!" Fumed one of the civilian council members which started a chain reaction from all of them as they DEMANDED to know what happened out there and why Kurama looked like a shadow clone of the beast that attacked the village all those years ago.

That was it...Fugaku couldn't take it anymore "He just said...it was _classified information_ you ingrates so DROP IT!" Fugaku stated as he growled when he said classified information and he shouted at the last part of his sentence.

The civilian council stopped all at once and he received shocked looks from everyone except Minato of course. "Unfortunately Mr. Uchiha the civilians have technically voted the majority to support my action of revealing this info"

"Why you insolent!" Fugaku fumed but Minato spoke up weakly which deeply hurt and shocked the clan heads as they've never seen Minato like this before "Fugaku, it's fine...thank you though"

Fugaku sighed as he sat down "Ok old pal, i'll back down...i know this night's going to take a toll on you so i might as well back off because you've had it rough enough". The clan heads just stared at Fugaku wonder what the hell was up with him acting all sympathetic and all, although deep down Hashi knew why...he was a father like him.

"Minato" Hashi said as he looked at him with sorrow in his eyes "I...I've already suspected what happened that night and i want you to know that i bear no grudge towards you for concealing the information from us, i too am a father you know. So do not take this as a personal vendetta towards your family but instead, can we not just talk as equals and friends here. Please, do not bother as to what the arrogant Danzo thinks this...are we, here on the shinobi side of the council, not friends here? Are we this blind to just ignore a friend and a father ,who is clearly in distress, in need. Think of thus as a 'heart to heart' conversation with friends"

The others nodded in great approval towards Hashi's words but he wasn't done, he decided to play his trump card "And besides, i do believe that my daughter Hinata, bears deep feeling of attraction for one your own? Naruto i believe. I know what is running through your mind Minato and i just wanted you to know that i for one will not allow this petty meeting to hurt you're family as again, i for one will not stand by and watch my daughters heart be broken by the actions and lies of a deceitful man. So i urge you, Danzo, to choose your next actions wisely...should you make a mistake you will have ended up making a very powerful adversary".

With that said he activated his byakugan and glared at Danzo fiercely. Minato sighed and nodded "Now then, where do i begin..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, sorry i haven't been posting in a while cause I've been busy as always, PLEASE leave a review for this chapter. Many thanks!**_


	41. inner-conflict

Minato closed his eyes and kept Hashi's words to heart, as he recalled the last bits of the events that happened _that night_. He sighed and began to explain about what happened but before he did so he demanded but one thing "Before i begin, i want you all to promise me something. I figured that it's only fair that since i'm revealing an S class secret that you all NEVER reveal it to anyone...deal?"

There was chatter amongst the Civilian side which died down shortly "We agree" they said in unison and Danzo nodded his head before saying "Anything else Minato? I understand that this is an S class secret and will agree to keep it as such."

"Should...this information be leaked to _anyone_ or should the village come to know of it, the lives of my sons will most definitely be at risk...which goes without saying"

Minato was interrupted by Hashi who apologized for the intrusion "Minato, I know where you're going with this...and i want you to know that should such an event come to play, the door of the Hyuga clan will most definitely be open"

"As will the Uchiha's...but...you already knew that" Fugaku commented with a serious face. "In fact...all of our doors will be open for them, they were very dear to Lord third weren't they?" said Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan.

"Indeed they were" Sighed Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan before continuing "They were like his grandsons". "Indeed...he will be missed" Hashi said as he closed his eyes for a moment to respect Lord third's sacrifice.

"Now then, i shall reveal to you what happened that night. My best friends Fugaku, already knows of the details and Hashi's suspicions are in line with what it have to say! Listen well as i SHALL NOT be repeating myself!" said the fourth with seriousness.

"You may proceed" Danzo said with a blank expression. Minato looked up at everyone assembled and started talking "When I teleported the Kyuubi with me to the far end of Konoha, I took a little side trip and brought my wife Kushina and my son Naruto with me. Kushina tried to take the nine tails with her to her death that night but i wouldn't allow it, so, i summoned a sealing altar and prepared to use the eight trigrams seal"

"Eight trigrams seal?! Damn Minato, that's PURE sealing art right there!" Hashi exclaimed, with Fugaku and even **_Danzo_** nodding with approval. "Thank you, now as i was saying...i used the eight trigrams seals on Naruto AND Kushina as i feared that without the Kyuubi she would die. But there was the problem of the remaining Kyuubi chakra that was left and i couldn't just seal it in Naruto, he'd die from that much and Kushina would too...was what i was thinking so i had originally planned to seal it within me"

"Smart choice" Tsume commented. Minato nodded and carried on "But then...before i had the chance to do so, the excess chakra somehow...how shall i put this?".

"I think the word you're looking for is _'Transformed'_ Kiddo" Jyiria said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Transformed?! Now this is interesting' Danzo thought, 'it is as i suspected' Hashi thought as well.

"Into what?" asked one of the villagers from the council politely. "It manifested itself into the from of a child...into my son, Kurama". As he said that, the civilian side of the council exploded with horrified chatter with some even saying "The nine tails has been living amongst us?! No way!".

"BUT!" Minato shouted as he gained their attention and continued "Some how by the grace of the Kami, he suffered memory loss and couldn't remember anything at all. A blank slate, WHO by the way...is not the slightest bit interested in the events that happened. He doesn't want to know, plain and simple"

"I do have one question though" Said Shikaku before he continued "Why does he look like Naruto and why does he have red hair? Shouldn't he have orange?".

"Yeah...why is that by the way?" Hashi asked.

"Minato folded his arms and said "To be honest, i don't know, but i speculate that it's due to the fact that the first two parts of the Kyuubi were sealed in Naruto and Kushina...hence it would somehow take one their appearance...somehow". Minato shrugged "And no i'm not sure why the blood tests say that he'd related to Kushina, if anyone's asking"

"Is that all Minato?" Danzo asked patiently and politely. "Yes, that is all i have to say for myself" Minato said as he cast a 'get ready to go save my kids' glance to Fugaku who understood it and slightly pushed his chair outwards from the desk.

"Well then...it looks like we are going to have our hands full on this one, this new information is unexpected. Kurama is a threat we cannot ignore Minato, what if he suddenly regains his memories and seeks retribution for all of this! He must be dealt with!"

"No! You will not touch a single hair on his head Danzo!" Minato shouted as he cast another look towards Fugaku who pushed his chair even more outwards from his desk, ready to sprint into the hospital to save Naruto and Kurama.

"Indeed! You will not harm the Third's grandsons!" Hashi added on as shot up from his seat. "Kurama is the Kyuubi and that doesn't change the fact that just because he has saved us from the Shukaku that he should be forgiven for his acts against this Village!" Danzo argued, earning a cheer from the civilian side of the council.

"However" Danzo continued "Due to the fact that we are in mourning of the Third Hokage, i'll not take action against Kurama now as that would be disrespecting Hiruzen. So no, i'll not harm him in anyway...for now"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hashi frowned as he glared daggers at Danzo. "It mean, dear Hashi, that should Kurama ever go out of control in the future...even for a bit. I'll take action" Danzo countered as he stared back at Hashi.

"We are done here" Minato declared as he went out of the room with a yellow flash in order to get to the hospital to see Naruto and Kurama.


	42. confessions

Minato appeared in a yellow flash at the Hospital entrance. He closed his eyes and his frowned sadly as he walked into the Hospital and went up to the receptionist and asked "Hello there, In which room can i find Naruto and Kurama Uzumaki?". Now you'd all expect him to know but, he'd only accompanied Kushina until the reception before and ANBU requested him to attend a major meeting, the receptionist took one look at the Hokgae and quickly found the room numbers "They're in room 281, Hokage sama" replied the receptionist politely.

"Thank you" Minato said as he smiled and bowed slightly, he walked through the vast corridors of the hospital and found the room he was looking for. He stopped at the door and wondered what condition would he find his sons in, he tensed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in the process. His shaking hands gripped the door handle, he twisted his wrist and opened the door and walked into the room.

He closed the door and opened his light blue eyes, the sight that greeted him was just what he needed to see. He smiled a sad smile as he saw Naruto and Kurama holding hands and facing each other, their eyes closed and a smile was present on their faces. The two brothers were sleeping, granted, but that didn't stop them from showing signs of deep sibling affection.

He sat down in a chair that was opposite of the twins beds and just stared at them, his happy expression dropped when he realized that he could've lost this...kami be damned if anything happened to either one of them. He continued to stare and then he turned o face the ground, immersed into deep thought, he stayed that way for quite a while until Kushina walked into the room.

"Minato..."She said as she looked at his sad form, to which he replied "Kushina...". She sat down next to him and Minato told her every last bit about the meeting with the village elders "I think I've just jeopardized Kurama's life..." Minato sighed and looked at Kushina with a saddened frown "What sort of a father am i?"

Kushina was now infected with the same distraught frown as Minato's, she placed her arm on the shoulder and whispered into his ear "One that has been though alot, you're a caring father and they know that...even IF Kurama does remember, i highly doubt that he'd change him feelings for you. He loves you and that is that! Nothing anyone says or does can change his stance on the matter"

"Thank you Kushina, I needed to hear that" Minato said as he lifted his head and looked towards her with a sad smile. "I was just at Hinata's room and she was asking about Naruto" Kushina said smiling.

"Really? She must really like him, heh, our boy's got crush" Minato chuckled as he glanced over to Naruto who was laying on the bed, still holding hands with Kurama.

* * *

After an hour of waiting for them to wake up, Minato and Kushina decide to go out for a stroll. When they leave the room, Kurama wakes up having heard only the last few parts of his parents conversation about Hinata, he then smirks and decides to ask Naruto on his stance in this. "Yo! Naru!" Kurama whispers loudly while shaking him.

Naruto groans and sits up, looking at Kurama and smiling."Yeah bro? What is it?" he asks and Kurama begins to ask his question "Do you like Hinata?". Naruto raises an eyebrow and says "Yeah, she's my friend so of course i like her. Why'd you ask?", Kurama shakes his head and asks again "No not that type of like, i ment if you 'like' like her"

Naruto get it and his eyes widen and he blushes, his face is as red as Kurama's hair. "Oh!" he responds, Kurama smiles and replies "Dude, don't worry! We're brothers aren't we? We can share this stuff with each other and i PROMISE not to tell anyone. Besides the fact that Hinata _'liking'_ YOU is super obvious"

Naruto blushes more this time and gets a bubbly feeling from within and this time instead of feeling embarrassed he feels...i guess the word to use here would be special or appreciated. "Oh! Ok then...i'll talk" Naruto says as he looks at Kurama who motions him to start.

"Well...the truth is, i do 'like' Hinata. Alot actually, i just like how's she's gentle and kind and i kinda like the way she blushes when she gets too close to me and in my opinion she's really really cute...especially with those pale eyes of hers. She's a good person and i like her for it...".

Kurama smiled and said "That's great! You seem to really like her alot, so why not go on out on a date or something?" Kurama asks. "Maybe later, after we recover from this". There was silence in the room when something came to Naruto 's mind so he voiced it out "Hey Kurama?"

"Yeah Kit?" Kurama asks as he looks at his brother, wondering what he'll say. "Do you have a crush on her? Or any other girl?" Naruto asks and Kurama laughs lightly at this first bit of the question and replies "Ok, one, I like Hinata as a best friends...not as a crush cause that's your thing and i don't wanna steal your girl. And 2, no, i'm not interested in any of Konoha's beauties at the moment..." Kurama then continues "It's good that we keep this thing going, if you have trouble with private stuff like relationships or any other things that you're too shy to ask mom and dad about...you know that you'll have me"

"Yeah" Naruto smiles as he lays back down on the bed, the door opens and the twins see Kushina and Minato at the door. They run and give both a big hug and stayed with them a while, Minato tells them about the third's death and that the funeral is tomorrow. They nod and Minato along with Kushina walk out of the room, once they are out Minato then whispers to her "Maybe it's time i told him the truth".

Kushina nods and says "Yeah...i do believe it's time that Kurama knew what happened that night. But, let's keep it for until after the funeral ok?". Minato nods and walks with his wife to their house for some rest...


	43. The truth

A day passed after the conversation between Naruto and Kurama, and they were informed about the death of the Third Hokage. They were saddened by this and attended the funeral, in the crowd that had assembled he could see Konahamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui and Hinata along with Danzo.

Throughout the funeral, Kurama and Naruto heard Konahamaru cry and they could understand why as Lord third was his grandfather. They all prayed in silence and gave their final farewells and left their tokens beside his picture near his coffin, Naruto and Kurama walked back with Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Hinata as they wanted to see each other off...this day was already tragic enough and the last thing they needed was for something to happen to one of them.

They reached the Hyuga compound and they stop to bid Hinata good bye, she hugged all of them and waved them goodbye as she entered the compound and was escorted by a few branch members along with Neji. The group then walk towards the Uchiha compound, Naruto and Kurama waved goodbye to their Uchiha friends as they see them enter the compound and disappear into the orange setting sun ahead.

After that, Naruto and Kurama go back to their own home where they find Kushina and Minato waiting for them, they twins take their shoes off and place them in the shoe rack. It was far too quiet in the Uzumaki household so Kushina decided to do something about it "So...where have you boys been? It's late".

Kurama responds by saying "We just decided to see everyone off before coming home, that's all". Minato nods his head and says "I see...well, that's very thoughtful of you Kurama. Speaking of which..." he stops there and looks at Kushina who solemnly nods her head. "Naruto?" Minato says, attracting the blonde's attention towards him and he responds by asking "Yes dad?"

"I want you to go up to your room for a while and do anything you want, while your mother and I talk with your brother for a while" Minato responds, Naruto get a little defensive and asks why and thinks that Kurama's in trouble for some reason that he didn't know about.

Kushina slowly shakes her head and smiles "No, no Naruto he's not in any trouble. We just want to talk". Naruto wanted to insist that he stay when Kurama places a hand on his shoulder and brings him in closer in order to whisper "It's ok Kit, I'll be fine...I'll tell you everything when i come up ok?".

Naruto smiles and nods his head as he dashed upstairs towards his room, Kurama walks over to them and sits on the couch opposite to Minato and Kushina. "Yes dad? What is it?" Kurama asks nicely and with a smile.

"We think that it's time that know something about yourself" Minato said, Kurama flashed a confused face which then turns to a freaked out expression. "What's wrong dear? We..." Kushina asks and Kurama replies without giving her time to fully explain herself "Isn't it too soon for this talk? Erro-senin said that i should be at least 14 for that".

Kushina caught on quickly and sweat-dropped, she also made a mental note to pummel the living daylights out of Jyiria when her shows up next time. "No, no! Not that silly!" Minato chuckles before continuing with the same somber tone he had before "We think you should know what really happened the night you and your brother were born".

"We know you're not so interested, but give us a chance, please?" Kushina pleads and Kurama sighs "Ok, but i don't really see the point in that...heck...even the Kyubi's lecturing me bout it but i don't pay attention"

Kushina and Minato looks at each other with uncertainty, the Kyubi had tried to tell him about this earlier? "I'll make it short" Minato says as he looks into Kurama's eyes and he wonders what is up with his mom and dad.

Kurama listened to the tale and was interested in some parts but ignored others, "Now...since i sealed part of the nine-tails in Naruto and Kushina, i had planned to seal the remaining bit within me, but, somehow it transformed into something else...it...turned itself into..." Minato faltered at this point as he didn't have the confidence to tell him.

"Into what?" Kurama asked and Minato blurted it out slowly "Into you...you are that last remaining bit of the Kyubi. You were the Kyubi Kurama...I'm sorry".


	44. Uzumaki: A broken family

Kurama was deeply shocked but he kept a straight face, but was hurt on the inside...very hurt. Does this mean that HE was the cause of Naruto's pain? Had he hurt the same person that he had tried to protect? It would seem so...and that alone broke him, he didn't cry though as he didn't want to look weak in front of his parents...could he even call them that?

Was his whole life a lie? Didn't this mean that because of him and his actions, Mizuki had tried to kill Naruto. Then that name rang in his head over and over again, what would he think? He would hate him for sure, for all the pain that he had to go through as a kid...but what really broke his heart was the realization that he was not Naruto's brother at all...he was a stranger, a beast.

From on the top of the staircase, Naruto was listening to the conversation and was shocked to find out this truth about Kurama. He slowly crept towards his room, and sat deep in thought.

A few tears managed to make their way to the surface and they fell down his cheeks. "It can't be..." He muttered over and over again, begging Kami to prove that what he just heard was wrong. "This had to be a genjutsu! This has to be! It's some SICK genjutsu! I...I have to come out of it!" Naruto whimpered, tears now pouring down like a waterfall of misery. He said 'Kai!' again and again and again but there was simply no change in the environment...his mind was screaming NO! as he came to realize the painful truth, that it wasn't a genjutsu...it was reality.

The poor blonde sat in a corner, knees facing his chest as he wrapped his arms around his legs and continued to cry continuously. He was crying because he now knew that Kurama wasn't his brother and that he was always alone, he was always going to be alone...and he wondered how this would effect him. But more importantly, what would happen to Kurama?

Would he run away to punish himself for everything that he'd done in the past? Would he distance himself from him? Would they never be friends again? Would they never be siblings again? More questions like this began to from in the depts of his mind, and the more questions that popped up the more the fissure that developed in Naruto's heart would widen until it broke, which it did.

"Maybe if...maybe if i just play it normal around Kurama, he wouldn't suspect that i know! And we could still be siblings and friends! Yeah! Believe it!" he said to himself, he began to smile and his tears dried up due to the relief his train of thought had brought him.

"Kurama's MY brother! I don't care if he was the Nine tailed fox! He's my brother! We grew up together and that's that!" said the blonde to himself as he brightened up abit. He began to play with some of the toys in the room, trying to ignore that there still a fissure in his heart...no matter how small it was it was still there. But it was small enough for the blonde to dismiss and to carry on playing.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Kurama? Are you alright?" Kushina asked, deep down she was concerned as he may begin to doubt everything. She loved Kurama as her son and would be heartbroken if he didn't see her as his mother. She cared for him, and loved him like a mother should, her voice began to falter now "K..Kurama? Dear?".

"Am I...still your kid Kushina?" Kurama asked with his straight face. That was it, that question broke her and she ran towards him and hugged him and began to cry "Yes! Yes you are baby! Yes you are!".

"We're so sorry we didn't tell you" Minato said, adding to Kushina's misery and guilt. Before, she had HATED the nine-tails but it manifested itself as Kurama she began to love it. Slowly but surely, she accpeted Kurama as her own child and grew really attached to him AND Naruto.


	45. Resolve

_**A/N: Before i start the story, i just wanted to thank all of you guys for supporting my stories and for helping me reach that 10k milestone. I honestly appreciate all you who have supported this story so far, and i don't intend to end it anytime soon as i plan to keep going until the end of the war...there will be more action, suspense, tragedies and deaths along with new romances for some of the characters.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for all the reviews and please keep them coming! And for those of you who checked out the link for the Zootopia crossover story i had linked at the bottom of chapter 33, i wanted to thank you for supporting that story as well and i'd appreciate it if you could review on that as well.**_

 _ **I will also be hosting a poll, during this week in order to get your opinions on the pairings for some of that characters, except for Naruto as he'll be with Hinata.**_

 _ **So now, without further ado, here's Chapter 45! Enjoy and leave a Review :)**_

* * *

When the emotional stuff came to an end, Kurama felt overjoyed but a little shaken as well. He thought of Naruto and his reaction, but luckily, he wasn't here so Kurama could just act like this never happened.

"And one other thing son" Minato said as his expression got slightly darker, Kurama turned towards him and replied "Yeah dad?". Minato's inner-self burst out in joy when he heard Kurama call him dad "Do you know about a man named Danzo?" he questioned.

Kurama crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow "Come to think of it...I've heard Grandpa Hiruzen mention his name before". "Oh! Well...what do you know about him?" Minato asked

"Like i said, he just mentioned his name and that was it. Naru and I tried to do some digging around so we could prank the guy cause we wanted to get everyone, but we never did" Kurama explained, chuckling at the last bit. Kushina and Minato smiled for a a while, but then it died down and the seriousness returned "You and your brother must be very cautious around that man Kurama..."

"Ok but, why?" Kurama asked and Minato told him the details of the meeting that had transpired, a day ago with the council. Kurama felt his blood boil but he kept his straight face and hid his anger expertly whereas his inner-self was exploding with rage, he wanted to rip Danzo apart for even saying such a thing. All he wanted now was to go to his brother and never leave his side again.

"I'll be careful dad, i promise" He said calmly as he went up the stairs to Naruto's room, he opened the door and found Naruto playing with some of the toys in their room. Naruto stopped playing and looked at who had come, when he saw Kurama's face at the door he grinned and welcomed him in "Hey Kurama-nii! So what did mom and dad tell you?"

Kurama froze and thought of what he should say, it only took a moment and he responded "Oh, they said to be very careful around a man named Danzo...he had tried to separate us from each other yesterday so we'd never see each other again". Kurama continued and made up a reason as to why he wanted to do that, as he didn't have the heart to tell Naruto the real reason.

Naruto froze in his place and let the toy in his hand drop to the floor "If he ** _ever_**..." Naruto says as he growls lowly and dangerously as he begins to clutch his fist and grit his teeth. His eyes turn to red slits as he just couldn't control has rage over what Danzo had tried to do, and he KNEW the reason why...it was because Kurama was the Nine-tails itself, turned human.

It angered him to think that people like him would just turn their backs on all the heroic accomplishments that ha and Kurama had achieved. If anyone dared to harm Kurama, Naruto would make sure that they never see the daylight again.

Kurama smiled again and waved his hand dismissively "Let's not worry about that ok Naru? Besides, we can handle him! We took out a tailed beast, how hard is an old man like Danzo going to be anyways?". He then moves towards Naruto and sits down beside him, pulling him close to give him a hug.

"We'll always stay together, Naru...we're brothers and nothing can change that you got it?" Kurama said as he smiled at Naruto who chuckled in response and smiled back.

A few moments later they heard Kushina call them down for dinner, the Uzumaki duo stood up and raced each down stairs for Kushina's irresistible food.


	46. Poisoned

The next day, Kurama and Naruto went to hang out with Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui along with Hinata when Hashi stopped by the Uzumaki household. He knocked on the door and Minato opened it, and his eyes widen with surprise as he wasn't expecting Hashi to show up.

"Oh! Hashi, I wasn't expecting you to drop by today" Minato said politely as he opened the door fully, as it had previously been half open. "Minato we need to talk, it's...it's about my daughter" Hashi says in a saddened tone, which Minato caught onto. "B..by all means Hashi, come in!" He said as he let the Hyuga into his home to discuss matters regarding the clan's heiress, Hinata Hyuga.

Hashi sits down on the dining table to talk with Minato, Kushina shows up and greets him as she wonders what he would be doing here. When Minato said that it concerned Hinata, Kushina frowned and took a seat next to Minato, as they listen to Hashi's story about the fate of the clan heiress. The headstrong clan head sighs as he being his tale "She's dying Minato...Hinata's dying"

"WHAT?!" Minato and Kushina exclaim in pure shock, they want to ask questions but they figured it was best that they save them for last. "The poison that she got hit with, the one Orochimaru used...it's killing her slowly but surely. I've consulted many doctors and medics in and out of the Hyuga clan and they all say that the poison is very complex. She only has about three months left to be exact..." Hashi stops and the expected questioning begins as Kushina asks him if Hinata knows about the poisoning or not, to which Hashi shakes his head.

"Isn't there any other way?" Kushina asks weakly, her voice breaking along with her heart as she fears what will happen if one of Naruto's best friends and apparent crush dies.

"There is rumored to be only on person that is able to cure this, but Kami knows where she is" Hashi sighs, close to giving up an hope he had left about the situation at hand. Life was hard without Sarutobi his best friend Minato almost lost him family to Danzo and ROOT and now this on top of everything else, Hashi didn't even want to imagine the look on Naruto's face when he finds out about Hinata.

"Who is this woman Hashi? I will find her, I promise you" Minato swears as he looks dead into the Hyuga's pale eyes, and then Hashi answered. "Her name...is _Tsunade Senju_ "

* * *

Meanwhile in the park...

Kurama and Hinata had chosen to just chill in the park as Naruto and the rest eat ramen at ichkakus, Hinata sits on a nearby swing and Kurama sits next to her and the two just sit there staring the clouds moving.

Hinata looks at Kurama, she blushes at what she is about to ask and opens her mouth to speak, "h...hey Kurama?". The red haired Uzumaki turns towards Hinata and raises an eyebrow, beckoning her to ask her question, he notices her blush and thinks that this is a personal thing.

"D...does N...Naruto, l...like me?" She asks, her face now red. Kurama smiles as he puts his arm around Hinata and pulls her in close to him, making her blush more as she think that that may be Naruto in disguise. Silly idea...but she was just so nervous, that a thousand possibilities and situations are running through her mind, she sees Kurama chuckle a bit and hear him answer her question.

"Of course he does...and...in the way that you're thinking too. Don't lie, I can see you're blushing hard" Kurama teases as Hinata moves away, blushing more "K..Kurama!" She exclaims as her voice get squeaky. She then starts to cough and she puts a hand on her mouth, and when she looks at it she is shocked to see blood on it.

"Hinata! Are you..." Kurama stops there as he noticed the blood on her palm, she notices this and says that she's still recovering from the fight. Kurama know however, that it wasn't her duel with Neji that did that...Orochimaru had.

"No you're not fine! Kami Hinata, you're still poisoned!" he shouts in worry as he rushes over to her when she hacks blood up again. "Hey! hey! Stay with me, Hina! Stay with me! Look, if not for me then stay for Naruto...the guy...loves you" Kurama sates but Hinata collapses onto the ground, not hearing the last word.

"Hinata?! HINATA!" Kurama shouts as he clutches his head and kneels down next to her, measuring her pulse. She was alive but barely, he body was reacting violently to the poisonous effect of Orochimaur's attack, and Kurama thought to himself 'She's going to die! This is bad! REALLY BAD!'.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh no! Hinata's dying! But the good thing is that, we can now move onto the Tsunade story arc and you guys will experience more action and i apologize for the lack it in the last few chapters.**_

 _ **Anyways...onto the poll, it's been posted on my profile page and you can vote for an Itachi x Izumi relationship and a Kurama x Matatabi relationship. The more vote each gets the more sooner you'll see it come to life, i still plan to do a Kurama x Matatabi relationship but the poll is there just to see which one you want to see first!**_

 ** _Sorry for not updating in a while, i had Uni stuff to worry about. So as usual, i'd like you all to leave a review down for this chapter and tell me if you want to see just team 7 go after Tsunade with Jyiria OR would you like to see Konoha's finest I.E Team 7 along with Itachi, Shisui go with Jyiria to search for Tsunade?_**

 ** _Tell me in your reviews and I'll update tomorrow, if not, then probably this week! So stay tuned!_**


	47. The search begins

Hinata eyes opened slowly, her vision was blurry. She heard voices and saw Kurama's worried face in front of her along with Naruto's and Sasuke's, she tried to sit up but felt a hand hold her down, she felt that she was not in the park anymore and she was right.

He vision became better and she found that she was in a hospital bed, with Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama and Neji alongside her. "Lady Hinata! You must rest..." Neji says in concern as she tried to sit up again.

"N...naruto?" Hinata said weakly as she turned and found him holding her hand. "Yeah?" He responded as he moved in closer to the girl he held dear to him, almost as dear as Kurama.

She smiled as said "Please, find a cure for me? Promise?", Naruto looked like he was about to cry. He nodded his head and said "I promise you Hinata, i'll find a cure for you...and i never go back on my word!"

"Good, i'm holding you to that" She smiles as she lays her head down the pillow again, afraid of sleeping as she fears that it may be the last time that she will ever open her eyes again.

Before anyone else could speak, an ANBU member opened the door and got the attention of all those present in the room. It turns out that this particular ANBU was none other than Itachi.

"Naruto...your father wishes to speak with you" Itachi says and Naruto nods as he and the others follow Itachi to the Hokage tower. When they arrived, they were greeted by Hashi Hyuga as well as Minato along with Danzo.

Kurama's anger flared from within along with Naruto's but they kept their poker faces on, as to not cause trouble. Danzo, however noticed their anger and decided to prod at it.

"My my...such anger from the two of you, have i done something?" Danzo smirks and Kurama balls his fists, he was the freaking Nine tailed fox for Kami's sake! He could evaporate the man but he lept his cool as Danzo might use whatever he did as an excuse to take Naruto away from him.

Sasuke and Itachi raised an eyebrow to Kurama's actions, clearly they had a problem with Danzo and Sasuke thought that he'd ask later. "Why'd you say that for? We're perfectly calm" Naruto responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now boys...just calm down for now, this concerns Hinata" Minato said as he interrupted the tense moment between his children and Danzo. Hashi himself was almost about to loose it when he calmed down and said "We've found a way to cure my daughter...that's the only reason Danzo is here. He's narrowed down the location of the person we're looking for". Hashi crossed his arms and looked at the Uzumaki twins but the most of his attention fell on Naruto as Hinata was that special someone in his life...weather he knew or not.

"Really?!" Kurama exclaimed excitedly but the hype died down as he continued "How sure are we anyways?". Danzo decided to provoke the red head again "Why Kurama, you hurt me! I've got control of a vast network of spies, mind you!"

Kurama inwardly snarled at the comment, his eyes became slits for a brief second and then reverted back to it's original color. "Where is this person" Naruto asked in order to break the rising tension between Danzo and his beloved Brother

"She's been spotted near Tanzaku Quarters" Said another, more familiar voice. As the window opens from Minato's office, a familiar white haired man steps in and at that moment, both Naruto and Kurama burst into joy "Jyiria sensei!".

"Hey there kids!" he smiles as they ran towards their uncle like figure, who was pervy. The toad sage envelops them in a big hug as he says "I heard what happened to that Hyuga girl...don't you worry kids, your awesome uncle Jyiria's got this in the bag! I am of course, the most awesome, powerful and attractive ninja in Konoha after all"

"Keep dreaming!" Naruto and Kurama chuckled and Jyiria goes into anime depression.

"Ouch guys...that hurt" Jyiria says as he sobs anime tears, Sasuke, Itachi and Hiashi as well as Minato laugh at this while Danzo kept a straight face...but he was inwardly laughing at the fact that Jyiria said that he was a powerful ninja.

"Anyways..."Jyiria said, causing the laughter to die down abit as he continued " I'll be the one leading you guys to go find her, and that includes your Uchiha buddies over there"

"Cool!" Sasuke smiled as he walked over to the Uzumakis who were still near the sage. "We're gonna such a fun time on this, I promise! Obviously we'll move fast but who says we can't have a little fun on the way?"

Hashi smiled at the joy in the room, but he knew that this was a serious matter as the life of his daughter was at stake. "Sorry to interrupt but now that you have your mission, shouldn't you be going?"

"Oh that's right! Hehe, sorry there Hashi!" Jyiria chuckled as he led the Uzumakis and the Uchihas out of the room and down to their homes for preparation. The search for Tsunade had officially begun.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, i was busy with my Zootopia fanfic and was also struggling with that as well. So like always, please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible :)_**


	48. Uchiha Kagami

The group of shinobi exited the tower with the sage leading the way when they bumped into a familiar Uchiha. "Oh hey there Shisui!" Jyiria greeted and the Uchiha bowed as eh replied with "Good day Jyiria".

He noticed that Itachi and Sasuke along with Naruto and Kurama were with them and quickly deducted that this had to do with Hinata "You guys are going to search for the cure to that poison huh?"

"That's right" Itachi responded as he nodded his head and Shisui crossed his arms and his eyes before saying "Well, i'm coming too!". Jyiria nodded and said "Sure thing kiddo, the more the merrier right?".

"Indeed" Shisui replied as he continued "Let me go grab my gear and we'll set off to find this cure". Shisui and the group reached the Uchiha compound and entered it to reach Shisui's home, when they reached Jyiria heard a familiar voice call out to him "It's been a while".

The sage turned and found Uchiha Kagami standing there, he looked young for his age to be truthful as his hair wasn't white, it was a darker shade of grey. The Uchiha had no wrinkles on his face nor anything that could tell his age apart from the bags under his eyes and his hair.

"Kagami, i agree it has been quite some time now hasn't it?" Jyiria answered as the others behind him were shocked to see that Jyiria and Kagami knew each other, much less like this.

"Where're you off to in such a hurry?" Kagami asked and the answered his own question "It has to do with that Hyuga right? Hinata?". Jyiria nodded and responded by saying "Yeah, we're off to find Tsuna".

Kagami's eyes widened in shock as he raised both eyebrows and he replied "Tsunade huh? Well it makes sense seeing as she's an expert in these sorts of things...". He waved his hand dismissively in the last few words as he closed his eyes and sighed.

When he opened them he saw the faces of Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Kurama looking at him, which made him smile. "So you youngsters are off to find ol' Tsunade huh?" asked the aged Uchiha, which earned a nod from all of them and Naruto responded "Yeah, she's at Tanzuka Quarters"

Kagami fell silent before laughing hard and saying "She's still gambling huh? Wonder how much she's lost cause she sucks!" He calmed down a bit and sighed "Somethings just never change now do they?"

"No they don't" Jyiria agreed and Kagami looked at the sage before asking "Come to think of it, i know the shortest route to Tanzuka Quarters as i have visited that place often but I've never encountered Tsuna...So i'll tell you what, let me come with you Jyiria for old times sake"

Jyiria placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder before responding "Sure thing Kagami, go get your gear and we'll go".

* * *

An hour later the group had gathered near the village gate, all prepared and in full attire. Kagami was wearing his second shinobi world war attire, which kinda looked like samurai armor but a little different, Shisui and Itachi were in ANBU gear and team 7 were normally dressed.

They headed out of the village and thus, the search for Tsunade Senju had begun...

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato...

The fourth Hokage, Fugaku and Kushina were discussing with each other on what to do, should Danzo try to make his move. "It still bugs me that Danzo had manipulated all those people" Fugaku sighed as he crossed his arms

"Tell me about it, the guy's got a silver tongue" Kushina replied as she looked out the window and saw the group leave with someone she did not expect. "Is that Kagami Uchiha leaving with Jyiria and the rest?" Kushina said as she voiced out her sighting.

Minato and Fugaku rushed to the window and caught sight of the elderly Uchiha and smiled before saying "Well, maybe he wanted to tag along" Minato shrugged as his eyes gazed upon Kurama who had his arms around Naruto and Sasuke.

"They'll make a fine pair of Shinobi someday...a fine pair indeed" Fugaku thought mentally before the door was opened from behind by a figure that was disliked by all three in the room, Danzo.

"Lord fourth, i have something that requires your attention...and it concerns the Hyuga princess"


	49. A secret revealed

"What about Hinata?! What have you done with her?! Hasahi growled and Danzo remained still as he continued "News is beginning to circulate around the hospital that she is dying faster than expected" Danzo replied and this time, it was Fugaku doing the growling "And how you YOU know that?!". Danzo remained calm and told them that he was checking up on an injured asset of the foundation when he overheard the nurses say that the poison was spreading more rapidly than expected.

"I can help slow done the poisoning...but, in return for saving her life, I want..." Danzo was interrupted by Kushina who glared at him and shouted " NO! Forget it! You're not laying a single hand on Kurama! Or Naruto! FORGET IT!".

"Well then, that just leaves the leaf in a difficult position now doesn't it" Danzo sighed as he continued "Without a heir, the Hyuga clan will turn into a state of anarchy. As the main and branch families will divulge into a Civil-war that will ultimately bring chaos and ruin to the hidden leaf, and all because YOU couldn't bring yourself to turn that tailed beast in!" he pointed an accusing finger to Kushina who narrowed her eyes dangerously, clearly, Danzo had done his research.

"How dare you speak to Lady Kushina in such a manner!" Hasahi exclaimed as he maintained a strict composure, the atmosphere in the room was tense beyond belief. "You know this to be true Hasahi...there's no denying it, i am neither speaking rudely as i am merely stating the simple facts. The tailed beast for the child, is that so much to ask?" Danzo continued, in his calm tone.

"Kurama is no tailed beast, he is human" Fugaku objected and Danzo shook his head "Have you all been ** _blinded?!_** Just because it has adorned the appearance of a child does not mean that it is one! **_IT_** is the source of Naruto's neglect, the Villager's suffering amongst other things! And do not object Fugaku, you know as well as I do that that beast has made things worse for the Uchiha than it already is"

Fugaku took a sharp inhale with his eyes shut and counted to ten, hoping that he would wake up from this horrid nightmare where Danzo was playing chess with the lives of Hinata and Kurama and instead find himself sleeping next to his wife in their private quarters. He opened his eyes but was let down as the situation was very much real and it was painful to even think it, but Danzo had made a convincing point.

Not enough to sway Fugaku to his side, no, but enough to get the ordinary citizen on his side and that was a threat on itself. The only one who had not commented on the entire ordeal was Minato, who was sat down on his chair deep in thought as to what he may do. He knew that if he'd agreed to Danzo's terms then Naruto and everyone else in the room would NEVER forgive him.

For the second time in his life, Minato felt helpless again...

* * *

Elsewhere with Jyiria and the rest of the team...

* * *

The team was walking through the forest, making their way to Tanzaku Quarters when it had started to rain. "Oh great..." Itachi grumbled as his eyes narrowed and his shoulders slouched. Shisui chuckled a little bit as he gained amusement from Itachi's suffering in the treacherous downpour, Kagami then spoke up " It think i see a small town up ahead, we could rest here tonight!"

Jyiria nodded and responded back "Agreed". The group of shinobi then came upon the town and found a local inn that was vacant, Jyiria and Kagami payed for everyone to sleep in separate rooms for the night but it wasn't all that expensive as Kurama vouched to stay in Naruto's room.

Once they payed the fee, they went their separate ways, promising to meet downstairs again for dinner. Naruto and Kurama went up to their room and found that they're shirts were drenched pretty badly, so they took them off and put them aside before laying down on their beds.

Naruto felt guilt build up as he knew a secret that he wasn't meant to know, but he still didn't care who or what Kurama was at this point as all he knew and cared about was that they were brothers...enough said.

Kurama noticed Naruto's unusual behaviour and walked right over to him and sat down next to his blonde counterpart and slung his arm over his shoulder before saying "Hey...you seem out of mood, care to talk?".

"W...We can tell each other anything right?"Naruto asked as he wanted to come clean, he couldn't hold the secret in him anymore. Kurama raised an eyebrow at his question before coming up with a conclusion, his blue eyes unwavering from his bro's form as he finally reached one and said "If this is about Hinata, don't worry about it. We'll find Tsunade".

"It's not that...It's about you" Naruto said as his voice was cracking, Kurama's eyes widened as he brought his brother in closer and said "Me? What about me?". "Before Hinata winded up like this, I...I...overheard Kaa-San and Tou-San say something i didn't want to hear."

Kurama withdrew his arm and he gasped inwardly, his eyes widening and his heart shattering from within...he gulped and started to shake, tears threatened to fall. "N...no...oh Kit! You weren't supposed to hear that..."

"Truth is..." Naruto began to say, and Kurama felt his heart breaking more and more as the last thing he needed was to hear his little bro say that he hated him for everything that has ever happened.

"I don't care...I don't care if you were the Nine tailed fox or not, i know how you feel. Trust me I do, I felt the same way you are right now when Mizuki told me the same thing. So what are you to me you ask? You're my brother, and i love you"

Kurama was not at all expecting the response he was given, that hit him so hard that he began to sob. Kurama then embraced Naruto and pulled him in for a comforting hug, thanking all the Kami he knew of as he thought that this had to be a divine intervention of some sorts as nothing good like this ever happened to him during his life.

"Oh Naruto!" Kurama cried as he felt Naruto pull him in closer as he said "Like i said, you're my twin brother and I love you". The stayed that way for a good while before separating, and then, Naruto continued "Besides, i owe you everything! You save me for everything and healed my wound, from within if you get my meaning. You also gave me power, love, comfort and still treated me like your brother even after learning the truth...thank you Kurama...I owe you a ton".

Kurama laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes as he stopped crying "Think nothing of it little kit! Isn't that what brothers are for". Naruto nodded and lay on the bed with Kurama, gazing on the white ceiling...relieved that he finally got to reveal the secret that he kept hidden.


	50. Akatsuki

Kurama and Naruto got dressed with Naruto wearing a red shirt with black trousers and Kurama wearing an orange t-shirt and blue shorts. It was kinda weird seeing as how they were wearing the opposite colours for once.

"Thank you Naruto" Kurama said and Naruto looked at him with a smile, knowing that he was saying thanks for accepting who he really was. "No problem Kurama-Nii. You are my brother, and i'll always love you no matter what happens! believe it!".

Kurama laughs and slings his arm around his shoulders as the brothers meet up with the rest of the group downstairs for dinner at the inn's food bar. Sasuke immediately noticed the colour difference and smirked "What's up with the colour switch?" he snickers and Naruto responds with "Why not?" and Sasuke shrugs "Well i guess you can't argue with that logic, it's like the answer for everything"

Itachi chuckled at the response and the group ate happily, whist talking about stuff they experienced. When they were finished, Naruto and Kurama went back to their rooms to sleep.

They got in their beds which were laid out side by side, they got in and Naruto hugged Kurama and wished him good night. Kurama returned it and kissed his forehead, causing the blond to smirk. The two got to sleep fast and before they knew it, the night had fallen and day time had risen and that was when Naruto heard a knock on the door.

He checked the time on the clock beside him, which read 7:30 A.M which caused the blonde boy to groan. Kurama awoke, sensing his brothers distress as he was in no way a morning person.

"I'll go take a look ok Naru? You just lay there" Kurama said and Naruto smiled as he lay back down saying "Thanks Kyu-nii". Kurama's eyes widened as he heard that and he smiled knowing that this was just Naruto being more accepting of his secret.

Kurama opened the door slightly and found two men, in black robes with red clouds. One had a swirly orange mask while the other looked like a living shark and he had a type of sword that was encased in bandages, why he did that was beyond Kurama's understanding.

"Can i help you" Kurama asked as he disguised his cautious tone as the guy inside him they were no good at all. "You're the fourth's son aren't you, Kurama Uzumaki?"asked the man in the orange mask

"Yeah...too early for autographs though, come back later and i'll see about it" Kurama responded, trying to make a comedic joke to disguise his nervous tone. "Can't we just off him already?" asked the shark guy.

"Now now Kisame, you know what we're here for..." said the man the orange mask. The Kyubi part within Kurama growled ' **This is bad...they're just not right if you ask me. They're probably after Naruto...** '

'Well, you were right about me being you...so I'll start trusting you more' Kurama replied telepathically. "If you're after my brother,and i know you are, you'll never get past me"

"Smart brat" Kisame smirked and the orange masked man smirked "You're smarter than you look boy, Kisame...if you would be so kind as to remove him". "My pleasure!" Kisame grinned as he brought down his sword in a huge cleave which sliced through the door. Luckily, Kurama jumped back just in time and Naruto jumped out of bed to assist in the fight.

He powered up a rassengan and tried to drive it through the masked man's stomach, but he only ended up going through him and into the wall behind him. The resulting noise woke both Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi, making them slam open their door to inquire what was going on when they saw Kisame trying to take Kurama's head off.

Itachi weaved handsigns and exclaimed "Fire style: Phoenix fire jutsu". Multiple fireballs sped towards Kisame and he dodged them, he looked at Itachi and smirked, showing some of his many pointed and shark like teeth and smoothly said "You missed".

Taking this as an advantage, Kurama powered up his signature red rassengan (Sometimes dubbed as the fire style rassengan..due to the colour). He slams it into Kisame's stomach with such brute force that he spits out blood and flies to the opposing wall and leaves an impression on it. Kurama makes it to his feet and stumbled back a bit.

He then runs over to Naruto to help his brother out against the masked man, he and Naruto threw punches and Jutsu against him just it either just went through him or he dodged it. The man then grabbed Kurama's wrist and squeezed it painfully, to which even the great Kyuubi yelped in pain "Foolish child" chuckled the man in the mask as he threw Kurama next to Kisame who was recovering from the attack.

"Nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he dived in for the kill, the man however just step sided and axe kicked Naruto to the ground. He turned his attention to a blue streak heading his way and in the split second he had to react, he masked man step sided and grabbed the blur by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the ground.

"SASUKE!" Itachi exclaimed, he then glared at the masked man with hatred in his eyes, the feeling and desire to protect his brother washed over him and tears of blood rolled down his cheek.

His eyes sprung open and revealed a 3 pin-wheel type shape, Itachi's mangekyou had revealed itself. 'I'm not so skilled in using this...I've only recently awakened it after seeing Sasuke in such a miserable shape when he was admitted in the hospital. And though I've only had a few moments of training with it, i'm confident that i can use that move to bring him down' Itachi thought.

"The Mangekyou, impressive...but you're not the only one with that eye here, Itachi Uchiha" Said the masked man as his visible eye began to morph into a joint, shuriken like, pattern.

Itachi readied himself as he charged towards the masked man who in turn ran towards Itachi, both clashed with ferocious speeds, the man thrust a kunai forwards into Itachi's stomach but he burst into a hoard of crows and re appeared behind the man and that's when Itachi finally got an opening when the man looked into his eye in shock.

"TSYKUOMI!" Itachi exclaimed as his Mangekyou flashed the man groaned and fell to the floor. He was panting hard, he'd used up alot of chakra in that one move, but he froze as he heard the man's voice reappear from behind "I must say...you are very skilled indeed".

He then looked at the body in front of him, which turned into a white humanoid creature with yellow eyes and green spiky hair. "That's a Zetsu, a more personalised clone. You really didn't think that i wouldn't have come unprepared? I know alot about you Itachi, trust he when i say that...I've been keeping an eye out for you"

The man picked up a kunai on the ground and sighed "You have potential Itachi, a pity i have to be rid of you". The kunai in the man's hands was thrown off by a shuriken that had hit the blade before it had embedded itself withing itachi's spine.

"Oh?" said the masked man in a rather amused yet questioning tone. He looked in front of him and saw Shisui Uchiha, Kagami Uchiha and Jyiria all assembled before him, in full battle gear and whatnot.

"He's not going anywhere" Jyiria mused as he crossed his arms, Shisui activated his own pair of mangakyou and Kagami activated his three tomoe sharingan. "Humph! If that's your way then so be it, PREPARE TO DIE!" Exclaimed the man as he charged towards the three shinobi who in turn towards him...and so, the epic battle commenced.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone, sorry i haven't updated in a while as i still had uni stuff to tend to as well as my Zootopia story plus my computer broke and i had to get a new one. But with that being said, this is the 50th chapter in the saga and i appreciate everyone of you who's supported me through out this whole ordeal._**

 ** _So thank you once again and please leave a review_**


	51. Uchiha Kagami VS the masked man

The masked man phased through the three shinobi who were just as surprised when they found out that the had a mangekyou sharingan. The man then twirled his body in mid air and landed a sideways kick to Jyiria's face and he stumbled back, the man took a gamble and tried to connect it with an awe kick to Kagami's face but failed as the elder Uchiha blocked it and shoved him off.

Jyiria powered up a rassengan and tried to hit the man but the attack just phased through and hit Shisui instead by mistake and he flew back into his room and lay beside the bed, Jyiria was just as in much shock as Shisui when it happened.

The masked man made himself intangible again, making any effort from Jyiria useless. The toad sage then tried using one of his special jutsu to trap his enemy, he slammed his palm to the ground whilst shouting out "Summoning! Toad mouth bind!". The whole place inside changed to a red moist surface and this was enough to lower the man's guard just by a little, but enough to make the trap immobilise him by trapping his legs and holding him in place which shocked the man as he finally regained his attention.

The man sneered as he glared at the sage through the single hole in his orange swirly mask, he performed a set of hand seals and said calmly whilst holding the first two fingers of his left hand near his mouth " Fire style: Blast wave wild dance!". He exhaled loudly, the sound of fire roared as it headed towards Jyiria in a swirling like pattern until it formed a sort of circular form.

Since this Jutsu spanned a wide range, Jyiria did his best to block it but was overwhelmed and taken out of the picture and thus leaving only one left...Uchiha Kagami. When Jyiria was taken out of the picture, the trap disappeared and the area was left completely unharmed to the man's surprise.

He looked left and right but Kagami was no where to be seen, however, the man was then kicked forwards and landed on his face. "You may have gotten this far, but this is as far as you go!" Kagami declared as he activated his sharingan and withdrew his kunai.

"The legendary Kagami Uchiha...come, let us see what you have to offer a man like me!" the man beckoned. Kagami closed his eyes and said aloud "As you wish", he then re-opened his eyes and the sharingan was awakened but something was amiss about them...these sharingan seemed to have 'flare' in them and they looked more of burning orange/red colour instead of the classic dark red.

A similar coloured energy field that took the form of an inferno which circled the elder Uchiha began to spread across his entire being, it didn't even singe the floors or anything of the sort but this was something totally alien to the masked man who narrowed his one visible eye and prepared to brace himself for an incoming strike.

The Uchiha began to glow in the same colour as his sharingan and the energy that circled him, until it started to lash out all over the place like an inferno should but it still didn't burn anything. The lashing, whip-like energy then manifested itself into a type of large bird behind the Uchiha...a phoenix to be exact.

Then, all time stood still as the phoenix's flames burned bright, making the masked man squint his eyes further to avoid them from being damaged. "You wanted to see the full extent of my power?! _**WELL HERE IT IS**_!" Kagami bellowed, his voice was now deepened.

"W...What is that?!" The man exclaimed as he shielded his eyes with his arms, his face turned away from the intensity of the bright light. He tried to teleport away using his mangekyou but it seemed that whatever energy was being projected by that phoenix seemed to be messing with his Mangekyou and overall chakra to start with.

Kagami's eyes were now all but bright orange/red as he clenched his right fist, the energy that surrounded there manifested itself into a bow in which Kagami took aim that the stunned man. As he drew back the string of orange and red flame, the phoenix screeched from behind him as an arrow with a phoenix head manifested itself in Kagami's bow.

The background and overall scenery changed from being inside of a hostel hallway to a large spacious area where it seemed that the darkness had swallowed whole. The ground was illuminated with white and red glowing lights, the colours of the Uchiha symbol.

The Uchiha banners and flags were also present within this dark and ominous setting but nothing else was present. Kagami drew the bow string back further which caused the phoenix to screech even louder and more intimidatingly, the elder Uchiha let the arrow loose and it flew towards the incapacitated man with the phoenix that was once behind the elder Uchiha, now hot on the arrow's trail.

Soon enough, the two forces merged into a spiralling rod that was shaped like an arrow but resembled the appearance of a short throwing spear. The luminous spear pierced and even went through the man's abdomen on his right side and exploded.

The man howled and screamed in pain and he fell to the ground, his blood was being soaked up by the red energy of the Uchiha symbol that was on the ground. But that was what should've happened...instead the man did indeed scream and howl in pain, but it was not blood that leaked into the ground...but rather a white gooey substance of sorts that looked synthetic in nature. The disgusting thing was that instead of dropping down to the floor all at once, it took it's time...leaking onto the ground as unknown liquids and synthetic looking material stained the Uchiha symbol down below.

The man dropped to his knees as whatever it was that he'd dropped was slowly being absorbed into the symbol as unlike blood this was a rather solid and compact material of unknown origin.

The setting shifted back to that of the hostel hallway, with a defeated Itachi, Kisame, Naruto and Kagami to be seen behind the elderly Uchiha whereas the toad sage, Shisui and Sasuke were in front of him.

The energy died down and Kagami's three tomoe sharingan were visible again, the masked man chuckled painfully " For an old geezer, you pack quite the punch". The man then started to become distorted as he faded away in a spiral and then...gone, just like that he vanished and Kagami had no doubt that he'd used the last of hsi remaining chakra to teleport himself and Kisame out of the hostel.

But undoubtedly this would not the be last time that they would see of them...


	52. Dark times ahead

A few moments later the team recovered from the massive beat down they received from Kisame and that masked man. Itachi sat up and massaged the back of his neck as he groaned "Ohhh...my head".

The same applied to Sasuke, Naruto, Kurama and Shisui whereas Jyiria just shook it off and looked at Kagami. "So, you got rid of them i see...using that no doubt" Jyiria said as Kagami nodded, patting his old friend on the back.

"Who were those guys?" Kurama asked but Kagami just shrugged and replied "I'm not sure...but whoever they are, they're sure very skilled to have beaten us...". "Agreed" Shisui groaned as he stood on his feet again, Jyiria then said "We'll have to move out soon, by tomorrow, we'll have to reach another location as quick as possible...i'll do that. The rest of you, train or...whatever but if you see those two again don't face them head on, just run this time"

The team nodded and went separate ways to train, it was at this time that Naruto realised that he needed some guidance about his teleportation Jutsu so he went to the only person he could think of that was nearby, Shisui. Naruto asked the Uchiha if he could help him with his teleportation ninjutsu and Shisui said "Well, the flying raijin isn't exactly my speciality but never the less it is a teleportation ninjutsu so...I guess i could still be of some help".

Shisui went over the key points that were necessary for teleportation ninjutsu but it was nothing that Naruto already knew. Shisui did give the young blonde some tips about reaction timing and even told Naruto stories about his father, Minato, VS the Raikage. "Along with reaction time, ingenuity and creativity are key to mastering space time Ninjutsu like the Hirishin, sushin and the flying raijin. Do you understand this?" Shisui asked and Naruto thought for a moment before frantically nodding his head.

"Good, then that's all i can teach you for now" Shisui smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair into a mess. "Hey!" Naruto chuckled as he closed one eye and smiled, after he'd received the tips from Shisui, Naruto went looking for his brother as after this...he needed to spend some time with him.

He wandered the hotel and found his twin in his 'fox mode' meditating, practising chakra control no doubt. He then heard Kagami's voice instruct him to take a deep breath in and out...ok...maybe not chakra control.

"Hey bro! What're you doing?" Naruto asked as he approached the two of them. Kurama opened his eyes and reverted back to his normal self and smiled "Oh nothing much...just needed to clear my mind"

"I see" Naruto replied as he extended his hand, Kurama grabbed on and Naruto hoisted him up "Let's go find Sasuke shall we?" Kurama suggested and Naruto nodded frantically " I brought some cards for us to play, bet you 20 Ryo that I'll beat you!"

"Ha! I'll take that bet brother" Kurama chuckled as he slung his arr over his shoulder, as the two went to go find their Uchiha friend.

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato...

* * *

The Fourth Hokage was sat behind his desk looking very tired. He'd almost dozed off the sleep if it hadn't been for someone knocking on the door, Minato inwardly groaned and replied "Come in" he yawned as he took a sip of his coffee that he had before him in a mug that was from Kurama and Naruto saying 'Best dad'.

"Hey kiddo" said the voice of Jyiria as he appeared from behind the doorway, from the chakra signature Minato could tell this was a clone and not the real thing. "Oh...hey sensei"

"Kami-damn, you look like you've been hit by a hurricane, and then by Kushina and then by Tsunade" Jyiria exclaimed noting the Hokgae's tired face. Minato winced and smiled at the attempt to cheer his up.

"I suppose it looks that way" Minato chuckled, still half asleep. "Anyway kiddo listen, you remember back then when I gave you my report on the group named the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah...what about them?" Minato asked, his interest was rekindled. "Two of them just happened to stop by our Hotel and attacked us, they were after Naruto" Jyiria said, his voice became serious as the playfulness was no where to be found.

"I...I can't handle this, first Danzo and then this..." Minato groaned. Jyiria raised an eyebrow as he asked what happened with Danzo, to which he replied "The Hyuga princess is dying faster than anticipated. Danzo said that one of his men could slow the poison down significantly but the price for that was to turn in Kurama into his care"

"And?" Jyiria pressed on, he wore his calm face mask but he was seething with anger on the inside. "I told him to go to hell" Minato smiled and Jyiria chuckled as he said "You've got guts kid, I'll say that. It's not everyday that Danzo get told to go to hell or something of the sort"

"How are they?" Minato asked, the tiredness had vanished from his face. "Recovering from the attack, their fine though. The real me is searching for another hotel closer to the city where Tsunade is at. And one more thing Kid"

"Hmm?" He hummed, as he raised an eyebrow and looked at the sage toad. "There was a man...with a mask, Minato, he had Mangekyou Sharingan" he explained and Minato nearly shot up from his seat.

If this masked man was who he think he is, then they'd better find Tsunade fast! "You know him don't you kiddo? He's that man that tried to kill Naruto on the day he was born"

"Yes that's correct...he claims the be the infamous Madara Uchiha. The Uchiha clan say it's preposterous but...there always a slight chance that it may very well be." Minato shut his eyes and contemplated on his next move, whatever he did from here on out would decide the course of the future...a future that he couldn't let die.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the LATE update. I had exams and i had writers block along with my Zootopia story. So yeah, here it is and i know that it's shorter than expected but honestly...i'm saving the good parts for later probably in the next 1-2 chapters which will hopefull bring and END to the Tsunade arc._**

 ** _As Usual PLEASE leave a review down below and I will see all of you awesome fans in the next update!_**


	53. Curiosity, Kushina explodes!

A day later after the Akatsuki attacked, the team moved out. Turns out the Jyiria found a really good place to rest which was near to Tanzuka quarters, and it turns out that it was cheep too but despite having the chance, Kurama still chose to stay in a room with his hyperactive, loving, blonde brother. After his secret was revealed, the two had gotten even more closer than before and became inseparable.

Kurama and Naruto were waling side by side as they looked around to admire the scenery, trees so big and full of life. The Uzumaki's weren't the only pair of brothers to get close though, Itachi and Sasuke's bond was also getting stronger by the minute.

As they got closer they eventually got tired and decided to set up camp in the forest. As they had just finished setting up camp, Naruto and Kurama saw Jyiria sneak away from the camp sight with a weird grin on his face.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked he he sweat-dropped, Kurama shrugged and a light-bulb light up atop his head as he turned to his brother and asked "Wanna go check out what he's doing? Probably his research on stuff but let's get see what his research is all about...cause i'm curious"

"Yeah sure! Lemme go get Sasuke!" Naruto said as he hurried off to find his Uchiha friend. Naruto found Sasuke tossing rocket across the water to see if it would reach the opposite shore.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he saw Sasuke look back. "Oh, hey Naruto, what's going on?" He asked as he threw another stone across the water, this time it reached the opposite shore and Sasuke smiled in victory.

"Nah, nothing much. So, Kurama and I were going to see what Jyiria sensei's 'research' is all about, you wanna come along?" he asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in thought "Hmm...well, ok i guess. I mean, our mother's are pretty discreet when they say his 'research' is pretty taboo. But hey, i'm board of skipping rocks so I'm in!". Sasuke said as he exclaimed at the last part with his arms wide open with a smile.

The trio then set out to find the toad sage, they scoured the entire forest until they came up a small town nearby and Kurama pointed out "Hey look, there he is!". Sasuke and Naruto found the Sage on the roof of what seemed to be a sort of spa by the looks of it.

They approached it until Sasuke halted them "Wait a minute...this is no Spa, it's a bath house... ** _FOR WOMEN!_** " he exclaimed in surprise as he wondered what on Kami's earth was he doing here?!.

"But, what's he doing here?" Kurama asked as he raised an eyebrow in question. "Ooh! Maybe he found Tsunade in there and he's watching her so when she comes out, he'll get her to come back with us! I mean, why else would he be at a bath house that's for women only!".

"Yeah! Urgh, why didn't we think of that earlier!" Kurama and Sasuke exclaim as they face palm for missing what they though was obvious.

* * *

Meanwhile within the mindscapes of Naruto and Kurama, the Kyuubi in the both of them were laughing hysterically at the failed attempt to notice the obvious. They were so innocent it was funny.

"OH!HAHAHAHAHA! ** _'WATCHING TSUNADE'_** HE SAID! GAHAHAHAHAHA!" howled the Kyuubi part in Naruto. " HAHAHAHA! OH...OH I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the Kyuubi part that lay in Kurama.

"Oh Kami! Imagine if Kushina found out about this!" Chuckled Naruto's Kyuubi, which then gave the Kurama Kyuubi an idea. "Yo, how's about we tell on them...it'll be funny to see how Kushina reacts!"

The Kyuubi in Naruto gasped playfully as he grinned evilly, he then proceeded to contact the Kyuubi remnant that was sealed within Kushina and told him everything, who in turns relayed the info back to Kushina...

* * *

Back with Itachi who was looking around for Sasuke, Naruto and Kurama but he couldn't find them anywhere so he went to Shisui to ask him as Naruto may have gone to him to get more tips of the Flying raijin Jutsu, and then he'd stop by Kagami to see if Sasuke and Kurama were there.

However, when he reached Shisui he saw him training alone with Naruto no where to be found. Shisui sensed Itachi nearby and stopped as he turned and smiled at his friend "Oh hey Itachi!".

"Hey em...Shisui? you didn't happen to see where my little brother, Naruto and Kurama are do you?" Itachi asked and Shisui shook his head as he placed his held his chin with his thumb as he thought "Maybe they're with my dad, they'll want to know all the cool stories he'll have to share about the war and other stuff. I'll come with you too, just wait a minute k?"

Itachi nodded and as soon as Shisui had finished packing his gear up, he followed Itachi to Kagami who was by himself. And when they asked him he said he didn't know, but there was a small town up ahead so they must've gone there withe Jyiria or something like that as he heard that Jyiria was going there for 'Research'.

An uneasy light-bulb light above Itachi's head as he gulped "Oh kami...". Shisui looked at Itachi and thought the same thing as his eyes widened "We _**HAVE**_ to find them...or else Kushina and your mom are going to have our heads on a silver platter!" Shisui exclaimed as he panicked, because if there was one thing he feared in this entire world it was an angry Kushina and Mikito combo.

The two elder Uchiha raced towards the town and found the trio in exactly the same spot they feared they would be, but the sigh of relief was that they weren't looking inside the bathhouse, but rather, they were watching Jyiria who was up on the roof staring down onto the scene below.

Shisui and Itachi appeared in front of the trio and obstructed their view, the duo had put on wide smiles with their eyes shut and their hands behind them as they said "Oh there you guys are...".

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Sasuke asked and Shisui opened his eyes, the smile still present "What are you guys doing here? We've been looking all over for you" he asked and Naruto

"Oh we're just helping Jyiria out" Kurama answered and Itachi flinched ever so slightly as his world darkened around him, he kept the smile but at the back of his mind and Shisui's mind they both imagined a pitch black figure of Kushina with her red all flying all over the place with her dreaded yellow eyes and her kami forbidden frying pan of doom, which in Itachi's point of view, when used by Kushina was more deadly than the swords used the the seven ninja swordsmen of the hidden mist.

Itachi gulped as blue/black lines hung from his head as he asked "W...with what exactly? And did he ask you to come along?". His left eye was practically twitching at this point.

"Hmm? Oh no he didn't ask us to come along, we got curious as to what he was doing so we figured that he was watching Tsunade in there to keep an eye on her stuff".

'Kami damn! These kids are so innocent it's laughable, i can bet that when they find out what they just said a few years from now...it's going to be an epic face-palm moment' Shisui thought as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

Itachi fared no batter and was close to breaking point, when he spotted a ramen shop up ahead and diverted everyone's attention to that stall "Let's go grab a bite to eat ok? Ok! let's get going now, go go go go go!".

Itachi and Shisui basically dragged the trio to the shop whilst thinking at the back of their mind 'If Kushina EVER found out...we...are...dead".

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato, Fugaku and Jyiria's shadow clone

* * *

"So...he's come back eh? Well this can't be good" Fugaku sighed, his tone just showed how serious this was. "This man, went toe to toe with me, and almost had me if it weren't for the flying raijin jutsu i managed to pull during the last few seconds" Minato explained as the seriousness in the room deepened by a megaton.

"I'll double the patrols on the streets tonight and every night until Naruto returns with Tsunade, and then, we can think of a more concrete solution for this problem that is Madara Uchiha...though, i'm still in doubt that he is who he claims to be" Fugaku replied as he crossed his arms.

"Also, Minato, you look very tired as you've been working all nighters lately so maybe when Tsunade returns to the village...we could make her the fifth Hokage as that would take some tension off your shoulders.

"That would need the councils approval...but i'm in favour of it, Minato, you need to rest man seriously...with running the village and Hinata and Danzo and then this? Nah man, you need rest in peace" Jyiria continued. But then the door behind them flew off the hinges as a familiar and scary voice came though "The only one who's resting in peace here is you...and I'll make sure that it'll be as painful as possible _**DATTEBAN** **E**_ "

The three men shivered as Kushina stormed in the office, her hair was all over the place and she had her frying pan with her. "K...Kushina? What's going on? Wait...why do you have that cursed thing with you?" Jyiria asked as he pointed to the frying pan as he started to shake in fear.

She stayed silent so Minato called out to here "Kushina dear?" when that didn't work a shaking Fugaku who was practically wetting himself called out to her "Kushina?".

She calmly replied "The Kyuubi fragment in me told me that Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke followed Jyiria on his...'research'.

"WHAT?!" shouted the men in the room, Fugaku and Minato looked at the clone and exclaimed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!". "Nothing! I just got here about three hours ago remember?"

"That doesn't matter...you're still you... _ **AND YOU ARE DEAD!**_ " Kushina exclaimed as she then glared at Minato and Fugaku who flinched "You are going to doing something to teach them a lesson on not wandering off when they get back aren't you?"

The three men gulped and Fugaku rose from his seat and Minato did the same "Uh..." was all Fugaku and Minato could say. " _ **RIGHT?!**_ " She shouted as the atmosphere in the room darkened.

"See...thing is, RUN!" Minato exclaimed as he grabbed Fugaku and the Jyiria clone and teleported out of the tower. Kushina's mood only darkened as she crackled evilly "Run...run while you can...I will find you, Minato, Fugaku, Jyiria...and when i do... _ **YOU ARE ALL DEAD DATTEBANE!**_ ".

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do leave a comment. So, here's the thing...I've been reading through all the comments lately and I thought i'l address some of the many comments i get.**

 **Other fanfic authors do this so i thought that i'd do it as well.**

 **So, there's a review from a Guest, this was the one on CH 50. And you said that you'd like to see more Naruto and Kurama page time, and this is me trying to do that while also trying to link it to the main arc. So yeah, if you're the same guy that said that then...hoped you enjoyed this because there's more to come in the future!**

 **And speaking of non-cannon stroylines, i have had a really good idea at the back of my mind that I wanted to share with you all. So, I was thinking about making my own story arc called 'Konoha's finest: broken' (I know the name needs work so send me ideas for the name).**

 **This arc is going to be dark, with death, heartbreak but a hell load of action and with Danzo being the main villain here (He's been a side villain up-till now). This Arc takes place a month after Pain's attack on the leaf, or maybe sooner if you want it to be sooner (So yeah tell me when u want it or else i set it after Pain's attack).**

 **If any of you would want to know more about this, then please PM me saying ur curious. Also, maybe you guys could PM me the ideas or if not, then just leave them down below when you finish writing your review.**

 **Next up, Thor94, no Sasuke is not aware of his Mangekyou yet nor will he ever be for sometime as Shisui hasn't even told Fugaku and Mikito or hell even Itachi doesn't know about it. He will soon though, probably by the time i start making everyone go their long training.**

 **So yeah...oh and Reversus12, i'm glad that you enjoy my story and I will try to brush up on that.**

 **Now i know that i should've done these comment reviews a LONG time ago but i was busy with Uni stuff. But i'm doing it now cause you guys are the best!**

 **So yeah...like i said, PM me on those things that i mentioned and don't forget to leave your reviews down below and I'll see you next time!**


	54. Tsunade found! A bet lost

After that seemingly avoided fiasco, Itachi and the rest of the group excluding Jyiria ate at the nearby ramen shop where uneasy questions about certain topics were asked that shouldn't have been in the minds of a 12 year old...yet anyways, not until... _the talk_.

Itachi and Shisui did their best to either dismiss the question or divert their attention to something else. As they talked about certain things and took bets on weather or not Jyiria would get noticed and knocked off the roof of the building.

"Bet he'll get knocked off by a sandal, I bet 4 Ryo he does" Kurama smirks as he slurps up the rest of his noodles before sighing in pleasure. "Heh, 5 Ryo says it's by a shampoo bottle" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hmm...i'd say 10 Ryo, that mom is going to have something to do with it. Like, she'll probably scare the nine-tails into telling her about what happened and she somehow makes him get noticed and he falls off" Naruto laughs.

"I'd take that...knowing your mother, it's possible" Shisui says as he takes Naruto's side. "I'm going with Kurama...knowing that a women's first weapon of choice to deal with pervs are sandals"

Kurama and Itachi bump fists as he finishes his noodles. "We'll complete the bet when we get back to Konoha, cause of obvious reasons...mainly Kushina's involvement" Itachi says and they all nod.

"So...Tanzuka Quarters..." Naruto said as he changed the subject. "We should be there in another three hours, give or take" Shisui says and Naruto's grin widens into a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha with the Unfortunate Fugaku, Minato and Clone Jyiria...

* * *

The three of them hid behind alleyway in fear of Kushina. "You think she followed us?" Jyiria whispered and Fugaku gulped "Let me check..." and Minato patted his friend on the shoulder "Be careful...". He nodded and activated his sharingan, he sighed in relief and deactivated his dojutsu and he gave the all clear.

The other two shinobi sighed in relief as they exited the alleyway and went onto the streets when Jyiria thought of something "Hey Minato, why did YOU run anyways?".

Minato looked back at Jyiria and shrugged " I panicked, plane and simple". Fugaku nodded and said that he sympathised as a wife with temper like that is dangerous when angry.

A while later, the trio bumped into Mikito who was doing some shopping for some apples and getting fish for dinner. After saying hi and walking off, just a few meters the trio heard a blood curdling shout "FUGAKU UCHIHA! MINATO! JYIRIA!".

The trio halted in their tracks as they turn around slowly, blue and black lines hung from their foreheads and their eyes were twitching as well as being completely white, much like their faces when they saw Kushina AND Mikito with fury ablaze, their hair was defying gravity as it floated in random directions and what's worse...Kushina had her dreaded frying pan while Mikito had her her lethal spatula.

"Something you'd like to SAY!" Kushina growled as she exclaimed at the last word. Minato gulped as he grabbed Fugaku and Jyiria and tried to teleport away but as he did he saw her smile and he saw his special Kunai in her hand.

"NOO!" Minato shouted as they disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared right in front of Mikito and Kushina. "YOU THREE ARE COMING WITH US! WE DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE HOKAGE, SANIN OR EVEN POLICE CAPTAIN! IF MY SON'S INNOCENCE IS THREATENED...YOU ANSWER TO ME!". Mikito shouted, in an anime style rage

"Now dear...people are watching..." Minato said nervously as he maintained his cheeky smile, as he left eye was twitching uncontrollably. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS! HELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF YOU WERE HASHIRAMA AND MADARA THEMSELVES! WE'D STILL COME AFTER YOU DATTEBANE!" Kushina followed up.

In Jyiria's mind, he could picture Kushina chasing after Madara Uchiha himself along with Hashirama Senju, the god of shinobi, he saw the two of them have white eyes and blue black lines on their head, crying anime tears as they ran at lightning speed with Kushina right behind them with her frying pan shouting "GET BACK HERE DATTEBANE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU TWO YET!" and with them replying "KAMI SAMA! HELP USSSS!".

The two angry women grabbed the trio by their ears as they knocked them out with their deadly weapons and they hauled their unconscious form back to the Hokage tower but before they did that, Kushina and Mikito both kicked the Pervy sage in between the legs causing him to pop "A clone? We'll look for the real one later...now, we deal with these two" Kushina said as she glared at the unconscious forms of Minato and Fugaku. They stormed back to the Hokage tower leaving the Civilians, other Uchiha, Hyuga and various other ninja wetting themselves as they had just witnessed hell itself break loose.

* * *

Back with Naruto and the rest of Konoha's finest

* * *

Jyiria howled in pain as he felt the thing between his legs erupt in pain, he remembered his clone being kicked there by a furious Kushina. This instantly attracted the attention of both Konoha's finest and the ladies in the bath house and they yell "PERV!"

Naruto and the rest see Jyiria get hit by a Sandal as he falls to his impending doom, his head makes contact with the floor and he passes out. Kurama laughs as he glances at Sasuke "You loose Sasuke!".

He crosses his arms and huffs "Whatever!". "So it's just down to either me and Naruto or you and Kurama huh?" Shisui says and Itachi nods as he smiled, after that incident they kept their bet a secret as they set off with Jyiria and Kagami again to a place close to Tanzuka Quarters. The moment that they step inside they all notice that Jyiria and Kagami were starring at a blonde woman at the furthest table.

They jump a little when Kagami and Jyiria point at the woman and exclaim "TSUNADE!", this attracted their attention as they stare at the blonde woman who exclaims back "JYIRIA?! KAGAMI?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: YAY! They found Tsunade! Ok, so i'm going to do a time skip to head over to the action cause lets be honest, the last few chapters haven't been exciting. Funny yes, but not exciting...hence the lack of reviews and comments.**_

 _ **Anyways, the next chapter: Tsunade VS Konoha's finest! And after that, the time skip which leads to All of em VS Orochimaru and Kabuto...not gonna lie there still will be comedy in regards to Minato and Fugaku but i'll probably end the arc in another 2 chapters or so..**_

 **Please review !**


	55. NeverEVER mess with Tsunade

The team looked baffled, she was 50 years old but somehow she looked in her prime. "Eh, who are these brats?" Tsuande asked as she saw the five teen that Jyiria and Kagami brought with them.

"Oh, these are Konoha's most finest shinobi." Jyiria said proudly as he placed his arm around everyone and squeezed them together, Tsunade's eyes widen with disbelief as she voiced it out "These kids? I doubt that".

"It's not everyday that children fight against Orochimaru and Survive. Also, these are the same team that stopped the Sand and Sound's invasion of Konoha which i'm sure you've heard by now...and it's not everyday that you see two people let alone GENIN master the rassengan and the Flying raijin Jutsu along with Summoning Jutsu" Jyiria said as he motioned to Naruto and Kurama and continued "Not to mention the Chidori and to even harness the power of the curse mark...to use it towards your advantage and not letting it control you".

He motioned to Sasuke for this and continued "Also, Tsuna, when was the last time you saw a 15 year old and a 17 year old enlisted in the ANBU?". For this he motioned to Itachi and Shisui.

"Impressive" Was all she could say at the moment before asking "So why come to me?". Before Jyiria or Kagami could answer, Naruto was the one who explained "Because, Orochimaru poisoned my friend, Hinata Hyuga, who was on this team and she's running out of time".

"Hinata...that's the name of the Hyuga heiress is it not?" She questioned and Naruto frantically nodded. Jyiria then took over from there and explained about the Third's death and that the Fourth was struggling and offered her the position of the Fifth. When Naruto heard that he groaned "But I was supposed to be the Fifth Hokage...", Kurama laughed along with Tsuande and everyone else "I'm sure you'll get to be the Sixth or maybe even the Seventh".

"No! Sixth sounds nice...yeah...Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!". "Ha! as if, look kid, you may be the Fourth's brat but only fools aim to be Kage" Tsuande said as she got a glare from Naruto.

"Oh yeah?! So then mom and Dad are fool then is that it?!". "If you wanna make me eat those words...then let's settle this outside" Tsunade countered making Shizune eep.

They went outside and Tsunade pointed a finger at Naruto saying that one finger was all she ever needed to beat him. Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Kurama chuckled at how she underestimated their friend.

Naruto charged with a kunai at hand but Tsuande avoided it, disarmed him and ficked him on the forehead which sent him flying backwards and impacting a wall...all with a finger.

Kurama was pissed and he let his anger get a hold of him, no one tossed his little brother around like that and lived! So Kurama transformed into his Nine-tailed stat and charged with a rassengan in hand, to say that Tsunade was shocked beyond belief was an understatement but she switched her finger to her little one and avoided the Rassengan by the Nine tailed fox who was in shinobi gear...which was both weird and frightening at the same time.

Tsunade wrapped her little finger around the foxe's shirt collar and slammed him into the ground, making it crack and turning Kurama back into human form once more.

"JYIRIA!" Tsuande exclaimed as she nudged the unconscious Kyubi with her foot, angering Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui as this was disrespect. Though, Itachi and Shisui kept it within themselves where as Sasuke outwardly expressed it in a scream of anger and his Sharingan flaring.

"Explain this...NOW!" Tsunade said as she glared at the toad Sage and Kagami who gulped. "THEY DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN THEMSELVES TO YOU, YOU OLD HAG!" Sasuke screamed as he ran forward, his sharingan morphing into his Mangekyou, into which he was still oblivious to.

"What...did...you...just call me BRAT!" Tsunade exclaimed in a very Kushina like way. Sasuke pressed on and Kagami along with Jyiria thought the same thing 'Oh...he's dead'.

Tsunade dodged the Uchiha's kunai attack and noticed his eye pattern 'Mangekyou?! At this age?!' she thought as she flicked her little finger at Sasuke's cheek...sending him flying...THROUGH a wall, before he passed out he thought of only one thing 'What the hell is up with that strength'.

"OK, i've had enough of this nonsense" Itachi said as he finally lost it. He charged at Tsunade along with Shisui, they showed their Mangekyou and charged...but Tsunade made quick work of Itachi as he tried to put her under genjutsu but Tsunade slapped a hand over his eyes and slammed him down onto the ground and made a crater...suffice to say that Itachi wouldn't be getting up soon.

Shisui swung his sword at her and she dodged it, repeating the same process that sent him into a crater into the ground. She then glared at Jyiria and scoffed "Konoha's finest...as if! Orochimaru's lost his game and one more thing...what the hell was that!" Tsunade growled as she pointed at Kurama.

Jyiria sighed and said "Oh boy...this is going to be a LONG night..."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	56. The Fifth Hokage Part 1

Oh boy, Jyiria had a ton of explaining to do to Tsunade about what she just saw. He was going to lecture Kurama about self-control but knowing him he'll acknowledge but he can't really help it cause his ' _Over-protective brotherly instinct_ ' kicks in whenever Naruto gets hurt.

Sometimes Jyiria wondered who the mother was, Kushina or Kurama like seriously they're way to protective of Naruto. But nevertheless, Jyiria picked up Kurama and Naruto, and Kagami picked up Sasuke and Itachi and Shizune picked up Shisui.

"I'll explain everything when we get to a hotel or someplace, it's to risky to explain everything out in the open like this" Jyiria said and Tsunade nodded her head. They checked into a hotel that night and placed the kids in separate rooms while Jyiria and Tsunade talked.

"Explanation...now!" Tsunade demanded as she wanted to know about Kurama and why in the absolute hell did he look like a shadow clone of the kami damned Nine tailed fox...and why on Kami's great earth was he wearing Shinobi attire, let alone the Village headband. That angered her, this was the Nine tailed fox...the same fox that Madara Uchiha used to battle her grandfather, and coincidentally it's the same fox that tried to kill Minato and Kushina, tried to kill baby Naruto and tried to destroy Konoha. To see _that thing_ wearing the village headband was not only really really weird and strange but it was, in a way, insulting.

Though, it wasn't the first time she'd seen an anthropomorphic being wearing the Konoha headband...she'd seen Lord third's summon, the Monkey king Enma with it but that's not the point and Enma was different. And another thing she wanted to know was that why on Kami's good earth did the Kyuubi know the Rassengan on all the Jutsu in the world?! To her this was a direct insult to Fourth Hokage and she couldn't figure out why he'd allow such a thing to happen.

Jyiria sighed and said "My, my, where oh where should i start this..." he looked at Tsunade for hints and when there was none he took it as an indicator to start from the beginning.

"Ok...i guess the beginning is as good as any to start" He stated and Tsunade jumped right in with "And while you're doing that, explain to me why that...that thing knows the Fourth Hokage's signature Jutsu!".

"Yes, yes, all will be revealed now, shortly." Jyiria said as he sighed again with his eyes closed and then he began to talk again "Tsuna, what do you know about the Kyuubi attack on the village all those years ago...including the aftermath of that event. Roughly, what can YOU tell me...do this and i will correct you and elaborate"

Tsunade nodded and told her version "Well, from what i heard...a masked man with a Sharingan who adopted the name Madara Uchiha infiltrated the village. He then somehow got past all the ANBU outside the secure area as to where Kushina was giving birth and the Fourth stopped him and battled him. But he then got his hands on Kushina and unsealed the Kyuubi from within her. Long story short, they fought, the masked man retreated, the Kyuubi was sealed into Kushina and Naruto and the Uchiha's got more suspicion thrust upon them.

I even heard that they were going for a Coup d'etat if their situation in the village didn't improve but, Kami thank Minato's connection with Fugaku...he was able to sort things out and from what i heard...the Gaki told Danzo to go to hell with his ideas and that if he should try anything...he was going to deal with him personally. From then on, i heard that the Uchihas' had moved _further into_ the village, they got a raise...all of em, they got new equipment and the peoples attitude towards them improved"

Tsunade stopped talking and Jyiria took that as a sign that, that was all she knew about the incident. "Well, you are right about the Uchiha incident and about 'Madara' and the Kyuubi's fate. But, something else happened...there was a bit of the Kyuubi's spiritual energy left there so it transformed itself into an infant...Kushina then adopted that infant under her care and raised it."

"How could she?!" Tsunade exclaimed and Jyiria shrugged "Eh, Motherly intuition" was his reply as he continued with his explanation "She raised the Kyuubi, calling him Kurama and bringing him up alongside Naruto. They became the best of friends and inseparable siblings, they see each other as twins and love each other very much.

However, Kurama is sometimes overprotective of Naruto, especially when it comes to combat. The moment he sees Naruto get hurt let along shout in pain, he snaps and goes into a frenzy and goes into Kyuubi mode...i.e. that form you saw earlier. On the plus side, Minato and Kushina told Kurama about what really happened that night and they still love and care for Kurama as if he were their legitimate child. I suspect that he told Naruto already...or else why would he start calling Kurama Kyuubi-Nii san or at times Kyu-nii.

I suspect that, no, i know that their bond has grown stronger after he told him of his past as Naruto and Kurama are doing more things together and have become more protective of each other in battle. Although, in every sparing session Naruto would always win over Kurama and Sasuke no matter what...hell, once they went all out using rassengan and Sasuke with his curse mark power with his secret Mangekyou which he doesn't know about yet. And Naruto would always win...

And yes, i taught Kurama Rassengan along with Summoning Jutsu to prepare him and Naruto for the Chunin exams, i even taught Naruto the Flying raijin jutsu and i taught Kurama to control his 'Fox mode' if you wanna call it that. And yeah, that's all i have to say" Jyiria explained as he sighed in relief as he got that all off of his chest.

Tsunade was still conflicted as to what to think or even do right now, she couldn't forgive the Kyuubi for the things it had done in the past...absolutely no way. But since Kushina and Minato have deemed it trustworthy, then maybe...just maybe...it would be a good idea to give it a chance. But it ever did anything to betray the village, she swore that she herself would kill it and put it down for good, regardless of what Naruto would feel afterwards.

"Believe it or not Tsuna...it seems that even the Kyuubi has inherited your grandfathers great will of fire. And it burns brightly within him, as he wants to amend his past sins...why i remember one time after Kushina and Minato had told him that he was the Kyuubi he had ran away and Kushina was heartbroken so she called me to search for him. And i did..."

"Where was he?" Tsunade asked, now feeling a little sympathy for the mighty but broken Biju. "I found him at Konoha's graveyard...the section where everyone who died from the Kyuubi attack was buried"

Tsunade frowned and cast her gaze to the ground, not knowing what to say. "What did he do? What did you say to him? Did he return home after that, or what? What happened..." Tsunade asked as images of Dan and Nawaki drifted into her thoughts, she wasn't sure why. Jyiria then recalled the conversation that took place that night, that conversation that hurt the toad sage on a level that he hadn't felt since he heard that Nagato, Konan and Yahiko and died in the third great ninja war.

 ** _Flashback start..._**

 _It was an eerie and quiet night in Konoha, and I Jyiria the Toad sage was just coming back from a day of 'research' when a messenger toad had appeared before me with a message. I unfolded it and raised my left eyebrow in surprise "Oh? Minato requests me to stop by his house, he wants to ask a favour of me" I mutter to himself. I roll the parchment up and tucked it into my vest and dismissed the messenger frog. Once gone, i sunshined to Minato's house and opened the door to let myself in...however, i was not prepared to witness what i was about to see or hear from behind these closed doors._

 _When i opened the door, i smiled my usual smile and went in, taking my sandals off and placing them on the shoe rack close by. That was when i heard it, sobbing, coming from the living room. 'Something's wrong' I think to myself as i didn't like what this was leading too, as i made my way down the hallway I found Kushina crying her heart out with her face cupped in her hands and Minato, who's glowing smile was gone, had her wrapped up in the safety of her arms._

 _My eyes widen at this and i gulp instantly in shock as i ran towards her calling their name out "Kushina! Minato! What happened? Why is Kushina crying? Has something happened, you never cry?!"._

 _"Sensei..."Minato muttered, his eyes bore the look of a father who had lost his son. I picked up on this and asked "Did something happen to Naruto? Where's Kurama?" but little did i know that the end of my sentence would cause Kushina to breakdown even more. And when she did i instantly regretted saying that and sat down close to Kushina as he began to whimper from what little strength she had left "He gone! Kurama! I..." she cried harder and i ran to Naruto's room to check on them._

 _I found Naruto sleeping like a baby, with him hugging a pillow and smiling, obviously dreaming about something, and when i looked at Kurama's place i found nothing but an empty bed, and an open window._

 _'Oh Kami, what happened?' I thought as i closed the window crept out the room as to not wake Naruto, as the last thing i needed was for him to wake up and ask where his brother was._

 _I went downstairs and saw that Kushina had calmed down a bit and i was able to hear what she had to say, so apparently she told Kurama the truth about what really happened that night and she fears that he ran off for good, as his expression after the revelation was ' too calm and too accepting' to begin with. She begged me to find him and to bring him back...hopefully he doesn't hate her._

 _So after hearing this i try to sense his presence but i can tell that he's masked it...a sign that he wants to be left alone. When i finally found him, it was near the memorial/burial ground of all the dead that had died during the Kyuubi attack that night. I saw him standing over a grave and i walked over to him, and saw that it belonged to a 5 year old girl who's name i couldn't really make out in the dark._

 _"Hey kiddo, what're you doing here? You're parents are sick worried and your mothers crying, thank Kami Naruto's still asleep. Sheesh, that guy sleeps like a rock" I joke in an attempt to make Kurama smile or something...I knew where this was heading, and i didn't like it._

 _"I'm a monster...aren't i Jyiria?" Kurama says in a tone so void of emotion that it hit me straight on the gut to have heard it. And another thing to note here is that he called me Jyiria...just my first name. Not Sensei, not Erro-Senin and not even Uncle Jyiria. "Now, what would make you say that?" I respond_

 _"Because...i'm the Kyuubi. I'm a monster, a murderer! All these people, these Shinobi, Civilians...grown men and women...Innocent children! All dead because of me! I'm a monster!" Kurama exclaims as he falls to his knees and sobs. "Worst of all! I could've killed Kushina, who was kind enough to raise me, ME! As her kid along with Naruto. And i could've done the same with Minato but worst of all...I could've killed Naruto! The person I've come to see as my Little brother...I COULD'VE KILLED HIM! Or worse, left him orphaned...which would have him shunned by the entire Village...who knows what kind of life he would've lived if that were the case!"_

 _Kurama continued to break down into tears and i frown at this, he's not calling Kushina and Minato mother and father..."Why?! WHY DID KUSHINA TAKE ME IN! SHE SHOULD'VE KILLED ME RIGHT ON THE SPOT!" He exclaimed as his voice roared in pain._

 _"Because she loved you" I replied as I kneel down and placed my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off...that hurt. After a while of ranting and saying that he's not worth anything to anyone, he finally calms down and I talked some sense into him...using a dirty tactic of pulling the 'Naruto' card out at him whenever possible._

 _Then, the most heart wrenching part comes as he tells me..."Sensei, if I ever loose control and hurt Mother or Father...seal me, take me down but if i ever! IF I EVER hurt Naruto...Sensei, I want you to kill me. Swear that now and i'll return home...if not, I'll leave the village and never return..."_

 _Seeing as there was no other way out, i promised and he sighed in relief as he collapsed onto me...asleep. I smile sadly and bring him back to his room and told Minato and Kushina._

 _"Oh Kami no! " Kushina sobs and Minato dismisses me, and I teleport away...hurt inside, forever haunted by the promise i made to Kurama. As of now, i was his uncle, his Sensei, his Jailer and most regrettably...his executioner._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Jyiria shed a tear in memory of those events as it rolls down my cheek and onto the floor. "Fine, i won't ask what it was about...since remembering it for you must be really painful" Tsunade says as looks at the toad sage.

Jyiria nods when he hears a small voice echo from the corridor "Uncle Jyiria". Tsunade turns back to look and sees the same kid they were discussing about earlier rubbing the back of his head, his red hair in a mess and he could barely keep his eyes open. Clearly he had been asleep at one point as his cloths had changed since the encounter with Tsunade as he was no longer wearing his Jacket or his headband for that matter.

Instead he was wearing his red t-shirt that had an orange outline with black pants along with the Hotel slippers. "Yeah Kiddo? Anything you need?" Jyiria responded and Kurama shook his head but then nodded it again "You wouldn't happen to know where the snack bar is in this place would you? I'm starving and Naruto's out like a light...he did eat some bread that he packed and then the little guy just fell on the bed and went out like a candle" Kurama explained.

"Well, i think i saw it just at the corner over there. Say, why don't you order whatever you want and then you sit here with ol'Uncle Jyiria" suggested the Toad sage and Kurama nodded with a smile.

Jyiria handed the boy a few Ryo and he went to buy something and Jyiria then looked at Tsunade and smirked "See, he's harmless". Tsunade crossed her arms and smiled "Oh ok, I guess I can let it slide."

Kurama came back a moment later with a bowl of Miso Ramen in hand as he sets it down on the table and begin to eat it. "So, Gaki, that was quite the technique you used back there" Tsunade said and Kurama swallowed the noodles and looked at Tsunade.

"It my dad's own Jutsu! Pretty cool right? Uncle Jyiria taught me how to use it" Kurama smirked with pride as he remembered something and chuckled causing Tsunade to sweat-drop and think 'Eh?'.

"My bad if i scared you back there with my form. I...tend to snap when someone harms my little brother, i guess you can call me overprotective" Kurama explained as he took in another mouthful of Miso Ramen.

"It's ok Gaki, but you don't have to hide it. It's who you really are, i know that, even before Erro-baka over there told me" Tsunade said calmly and as expected, the red head swallowed his noodles and stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry" Kurama said and Tsunade raised her eyebrow "What for Gaki?" she replied and Kurama responded "For the tough time i gave your grand-dad and the burden i placed on your grandma...they're no longer here so the next best thing was you".

Jyiria closed his eyes and frowned in pity and Tsunade was calm on the outside but in the inside she was blown away "No, that's ok...that was a long time ago anyways" Tsunade responded. "No...it's not ok. And to be honest, i half expected you to yell at me or something...I'm surprised" Kurama responded as he gulped down the rest of his noodles.

"I caused your only relative to live a secluded life away from other people, and i wasn't much help either. Being in her, after you grandpa died, i was supposed to look after her cause she was my Jinchuriki at that time...but instead, i wallowed in my own pain and didn't at least try to do anything to help. And to make things worse, at that time, i foolishly rejoiced at Hashirama's passing...maybe if things would've been different, then maybe, just maybe, you would've lived a better life..."

"What makes you say that?" Tsunade responded, she felt the heartbreak behind his voice...it was evidently clear that he'd regretted everything up to this point and Jyiria couldn't say anything, what _could_ he say? So he just sat there with a sad expression looking down at the floor 'So he still hasn't gotten over it...after all this time, he never really stepped out of that memorial ground . He's still there, lingering and lost'.

"Because at that time, Mito's thoughts and decisions could've been easily influenced and she always thought about you whenever she could. At times she wondered if she could take you in...after what happened to a guy named Dan, word has it that you were crushed. I should've pressured her into taking you in...i was most definitely thinking about it, oh yes i was. But at that time, things were different and i still held a grudge against Hashirama for locking me up...and for Mito for being cruel towards me, so i let it pass by...foolishly"

"She knew about Dan? My Grandma wanted to take me in? What stopped you from pressuring her?!" Tsunade asked, raising her voice at the last question. "Tsuna..."Jyiria spoke up, trying to stop a potential disaster from erupting but Kurama intercepted "Like i said...I'm sorry, i was foolish and i paid the price when i was locked up...no...rather, crucified when it was my mothers turn to bear Mito's _burden"._ The word _burden_ was spat out like venom as tears fell from his eyes and Jyiria placed a hand on his back "Kid..."

"The least i could do now, is look after my mother and the little Kit as well as to bring you back to the village to save my friends life. Hinata Hyuga is her name" Kurama continued and Tsunade replied "That's the Hyuga heir right?"

He nodded and Tsunade asked what happened "Shortly after stopping the Shukaku, Orochimaru came to the village again and attacked us...poisoning Hinata and killing Lord Third".

"Sarutobi sensei is dead?!" Tsunade exclaimed and Kurama looked down onto the floor "Sorry for being the bearer of bad news". Tsunade shook her head and replied "I'll do it...i'll come back"

"Really? Thanks!" Kurama smiled and Jyiria spoke "Well...Kurama, it's waaayyy past your bedtime now...Tsuna and i have a few thing i need to tell her.". Kurama nodded and left the two Sannin alone.

Jyiria told her about the offer about being the Fifth Hokage and she accepted, she felt sorry for the boy she had talked to...going through such hardships to redeem himself...it's not easy, that she knew all too well.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

The team had gotten up and packed up, ready to head back to the village but on their way there they were intercepted by Orochimaru and Kabuto. The team tensed as the Snake sannin and Kabuto appeared before them, the killing intent between Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama spiked as they remembered their last encounter with the sannin...safe to say that it didn't go too well.

"Tsunade" Orochimaru said as he smirked, showing some teeth in the process

"Orochimaru" She replied as Itachi and Shisui stepped in front of her, sword drawn, Orochimaru chuckled and addressed them "Shisui, Itachi". He then told Tsunade about his plan of helping him, and in return, he'd revive Dan and Nawaki.

"Don't listen to him Tsunade, it's just the Edo-tensei Jutsu not some forbidden technique he developed!" Kurama exclaimed and Tsunade looked at him and then back to Orochimaru.

"You're a troublesome one aren't you?" Kabuto growled as he pushed his glasses back into place. "The more time we spend here, the less time Hinata's got" Itachi explained as he activated his Mangekyou.

"I agree" Shisui said as his Mangekyou flared to life, "My, my such hostilities...i merely wanted to speak to Tsunade, was that wrong?". "Lord Orochimaru, perhaps it would be better to get rid of the opposition before we attempt to talk to lady Tsunade?" Kabuto suggested and Orochimaru smirked "Why of course Kabuto, these people are starting to get rather troublesome".

Everyone tensed as Kabuto bit his thumb and slid it down Orochimaru's left hand, performing a bunch of symbols and then slamming his hand into the ground and shouting out "SUMMONING JUTSU!".

Smoke shrouded the area for a brief second, and when it dissipated, a giant purple snake with black stripes and yellow eyes appeared with Kabuto and Orochimaru standing atop of it's gigantic head.

The snake raised it's tail and Kagami shouted "EVERYONE SCATTER!". The tail came crashing down and the team obeyed Kagami's instructions and scattered in a gust of wind as the tail crashed into the ground and left a crater on the ground.

"Tch, is that all you got Orochimaru? I'm disappointed" Jyiria smirked as he bit his thumb and slid the blood on his left palm and did handsigns before slamming the palm on the ground shouting "SUMMONING JUTSU!".

When the smoke dissapeared, Jyiria was standing atop the head of Gamubanta when he heard Shisui call out to him "LORD JYIRIA! LET ME HELP!". Jyiria looked at Shisui and blinked before agreeing.

Shisui then concentrated and activated his Mangekyou, his eyes were closed for a few seconds as a drop of blood tricked down his left eye. He opened his eyes and shouted " _ **SUSANO'O!**_ ".

A large, green, half body Susano'o that was as large as Orochimaru's summon appeared next to Gamubanta wielding a drill/lance hybrid weapon. 'That's a new one' Orochimaru thought as he narrowed his eyes, his gaze now fixated on Shisui and his Susano'o, Kabuto was straight out blown away 'Wha?...What is that?! What in the world is that thing?!'

Jyiria just smirked with his hands crossed 'This kid's really something i'll give him that'. "That amazing...Shisui-nii san is epic!" Sasuke exclaimed along with Naruto and Kurama, whilst Itachi didn't even looked surprised as he knew he had it. Kagami was proud and Tsunade could only stare.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru spoke which snapped the young spy out of his state of shock "Y...yes lord Orochimaru?". "Those brats down there...take care of them, i'll deal with the two of them" Orochimaru commanded as he referred to Shisui and Jyiria.

"R...Right away Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto said as he went down to engage the rest of them. Kabuto appeared before the ground team and smirked, but in his mind he was unsure of the outcome as Itachi and Kagami's abilities were unknown to him.

He could exploit Tsunade's fear of blood, Shizune was weak and the three Genin, though very powerful had weaknesses that he could exploit. For Kurama it was his attachment with Naruto, for Sasuke it was his momentum, and for Naruto...it was his desire to protect people.

So when he moved in for the kill on Tsunade, no doubt Naruto would move in and intercept the blow. But this was not taking into account the presence of Itachi and Kagami...but he had a plan.

Kabuto took out a scroll and unrolled it as he placed it on the floor, he clapped his hands together and said "Forbidden technique: Dead souls jutsu". Ten zombie like versions of Kabuto appeared, each with greyed skin and yellow eyes.

"What are those things?" Kagami muttered as they charged at Itachi and Kagami, keeping them occupied for the time being. 'Now then...' Kabuto thought as he shifted his attention to Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama.

"Which of you...shall i kill first" Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses. Sasuke activated his sharingan and Naruto along with Kurama harvested the nine tail chakra within them.

"My, my...no need to get too serious." Kabuto taunted as he summoned chakra to his left palm "After all...i am just Kabuto after all" he continued, the smirk was still present on his face as he adjusted his glasses with his right hand.

Kabuto charged at the three of them and swung his left palm at Sasuke, which narrowly missed his neck but it instead sliced a bit on his collar off. "Guys! don't let Kabuto hit you! He's using a Chakra dissection blade!"

"Got it!" responded the Uzumaki twins in sync. "Aren't you the clever one..." Kabuto growled silently as he tried again and swung his left hand in an upward arc, Sasuke tried to intercept it with his kunai but to his horror the blade was sliced in half by the Chakra dissection blade, his eyes widened as he saw the chakra blade slice through the black metal like butter.

'Damn this isn't good' Sasuke thought as he fell back towards Tsunade, withdrawing another Kunai and reinforcing it with his own Chakra for added support. Kabuto charged at them but he was intercepted by Naruto who had used his flying Raijin Jutsu to appear right in-front of Kabuto with a powered up rassengan. 'He's fast! At this rate, i'll never evade in time!' Kabuto thought as his eyes widened in pain and shock as the Rassengan made contact with his stomach and sent him flying towards a huge, ramp like rock at the back.

Kabuto's back impacted the surface and made an imprint as well as a small crater on it's surface. The sound spy fell on all fours as he threw up blood and began to cough.

'Damn that kid, he caught me off guard!' Kabuto thought as his eyes were screwed shut and were twitching as he struggled to stand up his feet but he fell on his right knee, using it as support.

'I never expected him to use the Flying Raijin jutsu out of the blue like that! I was careless...should've seen that one coming' he thought to himself again as his hands clasped together to made a tiger seal. Kabuto then smirked as he leaned to the rock for support, standing up slowly as the rassengan to the gut took all the air out of his system. 'That's alright though...I've got a contingency plan just for this very scenario'.

Kabuto's wounds, both external and internal began to heal at a miraculously fast speed, sorta like how Naruto would regenerate from his wounds using the Kyuubi Chakra..

"Tch...this isn't good" Kurama snarled as he watched Kabuto get up to his feet "He's really stubborn i'll give him that much" Naruto responded along with Sasuke's comment "Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall".

Sasuke stepped in the middle of the group and activated his sharingan "Let's do this, Team 7 style shall we?". Kurama slammed his right fist into his left palm and grinned, showing some of his sharpened canine teeth in the process "Heh, like you even had to ask". "Formation 4 guys?" Naruto suggested and Sasuke chuckled darkly, his teeth were showing and his eyes were blazing crimson as he slowly responded "Oh... ** _definitely_ ** formation 4"

'Formation 4? What on earth is that?'' Tsunade thought, she wanted to help but she knew that they had this...an Uchiha heir with control over the curse mark, The Kyuubi and the Four Hokage's son...yup...just leave it to them while she went to assist Kagami and Itachi with Kabuto's 'dead soul puppets'.

"I don't know what you're blabbering about...but, it won't do you any good!" Kabuto sneered as the charged at the trio with both hands now using the dissection blade. Kurama and Naruto avoided it and Sasuke's sharingan let him dodged it and flip backwards, throwing exploding Kunai at Kabuto's path making it explode.

Kabuto stopped in his tracks and looked around, the smoke still hadn't cleared yet. Sasuke lept into the air and performed handsigns "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU!".

Kabuto say multiple fireballs pierce the veil of smoke, the Sound ninja dodged it but barely made it. He then sensed cold chakra from the back of him along with a growl 'This chakra! Oh no! ** _NINE TAILS!'_** Kabuto panicked as he turned around to see the Red head Uzumaki smirk "Fooled you!", he then gets hits by a Red Rassengan only to intercepted by Naruto in mid-air with his own Rassengan.

"FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!" Naruto exclaims as he teleports above Kabuto, hitting and slashing him with Kunai and fists, he then powers up a Rassengan in one hand 'Ok, I've been parcticing for this...' he thinks as he makes a clone in mid air who from another Rassengan in Naruto's left hand.

"Team 7 finisher: Uzumaki Double Rassengan!" He shouted as he slammed both the Rassengans into Kabuto's stomach "ARGH HA!" Kabuto screams as he impacts the ground to make a deep hole.

Team 7 gathered around the Sound spy as he spat blood and lost consciousness. "Tch, and i didn't even need the Curse mark for this" Sasuke snickered as he threw his arms around Naruto and Kurama, pulling them close "You guys are the best team ever" he said and Naruto and Kurama smirked in response. "Yeah...no one best us...no one" Naruto comments.

Orochimaru senses this but is distracted long long enough for Jyiria, and Shisui to finish Orochimaru. The Susano'o give the snake a good left hook as it uses the drill to pin it to the ground as it arm locks it head in place.

"NOW JYIRIA!" Shisui exclaims and the Toad sage nods "NINJA ART!: FIRE STYLE FROG OIL FIREBALL JUTSU!". Gamubanta shoots out oil whist Jyiria shoots out fire to create a massive fireball and engulfs the snake's head and makes it pop.

Orochimaru retreats and goes near Kabuto, taking Team 7 by surprise. "OROCHIMARU!" They all exclaim, but in the blink of an eye they're all down on the ground with blood spraying out from their chests

'What? What just happened?!" they all thought as they impact the ground. Orochimaru sinks down to the ground and vanishes from sight, leaving Sasuke, Kurama and Naruto in critical condition.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yay! One more chapter and the Tsunade arc is DONE! So you guys know what to do next, leave a review and PM me ideas for the future. Thank you!**_

 _ **This story is FAAAARRR from over**_


	57. The Fifth Hokage (Finale)

Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama lay on the ground, bleeding from the cuts received from they could only assume was Orochimaru's sword of Kushinagi. The Uchiha looked over to Kurama who's injury healed itself pretty quickly with Naruto and himself not doing so well.

Naruto was healing slowly but surely, he made a mental note to ask Jyiria to teach him to further improve his control over his portion of his brother's chakra within him...the Kyuubi Chakra.

Tsunade ran over and knelt over the two injured friends as green energy erupted from her palms, Naruto was about to ask what it was and so was Sasuke but when it touched them they dropped the question. It felt soothing and the pain ceased instantly, the two exhaled in relief as they closed their eyes...letting the green energy mend their wounds.

"Ok, Gaki...you convinced me. You are going to be great Hokage one day" Tsunade said as he unclipped a neckless from around her neck and handed it to Naruto who asked "What's this?" to which Tsunade replied "That's my grandfathers neckless...may it bring you luck when you start your days as Hokage"

"The First Hokage's neckless! Gee thanks alot granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed in joy, Tsunade decided to block out the word Granny and returned with the pair to the Village.

The group returned to the Village after a week with Tsunade and Shizune with them, the villagers stared at them with wide eyes as the legendary healer Sannin had returned to the Village. Although, something was rather odd, Kurama noticed that some of the Villagers looked at him with a very aggressive distaste, he wasn't sure why though...a stray thought entered his mind but he cast it out as being ridiculous, no way Minato Tou-san and Kushina Kaa san would reveal his real identity to the general public.

He ignored it and immediately went to the Hospital, without seeing Lord Fourth...mainly because Sasuke, Naruto and Kurama dragged her there to Hinata despite the best wishes of the others. They burst into Hinata's room after checking into the Hospital and startling Hasahi who was visiting, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Tsunade here in-front of him.

"Ok, let's see what's up with her...since this is poisoning this may take take a while. But rest assured, she will be perfectly fine in a few hours...Orochimaru's poisons are a knockoff of my own"

* * *

A few minutes later the brothers walked back from the hospital towards their home, and Kurama looked around at the people and noted their hate filled glares and stares of horror and betrayal which caused the young teen to flinch quite a bit, getting his brother's attention.

"Hey Kurama, what's wrong?" Naruto asked and Kurama looked at him and said "Well...it's just that, these people, they look at me like they hate me". Naruto looks around and becomes aware of this, but he grips Kurama's hand and said "I'm sure it's nothing, let's go home".

They arrived at the house and Kurama sighed in relief "Home sweet home huh...my brother" Kurama says as he turns to the blonde and smiles as he slings his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nods and grips the door nob and opens the door only to find Fugaku Uchiha fall and faint on the floor as they enter they just stand there with white eyes twitching as Sasuke shows up as he couldn't find his parents anywhere "Hey guys have you two seen..." he says when he notices his dad on the ground "Uh...ok...never mind then...".

Their eardrums shatter as they hear what sounds like Kushina and Mikito shout "AND THE NEXT TIME THAT HAPPENS! WE'LL KILL YOU!". "H...how was i supposed to know!" replied a timid voice that Kurama recognised as Minato. The boys have a thin line spread across their mouths as their eyes were white and all they could hear was static.

"Uncle Minato? I wonder what's going on" Sasuke says as the boys took their shoes off and entered the house and found The Fourth Hokage pinned to a wall and being scolded by Kushina and Mikito.

The boys just stand there and wonder why this was happened, they just stood there until Minato notices them at the corner of his eye "Oh, hello boys" Minato says causing Kushina and Mikito to turn around.

"Uh...hi?" Sasuke says as the three just stand there with no clue as to whats happening. "How was your mission? Did you find Tsunade?" Minato asked as he attempted to shift the focus of the ladies attention else where, and it worked to a degree as they back off and sat on the couch wanting to know the details.

"Yeah we did actually, and we encountered Orochimaru and Kabuto along the way...not to mention the little fight the ENTIRE team got into with Tsunade, and we lost...all it took was just a finger like she said it would" They all explain.

"That's great...not the fight part but...wait...Orochimaru?!" The ladies exclaim and Kurama nodded "Uh...yeah, i mean, wasn't it kinda obvious that he'd be interested in her as well cause of his arms"

"Oh and we perfectly executed formation 4! Naruto even perfected his double handed Rassengan and flying raijin combo move" Sasuke exclaimed and Minato's eyes widened "A double handed rassengan?!".

The three nodded with a smile "Though, we only took out Kabuto with it while Jyiria and Shisui-nii san took on Orochimaru? Oh and Kaa-san what was that green titan thing that Shisui did...what did he call it again guys?" Sasuke asked as he looked to his team-mates for an answer

"I think he called it Susano'o" Naruto said which alarmed the adults in the room, even causing Fugaku to snap out of the unconscious state that he was in as he sat back up and exclaimed "SUSANO'O?!".

"Oh, hi Tou-san...and yes, Susano'o. It looked soooooo cool" Sasuke exclaimed along with the rest of Team 7. "Oh and speaking of Jyiria...boys did you follow him to a bathhouse?" Kushina asked.

"Uh...we did yes but we just stared at him from a distance and then Itachi and Shisui-nii san showed up with weird smiles as they shoved us to the ramen shop nearby and we betted on how Jyiria got knocked down...say Kaa-san did you have something to do with it?" Kurama said and she nodded "In a way yes".

Sasuke dug his hands in his pocket and give some cash to Naruto "You win..." he sighed.

* * *

A few hours after that, Minato and the rest went to the Hokage tower where they found Tsunade, Jyiria, Shisui, Kagami and Itachi waiting for them along with Hasahi. The group talked through a few things and soon...Tsunade was made the Village's Fifth Hokage as she stood proudly at the top of the Hokage tower and waving her hat along with Fourth.

After that, Hinata recovered from the poison and Naruto along with Kurama went to visit her but there was another reason why he came along as he wanted to break it to everyone he personally knew...he wanted them to know what he really was and see their reaction.

He was pretty sure that Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui knew cause...he had literally turned into the Kyubi during the fights with Orochimaru. So safe to say that they knew...and oh boy they did but they didn't care. But Hinata was another case, she'd lost her mother that night...how'd she would react was a big question mark.

* * *

 **A/N: _FINALLY! THE TSUNADE ARC IS OVER! AND NOW TO JUST WARM THINGS OVER BEFORE THE NEXT ARC WHEN OROCHIMARU KIDNAPS SASUKE. AND THAT ARC GOES ON FROM THERE..._**

 _ **HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK HINATA WOULD REACT? LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OVERALL AND AFTER THE SASUKE GET KIDNAPPED THING COMES THE SHIPPUDEN ARCS!YAY!**_


	58. Hinata's road to recovery

_**A/N: Hey there everyone! So sorry for the late update. I just arrived in Malaysia for Vacation and i just got WIFI access today. So here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **The Sasuke abduction will being either on the the next chapter or the chapter after it. And then comes the part where team 7 will be separated for training before the Shippuden ARCs begin.**_

 _ **So Naruto goes with Jyiria**_

 _ **Sasuke goes with Shisui and Itachi**_

 _ **and Kurama goes with Asuma...and please tell me if you like Kurama going with Asuma cause if so then i'll even give him The Fire style: Burning ash Jutsu (Asuma's signature move) cause he has access to Fire release and Water release..and if you wanna see any other stuff..PLEASE do tell what it is down in the review section.**_

 _ **And YES Sasuke will finally be able to use his Mangekyou sharingan (Maybe Kirin if you guys want) in the Shippuden ARCs and Naruto get's the Rassenshurkien along with other abilites...**_

 _ **Please tell me down in the reviews if you;d like to see Naruto have access to Sage mode EARLIER than expected...like...nowhere near the Pain ARC stuff...I'm talking about the very begining of the Shippuden Arc and he uses it against Kakazu or whatever...**_

 _ **So sorry about the long wait (And for those of you who are with my Zootopia story, I'm already working on it and it should be up VERY soon) So without further ado...**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Naruto and Kurama walked into Hinata's room in the hospital, again noting the angry, betrayed and hateful stares that Kurama received from those nearby.

As they enter the room, they see Hinata looking out of the window at the blue skies. She turns and finds two of her Best friends standing there with flowers.

"Sasuke's out getting some chocolates for ya at the convenience store" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Kurama nodded and smiled as he said "I'm so glad you're alright, you gave us a heart attack".

Hinata blushed at the attention and smiled as she chuckled a bit "S...sorry for that". Naruto pulled up a chair and sat next to Hinata and talked about their adventure, then, Kurama decided to come clean and admit it to Hinata.

Kurama cleared his throat and nodded to Naruto, this got Hinata's attention. "Look, Hinata, there's something that I've wanted to tell you for quite sometime now" Kurama starts off and Hinata looks at the red head and nods "Sure, Kurama what is it?"

"Do you remember what you've learnt about the Kyuubi attack on the leaf?" Kurama asks and Hinata nods as she recalls everything that she's know and heard about "They say that Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina defeated the Kyuubi and split it into two, one part went into Naruto and the other went back into Aunt Kushina...shortly after, you were born" Hinata says and Kurama shakes his head at that part as he sighs "I wish that last part were true..."

"W...what do you mean Kurama?" Hinata asks as she stutters, a little fear is present and Kurama knows it...he, as the most powerful Biju, knows this fact and can sense the fear coming off of Hinata...however little it may be.

"There was a third piece of the Kyuubi chakra that just wavered around...a piece of the very Kyuubi itself..." Kurama stated and Hinata's pearl eyes widened and she opened her mouth in shock "W...what?! The Kyuubi is still around?! How?! What happened to the third fragment?!"

"Hina...I..." Kurama stutters 'Damn it all! I'll just show her!" Kurama thinks as he slips into his Kyuubi mode, growing fur, fox ears, nine tails, claws and not to mention that his eyes went red and turned into slits along with a bunch of other stuff happening. "K...Kurama!" Hinata stutters in disbelief

"I **_AM_** that third fragment...I am **_KYUUBI_** " Kurama says, but not in pride...but in fear of loosing Hinata as a valued friend. There was silence in the room for quite a while and Hinata broke the silence

"Why? Why did you attack the village...you realise that my mother died that night right?" Hinata asked and a limp formed in Kurama's throat as he responded "I...I'm not sure why to be honest...though what i can remember about that night is...blurred. The one clear thing that i DO remember is getting out of the seal and then mistakenly looking in the eye of..."

The realisation hit Kurama like a bag of bricks as his eyes widened and his mouth opened to reveal his fangs, his ears collapsed on top of his head as he remembered the hotel fight with the orange masked man and the shark guy or as he heard for Jyiria, they go by the names of **_'Tobi'_** and ** _'Kisame'._**

"Brother?" Naruto calls out and Hinata yanks one of his tails softly and thinks to herself 'Say what you will about his appearance but Kami-damn! This fur is so soft!' after thinking that she takes that thought and locks it up with the rest of her private thoughts and feelings that she harbours for her friends...ESPECIALLY Naruto

"It was him! HE DID IT!" Kurama growled, causing Hinata to retract her hand in fear. "Who? And What did 'he' do?" Naruto ask. "Remember the hotel fight? The guy in the orange mask known as Tobi" Kurama says and Naruto nods remembering the man.

"He was there that night...and apparently he had the sharingan back then. That's why i felt uneasy towards Kakashi when he revealed his Sharingan...cause I'be been though enough when it comes to that eye!"

"So lemme get this straight, Tobi who is supposedly an Uchiha, brainwashed you with the Sharingan when he unsealed you from Aunt Kushina and then used you to wreak havoc on the Village?"

"Well...let's not jump the gun here and blame the Uchihas...i mean, Kakashi has a Sharingan and ** _HE'S_** no Uchiha. So maybe...just maybe...he's taken it from someone who _**IS**_...or in this case... ** _WAS_** and Uchiha and used it on me. After all, it wouldn't be fair to point fingers at the Uchiha's all because of a Kekki-genkai thief...I mean, Aunt Mikito and Uncle Fugaku have Sharingan and they know i'm the Kyuubi..."

"Wait a minute they know?" Hinata asks and Kurama laughs as he scratches the back of his head "It was an awkward Conversation..." he blushed a bit in embarrassment and chuckled nervously "Kurama...I...well, I suppose that..."

Kurama wraps on of his tails around Hinata's hands and lowers his face with a frown "It's okay Hinata...I get it...i'm sorry". Hinata pulls Kurama towards her left side as she pulls on his tail and holds his hand.

"I was going to say that it wasn't your fault...you were being controlled and i bet you wanted to run free. But this...Tobi used you and now you get all the blame which i feel is unfair. Now, about my mother...you don't have to bear responsibility for her death anymore Kurama...it was Tobi who did this and the blame SHOULD fall on him and NOT you...Kyuubi, i hereby forgive you for the death of my mother. The guilt you have must begone"

Kurama smiles along with Naruto as the Kyuubi reverts back to his 'normal' human self. "Thanks Hinata...i owe you one" Kurama smiled and Hinata smiles back, a few moments later the door opens and in comes Sasuke with the chocolates and 'Get well soon' balloons along with Hisahi, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina in addition to Mikito and Neji.

"Sasuke! Dad! Everyone!" Hinata greets excitedly and Sasuke winks at her as he ties the balloons to her bed and sets the chocolate on the table next to her. " How are you feeling now Lady Hinata?" Neji asks and Hinata nods "Much better, thanks for asking."

Tsunade nods and checks her using medical ninjutsu as she nods in approval "She's recovering faster than expected...she'll live" Tsunade announces and Hashi sighs in relief "Thank the heavens...I couldn't afford to loose you Hinata" Says the clan head.

"Thank you father..oh and by the way...Kyuubi-Kun here just told me something very important regarding mother" Hinata said surprising everyone as they didn't know that she knew about Kurama.

"How do you know about Kurama?" Sasuke asks and Hinata reveals that he himself told and showed her and that he told her that the man in the orange mask was the one who used Kyuubi to kill her mother, as Kurama suspects that the Sharingan he had was a stolen one.

Mikito nods her head to that and says "That could be a possibility, but it seems that he's reached the Mangekyou sharingan stage...which makes him even more dangerous...if he found out that Kurama was the Kyuubi..."

"He'd come for me instead of Naruto...but...that won't happen for two reasons" Kurama states and Hashi asks "And what are these reasons?" to which Kurama replies "1) I won't let that happen and 2) He'll need Brother Naruto and my mom if he want's to _**completely**_ capture me"

Minato snaps his fingers and realised that what Kurama said was true "He's right! Kurama's currently at 1/3rd of his original strength as Kyuubi...going into 'Kyuubi mode' he has access to his 1/3rd of the kyuubi chakra. If Tobi wanted the ENTIRE Kyuubi, he'd have to get the remaining 2/3rds from Kushina and Naruto. So even he does get his hands on either Naruto, Kushina or Kurama...it would prove useless for whatever he has planned"

Everyone nods at this and goes back to celebrating Hinata's recovery...


	59. Hostage crisis

As the group made their way out of the hospital taking Hinata with them, seeing as she'd been discharged from the hospital earlier than expected. Kurama again noticed the hateful glares that he'd been getting from the villagers but this time, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and even Minato noticed this.

Naruto held his brother's hand tightly and pulled him closer as they walked past them, Minato was tempted to ask why they were looking at his son like that but then decided that he didn't need to start a commotion.

Sasuke was close to growling 'what?!' the the nearest villager as he knew what this was about, but he just didn't know how they knew about it. Although, it didn't seem like it, Minato knew exactly what or rather who caused this mess...this had Danzo Shimura written all over the place in black and white ink.

He couldn't just outright accuse him, he needed proof as he didn't only just tell Danzo...but the entire civilian council as well...so maybe one of them leaked the info and not Danzo but Minato just knew it _**HAD**_ to be Danzo...who else would do this?!

The families started to part ways as Sasuke waved his two best friends goodbye as Mikito took him towards the Uchiha compound, Hinata went back with Hashi and Neji to the Hyuga compound, Tsunade went to a bar for a drink and the Uzumaki's went back home.

When they reached, Kushina was on the verge of grabbing the nearest villager and chucking him down a water pipe...then again...that would be more suitable for Danzo so she decided to save that for him.

Naruto and Kurama raced upstairs like usual and Kushina went all anime rage on them causing them to run faster. Minato sat down and summoned an ANBU to his house via messenger hawk.

A few moments later, a weasel masked ANBU appeared before the Fourth who smiled "Ah, Itachi...so they sent you". Itachi, still on one knee, placed his mask to the side of his head and nodded "Yes they did, the others were busy lord fourth".

"Now, for the reason i summoned you...I want you to gather up the civilian council for a meeting...and make sure that Danzo shows up for this" Minato explains and Itachi takes sometime for the orders to sink in, when it did, that computer of a brain that Itachi had clicked and he understood what this was about "Ah, i see...this is about the stares that Kurama received when he was walking out of the hospital isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" Minato asked and Itachi simply replied "A few Hyuga elders persuaded the ANBU captain to make me look out for the Hyuga heiress whilst she made her recovery...i'd usually check in on her at that particular time everyday".

Minato nodded, understandingly and was about to dismiss Itachi when Kushina saw him. "Ah! Itachi, are you hungry?" she asked and Itachi stood up and shook his head with a smile "No thanks, Aunt Kushina...Kaa-san just made dinner and i just finished it about an hour ago" he replied as he turned to leave but then Kushina pulled out something from the microwave and smiled slyly.

"You sure? I have these **_Dangos'_** here" Kushina said as she blew the steam that was coming from them towards Itachi so he'd get the tasty smell coming off of the treats.

The Weasel ANBU stopped in his tracks as his mouth watered he turned around with a failed attempt to mask his delight for the treats "O...ok, maybe just one". "Actually..the whole box is for you".

That was it...the box basically teleported into Itachi's hands as both vanished into thin air..leaving only a note falling in mid air. Kushina caught it, read it and laughed "Thanks Aunt Kushina! _**I LOVE THESE!**_ "

Minato shook his head with a chuckle "Those Dangos' are going to be the death of him one day, just you wait and see!".

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs...

Kurama and Naruto were busy playing with stuff when he noticed that Naruto's eyes were red and slitted. "Hey Naru? What's with the fox eyes?" Kurama asks with a small smile on his face

"Oh, it's just that...i...i wanna be more like you. We are brothers after all and i don't quite like the looks the villagers are giving you...after all you've done" Naruto replies as he growled at the last part.

"I suppose we foxes outta stick together" Kurama smirked as he placed an arm around Naruto's shoulders making him smile "Yeah...I suppose we should". There was silence in the room for a while and Naruto's eyes still remained the same, but this time Kurama didn't mind.

"The next time i see that masked man...i'm going to take him down" Naruto muttered to himself but Kurama heard him thanks to his enhanced hearing. "No Naruto...we'll take him down...together, as a team...as brothers".

"And to do that...we gotta be stronger...we gotta train more harder and more tougher than ever before so that one day...when the time comes, and that masked man shows himself...we can send him six feet under the ground" Naruto said and Kurama nodded with a smile as he ruffled Naruto's hair making a mess of it.

"H..hey!" He chuckled

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha compound...

Sasuke was going out for a walk when he heard some music playing in the background, it was rather ensnaring so he went to check on it...bringing Shisui along as he was nearby.

"Music sounds great dont you think?" Shisui says as he winks at Sasuke who nods in approval. They see a girl with red hair and instantly thought that it was Aunt Kushina but when they moved closer they realised that it wasn't...but it was someone else.

"Oh...hello there" The girl said as she continued to play her flute. Sasuke and Shisui were so ensnared by the music that they couldn't move a muscle as all their body fibres and muscles betrayed them...

They listened in awe to the perfect music radiating from the girls tunes, Sasuke then eyed a black mark on her shoulder and enquired about it but he couldn't as the music was just too ensnaring.

It was only Shisui that managed to free himself of the spell to inquire "What's your name there young girl?". The girl smiled but there was somehting wrong about it as she continued to play, dread washed over Sasuke and Shisui as they felt like a knife being held against their throats ready to cut at a moments notice.

"Names Tanyua of the Village hidden in the sound"

'Sound ninja?! Here?! Damn it! This is a trap, sound based Genjutsu!' The Uchiha's thought as the girl stood up and revealed her Sound village headband along with the curse mark on her shoulder "Lord Orochimaru has requested the retrieval of a missing fragment...Sasuke...you are that Fragment."

'Oh no! Orochimaru again?! He's trying to kidnap me?!' Sasuke's thoughts screamed as he broke free of the genjutsu, his Mangekyou blazing as he tried to punch the girl to free Shisui.

But she started to play another tune that halted all movement in Sasuke's body, leaving the punch just an inch away from her face. Tanyua smiles as he says "Ninja art: Demon flute, chains of fantasia".

'Damn it! This is even more stronger than the last! C-an't...m..move!' Sasuke thought and Tanyua smirked "Oi! Jirobo, we got em, let's go". "Yeah sure" Said a voice from behind Shisui, as Jirobo karate chopped Shisui on the neck and knocked him out.

"S...Shisui-Nii!" Sasuke moaned as Jirobo came into view and so did another from the trees "Kidomaru...care to do the honours?" Tanyua asked whilst smirking. "My pleasure" he replied as he looked at Sasuke dead in the eye and punched him out cold.

Jirobo slung him over his shoulder and at that time, the final member of the sound four...Ukhon of the west gate appeared with a smirk "All done, the genjutsu seals are set up...no one will be the wiser"

"Let's get going" Tanyua ordered as the sound four scattered off with Sasuke into the distance.


	60. Hostage crisis pt 2

Something didn't feel right to Itachi, as he walked around the Uchiha compound after completing his mission that Minato gave him he couldn't help but notice that some events happening around him seemed...staged.

He activated his mangekyou and looked around and then at himself, he found that the chakra in the surrounding area was a little disturbed...signs of genjutsu. He located the source at the top of a hill nearby the Uchiha compound and went to investigate when he bumped into Shisui and Sasuke standing there listening to a red head playing a flute.

'Something's not right here...' Itachi thought as he waved his hands in front of Sasuke's face which resulted in his younger brother gently swatting it away "Not now nii-san...i'm listening to this lady here".

"Sorry" Itachi responded as he saw a white tag on the trunk of the tree, Itachi threw his kunai at the tag which tore a hole in it. He then noticed that the red head vanished along with Sasuke and Shisui...well...kinda.

Itachi looked downwards and his eyes widened as he saw Shisui moaning in pain on the ground, "Oi Shisui!" Itachi called out as he knelt down beside his friend and shouting "KAI!" which broke the genjutsu over him.

Shisui sat up but not without difficulty, Itachi noticed and helped him out, once he was comfortably rested on the tree trunk Itachi asked what had happened. "Sound ninja, they took him...they took..." Shisui coughed and his statement was interrupted. The teen then massaged his neck as it was sore from the knockout blow, again, this was something that Itachi noticed and called out "We'll get you to an infirmary".

"Forget bout me...they took him!" Shisui groaned and Itachi asked who he was talking about "Sasuke! They took Sasuke!" Shisui explained as his eyes crashed down on him again.

Itachi just knelt there with dark eyes and remaining completely still, his Mangekyou flashed and he stood up and made a plus sign with his fingers thus producing two identical clones.

He looked at the one on the right "You take Shisui to the infirmary" Ordered the Original Itachi. The clone nodded and picked Shisui up bridal style and ran downhill, the original then looked at the one on his left "Inform the village council of this matter...even if they are in a meeting, the abduction of the Uchiha heir should be enough to grab their attention **_ESPECIALLY_** if Dad and Uncle Minato or Aunt Kushina, let alone Hasahi are present...now go disperse".

The clone nodded but made a crow clone to which Itachi inquired why "Why else? Team 7 has lost one of it's members, i shall inform it's members and associates" the clone replied.

Itachi nodded in approval as he saw the shadow and crow clone disperse in two different directions. The real Itachi just grabbed the weasel mask from the side of his face and set it up the front of his face, wearing it.

He was going to find Sasuke, or at least, he was going to find his trail...if it was the last thing he'd do...

* * *

Itachi Shadow clone (The right one)

* * *

The Itachi clone slid down the hill carrying Shisui in his arms, dashing past everyone in the Uchiha district which raised suspicion. Even more so when the Uchiha's guarding the entry to the compound gate saw a knocked out Shisui in itachi's arms.

One of em tried to stop Itachi to question him but the only thing that Itachi told them was to up the security of the compound ten-fold as the clan heir had just been kidnapped by Sound ninja

"WHAT?!" One of the guards exclaimed which attracted attention from nearby civilians "Ssh! you're gonna draw attention to us! The last thing we need is a village wide panic! For all we know, they may still be in the village trying to get out"

"They'd be noticed that way!" Said the first guard to which Itachi replied "Check the sewers beneath the village, and keep this on the down-low...remember, these are sound ninja, meaning that Orochimaru himself may be close by. And yes, keep this quiet for now...".

The guards gave the Itachi clone a nod and went to inform the other guards of the incident. Itachi then ran into Konoha hospital where he bumped into his friend Izumi Uchiha, who took up an internship at the hospital to work as a nurse to follow in Tsunade's footsteps.

"I...Izumi!" Exclaimed the Itachi clone, blushing a little. "Itachi!" Izumi exclaimed in return, she was going to ask him what he was here for but then noticed an unconscious Shisui.

"I'll take care of him from here, you go to reception and fill out what's necessary. Tell them nurse Izumi Uchiha is taking care of the patient" Izumi explained as Itachi handed Shisui over to Izumi who contacted the other nurses who then placed Shisui on a hospital bed and wheeled him off to the emergency ward.

Itachi went out to reception and filled out the necessary forms and contacted Kagami who arrived shortly after to continue the paper work, when he was done he placed a hand on Itachi and thanked him.

The Itachi clone nodded and dispersed, relaying the success of the mission to the original and the other two clones.

* * *

Itachi shadow clone ( The left one)

* * *

This Itachi clone had already sensed one of the clone's dispersal, he now knew that Shisui was safe and sound in the hands of Izumi and Kagami in the Konoha hospital.

With that done he eased up a bit as he ran towards the Hokage tower, on the way he encountered the crow clone that he'd sent to inform the rest. "How'd it go?" asked the Itachi shadow clone

The crow clone shook his head, still running, "The Uzumaki brothers weren't at home...any ideas?" he asked and the shadow clone gave it a thought but as he was about to say something the Crow clone shot down that idea "And no they're not Ichiraku's ramen shop..."

"Try the playground" suggested the Shadow clone "And if that doesn't work" The Crow clone responded to which the Itachi shadow clone countered with "Then maybe their at the park, or the training ground with Kakashi or maybe...though unlikely, they're searching for Sasuke so try the Uchiha compound if all else fails"

"Got it" Nodded the Crow clone and he fell back to the park by splitting himself into a dozen or so crows. Now the Itachi shadow clone could focus on the matter at hand, some Dangos would've been nice but the whole box was with the Original...damn him.

The shadow clone reached the gate but noticed that Root agents were guarding the entry point and not the regular ANBU...'tsk, troublesome'. The Root agents spotted him and halted him.

"HALT! No one's allowed in at this point in time as an urgent meeting is being held" exclaimed the Root agent in a fox mask. "Let me though, i have to speak with the Hokage about an urgent matter at hand"

"Wait a minute...i know you!" Exclaimed the other Root agent who was big and muscular, wearing a panda mask "Itachi Uchiha". Itachi recognised him as one of three Root ANBU he fought with as a Genin with Shisui who was Jounin at that time.

"And i remember you too Panda...now please, out of my way...this concerns the Uchiha clan as a whole". The Root members looked at each other, as though they were concerned but Itachi knew they weren't. He looked around and found the other two ANBU he had fought that day hiding nearby.

The Root agents then crossed their arms "Sorry, no can do...Danzo's orders". Itachi then decided to play nice a final time "I have evidence that suggests that Sound ninja have infiltrated the village, Kidnapped my brother, hospitalised my friend Shisui who is dear to Kushina AND Lord fourth. I have to give this intell to them NOW, so move or you two go down now..."

The Panda spoke again "Sorry, orders are orders", they stepped closer with weapons drawn "Itachi...withdraw or die". The Itachi clone sighed and stood still, he then opened his eyes in a flash, activating his regular Sharingan and placing the two guards under genjutsu.

"We all remember what happened last time you told me to retreat" said the clone in a monotone voice. The Guards fell to the floor and as expected the other two jumped in to intercept.

"Itachi Uchiha...been a while since we last met kid" said the Lady ANBU in a cat mask, wielding her usual katana. Itachi's eyes morphed into the mangekyou as he unsheathed his sword "Move...final warning" was all he said as he readied himself to fight.

"Make this interesting for us!" Exclaimed her partner in a tiger mask as he charged forward as he tried to slice upward but Itachi countered with his sword and flashed his mangekyou at the man putting him out of action.

"Reckless" was all the clone ever said as he and the girl traded blows. The Cat ANBU went for her usual shuriken trap but Itachi recognised this and cut all of the wires as soon as the tools landed.

"Tsk..what a bother" Growled the Cat ANBU as she charged at Itachi who burst into crows circling her and scratching her whilst reforming himself quietly behind her. "Damn you again! Uchiha!" screeched the Cat ANBU as she got taken out by Itachi's Taijutsu, but before she fell she quickly withdrew a senbon from her pouch and threw it at the clone, cutting his cheek.

With that settled, Itachi moved into the Hokage tower when he noticed he had scratches...the girl must've got him better than he thought whilst trading blows. He then felt sick and nauseated and then thought about the senbon when his eyes widened in realisation 'Poison?! Not good...i won't last for long'

He began to stumble and soon he was barely jogging. The clone made his way to the meeting and by then he was took weak and was about to burst when fate smiled upon him. Hashi opened to door to exit when he spotted the Itachi clone dragging his feet towards him "Itachi? What's wrong?!" Hashi inquired and Itachi only point inside and Hashi understood and stepped aside and alerted everyone "Minato! Itachi's here and he doesn't look so well!"

From within the room, murmurs were heard as Lord Fourth stood up and looked at the door "Itachi?". Seeing as the clan heads were also present Fugaku also raised an eyebrow as to what Itachi was doing here.

But the real worry started when Itachi stumbled into the room all beaten and bashed as he stumbled in front of everyone, falling on the floor and coughing. "ITACHI!" Minato and Fugaku exclaimed as they reached the downed clone.

"Itachi, what happened? Who..." Minato was cut off by Itachi when held out his palm to halt him "Sound ninja...Shisui injured...kidnapped..." Itachi coughed as he felt that he was about to explode anytime now

"Who? Who did they kidnap?" Fugaku asked and Itachi shouted out "SASUKE!". The clone exploded and the hall erupted with talk of the recent events "Shisui Uchiha is injured?!" murmured one of the clan heads

"Forget that, Sasuke's been abducted by Orochimaru's sound ninja!" exclaimed another clan head. Minato made a sour face as he shut his eyes and exhaled "Getting real tired of this Orochimaru..."

"I gotta go, there's a chance that they may still be within the village or nearby it at least" Fugaku said in panic as he stood up. Minato got and and looked at Fugaku "Go, i'll wrap up business here...if they're nearby, stop them at all costs"

Fugaku nodded and dispersed into the wind.


	61. Hostage crisis pt 3

Itachi crow clone

* * *

The crow clone searched everywhere for the boys but couldn't find them, but after hours of searching he'd found them with Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji alone with Kakashi who was nearby.

Itachi dropped down, taking all by surprise including Kurama who exclaimed "Itachi!". Itachi looked at the Genin assembled before him and relayed the terrible news "My brother Sasuke has been kidnapped by Sound ninja"

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed, Naruto's eyes go red and slitted and Kurama was fuming. Kakashi placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and asked "Itachi, maybe you should start from the begining"

Itachi nodded and started "I found Shisui unconscious on the floor, he told me that Sound ninja had infiltrated the village and kidnapped Sasuke. The original me made two other clones to go get Shisui to the hospital and to get this info to our fathers at the Hokage tower, that clone had to fight through Root ANBU to get to the top."

"Root? That means Danzo may be behind this" Kurama growled and Itachi shook his head "The guards were there so no one would interrupt the meeting, it was i that forced my way through. Though, they should've listened the first time...that clone succeeded and now I've told you. Any further updates shall be given by Lord or Lady Hokage"

"Lady?! Oh wait, that's right...Tsunade is Hokage along with father now" Naruto exclaimed at first but then chuckled at the last part". The Itachi clone shook his head with a smile and disappeared back to the original.

But Naruto knew for sure that Danzo was behind this for sure in some way, shape or form and Kurama knew this as well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato and Tsunade...

* * *

Two two Hokage were in the office along with Uchiha Fugaku, Mikito and Uzumaki Kushina and they were discussing what to do about this crisis. "I say that don't hesitate, I'll send my best to find Sasuke" Fugaku said as he crossed his arms

"I'll go too" Kushina added but Tsunade shook her head "The village needs you here Kushina, and besides, this is Orochimaru we're talking about...the risk of loosing you is too great"

"But Sasuke!" Kushina protested, "Not to worry, i suspect that Itachi has gone looking for Sasuke...the original one i mean, not the clones." Tsunade responded. Kushina was about to protest when an ANBU agent came into the room and whispered in Tsunade's ear a piece of info.

"No! What on earth were they thinking?!" Tsunade exclaimed as she slammed her bottle of sake on the table. "Tsunade? What's wrong? What happened?" Minato asked as he feared the answer.

"Naruto and a few other Genin have left the village in order to pursue Sasuke's kidnapper. It just so happens that these 'few Genin' just happened to be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Izunaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Kurama Uzumaki along with the assistance of one Neji Hyuga"

"Neji huh? Well i'll be damned" Fugaku exhaled as he crossed his arms together. "Well there may be one thing that might help" Minato said and Tsunade looked at him in question "And what's that?"

"Send in Kakashi...and tell the Sand village, that if they want to redeem themselves for that catastrophe earlier on, now's that chance" Minato said as he received questioning glances from everyone in the room

"Naruto didn't just save the Hidden leaf from destruction that day...he also had the liberty of saving the Sand's Jinchuriki from his loneliness and sorrow by showing him that he too was no different that he was. In the end, Gaara gained Naruto's friendship and called off the invasion...and seeing as this has Orochimaru's fingerprints all over it, i'm pretty sure the Sand will want payback for the murder and impersonation of their fourth Kazekage along with Gaara seeking revenge for being used like that." Minato explained.

"It's just like that kid to make enemies into friends..." Tsunade chuckled as she took a sip of her sake. There was a knock on the door and Kushina opened it "Oh Kakashi"

"Sorry for listening in, but now i understand why Team Baki from the Sand Village are here" Kakashi Smiled as he step sided to reveal three familiar faces. The Puppet novice Kankuro, the Wind mistress Temari and in the middle stood the Sand's ultimate weapon...or was anyways, in the midst of this team stood Gaara of the sand.

The room tensed for a moment upon seeing Gaara but Kushina smiled as she went towards the group "Are...are you here to help Naruto?" she asked and Gaara himself replied "Yes, we are. Naruto Uzumaki is a friend of mine, along with Kurama...whom the tailed beast within me, the Shukaku, seems to possess a sort of friendship with."

The last part shocked everyone in the room, 'So does this mean that the Sand village knows of the Nine tails in human form' Tsunade thought but Gaara shot down that worry "You do not have to fear Lady Hokage, only I, Temari, Kankuro and Shukaku are obliged with this truth...now, if you'll tell me where to start...I'll begin my search to find Naruto Uzumaki and his companions"

"Oh ho no...not without us you're not" came a voice from behind team Baki. "Shisui! Lee!" Minato exclaimed in surprise and joy "YOSH! No amount of broken bones shall keep me down! Such is the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed as he showed a thumbs up to everyone and smiled, showing his sparkling teeth.

"Hi uncle Minato, we just recovered from our injuries...mine were very minor though, i was just let out an hour ago when i saw these sand ninja come into the tower" Shisui explained and Minato nodded "They're with us...as you already know."

Shisui and Lee nodded as they prepared to backup their friends along with the Sand shinobi

* * *

Meanwhile, the team of Genin that had set off earlier were hot on the sound 4's trail. Akamaru had recognised Sasuke's scent and followed it, clearly the sound 4 knew they were being chased.

"Oi! We're being followed" Hissed Tanyua as she looked past her shoulder towards the trees where she sensed her pursuers presence. They stopped and jumped to the ground where they awaited their opponents and surely enough they came.

Naruto and his group landed in front of the sound 4 who stood their ground, facing the leaf ninja that opposed them. "Oi, Hinata, try locating Sasuke" Shikamaru ordered and Hinata nodded " _ **BYAKUGAN**_!" she exclaimed as her eyes morphed into they Bykaugan. Within moments, she noted Sasuke's chakra coming from within a gourd that was carried by Jirobo.

"He's in there! And he's still alive" Hinata exclaimed and Naruto along with Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. "He's destined to be Lord Orochimaru's next vessle, it's what he desires...and it's what he'll get" Sakon boasted and Naruto growled at that, his eyes becoming red and slitted.

"I'll **_KILL_** him before that happens!" Naruto growls in a beast like way. "Well then come get us fox!" Tanyua taunted, Naruto was about to lunge but then he thought that wasn't the right thing to do at the moment as they'd only take his rage as an advantage to slow the rescue down.

"JIROBO! COVER US!" Tanyua ordered as she took off in a flash. "You guys go...i'll take care of him myself" Choji said as he tackled Jirobo to the ground, seeing Naruto nod and take off with the rest.

"Ok sound freak! It's just you and me now!"


	62. Hostage crisis pt 4 (Reinforcements)

As the team moves forward, Choji stays behind to take care of Jirobo who shoves Choji off of him ad retaliated with a powerful punch but is blocked by Choji who counters it and breaks away to use his partial expansion jutsu.

'Go on guys, get as far away as you can...' Choji thought was he took out a green pill from his pocket and ate it, becoming twice as strong as Jirobo activates his curse mark and charges...

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of the group...

Kurama could sense his brother's hate for Orochimaru now, it was...unnatural that he felt hate at all. But then again...this was Sasuke they were talking about,so there's that.

Along the way, more and more group members fell behind to take care of the sound 4 members until there was only Shikamaru, Naruto and himself left. They were facing off against Tanyua when another of Orochimaru's henchmen by the name of Kimimaro showed up. "Great...who the heck are you?!" Naruto growled in annoyance as Kimimaro introduced himself to the rest of the group.

"My name is Kimimaro, and i am here for Orochimaru's vessel" he said calmly, ignoring the growls from Naruto and Kurama. He quickly snatched the gourd that held Sasuke and fled into the woods.

Naruto and Kurama charge after Kimimaro but are blocked by Tanyua, they fall back and Naruto grows even more impatient. "Naruto, Kurama listen here..." Shikamaru says as he whispers a plan to them. They agree and charge at Tanyua at once, but it was a trick and Naruto and Kurama slip past her and continue to chase Kimimaro through the woods.

"You tricked me!" Tanyua growled as she became infuriated, in response, Shikamaru snickered and replied "All part of the plan...SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!". Tanyua avoided the shadow that tried to grab hold of her own by just a tiny bit, but enough to save her. "Tsk, troublesome, so you won't fall for it again will you..." Shikamaru said as he smiled.

While Shikamaru distracting Tanyua, Naruto and Kurama caught up with Kimimaro in an open grass field where he set the gourd down and opened the lid making Sasuke stumble out.

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Kurama exclaimed. Sasuke's ear's were filled with static at this point, he was dizzy and unbalanced, his sight was not that good either as he only saw everything a a blur. He did however manage to get the faintest hint of Naruto's voice calling out to him, Sasuke turned around and saw an orange and red blur in the distance "N...Naruto? That you!" Sasuke called out and Naruto responded "Yeah! We've come to save you! Believe it!".

Sasuke smiled and started to run towards his friends when Kimimaro stepped in his way and unsealed a jar he had in his hand and out came a white sake that wrapped itself around Sasuke's neck causing him to shout out in pain as he sprawled onto the ground.

Kurama and Naruto ran towards Sasuke but Kimimaro blocked their way, sending the two Uzumaki's back to their start point. They watch as the snake enters Sasuke's mouth and he gags on it and he grips his own throat in a desperate attempt to remove the snake from his being. He even reaches his own hand down his mouth and grabs it's tail to yank it out and nearly succeeds until Kimimaro seizes his hand and let's the snake do it's work.

"SASUKE!" Kurama and Naruto exclaim in horror as their friend stops sprawling on the ground and is perfectly still then...all is silent and Sasuke get's back up. "S..Sasuke? You ok?" Naruto inquires and Sasuke laughs darkly as his curse mark activates, bringing him to his stage 1 form with the black markings on hos body. Sasuke then runs off into the woods and Naruto runs off after him but Kimimaro blocks his way by kicking him back.

"You!"Naruto growls darkly, making Kurama flinch as he never knew that his brother was so hate-filled at this moment. His calming persona was gone, he was now rage filled, his whisker marks were more wild and his eyes which were a lighter shade of red were now blood lusted and blood red, his nails were basically claws and his canine teeth grew and became fangs.

"What. Did. You. Do!" He growled as he lunged at Kimimaro, whereas Kurama was just stuck there...frozen by his brothers rage...a mirror of Kurama's own rage, a tear slid down his cheek and he thought to himself 'What have i done to you?!'.

Kimimaro dodged the first strike but failed to dodge the second one and ended up with a serious gash on the side of his shoulder and he was shoved back. "ANSWER ME!" Naruto roared as he went on all fours and lunged at him again, but this time Kimimaro blocked it with his Bone sword and kicked the beast-Naruto away.

"I just let lord Orochimaru have his new vessel...that is all" Kimimaro said calmly as Naruto's rage increased and the killing intent was so great that even Kushina felt it all the way back at the hidden leaf...let alone Shikamaru or Neji or anyone for that matter.

"I HATE YOU!" Naruto roared as he charged and clashed with Kimimaro with his claws and sheer power of the rage of the Nine tailed fox fragment within him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden leaf, Kushina felt the killing intent and dropped a glass plate in the kitchen as she fell to the ground as she watched it shatter but Minato caught it and gave his wife a worried look.

"H...hey, Kushina! What's wrong are you ok?" Minato questioned as he helped her to her feet and guided her onto the couch. "Don't you feel it? That killing intent in the wind...it's so strong! I can't bear it Dattebane!" Kushina moaned as he clutched her head.

'Oi, Kyuubi-chan, what IS this?!' Kushina communicated telepathically to the Kyuubi fragment within her. 'It's Naruto alright...his rage is going off the fritz it's scaring the other fragment of me half to death.' Kyuubi replied and Kushina sobbed "No! no! Dattebane it can't be, not Naruto".

Kyuubi, not knowing what to do, wrapped one his tails around her in an attempt to comfort her. 'What in Kami's name is happening out there!' Kyuubi thought to himself in concern. 'Maybe something happened to the Uchiha kid, i know that they were close...but this level of rage?! Naruto's definitely run out of patience' Kyuubi thought to himself as he gave a sad look to Kushina and pulled her in more towards his body where she sobbed on his side.

* * *

Kurama snapped out of his shock like trance and reached out to help Naruto get calm, he reached out and pulled him back which resulted in an angry snarl. "Easy there kit...it's just me. Snap out of it! We'll get through this...together" Kurama reassured as he looked directly into those savage eyes of his, which eventually lost some of it's blood lust and reduced in the darkness of it's colour.

Naruto, still enraged, got up to his two feet. He was still mad but at a less severe level than he was before which reduced the weight of the killing intent to barely noticeable standards.

Naruto sighed and summoned an army of shadow clones "Yeah...alright Kyu-nii san". Kurama smiled as he made his own army of clones ready to fight along side Naruto.

Naruto wasted no time in powering up a rassengan and charging towards Kimimaro who dodged the attack but then saw the boy vanish. He appeared behind Kimimaro and slammed the rassengan on his back causing him to rocket forward into Kurama who landed a side kick on his face sending him to the ground, Kimimaro retaliated by slamming his palms on the ground and making bones sprout from the ground towards the direction of Kurama.

He saw this and back flipped away until it stopped, then Kurama jumped into the air whilst facing Kimimaro and did a couple hand-sings before taking a breath. "FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU!' Kurama thought as he released he exhaled his breath which turned into flames which then manifested themselves into a fireball that hurdled itself towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro dodged the attack and pointed his ten fingers at the red headed Uzumaki "Secret ninja art: Ten finger Drilling bullets" Exclaimed Kimimaro softly as hardened fingertip bones shot out of his own fingers and towards Kurama who scoffed as he was still in mid air. He quickly performed jutsu hand signs and shouted "WATER STLYE: WALL OF WATER!".

A wall of hardened, pressurised and chakra backed water formed a barrier around Kurama and manged to block all ten bullets. The Uzumaki then landed on the ground and slammed his palms onto the ground "WATER STYLE: WATER SPEAR!".

The ground under Kimimaro shook violently as a heavy jet of water erupted from the ground and caught Kimimaro by surprise, shooting him up into the air where Naruto intercepted him with a double handed rassengan.

The other clones down below jumped up using the flying raijin to intercept Kimimaro as he fell, hitting him with a barrage of rassengans as he fell towards the ground.

Naruto and Kurama regrouped as they knew that it wasn't over yet, they were right. Kimimaro stood up and activated his Earth curse mark, and like Sasuke, black markings spread around his entire body.

"Ok, that hurt...but now...play time is over" Kimimaro said in a cold voice as he sped through all the clones destroying them as he ran towards the originals. When he was in range "Secret ninja art: Dance of Camellia".

Kimimaro then made a sword out of his upper right arm bone, which regenerated instantly, and began to unleash a series of stabs so quick that the eyes of both brothers fell behind in trying to catch up.

The clones around them and they themselves where destroyed in that barrage and were sent flying back, bleeding all over the place. But thanks to the Kyuubi chakra within them both, their wounds healed rapidly.

Kimimaro noted this and charged for the kill as he muttered "Secret ninja art: Dance of the willow" he then spiralled towards them as bones that were as sharp as swords grew out of his palms, elbows, knees and shoulders.

The Uzumaki's didn't even flinch and he was already a inches away from both of their heads when suddenly..."LEAF HURRICANE!" shouted a rather familiar and energy filled voice.

Kimimaro was kicked right right in the face by a boy in a green spandex suit with orange leggings. Though, the kick was so strong that Kimimaro flew back and went through a tree. The enemy ninja huffed in annoyance as he shot his finger bullets again and another voice rang out "WALL OF SAND!", and a wall of rock hard sand shot up and protected the newcomer along with Naruto and Kurama.

When Naruto and Kurama looked at their saviours their faces brightened as they exclaim in joy "LEE! GAARA!". Gaara sent a smile towards Kurama and said "Shukaku sends his regards..." Gaara paused and grinned before continuing as he looked into Kurama's eyes " _ **Kyuubi**_ ".


	63. Hostage crisis pt 5 (Shukaku returns)

Kurama looked shocked for a bit but then that expression of shock turned into a grin that just expanded "Heh, so he still remembers me". Gaara nodded and turned back to face Kimimaro.

"Naruto" Gaara said as he turned around to look at the blonde who met Gaara in the eye "We'll distract him for you...go get your friend back" Gaara stated as he crossed his arms and sand started to circulate around him.

Lee assumed his regular stance, standing tall with an arm behind his back and the other in front of him showing four fingers and Kurama stood up on his own with a little support from Naruto of course.

Then a realisation hit Naruto, if the entirety of the sound four were as strong Kimimaro and seeing as it took three Jinchuriki **and** a Taijutsu expert to make Kimimaro back off...how on Kami's earth were the others?! Deep in his heart, Naruto got an empty feeling that made him uncomfortable as Hinata had followed them and he loved her of course...deep down. "Hey..Gaara" Naruto asked making the red head turn around "Hm?" Gaara responded

"Did you happen to come across any other leaf Shinobi on the way here" Naruto asked and Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head making the blonde panic, Gaara sensed this and said in a calm voice "Don't worry Naruto, we weren't alone."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he was relieved a little "Yosh! That's right, Gaara's siblings Kankuro and Temari along with Shisui Uchiha accompanied us as backup. We had gotten separated due to to number of battles being fought...do not worry friend Naruto, i am positive that all the others are ok...this one in front of us however, won't be...so go Naruto, go get Sasuke.

Gaara, myself and your brother shall stay to keep this one occupied" Lee responded with a sparkling smile and a thumbs up before resuming his stance again. "But..." Naruto said as he looked at his brother with eyes that said 'You aren't coming?'. Kurama smiled and placed his forehead on Naruto's as his right hand rested on the back of Naruto's head.

He sighed lovingly as he looked into his eyes "I'll be fine little one, now go...Shukaku and i have some catching up to do. Now go, get Sasuke back!" Kurama exclaimed and Naruto grinned as he stood up and ran.

Kimimaro slammed his palms and bone sot out of the ground towards Naruto "Oh no you don't" Gaara murmured as he did the same action as Kimimaro and sand started to form on the ground which Naruto was running on. The sand the got elevated and transformed into a ramp in which Naruto somersaulted over Kimimaro and towards the clearing ahead.

'Yes! Thank you Gaara!' Naruto thought happily, but in a blur, Kimimaro appeared next to his side, in mid air and was about to bring down his bone sword when Lee intercepted "LEAF HURRICANE!" he shouted as he kicked Kimimaro away from Naruto who thanked him with a smile and nod.

Kurama intercepted the flying Kimimaro with a rassengan, which sent him towards the ground where Gaara swiped his right arm in and arc which commanded the sand to grab Kimimaro by the leg and to slam his face first into the ground below. Though, as the sand wrapped around his ankle Kimimaro sproured bones from that area and shot his bound leg forwards which made the sand scatter everywhere.

Kimimaro looked back but it was too late, Naruto had already become a blur in the distance. "Tsk, troublesome" Kimimaro growled as he turned to face the interlopers as his leg bones went back to normal as he glared daggers at them as he scowled at them "You imbeciles, you've ruined things for lord Orochimaru!".

"That is why we exist! Yosh!" Lee grinned, whist still maintaining his pose. "I grow very tired of you Kimimaro scowled as he ran towards them, however Gaara slammed his palms onto the ground again and shouted "SAND TSUNAMI!".

A huge wave of sand erupted from the ground and engulfed Kimimaro, this was when Gaara seized the chance and squeezed his left fist "SAND BURIAL!", the sand hardened as it collapsed itself upon Kimimaro, burring him in the ground.

"Yosh! You did it Gaara!" Lee exclaimed happily and Kurama smirked "Still got it huh? What did Shukaku say now?" he asked and Gaara rolled his eyes " No, i ain't playing translator..."

Gaara made signs for a sand clone which then began to transform, it's skin became peach like a normal human but it's hair turned from red to sandy gold and it became long and spiky as blue markings appeared around his eyes, his cloths were the same as Gaara's but it switched colour to match his hair and finally, his eyes changed from that light bluish green to his golden eyes with the star and four dots along with his voice.

"AY!I'M FREE!" Shukaku exclaimed excitedly as he jumped in the air but then he looked down at himself and grunted "Well...maybe not exactly". "Hey, come on! Being Human ain't that bad!" Kurama protested and Shukaku turned around to find a human Kyuubi there.

"Kyuubi! Sup man! Long time no see!" Shukaku exclaimed as he high fived his friend. 'Incredible!' Lee though to himself as he saw the two former BIJU standing right behind him.

'I can't believe that i'm in the presence of the One AND Nine tails...this is just...something else' Lee continued to think "So...are you always this energetic?" Gaara groaned as ever since he let Shukaku have a body of his own...which was like a minute ago, he wouldn't stop talking, jumping around and doing other stuff.

His right eye twitched in annoyance as a red tick mark appeared on his forehead and the Shukaku was about to reply when Kimimaro burst out of the ground with his Earth curse mark fully covering his body.

Shukaku stopped messing around and grew serious as he stood alongside Kurama, Gaara and Lee.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. Look, i just wanted to thank you guys for helping me get to the 20k mark. It makes me happy to know that you guys love this story so much..._**

O **h and by the way, please let me know what you think of Human Shukaku...worth it or nah. If you guys want him to stick around then just say, in your reviews that you want him to stay...until the whole kidnapping Gaara in shippuden thing**

 **Even when that happens i MAY just keep him around and make a reason up for it. So yeah, Human Shukau...Yeah or Nah? Lemme know in your reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter**


	64. Valley of the End (Part 1)

"Tsk, this guys really starting to get on my nerves!" Kurama growled and Lee, Gaara and Shukaku, who had witnessed the battle from within Gaara, agreed.

Kimimaro eyed the newcomer and pointed to him with his bone sword "You there, who are you?" Shukaku smirked and replied "Who am I? I am Shukaku, the One tailed beast of the sand! Though...i'm not what i used to be..." the Biju deadpanned at the last few words but then his face lit up again in joy as he finally gets to be up close and personal with his enemies.

"Oh, i see...so you made a Sand clone and allowed a significant portion of your and the beasts chakra to merge within in, hence allowing the Biju to assume a human form to fight alongside it's Jinchuriki without the person having to fully transform into said Biju...this is one of Lord Orochimaru's _**'Theoretical jutsus'**_ how did you manage to get your hands on it!" Kimimaro explained as he growled at the last part of his sentence.

"The Sand stumbled upon one of Orochimaru's hideouts and found the scroll which taught me this jutsu, true i was sceptical but it turned out to be of use...mostly" Gaara replied and Shukaku pouted "You're mostly of use...tsk".

"Troublesome..."Gaara sulked. Kimimaro then assessed the situation and it didn't look in his favour as he had to deal with two Jinchuriki, a weakened Biju in human form along with a Taijutsu expert...nope, it didn't favour him at all...the only thing he could do now is go into stage two of his cure mark form and maybe, just maybe...he may stand a chance.

"Looks like you're in for a real fight huh? Kimimaro" Called out a voice from the distance, Kurama recognised that voice as someone he'd fought with Sasuke and Naruto. He watched as a person came up from the ground and placed his hand on Kimimaro, letting green energy flow though him...healing him.

"Kabuto...thank you" Kimimaro said as he and Kabuto stood side by side as he took out a scroll and placed it on the floor, he opened it and performed handsigns which Kurama recognised and groaned "Not these guys again..."

"You've fought him before Kyu? Any tips?" Shukaku asked and Kurama nodded "Combination attacks and hard hitting Jutsu outta do the trick, i'm not so sure bout the clones though"

"What clones?" Shukaku asked as he saw Kabuto finish his Jutsu " ** _Dead soul jutsu!_** ". The scroll emitted smoke and out came four Dead soul clones, all identical to Kabuto...just like the last time.

"Ah, Kurama am i right? Or should i call you by your real name...Kyuubi?" Kabuto mused as he chuckled and then he continued "Say, where's that blonde brother of yours? I'm dying for payback".

"Like i said to you're subordinate over there" Gaara interrupted as he got Kabuto's attention "Your opponents are us!". "Very well Gaara, if that's what you wish" Kabuto smirked as he charged towards them with Kimimaro and the other Dead soul puppets not to far behind, Shukaku was the first to charge in and attack

"WIND STYLE: DRILLING AIR BULLET!" Shukaku exclaimed as he huffed out a huge ball of visible, pressurised air which caught two of the Puppet clones which dissipated, leaving two more with Kimimaro and Kabuto.

Kabuto got close enough to Shukaku and side kicked him but like Gaara, the sand shot up from the ground and protected him. "Heh" Shukaku smirked but Kabuto wasn't done as his hands glowed light blue with chakra as he stuck the sand and went through it as he hit Shukaku on the chest.

However, before it could become a serious impact Kurama wrapped one of his tails which he manifested, around his friend's waist and pulled him backwards away from the killing blow.

"Thanks Kyu" Shukaku as he winced at the slight pain "Geez, being human kind sucks...whats up with feeling pain this easily" Shukaku mumbled. Kabuto then touched one of the Dead souls with the chakra scalpel that he used against Shukaku, and in an instant, the clone's body manifested pointed ears and blue markings around the eyes along with spiky hair and gold eyes with the four dots.

"That's...not supposed to happen is it Kyuubi?" Shukaku asked as he noticed that transformation. "I don't think so..." Kurama replied in uncertainty as the Shukaku powered Dead soul charged and exhaled a Drilling air bullet and the team which knocked them all back.

"Heeeeyy, that's my Jutsu" Shukaku complained as he rubbed the back of his head as he stood up "Oh yeah, well let's see you copy this!" Shukaku smirked as he inhaled and thought 'WIND STYLE: SAND BUCKSHOT'.

He exhaled a volley of hardened sand that easily destroyed the Shukaku powered dead soul, but instead of dispelling it transformed into a scroll, which Kabuto kept with him.

'That's not good' Shukaku and Kyuubi thought at the same time. "Sorry, but I'll be needing this for future... ** _experiments,_** Kimimaro if you would...destroy them now" Kabuto ordered and he nodded.

"Secret ninja art, Bracken dance!" Kimimaro exclaimed as large bone like structures shot out of the ground and Gaara used his sand to levitate himself along with his teammates.

But as soon as they were up in the air, Kimimaro emerged from one of the bone structures near Gaara with his celmentis flower drill "DIE!" he shouted as he thrust the blade at Gaara.

For Shukaku, time seemed to slow down as this happened...at first he was shocked, then something within him...some emotion that was locked up was finally let out and for the first time, Shukaku felt the emotions of fear, worry and sorrow...but then a familiar emotion came to him, anger.

He growled as he lunged at Gaara shouting his name as he landed on the flying cloud of sand that held Gaara. Using all his strength and caught the drill like lance as started into Kimimaro's eyes "Don't touch him!" he growled as he ripped his arm off and used the drill/lance to pierce Kimimaro's chest.

Shukaku then yanked Kimimaro out of the bone structure and threw him on the ground, dead. Shukaku then jumps down onto the ground near Kabuto and shoves him through a tree before shouting "TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!".

Kabuto chuckled as he sank back into the ground. Gaara and the team landed on the safe ground as Gaara took his gourd off and layed it next to a tree as he sat down.

Shukaku went over to Gaara to see if he was alright "You ok Gaara?" he asked as he sat down next to him. Gaara looks at Shukaku and nods before looking up and sighing.

"First time feeling compassion Shukaku? You get used to it..." Kurama explained as he leaned next to a tree. "Safe to say, i didn't get much action here, but i'm tired as hell...so before rushing to to assist Naruto, i think a half an hour rest should suffice us all" Kurama continued as the rest agreed.

"Oh, hey Kyu" Shukaku said gaining Kurama's attention "Hm?" Kurama hummed in response. "You know, I've never seen a Kekki-genkai like that before...i mean, the old man didn't have that and neither did Ashura Nii-san or even Indra Nii-san...so that must leave..."

" _Her..._ " Kurama growled as he vaguely remembered who 'her' is. "I don't quite remember her name...but i know that she's got to be in some way or another, related to Kimimaro...not personally i mean, but by clan wise"

"I don't quite remember her name myself...i'm still only just starting to recall the events of the Madara V Hashirama fight...before that, everything's a blur" Kurama explained as he brushed his red hair back with a sigh.

"Who are you two talking about? Who's this old man you are referring to?" Lee asked and Shukaku answered "His name...is The Sage of Six Paths"

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto...

* * *

"SASUKE! WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted but Sasuke kept on moving away 'Urgh, what's wrong with him?!' Naruto though in concern as he chased after Sasuke and eventually caught up to him in the Valley of the End, where Sasuke stood atop Madara's head and Naruto on Hashirama's head.

"Sasuke...what's gotten into you?" Naruto huffed as he was tired from the running. Though when Sasuke responded, it was disturbing...as it wasn't his voice, though, Naruto recognised to whom it belonged too and growled "YOU!"

"I'm sorry...Sasuke's not home at the moment, leave a message and i'm sure he'll be back to you" Sasuke turned around and as Naruto suspected, he was different, his skin was pale and he had purple markings on his eyes, which have changed to yellow are were slitted...like those of a snake.

"After...he's killed you that is" Sasuke chuckled and Naruto could only just shout out a single name " _ **OROCHIMAURU!**_ "


	65. Valley of the End (Final)

"Orochimaru..." Naruto growled dangerously as his eyes became more beast-like whilst the Snake sannin just laughed. "GIVE...SASUKE...BACK!" Naruto roared as he lunged at the snake sannin who dodged it using his newly gained Sharingan as he kicked Naruto in the face sending him flying back towards Hashirama's giant stone shoulder plate and laughing "MAGNIFICENT! SO THIS! THIS is that power of the SHARINGAN!MAGNIFICENT!".

Orochimaru charged at Naruto and jumped in the air as he accessed Sasuke's mind for Jutsu and performed handsigns "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU!". Multiple fire balls flew towards Naruto who dodged them all and actually caught one them and threw it BACK to Orochimaru who was caught off guard by this move and was sent flying THROUGH Madara's stone shoulder plate and into the mountain behind it, making a small crater.

Naruto then adorned the two tailed Kyuubi cloak and jumped towards Orochimaru as he held his collar, but the Snake just smiled as he vanished into a puff of smoke and that's when Naruto heard a familiar chirping sound at the back of him. His fox ears shot up as his eyes widened as he turned back and saw Sasuke using chidori, the now possessed Uchiha thrusted his hand forward but Naruto used the Flying Raijin to appear from the back and he kicked him towards the water where he got shocked by his own chidori.

Naruto landed on the water's surface, using chakra to keep him on the surface of the water. Sasuke stood up as Orochimaru activated his cursed seal and the markings were visible on his body as he weaved hand signs "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!". The snake inhaled and blew out a ball of fire at Naruto just went through and kicked Sasuke back.

Naruto was about to lunge again when he heard a familiar voice within his head 'Wait! Brother!' it called out and Naruto fell back for now answering the call 'Kyuubi-Nii san?'.

'Yeah it's me...or rather...the fragment within you...not Kurama i'm afraid' Kyuubi apologised and Naruto charged at Sasuke whilst mentally engaging in a conversation with his fragment of the Kyuubi.

'It's fine Kyu-Nii...' Naruto responded as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him towards the water below...carefully monitoring the strength he used for each blow, it was still Sasuke's body after all.

'Look...the Flying raijin seems to work when evading his chidori...nice strategy by the way' Kyuubi said as he praised his containers intellect 'Well...i do use it for quick escapes' Naruto responded, being modest.

'anyways...i got just the thing for you, a power-up!' Kyuubi explained, now getting Naruto's interest 'A power-up you say...' Naruto smirked and Kyuubi smirked too 'However, since you haven't learnt how to use nature energy to go into Sage mode...i'll do that for you. But only this once...i can teach you though, but i bet your Uncle Jyiria would know better..'

'Sage mode?' Naruto questioned as he avoided another Chidori jab by teleporting behind Sasuke and shoving him towards Hashirama's head. 'Yeah! It's uber cool! and has a ton of practical applications! However, since i'm the one doing the gathering here...you'll only have about twenty seconds to do something with that power...i recommend using that combo"

'You know me so well' Naruto smirked as he charged towards Sasuke and Rassenganed him in the stomach when he tried to use his Sharingan on him. 'Ain't that what brothers are for' Kyuubi smirked from within his confinement.

Sasuke and Naruto clashed one last time before landing upon their respective heads...i.e (Hashirama's and Madara's heads). He then saw a black vortex engulf Sasuke and then dissipate as he came out in his Stage 2 curse mark state.

"Now, this is more like it!" Orochimaru hissed in pleasure as he forced his new-body to activate it's Sharingan, though, Sasuke was putting up a fight from within and Orochimaru felt it...though it was more of a minor disturbance rather than a problem.

'Alright! NOW! BROTHER!' Kyuubi exclaimed as he released the nature chakra he gathered. Then, Naruto's vermilion shroud became a Red cloak with black flame patterns on the bottom of it, his eyes had an orange pigmentation of their sides and his pupils were now gold and had a rectangle instead of the regular circle.

His cloths had morphed into what seemed to be Orange armour in which the colour's shade reflected the Kyuubi's own fur colour, a rather dark orange. Sasuke charged but the sheer amount of energy released by Naruto as he was charging his Chakra blew him away back towards Madara's head.

'That power! I must have it!' Orochimaru thought greedily whereas deep within his mind, Sasuke had felt and witnessed that power 'What an impressive display of power! Naruto...you really have gotten stronger'.

'Go! Clock's ticking!' Kyuubi said and Naruto vanished from sight using the flying raijin and appeared behind Sasuke as he kicked him up into the air and then went on to continuously hit Sasuke with rassengan's as he used his Flying Raijin attack as he landed over 100 Rassengan blows by the time the timer went up to the 10 second mark.

Orochimaru didn't even react to that speed as he couldn't! There was no logical way that he could keep up with that, no way..Orochimaru forced Sasuke to charge up a Chidori and lunged it at Naruto who dodged it at point blank range and appeared from above Sasuke growling "Orochimaru...GET...OUT...OF...SASUKE! GIANT RASSENGAN!".

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he saw the rassengan in Naruto's hand enlarge by a ton. He then got slammed by that Rassengan and his control over Sasuke broke as he had to get out...

Sasuke's body impacted the rivers surface and he immediately returned to his base from and cried out in defeat as his voice returned to normal and Naruto felt the last of Orochimaru's presence leave Sasuke's body...or so he thought as the Curse mark was still on his shoulder but he didn't mind that.

Naruto stood on the water victorious as his Sage mode armour and cloak dissipated and he too returned to normal with his Jacket opened revealing his black undershirt and his headband was off and was instead on his left arm...for some reason...

After a while Sasuke regained consciousness as he saw Naruto towering over him with a smile on his face. Sasuke smiled back as Naruto extended his hand and Sasuke grabbed it as he winced in pain from the Giant rassengan.

Naruto helped him up and slung his arm over his shoulder "That was some power Naruto" Sasuke chuckled as he passed out from exhaustion. It was at that time that Kurama, Shukaku, Gaara, Lee and Itachi showed up.

"I'll take him from here, thank you again Naruto...you've done to Uchiha clan a great service by saving it's heir" Itachi thanked knowing the answer he'd get "I did it because he was my friend, and i never go back on my friends!" Naruto smirked as he showed a thumbs up like Lee.

Kurama hugged Naruto and introduced him to Shukaku who saluted with two fingers and winked with a hyper smile. "Let's go home brother" Kurama said as he and the rest left the Valley of the end and returned to Konoha WITH Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the Late update, but yeah...i had internet issues and a freaking Lego Death-star to build...so there's that. But yeah, that concludes the Valley of the End but not the Story as it continues on.**_

 _ **So don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter AND ESPECIALLY Naruto's Sage mode transformation. So yeah...oh and PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS...**_

 _ **IF you want the following, cause the training doesn't start for a few chapters...Do you guys want to see more KURAMA/NARUTO page time OR If you want me to focus on SHUKAKU AND THE SAND TRIO for a while as well...**_

 **Who do you think Shukaku will get along most with besides Gaara? Maybe Kankuro? Or Maybe Temari? Imagine Granny Chiyo's face when she finds out! XDXDXD!**

 _ **So yeah, i probably will be occupied on the Lego Death-star for a while with it having 3k pieces...so PLEASE TELL ME IN UR REVIEWS WHICH U PREFER! Shukaku/ Sand Trio or more Kurama/ Naruto page time...**_

 _ **That's it from me today and i'll see you soon...!**_


	66. Peace

The team returned to the Village where Neji and the others had arrived earlier than Naruto and his team. Kiba winced as he saw Naruto limping and holding onto Kurama's shoulders, he saw Sasuke out cold and slung onto Itachi's shoulders, he also shivered when he saw Gaara there but shouldn't help wonder who on Earth the one with the golden hair was.

"I'll take Sasuke from here..." Said a voice out of nowhere as a yellow flash was visible the next second and Minato could be seen. "It's alright Lord Fourth...i've got this" Itachi reassured and the Blonde Hokage smiled as he placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder and teleported him AND Sasuke to the Hospital and then teleported back to Naruto as he pulled both brothers in for a hug.

"Great job you two...great job" Minato said as he praised them, his eyes then fell upon the Golden haired individual with strange yet familiar blue markings on his face. "And who are you?"

Gaara sighed as he responded before Shukaku could say something idiotic and hyperactive "I'll explain...please come closer Lord fourth...". Minato leaned in and Gaara whispered the details in which Minato's head nearly burst and his eyes nearly popped out from his head, he couldn't believe it...the Shukaku of the sand...the One tailed beast that had attacked the village was standing before him with a Hyperactive/Mischievous grin.

Minato cleared his throat and responded to that as he glanced at the one tailed biju "R...Right, and with that said i expect you to stay out of trouble"Kurama laughed wholeheartedly and this drew everyone's attention "Oh...knowing him Tou-san, he'll do anything BUT stay out of trouble...remember that one time..."

"Oi! Kyu! We agreed never to bring _that_ issue up again! You swore!" Shukaku exclaimed as his eyes went pearl while and blue black lines along with a giant red tick mark appeared on his fore head as he went all out anime rage on Kyuubi who laughed at his response "Oh the look on Hogoromo's face when he saw you!GWAHHAHAH!".

Shukaku went red from embarrassment as he huffed and turned his back to Kyuubi "S...shut up Kyuubi!At least my tail isn't as sensitive as yours is, you cry even a small hair gets pulled!" he retaliated.

"Hmph!" Kurama sighed in playful anger, Minato and the the rest sweat-dropped at the conversation between the two biju where as Gaara hummed in annoyance and Naruto laughed causing everyone else to laugh along with him.

"Come on, lets get you boys home...Kushina's been sick worried" Minato smiled as he patted his sons on the back and slung his arms around the two of them as they walked further into the village.

A few hours later, Naruto and Kurama went to visit Sasuke at the Hospital and found him all bandaged up like a mummy. "Hey!" he exclaimed happily as he smiled at the Uzumaki twins, who in turn smiled back. They went near their Uchiha friend with gifts of chocolate and savoury treats as more of their friends like Hinata, Neji, Shisui, Itachi, Kiba...heck, even Gaara and Shukaku showed up...but Sasuke didn't know bout Shukaku of course.

The laughed, told jokes, exchanged stories...even though no one came close to telling stories as good as Kurama who told them tales of the Sage of Six paths or at least, what he could remember...this included Indra-Nii and Ashura-Nii in which everyone listened in fascination, even Itachi was mesmerised by the stories told.

The Village...was in peace...at least for now.

* * *

A few yards outside Sasuke's hospital window...

Kakashi Hatake watched as he smiled under his mask with his eyes closed, he hadn't been with them very long but he knew friendship when he saw it...'I wish you could this...i wonder...would you have liked this outcome? Hm? Obito? Rin?' Kakashi wondered as he pondered on everytime they worked together as a genin team.

"I promise...Obito...i'll protect this generation with this eye of yours, if it's the last thing i do..." Kakashi swore and as teleported away in the wind, leaving only a swirl of leaves behind.

As the time passed, the Uzumaki's went back home to Kushina and Gaara went back to the Hidden Sand with Shukaku, Kankuro and Temari who had absolutely no idea that it was the Shukaku walking with them...

'Should i tell them?' Gaara pondered 'No, i'll save it for later...i need a camera to take their faces expressions of the reveal, heh, i'll cherish that forever' Gaara thought as he made his way back to the Hidden sand... with a smile plastered on his face


	67. The Sand siblings

Gaara headed back to the hidden sand with his siblings and Shukaku. At first, Kankuro and Temari didn't even notice he was there until he sneezed and Gaara said bless you.

"Uh...who are you?" Kankuro asked and Shukaku smirked "Trust me when i say you don't wanna know". This made Temari and Kankuro raise their eyebrow in question as they look to Gaara for an answer.

"It's unlike you to not show off...did Kurama finally pound some humility into you?" Gaara smirked as a red tick formed on Shukaku's forehead as his eyes turned pearl white in a comedic way.

He flared his nostrils and moved forward towards the sand village which only further confused the Sand siblings...excluding Gaara. "Yo this guy a sand shinobi? I haven't seen him in the village?" Kankuro asked and Gaara just smiled "I'll need a camera and a few more people if i'm going to tell you who he is..."

At that moment Shukaku smirked as he looked at Gaara "HA! You're evil you know that". When they reached the Hidden Sand, Gaara and the others went towards the main building that was something like the Hokage office building in the Leaf.

They were greeted by Baki, their sensei who took note of their extra member in their ranks "Uh...Gaara, who is he?" Baki questioned, as Gaara turned to answer Kankuro did it for him "Urgh, he won't tell us! He says he wants everyone at some grand meeting JUST to introduce this guy...and he needs a camera for some reason..." he made a sour face.

"Ook..."Baki said as he sweat-dropped. The sand siblings were led inside and within a few hours...Gaara's request was put into motion, they even had the camera as well.

"Woah...you're actually going for it?" Shukaku questioned and Gaara nodded with an evil smile. As Baki entered along with Kankuro, some Sand elders and unexpectedly...Granny Chiyo as well.

"Granny Chiyo...i didn't expect your arrival here" Gaara said in mild shock. "Well...i wanted to see what all the fuss was about regarding that golden boy over there".

Shukaku's left eye twitched at the old woman as blue black lines hung from his forehead 'Golden boy seriously?!'. Gaara cleared his throat and made his announcement "Everyone i'd like to introduce you to my friend here..." he then had an evil glimmer in his eye as he finished his sentence "Shukaku...the one tailed demon of the Sand".

It took 3 microseconds for that to be processed in everyone's head as their mouths turned into a straight line and Chiyo looked like she was gonna choke. "WWWWHHHAAATTTTT?!" They exclaimed...or...rather screamed.

Kankuro had foam form in his mouth as he passed out...at at a good timing too, the camera flashed as the picture was taken. Baki and Temari were pale as their eyes were comically white, Kankuro fainted along with Chiyo and the Sand elders freaked out.

Shukaku and Gaara got a GOOD laugh out of it as Baki stuttered "Y-you c-c-can't be serious" and Shukaku replied to him "Oh...he's DEAD serious". Shukaku then revealed his true form, kinda like how Kurama did it.

"Hiya everyone! didya miss me!" Shukaku chuckled as he reverted back to his more human form with the exception of the blue markings and sandy gold hair. Baki then cleared his throat "Well...this...this is...unexpected"

"Kankuro then shot up and ranted "Oh yeah! Then how's he human then?! If he's the Shukaku...that's impossible he's sealed inside you! it's probably just a prankster from the leaf with an aptitude for Genjutsu!"

"Remember that lab the sand found...the one belonging to Orochimaru?" Gaara asked and Baki nodded "Well..i found a jutsu scroll that allows me to transfer a bit of the Shukaku's chakra into a sand clone i made...thus allowing him access into the human realm without scaring anyone."

"Well...that's...convenient" Kankuro responded as he began to look at the positives of this. Chiyo on the other hand was struggling to comprehend the fact that Shukaku himself was in front of her...looking like Gaara no less...

"Besides...I'm not the only tailed beast in human form that roams this world" Shukaku said in all seriousness. "W...who else?" asked one of the sand elders but Shukaku shook his head "Sorry old man, i can't tell you...biju scouts honour" he then crossed his heart and raised two fingers.

'Biju scouts? Are you kidding?' Chiyo though as her mind choked on that thought. "Alright...i'll tell...but this has to be S Rank top secret" Gaara demanded with all the seriousness in his voice making everyone nod.

"The Other Biju that walks among is is..." Gaara started and everyone tensed, eyes and ears now on Gaara's words as he finished his sentence "Kyuubi". 'KYUUBI?! THE NINE TAILS?!' everyone though in surprise as jaws hit the floor.

"True...human form Biju retain some qualities on of their tailed beast state. Take me for example, i have my blue markings, the eyes, and the hair/fur colour from my mighty form...so think about it, have you ever seen anyone, ANYONE at all with odd hair colour, markings or anything of the sort? It's going to be tough...since the hair of the Kyuubi's host family is mostly blonde...with an exception".

"No...freaking...damn...way..." Kankuro breathed as he recalled the Chunin exams...that red haired shinobi...the other son of the Fourth Hokage, Kurama Uzumaki.

"The Uzumaki boy huh...well...that was unexpected. I'd always thought that it was because of his mothers genetics...Kushina does have Red hair" Baki huffed as he crossed his arms.

"This is most surprising..."Said on of the Sand elders. "The Sand villages Military might just received a MASSIVE Boost...this is WONDERFUL!" exclaimed another Sand elder, a warhawk.

"Yes but Konoha has the Kyuubi boy, and as seen during the Chunin exams...he has masteries over Fire and water elements along with the Rassengan and Summoning jutsus...and we're not even sure if the other nations like Cloud and Stone have the same." Spoke out another Warhawk elder.

"No...they don't...it's just Kyuubi and I REFUSE to be used as a weapon. I...I just want to be treated like a normal person...you've been doing this to me for AGES and I've had enough! I'm a living being like the rest of you ya know!" Shukaku shouted as pain filled his voice "Not...some... _caged animal..._ like some _...LIVING PUPPET_ ".

Shame reflected on the Elders face for a second and even Chiyo was ashamed of herself for reasons only she would know. "The only reason i WILL fight for the Sand is for Gaara..." Shukaku announced and he lowered his voice so only he could hear "He's been through enough already...".

"It is decided then, but um...what shall we call you?" Asked Chiyo of all people which briefly surprised Shukaku but as he looked in her eyes he knew that she was being genuine.

Shukaku nodded and hummed in thought and responded "Ichibi will do fine...". The others nodded and Shukaku grinned a wide smiled and Gaara noticed it as he groaned with annoyance 'Here it comes...'.

Shukaku let out a hyperactive response as he celebrated his new status in the human world. The others sweat drop at this except Kankuro who burst out laughing at the sand spirits response as he was break-dancing...and everyone agreed that was damn good at it too.

Kankuro slung an arm around the beast and smirked "Oh i think i'm gonna like you...Ichibi!" he winked at the Shukaku with a grin to which the beast responded by winking back and responding "Yeah...i'm starting to like you too Kankuro"

With that said, the Sand siblings along with Ichibi went out to grab a bite to eat...leaving Chiyo and Baki to their thoughts on the whole ordeal


	68. A dream come true

Meanwhile at the leaf, after two moths had steadily went by Sasuke had recovered from his injuries and life had started up normal again. But that's the problem isn't it...normal...it's sad when 'normal' meant that one of his closest friends was looked at with disgust and hatred wherever he went.

Damn it! After all he had done for the Village! Saved it even from Gaara and TWICE from Orochimaru and yet still...STILL! Sasuke clenched his fists tightly as he wandered down the streets of Konoha, lost in his won thoughts. He prayed to whatever Kami that was out there...PLEASE!PLEASE!

Do not let Kurama's fate be similar to that of Sakumo Hatake...the man was a hero and the village slandered him for no damn reason! IT'S UNFAIR! Sasuke slouched a bit as he continued to wander aimlessly throughout the village.

Sure he was the Kyuubi and all but wasn't that a long time ago? And didn't he already do enough? He saved the village like three times and only ever tried to destroy it...well...twice...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!.

He was controlled by his own bloodline limit in the hands of that masked Akatsuki...claiming to be Madara Uchiha. HA! It was laughable...this person was probably just another Kekki-genkai , Madara obsessed lunatic rogue ninja thief.

Sasuke valued his friends, Naruto and Kurama alot. They were like brothers and their mother and Lord fourth their father were like grandparents to him...they were so nice.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Called out a voice from behind, the Uchiha turned and saw the blonde and the Redhead Uzumaki's run towards him. Sasuke smiled and then he saw it again...the looks of disgust.

The twins came closer and noted his frown "Hey, what's up...you don't look so well" Kurama asked and Sasuke huffed "I don't get it...why do the villager treat you like trash!" Sasuke said in a loud voice which made some villager look towards the trio.

Kurama sighed and replied "Maybe it's because...well...you know"

"I bet that dirty rat Danzo is behind it!" Naruto growled as he now finally had enough of it. Kurama was his twin, his beloved brother...no way in Kami's earth was he just gonna stand by and watch as people, commoners non the less, mistreat his brother...WHO WAS A BIJU AND THE FOURTH'S SON.

"Ah forget it Little bro...when the time comes, they'll know i'm a hero...they all will" Kurama said in absolute confidence as Naruto and Sasuke nodded. The two of them walked the path towards the park when a familiar ANBU in a weasel mask popped up in front of them with a smile.

"Itachi-nii san! What brings you here?" Sasuke asked with a smiled and Itachi responded "Uncle Minato wants to see you three in the Hokage office...he wants to tell you something" Itachi smiles as they shrug and followed Itachi.

He led them inside the building and opened the door when Minato was working on some paperwork along with Tsunade. Then the three boys saw a familiar person and exclaimed "Kakashi sensei!".

"Yo!" The jonin greeted as he held up his hand in the air, they also spotted Jyiria and Asuma waiting for them. "Uncle Jyiria!" Exclaimed the Uzumaki twins as they greeted the Sanin.

"So...what's going on here exactly?" Sasuke asked and Minato smiled. "Well...after talking things through with Tsunade here, it was decided that your training would be continued..."

"Sweet!" They exclaimed but then Tsunade interrupted "But! you three will be separated, for safety reasons...".

"Aww..." they sulked making the adults chuckle. "As usual, Sasuke, you will go with Kakashi, and your brother Itachi. Naruto will go with Jyiria and Kurama will go with Asuma..."

"Asuma sensei? How come? I thought that Uncle Jyiria was gonna teach me" Kurama asked and Asuma responded "That tailed beast form of yours requires extensive chakra control...i am an expert in that area, given that i use Wind chakra...which takes a lot of practice to control."

"Oh...then that seems fine" Kurama replied as he dug his hands in his pockets glancing towards Naruto. "When do we start?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi responded "About...two days from now"

"2 days huh...ok, seems fine" Naruto responded. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll see your brother and Sasuke again soon enough" Minato said as he smiled. "Yeah! I have to get stronger, if i want to beat that Masked man!"

'Now there's the Naruto i know...' Kakashi smiled from under the mask. Then something in Kurama's mind clicked and he cleared his throat gaining everyones attention.

"Bro, can you and Sasuke leave me alone with father and the rest for a while...i need to ask them something?" he asked and they nodded, exiting the room without question.

"Yes Kurama?" Minato asked and Kurama looked at Kakashi and asked "Sensei...remember that time we first met? And you asked us our dreams and stuff right?". Kakashi nodded and responded "Mmh...that's right, you wanted to be an ANBU as i recall".

"And you said you would help me in that...so i figured that after i finished training with Asuma sensei, i'd figure that you would help me in my ANBU training?" Kurama asked taking everyone but Kakashi by surprise and off guard...he'd been expecting this.

"I suppose that i did say that i would, alright then...if that's really what you want then i'd be more than happy to assist you in your request" Kakashi responded as he looked at Minato for approval.

When his sensei nodded Kakashi nodded back as Jyiria asked "Why do you want to be an ANBU?". "Because i want to protect my family and Konoha in both the light and in shadow...besides...someone's got to be there when that kuncklehead takes tou-san's seat" Kurama responded, chuckling at the end.

Jyiria laughed at this but then got serious "On the real though, that's some really good motivation for becoming an ANBU...however, this doesn't have anything to do with you going after Danzo does it? Just asking".

"I'll keep and eye on that man yes, but i wont take action unless he forces me too...just because the old man's in a high position of power doesn't mean he can abuse it however he wants too...which he does, why do you think all the villagers hates me?".

Minato felt sad inside as he knew that it was true. "Oi, Gaki, leave Danzo to me for now...you just go do some training k? Oh and if you're sticking with Asuma...DO NOT PICK UP HIS SMOKING HABIT!". Tsunade exclaimed sternly and Kurama nodded in understanding as he sweat-dropped and chuckled.

"I'm warning you again Gaki, you may be Kyuubi. But if I EVER see a Cigar in your hand, or much less in your mouth...I WILL BEAT THE LIVING LIFE OUT OF YOU, REANIMATE YOU AND DO IT AGAIN!".

'Well damn...' Kurama gulped in legitimate fear as he left eye twitched and his mouth was a straight line. "Y-yes mam" Kurama responded as he slowly darted out the door.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello guys! It's been a while hasn't it since i included these bellow my stories. Anyways, great news! THE SHIPPUDEN ARC STARTS IN CHAPTER 70!_**

 ** _The next Chapter will be like a slice of life chapter again, saying goodbyes as they pack and get ready to train. The training ARC should take a decent amount of Chapters...say about...4 chapters...maybe 5 or 6 it depends... MEANING. That during those Chapters...let me know if you want to see more of that Shukaku (Ichibi as he's now called) and Kurama team up.._**

 ** _We all know what happens to that guy in Shippuden so yeah if you got the hint, prepare the tissue boxes cause it's gonna hit you HARD. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the support you've given this story and I REALLY HOPE you comment on this Chapter and what you liked about it down below._**


	69. The Will of Fire

Kurama exited the room and found Naruto and Sasuke leaning on the wall in front of them. "Hey bro...so...wanna go grab something to eat before we go?" Naruto asked and the former Kyuubi smiled and ruffled his twins hair causing Sasuke to snicker.

"You bet! I'm starving!" Kurama said and Naruto grumbled playfully. The boys went to Ichiraku ramen to eat, and boy did they take their time...Sasuke had about two bowls, Kurama had three and Naruto had his usual four.

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto thanked as he waved the ramen guy good bye. "By the way guys..."Kurama said as he had gotten their attention "When my training with Asuma sensei finishes...i'm going to start my ANBU training!" Kurama says with a smiled.

"Oh no way!" Naruto exclaimed in joy and Sasuke chuckled "Way to go!". The boys then just take a walk around Konoha, chatting and laughing at all the jokes told as they treasured every moment...it was going to be a long time after all.

And Naruto was very fond of his brother and didn't want to leave his side, but it was decided that he would. Then, as the night fell upon Konoha the boys decided to sleep under the stars on the top of the Hokage monument...they were amazed at how many there were, each like their own galaxy.

Kurama stretched his hand upwards as he was lying down on the ground seeming wanting to touch the sky. "Beautiful isn't it? All those stars...so many of them. Remember what the Third said?"

"Yeah, each one represents a hero...some our ancestors as they look down at us from the heavens above, guiding the next generation to inherit Konoha's will of fire". Naruto replied.

Sasuke smiled as he agreed with a simple hum "Sad he isn't here to see all of this...he would've love to have seen Grandma Tsunade become the fifth". The twins nod as Kurama responds "Aye, that he would...heh, who knows...maybe he did. After all...the Sage may be up there too watching down on me and Shukaku along with others and grandpa Hiruzen reminded me so much of him, sad he had to go at Orochimaru's hands but hey...At least he died with a smile..." Kurama said as he smiled at the heavens as a shooting star shot by his line of sight.

As Kurama's eye lids became heavy, he yawned as he glanced at Naruto and Sasuke who were already sound asleep. "Love you Naru...night" Kurama whispered as he closed his eyes and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui and the adults all heard and watched them from afar as they smiled. They were like siblings the three of them...well...considering two of them were already related.

"Wonder what's going to happen to them during their training sessions" Itachi smiled as he glanced at Sasuke. "Not sure yet, but that kids got guts. I'll teach him how to use Sage mode and Senjutsu, along with improving his control over his brother's chakra within him. After MY training, Naruto's going to be a very strong and capable shinobi" Jiraiya predicted as he smiled.

"Sensei...i'll train your son the best i can to be an ANBU. I can see it in his eyes, the dedication...Obito had that remember? To be Hokage, that look in his eye. That's the very same look i see in Kurama right now...by the time i'm done training him in Stealth, the ANBU code, sensory techniques along with a few other basics and fundamentals...he'll be an ever BETTER Anbu than i ever was or will be" vowed Kakashi as he touched his left eye, still hidden under that headband.

Asuma hummed in agreement "I wonder...if i can combine Kurama's rassengan with my Burning ash jutsu...you think it'll created some sort of Burning ash Rassengan? It's wort a shot if you'd let me, Minato"

Minato nodded as he smiled at the two jonin before him. "Man, Sasuke's going to need all the help he can get if he's going to master his Mangekyou Sharingan...maybe it's time that i told him about it when we're training. He's good with lightning and fire techniques...and i have a few of those under my belt. I'll do ninjutsu, and Itachi'll do the Sharingan training" Shisui said as he looked at Sasuke lying on his side.

"I believe, they all will grow to become the most powerful shinobi the entire ninja world has ever seen. Think about it, an Uchiha protege, an Uzumaki jinchuriki and the Kyuubi. I don't see them as weapons however like the elders wish, i just pray that they don't get their wrinkly old hag fingers on our children" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Leave the Elders to me Mikoto...i'll make sure they never get a say in their affairs" Tsunade responded as she cracked her knuckles. "Don't forget me too Lady Tsunade...I have a say in that too ya know" Minato chuckled.

"Of course" she replied with a smile as she thought to herself 'yup, you were right sensei...the will of fire is strong in the generation'

* * *

 **A/N: Eyyyyy sup guys! i know it's been a while but i had Uni stuff to attend to amongst other things. So yeah, here's the 69th chapter, PLS PLS PLS Review and give your thoughts on it in the reviews PLS!**

 **What do you think the Elders are plotting? Idk myself, so yeah...they are up to something very sinister i'll tell you that much. And what they do will break ur hearts so prepare tissues for when that'll happen.**

 **But for the time being...PLS REVIEW! Thanks and i'll probably take some time for ch 70 to come out so hold on to ur horses.**


	70. Departure: Shippuden begins!

Today was the day, the time where the three friends depart with their tutors in order to become stronger. The day went by silently, Naruto was glued to Kurama and the feeling was mutual.

Naruto and his brother sat at the table, eating food quietly which bothered Minato and Kushina as normally...they'd be very chatty during breakfast. "What's wrong you two?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing ma" the boys replied in sync as the look at one another in shock but then smiled and chuckled as they continued eating. Afterwards, they went up to pack when Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny bro?" Kurama asked wanting to know. "Remember that time i said that i wanted to learn how these wierd drawings work?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the place where the seal on his body was.

Kurama smiled and he shook his head "They're called seals Naruto...and yes, i do remember". Kurama's mind flashed back to that point in time in between the Chunin exams...roughly about after when Orochimaru had given Sasuke the curse mark

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

* * *

 _Kurama and his little beloved Brother were doing nothing particular in their house. Sasuke was off to train earlier than expected and nothing interesting happened, so they were just chilling when Naruto found one of his dad's Kunai around. He picked it up and studied it_

 _"Say...what's this here?" Naruto asked as he saw the weird writing on the hilt of said kunai._

 _Kurama took it and gave it a quick look and shrugged "Not sure...maybe you should ask dad?". The blonde nodded as he zipped downstairs and Kurama, who wanted to know, followed him._

 _They found their dad sitting at the table reading one of his books again when he saw them "Oh, hi boys...say, is that one of my Kunai?" he asked as he noticed it in Naruto's hand._

 _"Yeah...about that, i wanted to ask you something about it" Naruto said as he held it up and pointed it towards the weird markings on it. "Oh that! That's what we shinobi call a seal, kinda like the one you have one you to keep the Kyuubi's at bay."_

 _"So that's what it is" Kurama said as he nodded but Naruto wanted to know more. "What else can you do with em?" he asked and Minato dropped the book and smiled "I'll be most happy to show you!"._

 _Kurama decided to tag along as he didn't want to seem like he knew everything and he listened to his father as he explained all about them, and how that their mother was from a clan that specialises in sealing, the Uzumaki clan_

 _Naruto was deep in the lesson and so was Kurama, interested to know a bit more about their mother and seals...it wasn't a long lecture but Naruto had questions. "So we could potentially do anything with seals?"_

 _"hmm yes!" Minato said excitedly...he'd been waiting for this day "Why is there anything you'd like to make?" he asked and Naruto thought about it and Minato chuckled as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Take your time...it's alright..."_

 _He then whispered into Minato's ear "Well...since that incident in the forest of death...i almost lost my friend and Kurama...so, maybe something that will alert me if they're in trouble?"_

 _Minato thought about it was was shocked to know the reason about his interest in seals...it was genuine and for the benefit of others, similar to that of the mindset of a Hokage._

 _"hmm...interesting request. But OK! i'm going to do the best i can to help you!" Minato said excitedly, however Kurama was in the dark as Naruto was whispering. But whatever it was, it was probably for the good of others, as he knew his dad wouldn't act like that if was was for pranks...that would be their mother..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

"Say...what did you ask father that day anyway?" Kurama asked and Naruto smiled as he said "Give me your hand". Kurama held out his arm and Naruto took a hold of his palm and touched it with his index finger, pouring a bit of chakra.

Kurama then saw a red symbol appear on the palm of his hand, he raised his eyebrow and asked "A seal? What's it do?". Naruto the replied "Well...if you're ever in trouble and need a hand, just activate the seal by pouring a bit of chakra into it and it'll glow red. It'll alert me and when i activate mine, it'll summon me towards your location and vice versa".

Kurama looked at the seal again as it faded into his skin "Huh, that's quite useful! Thanks little brother" Kurama said with a smiled as he opened and closed his palm. "I tried to do it to Sasuke but he said that Itachi and Shisui was all he needed, he thanked me though" Naruto explained.

Kurama chuckled and grabbed his stuff in his bag, zipping it up. "Well kit, it's time...we should go to the gate, Asuma, Jiyaira and Kakashi sensei would be waiting" he said as he stood up and helped his brother up.

The Uzumaki's then went to the gate where they saw Sasuke there and they started to talk while waiting for Kakashi...again. "Say, when we get back...you wanna spar?" Kurama asked

"I'd love too!" Sasuke replied and Naruto nodded his head as Kakashi sensei arrived, and they waved each other goodbye...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Wassup, here's chapter 70! Shippuden has officially started! Please don't forget to leave a review and i thank everyone for supporting this story!**

 **I've seen other Naruto stories get awarded and stuff...and i want that. So...yeah, how does that work? but anyways...here's how this'll work...the first few chapters in the future will be Naruto with Jiyaria, then followed by Kurama and Asuma, then Sasuke with Kakashi.**

 **Then the Hidan incident...so yeah, lots of action coming soon!**


	71. Naruto's Sage training

When Naruto left everything behind to train with Jyiria, he felt...down most of the time. Kyuubi was keeping him company whenever possible, I.E bedtime and any other time he'd rest with his eyes closed.

On one such night, Kyuubi remembered something and decided to tell Naruto about it. "Hey Kit! I just remembered something" Kyuubi said and Naruto replied "What is it?"

"Remember that fight with Orochimaru in Sasuke's body? I gave you a glimpse into Sage mode, why don't you go ask that sage friend of yours for some help on it". Naruto nodded vigorously as he jumps out of bed and find Jyiria just sitting there at the bar of the hotel they were staying in.

Naruto runs up to him and sits next to him as he smiles and asks "Oi, Uncle Jyiria can you teach me about Sage mode". Jyiria was shocked but excepted it to happen sooner or later.

"Sage mode huh? Alright then. Um, kiddo...why Sage mode?" Jyiria asked and Naruto responded with his usual answer which was good enough. "Alright then kiddo, tomorrow we go to Mount Myubouko to visit the sages where you can learn sage mode".

"YAY! Thank's uncle Jyiria!" Naruto excaimed as he dashed off back into his room and seeped into Kyuubi chambers where he was dancing around which made it smile.

"Come here kit..." It said with a smile as Naruto came closer. "This sewer type place is getting a little too...dull, why not change it up a bit?" Kyuubi suggested and Naruto looked at him and asked "Uh...ok then"

Kyuubi chuckled as it replied "Just picture a dear place in your mind, and that place will replace this dull environment". No sooner had he said that, the cage vanished and the ceiling became and open night sky Kyuubi knew exactly where this place was...the Hokage monument.

"Good choice kit"

"Why's it night time in here too Kyu-Nii?" Naruto asked

"Well...since it actually is dark outside...i'd say that due to that and you imagining this place. It merged, so in the morning...it'll be bright here too. But now, since you're already in bed...how's about you go to sleep."

"Ok sure thing" Naruto yawned as Kyuubi wrapped his tails around the young boy and going to sleep himself...tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

As the light of dawn shone upon Naruto's face, he jumped out of bed excited to learn sage mode. Naruto was eccentric about starting, he and Jyiria went to a toad called Fukasaku and he was talked with Jyiria for a bit.

"Are you sure he's the one Jyiria boy?" The toad asked and he nodded. Naruto moved over towards the toad who begun explaining what Sage mode was and how to use it.

Naruto payed close attention to whatever Fukasaku was saying as he wanted to have this nailed down by the time he had arrived at Konoha. The first part of the training was Naruto sitting perfectly still, which was super easy for him as all he had to do was let his mind slip into his little utopia with Kyuubi.

"Seems like your training is going well"

"Yeah! Sure is! by the way...I've never been the one to ask, but uh...could you teach me something Kyu-Nii?". The Kyuubi smiled as he thought of what he could impart upon his little brother.

"Hmm...i remember the old team 7, that Kakashi sensei of yours used to be a good sensor ninja but never committed to it fully. So maybe...i can sharpen your sensory skills"

"Sounds good to me Kyu-Nii" Naruto smirked with his thumbs up.

"Now...i believe it's time to see how you're holding up out there" Kyuubi said and Naruto's mind returned to him as he opened his eyes. "H..how long have i been still for?"

"About an hour actually, that's impressive...although i bet you went to visit Kyuubi in there didn't ya?" Fukasaku asked

"Hehe, yeah ok you got me" Naruto chuckled.

"Actually, that's a good thing. If you're mind is occupied and your consciousness somewhere else, your body remains perfectly still. Also, Kyuubi can alert you should danger be lurking nearby"

"Oh ok! So when do we actually start the gathering of Nature energy thingy?" Naruto asked

"Come here now...but, there's no need to rush. You have 3 years to train so all that can wait, Jyiria boy here wants to test your Natural affinity to begin training you on more advanced things.

However, he says that once you reach your birthday, he'll have a surprise for you" Fukasaku explains

"A surprise! COOL! And on top of that, Kyu-Nii san is gonna help me sharpen my sensory skills too! This is gonna be GREAT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh...who's Kyu?"

"Oh, that's Kyuubi. I call Kyu-Nii san because...well, it's hard to explain"

"I see so you and Kyuubi have come to great terms i see...excellent, excellent"

"Yeah and i also learned a little fuinjutsu from my dad, though...i don't need it that much. I only made one simple seal that alerts me if my brother is in trouble. Then I have to activate the seal on my end...and like the Hirishin i get teleported towards my Brother's location and vice-verse"

"Really now?! Show it to me" Fukasaku asked and Naruto rolled up his right sleeve and a mark appeared on the top on his wrist. The sage nodded with approval and even Jyiria gave his praises on it.

"That's a useful seal to be honest, though, are you sure you dont want to go into more depth about it? It's pretty interesting"

"No that's alright...i don't want to dwell to deep into it." Naruto responds

"Alright then kiddo..let's take a break for now ok? You've made great progress so far so tomorrow, you're going to learn how to gather nature energy with that special oil over there" Jyiria said as he pointed to the brownish gold oil flowing down the water fall.

"What is that by the way?" Naruto asks

"That's toad sage oil, it has the property to attract natural energy when applied on someone's body. Since you've mastered the stillness part, we're going to gather Natural energy next.

After you've mastered that, we can start on gathering Nature energy WITHOUT the oil. And then once that finishes, you'll be a perfect Sage." Jyiria explains

"Is there more after that?" Naruto asks and Fukasaku answers "Yes Naruto boy, but first we ought to take a break first then after that we'll see what Nature element you are"

Naruto gives a thumbs up and smiles "Alright!"

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was fully rested and met Jyiria out on the field where he saw him hold a piece of paper towards Naruto who took it. "Uh...uncle Jyiria? What are these for?"

"Channel your chakra through it and we'll see what nature element you affiliated with" Jyiria explains as Naruto closes his eyes and channels his chakra through the paper.

A few silent moments later the paper rips in half and Naruto opens his eyes to see it. Unsure what to think he looks to Jyiria how smiles along with the Kyuubi inside, they both knew what element he was now, 'Wind' they both thought.

"You're chakra element is Wind, Naruto. Now that we know that, i'm going to teach you how to add Wind chakra to your rassengan to make it more powerful...kinda like how Kakashi's chidori is basically a lightning version of rassengan...which makes sense cause he can use rassengan but we'll get to that later"

'EH?! Kakashi sensei can use rassengan?!' Naruto and Kyuubi exclaim in shock within their own minds. Whilst Naruto was still in shock the Kyuubi calmed down after realising it.

'I knew it looked familiar...Kakashi...you cheeky old man' Kyuubi thought to himself whilst chuckling. "So...adding wind chakra to my rassengan huh? Ok sure i'm down for it!"

"That's all later Naruto..." Jyiria chuckled as he sweat-dropped. Suddenly, a light bulb light up from within Kyuubi's mind as he got an idea "Oi! Naruto i just got an idea...it'll be for your birthday so i can't tell you. But let me just speak with your Uncle for a while k?"

"Ok? Sure...but what is it?" Naruto asks

"It's a surprise, wouldn't be much of one if i told you now would it?" Kyuubi smiled as he winked. In the real world, Naruto's eyes went red and pupils became slits as the Kyuubi took over

"Hey Jyiria" came Kyuubi's voice which startled Jyiria a bit.

"Kyuubi? You've taken over Naruto...but why?" Jyiria asked a bit sceptic.

"Easy there Ero-sennin...i just wanted to talk". At the mention of the nickname, Jyiria went into anime depression mode with blue black lines on his forehead 'Really Naruto...really?'

"Ok so what is it?" Jyiria asked

"Was wondering if you could add sage chakra to this new Jutsu of his...after he's added in the wind part" Kyuubi asked and Jyiria thought about it. "It's not impossible...and he'll have to be in sage mode to do it. So it's not entirely off the table".

"Alright then, it's going to be a surprise so don't tell him k?"

"Ok then" Jyiria responded and Naruto's eyes became blue again and he asked "What did Kyu-Nii san tell you?".

"Nothing...it's a surprise" Jyiria responded causing Naruto to pout and Kyuubi to laugh from within along with Jyiria.

* * *

A day later...

* * *

Naruto was going through the process of learning how to harness nature energy VIA the toad oil. Naruto heard the risk of doing it and freaked a little but Kyuubi reassured him that he'd never let anything like that happen to him.

He sat under the waterfall and let the nature energy flow into him, after a while he tested his newfound strength on a huge stone statue and lifted it with his bare hands.

"Woah! That's so cool!"

"Remember this isn't the full Sage mode, you've got one more step to go before you achieve it" Fukasaku explained as he thought to himself 'He's picking this up really fast! Faster than anyone I've ever seen, if this keeps you will be a legend".

The temporary sage mode wore off and Naruto became his normal self again. He was growing in strength rapidly, and his strength will only just continue to grow

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I am still alive don't worry. Here's the latest chapter of the story and i know it sounds rushed but it really isn't. It's just so i can blitz through the whole training thing and move onto the Gaara get kidnaps arc.**

 **PLS LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	72. Kurama's chakra training

Meanwhile with Kurama

He and Asuma were going to work on chakra control as to improve his grasp on his kyuubi form. They walked towards the Nara estate to pick up Shikamaru so they'd be ready to head out towards the training grounds.

Kurama had his hands in his pockets as he walked with Asuma his new sensei who had his head tilted down, Asuma picked a cigarette from his packet of 12 and grabbed his lighter from his pockets and lit the cigar as he placed it on his lips and gently bit down on it as he placed the lighter back in his pocket.

With his left hand he held the cigar with two fingers and inhaled the fumes and smiled as he blew out the smoke, how he loved to smoke though he wasn't a frequent smoker he would usually be found lighting a stick or two here or there, according to him it was somewhat relaxing.

Kurama's eyes gazed up as he saw the somewhat complex symbol of the Nara clan, they were here. Then a thought struck him, he had never actually been to the Nara clan's district before!

He had been to the Uchiha's, the Hyuga's and occasionally the Sarutobi's to visit Konohamaru but nothing more than that. He had yet to see the Yamanaka district, or even the Akamichi district as well, let alone the Izunaka or Nara, well Kurama shrugged and went with it.

As he walked around the compound he received several stares and...smiles? That was new, usually it was the sneer, scoff or angry glare but then again...the Nara's weren't dumb.

They were Konoha's most smartest clan, and rightfully so. A little Nara girl ran up towards him and held out a piece of chocolate "Here you go Kurama-sama" she said in a cute voice.

Kurama smiled and knelt down beside her as he took the treat from her, he unwrapped it and ate it. "Well?" The girl asked and Kurama ruffled her hair "Tastes good kiddo"

"Oi! Kurama! We gotta go, mingle with them later on" Asuma exclaimed from the distance. "Right! Coming!" Kurama responded as he stood up, but the girl tugged on his shirt and Kurama turned around

"You're not a monster Kurama-sama...no one at the Nara think so." said the little girl. Kurama's eyes widen and his mouth was partially open for some time but then he smiled and chuckled before letting out a laugh and the little girl laughed with him.

"Thanks kiddo" Kurama said as he sprinted off into the distance towards Asuma. Along the way to Shikamaru's house a few other Nara waved hello and said some pleasant things.

"So Kurama, here's what i plan to to. No doubt that Naruto and Sasuke have already started and are ahead of us and you, so i plan to first test your Chakra nature and get you through most of the Chakra control exercises i had planned for the whole week.

Knowing you and your massive reserves due to you being a biju. It wouldn't be far fetched for you to grasp whatever i plan to teach you, AND to make sure you get the hang of it...i think you'd agree that spending more and more time of the day in your original state would be beneficial."

"Hmm...i would agree so. Wait a minute...is that why we're here at the Nara compound? Because they know? If that's the case why not the Uchiha's or the Hyuga's? Asuma Sensei?"

"Interesting point. Well Kurama, you see...the Uchiha compound is undergoing certain 'renovations' supervised by your Uncle Fugaku. After Sasuke's kidnapping...they plan to tighten security and to patch up certain passages that they suspect that the Sound 5 may have used to sneak in.

As for the Hyuga, Hinata and Neji and undergoing extensive training. So to avoid distractions, Hiashi closed off the compound to none Hyuga's temporarily...he even suggested that the Nara's be the one to oversee your training.

And Shikaku agreed. Saying that the Nara's are most acceptant of you, they wouldn't mind see you in your form at all"

"Oh...so that's why. I see...very well then, does this mean I'll be staying with Shikamaru, Sensei?" Kurama asked and Asuma shook his head "Shikaku pondered over it...but then the Nara elders suggested that a Hotel room be given to you for as long as you plan to stay"

"Three years in a hotel room?" Kurama smirked "Alright, i'm in". The duo of Master and Student finally reaches Shikamaru's house where they find Shikaku and Shikamaru waiting for them

"Hey there Kurama, Asuma Sensei" Shikamaru says as he waves lazily, Shikaku just nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Now then...without further ado, let's test out your natural affinity"

Asuma took out a piece of paper and gave it to Kurama and he had explained that by pouring just a bit of his chakra into it...the paper will do the rest. Kurama closed his eyes and a moment later the paper burst into flames and then turned soggy as it dripped and tore itself apart.

"Fire and Water? An affinity for two huh? Well i can't argue there...you're a Biju...troublesome..." Shikamaru chuckled. "So just to recount...Naruto has very strong Wind affinity along with Sage Chakra AND your Kyuubi Chakra, You have Fire and Water and your own Biju Chakra...that means Sasuke has Fire and Lightning along with the Curse-mark

You three are the most powerful shinobi in Konoha right now besides the Old trio" Shikaku chuckled. "The old trio?" Kurama asked and Shikaku answered "Why yes, the Old Trio, Your Father 'The yellow flash' Minato, Your Uncle 'Wicked eye' Fugaku and Your Uncle 'deadly palm' Hiashi...ah i remember in the Third great Shinobi war.

But more on them later...".

"Now then...show yourself why don't you?" Asuma smiled and Kurama nodded as he took a deep breath letting his orange chakra fill his coils. He began to change, fur replaced skin, his ears reverted back to being at the top on his head, his skull and face morphed back to that of his original Kyuubi form and finally Nine tails formed .

'Amazing!' Shikaku thought as he remained his composure. Although he was at his nine tailed state, he still had his ninja attire wearing his black and red version of Naruto's jacket, he had a pitch black headband and deep dark red long pants with red linings.

"ooooh! Fluffy tail!" Said a voice from behind, Kurama glanced backwards and saw the same child from earlier hugging one of his nine tails. Asuma smiled warmly at the sight as he knew that the Nara district was the right place to bring and train Kurama and he KNEW that he'd make an excellent student

He hoped that he would form a close relationship with him like he did with Shikamaru...he was under him for three years...anything could happen.

"Now then...i want you to focus on maintaining that form for the rest of the day understood?" Asuma said and Kurama smiled "Yes sir!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY Guys! I had some stuff to do. Ok now, i have a request for you people in the comments pls write**_

 _ **If you'd like to see the Old trio in action and what opponent you'd like to see them fight against...this is the third great shinobi war after all**_

 _ **What you'd like to see after the Stuff of the Sasuke Training.**_

 _ **And what you thought of this chapter...so yeah you would be a HUGE HELP in keeping this story alive and running full of ideas. THANK YOU!**_


	73. Chapter 73

Elsewhere with Sasuke...

The teen Uchiha was walking with Shisui to a training ground. His schedule for the three year training was made clear when he left the comfort of his home. It was to be a year with Shisui, a year with Itachi and the last year with Kakashi so hopefully he could harness his power to protect Konoha and to achieve his goals for the future.

When they reached, their training ground wasn't as it seemed. It wasn't just some plain open field, it was near a huge waterfall and had a big lake nearby along with three cabins nearby, one huge cabin and two smaller ones.

"Well, we're here Sasuke! Unpack and get settled into the one of the rooms upstairs. I'll explain explain everything later, all you have to know is that you'll be spending your three years here and soon enough, you'll never want to leave this place" Shisui explained as he winked with his signature smile at the end of his sentence.

"Alright sure!" Sasuke responded as he entered the cabin. Everything looked like a typical countryside cabin and had a cosy feeling towards it, there was no grand or extravagant Uchiha clan banners everywhere or anything of that sort. This cabin was meant to be cozy but at the same time it looked like it could stand a beating why he thought that he didn't know.

He explored the wooden cabin more and found a room with scrolls in them, he went upstairs to a bedroom and dropped his bag down. He went downstairs and saw Shisui waiting for him, he smiled and led him outside.

"Sasuke, there's something I've wanted to tell you". Shisui said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Oh?" he wondered what Shisui wanted to tell him and a thousand scenarios ran through his head.

"Sasuke, you've got the Mangekyou Sharingan" Shisui said as he dropped the bomb. Sasuke definitely didn't expect that...out of all the things, he really didn't expect that.

"Mangekyou?! How Shisui-Nii? I haven't experienced a significant loss or anything of that sort, and i definitely did NOT kill anyone!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock and a bit of panic and then thought out loud "Unless Orochimaru...!"

Shisui shook his had and placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulder to reassure him and Orochimaru did nothing of the sort "No, no silly. It was back when Neji beat Hinata up badly remember? You were so angry you awakened your Mangekyou there and then!"

Sasuke calmed down and thought about it as he flashed back to the incident, Shisui was right, he was practically exploding with rage back then so it wouldn't be far fetched.

"Now...the reason you're training with me is to see and control your Mangekyou abilities, mainly Susano'o. However, there is a risk" Shisui explained. "A risk?" Sasuke asked, curious to know

"Yes...it's called Mangekyou overuse. Why do you think I never use it regularly? It's cause i don't wanna go blind, there is a way around it via eye transplant from a close relative to awaken the eternal Mangekyou...but...none of that for now"

"I see..." Sasuke said in a bit of shock "So lemme guess, we're gonna be focusing more on the theoretical parts on how to use it rather than actually doing it?" he added on

"Yes and No" Shisui said as he continued "I'll put us under a sort of genjutsu that activates when we loose consciousness like when we're asleep, so buy doing that we trick the Mangekyou into thinking we aren't actually using it. Tis how i did it, or else we'd all end up blind before we grasped how this works...not so very convenient is it?

So while we're awake, we'll discuss and talk more about it. And when we lay to rest...then we start" Shisui explained and Sasuke nodded. "So here's how our year will work...during the day we'll look into theory, brush on Shuriken once in a while and the occasional Jutsu.

Night time is when we work on your Mangekyou in practice inside the genjutsu for about an hour or so...your mind need rest go it?" Shisui continued

"Got it Shisui-nii" Sasuke nodded. For the next few hours, Sasuke and Shisui went over what exactly the Mangekyou was, it's history, who had it before etc. Sasuke spent all day reading from the scrolls in the part of the Cabin that he had seen earlier.

When it was night time however...things were spice up a bit when Shisui and Sasuke went to bed. The genjutsu activated and they were in some sort of room where all was pure white.

"Right then...show me what you have" Shisui said and Sasuke nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on the inside, he felt a surge of energy flow through his eyes as a warm liquid fell from his left eye.

Sasuke opened it and black flames erupted on the spot where he looked. Sasuke panted heavily as this was his first time using Mangekyou sharingan, Shisui was impressed with he power he had.

He held a thumbs up towards Sasuke and smiled "That ability is called Amateratsu, a black inextinguishable flame that only you can control and put out...try to put it out"

Sasuke panted hard and nodded as he tried to do so with his right eye, the power built up, warm liquid dripped from his right eye. He opened it and for a few seconds the flame flickered and wavered as it was about to extinguish...however...a moment later he collapsed as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Shisui caught him and raised an eyebrow "Hmm...maybe this was too soon. Yeah...it was too soon...way too soon"


	74. Chapter 74

_**A/N: Hey Guys, yeah this time the notes at the top but for good reason. Listen, i have good news! I am planning to extend this story until the events of NARUTO: THE LAST.**_

 _ **But that's not it...i also plan to do a Boruto sequel. And i already have Oc's in mind like the kids of Itachi and Izumi...cause i checked the poll and you guy REALLY wanted to see Itachi and Izumi so alrighty then!**_

 _ **All i know is that you guys will love the new characters and fixes i'll make to Boruto in my story. Not just him, alot of things'll happen that i'll know you love.**_

 _ **For example...you guys are aware for my deep hatred of Danzo, well...to people like Thor95, i'll defiantly kill him aka Danzo {Although i respected his last words}.**_

 _ **However...with joy comes sadness and there will be a ton of sad moments and scenes. And as for Konoha's finest, there will be new members...ALOT of new members added to the team.**_

 _ **As a matter of fact, i will alter Naruto's Sage mode into something more...better to say the least. The appearance, while iconic will be his STAGE 1 sage mode, he'll have 2 in total.**_

 _ **Nothing really serious'll change though. But he'll get some cool powers with it {Nothing drastic like another nature like Wood}. I'm doing this because of the new members...two of which...well...i won't give it away but they're NOT OC'S...no.**_

 _ **Since Boruto is still going on, there will be a ton of possibilities made available for me to work with. Since sadly Naruto has ended...i can meddle with it...but not to extreme.**_

 _ **Look, i wanna stay close to canon, not TOO Close but close enough. As you know, cause Shisui is alive and stuff...i am VERY happy to announce that this story has reached the 30k milestone and i am grateful for all your support.**_

 _ **Never in all my stories have i gotten this much of support. As always i am ready to hear your ideas...in fact, the second sage mode level was due to Thor95's suggestions to make Naruto stronger.**_

 _ **And with THOSE TWO being added to the team, he'll most definitely need it to maintain balance...and NO It's not gonna be someone like Hashirama or any of that...no not even Madara...c'mon be real.**_

 _ **And that Nara girl, that likes Kurama? Even though she is an Oc she's too young to be one of the two new members so no it's not her.**_

 _ **Oh and guys? I could use more reviews on this story and please be free to share it with others so that they may enjoy this too. Also, there will be a completely new arc i'm doing which is not cannon at all.**_

 _ **So yeah, i guess that's all i have to say...i know this was long but i hardly ever get a chance to talk with my fans/readers. I wanna aim to be big, here on Fanfiction and get my story pinned or something like that.**_

 _ **And about all the times i've updated late...yeah look. I am in University, year 1 to be exact...so yeah, i may be busy or have assignments. I may have writers block and stuff so...give me ideas.**_

 _ **Yeah...that's it. Here's what i want yall to do, give me ideas. I know Thor95 has given me plenty on Naruto's character and powers but like i said i dont wanna go overboard, not that ALL his ideas were overboard no nothing like that.**_

 _ **So if i don't update in what YOU think i a while, PM me, give me ideas that you wanna see and i'll consider, fantasise on it and act upon it.**_

 _ **So without further ado...enjoy this Chapter :)**_

* * *

Naruto was meditating, rather, he was gathering natural energy to gain Sage mode. it had been a good year, but finally, he could go completely still WITHOUT the need to visit Kurama AND he almost finished mastering a new jutsu...adding Wind chakra to his Rassengan

It was going to be his birthday soon...October 10th. Fukasaku watched Naruto's progress and then suddenly, an orange pigment appeared at the side of his eyes and Naruto opened his eyes smiling "I did it didn't i?"

He nodded with a smile on his face "Yes Naruto boy you did it! Congratulations, you are now a full Sage". Naruto's smile widened and he asked "Say um...Old man Fukasaku"

"Yes Naruto boy?"

"Could i combine my brother's chakra with my Sage chakra to achive something greater?" Naruto asked and Fukasaku raised an eyebrow "Your brothers? Oh wait...that's right, you refer to Kyuubi yes? Well...it's never been done but..."

"I believe it can be done" Said Naruto, although the voice wasn't his it was deeper and more menacing, this was Kyuubi talking now. "Kyuubi" Fukasaku said calmly.

"Oh please, just call me Kurama. You don't have to be so fearful datteabyo...heh, i've seem to have caught my little brother's verbal tic. Not that it matters. But i do believe that it can be done, since i am a being of pure raw chakra...one would think that i could change my nature to match other types. I CAN do this, but i can't do it in a way that would alter Naruto's chakra affinity...get it?"

"Yes i understand that Kurama. Though if i may ask...what happened to you? You used to be a being of mass destruction, but now..." Fukasaku asked and Kyuubi smiled. "Hm! Growing alongside Naruto, Minato and Kushina...in a human body was...different to say the least. I was given...affection, something only Hagoromo would show me.

So i changed...this boy. My little brother, is truly the child of prophecy"

Fukasaku nodded and even smiled a bit "Right then...we'll focus on that on his third year, as of now...it's adding Sage chakra to his Rassengan correct?". Kurama nodded "He's gonna be so excited"

"I can tell" Fukasaku chuckled.

Later that day...Naruto spent some time with Jyiria who was teaching him how to add Wind Chakra to his rassengan. The rassengan began to look more like a shuriken to be honest, it expanded and made a new noise and was huge.

"WOAH! I DID IT!" Naruto exclaimed as he rammed it into a tree making it explode. "I think i'm going to call it the Rassenshuriken!"

"That's not a bad name!" Jyiria chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair playfully...he was very proud of Naruto, not only did he manage to master Sage mode, but THIS too in under a year very very impressive.

"You did good Naruto, i'm very proud of you. Ya know, when i stop to think about it...your group of friends...i believe, that you and them will be very significant people in the future.

I do believe all you will achieve your dreams. Think about it, a grown up you and Sasuke, Itachi and Kurama along with Shisui and Hinata...i believe that you all will be given monikers that will be known across the entire shinobi world and beyond.

To be your godfather...actually...i'm honoured and happy about it. Oh and by the way...your birthday is coming up in a few days time...so there's that to look forward too"

Naruto nodded eagerly "And it's Kurama's birthday too! Don't wanna leave him out of this!" Naruto chuckled and Jyiria smiled "No we dont"


	75. Chapter 75

_**A/N: hey guys, yeah this ones a short one but it improves Kurama's development as a character...what do you think of this chapter and the OC that's in it? Pls leave a review regarding the OC and where you'd like to see the character go**_

 _ **Without further ado..here's the chapter**_

* * *

Meanwhile with Kurama...

A year had past in the blink of an eye, his birthday was coming soon. He had gotten used to maintaining his Kyuubi form for long times and can now hold it over over three weeks straight without reverting or using up additional chakra.

Kurama's ear twitched slightly to the right and he smirked "You can come out now Namine Onii-chan". A little girl with a cute face, black fluffy hair that was tied in a pony tail came out from the nearby bush.

This girl was the same one that greeted Kurama when he arrived on the Nara clan estate, and is now 7 years old. Overtime, the girl would grow attached to Kurama like he was her big brother and would visit often with treats and other delights.

"Aww...you got me Kurama-Nii san!" Namine exclaimed cutely as he twirled her hair around her finger. Kurama extended his arms and Namine ran into them for a hug "NII-SAN!" she giggled as she rested her little head on his chest and hugged a tail of his.

Namine's parents had BOTH been in the ANBU blackops, but during... ** _THAT_** night her father perished and left her alone along with her mother who was still around during his first year of training. However, she went on a long term mission and hadn't reported back...

Intel suggested that she was dead/missing, and when the didn't hear from her for another month...Namine had been given the status of 'Orphan'. Kurama quickly took the child under his wing, and cared for her like a little sister.

Although...Namine had once asked that he adopt her, making a very awkward conversation happen. Kurama went closer and whispered in her ear "How're you today..huh, Onii-chan"

The little girl blushed and giggled "I'm fine Nii-san! As long as i have you that is...". Kurama chuckled and replied "Now when did i say that i was going to leave you in the first place, huh Onii-chan?"

"Hey...um, I've been working on my Shadow possession jutsu!".

This made Kurama interested as he raised an eyebrow in playfulness "Oh? Show me then!". Namine departed from his embrace and performed a hand-sign "Ninja art: Shadow possession jutsu!"

Her shadow then merged with Kurama's own and surely enough he stiffened as a result, feeling bound and restricted. But, compared to Shikamaru's or Shikaku's...her's was noticably weaker and he could bust out of it at anytime with a surge of Chakra. But, he was that look in her eye that steely determination which Hinata and Naruto possessed.

Not wanting to hurt her he grinned and stuttered "N-n..ot bad O-nii-C..chan! It's strong for sure!". "YAY!" Namine exclaimed in joy as she celebrated and then asked "Nii-san?"

"Yes?" Kurama responded

"When i grow older...can YOU teach me some Jutsu. I may have taken some of that special paper from your sensei and did what you did. Don't be mad pls" Namine pleaded at the end

While this surprised him that she was able to do this, he was also curious for the result "Hahaha! No i am not angry Onii-Chan...now, tell me! I am very interested now! What happened?"

"Well the paper turned wet and icky when i focused my chakra on it" Namine explained "And...i think i saw the same happen to yours too Nii-san, except, yours also burned"

Kurama blinked once, then twice and then laughed " You are very observant little one! VERY VERY observant...i'm proud of you!". Namine's face lit up like the sun and tears even showed.

"Now then...the paper turning all wet and icky just means that you have an affinity for Water type Jutsu, like me! So of course Namine...when you're old enough. No, when you graduate from the academy and get a jounin sensei...i swear by Kami i WILL teach you some Jutsu! Sound good?"

"YES! OH YES! NII-SAN! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She exclaimed loudly as hugged him once more when Asuma came in wondering what all the commotion was all about.

Namine proceeded to tell Asuma the whole thing and ran off when she saw her friends, Asuma smiled an sat next to the Biju "Looks like you have a student of your own huh Kurama?"

"Yeah...i would most definitely like to pass on my will of fire onto that child. And in the future, my own offspring too...and who knows, maybe he or she will get Namine as their Sensei"

Asuma nodded and then got up as he extended his hand, pulling Kurama up. "Now then, back to training...".

* * *

A few hours later, Kurama blew smoke out of his mouth and made a clicking sound...making the could of ash he made to explode. Kurama panted heavily "T-that's it...i've done it"

"Congrats Kurama...now then, in your third year we'll combine that with your rassengan to make something new ok?" Asuma said and Kurama nodded wondering how Sasuke was doing at this point in time...


	76. Sasuke's 2nd year of training

_**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry i didn't update in a while, as i've said i got University assignments and all that. So yeah, with that out of the way enjoy the new chapter**_

 _ **And pls leave a review! Thanks!**_

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke, who started his second year of training with Itachi...the two Uchiha's went over Shuriken jutsu techniques, and Genjutsu amongst various other things like new Jutsu.

One particular nasty one was name 'Kirin' but more on that later. Sasuke twirled in mid air and threw a dozen kunai at some targets, improving his Kunai and Shuriken Jutsu.

All the Kunai hit the bulls-eye as he landed on the ground. Sasuke heard clapping come from the background as he turned around and saw Itachi with a smile "Very good Sasuke, you're improving"

"Thanks Itachi...i do my best" Sasuke said, smiling warmly. He liked being trained by his brother, in a way training with Itachi only helps strengthen the bond that they have.

Itachi also took time to teach him 'theoretical' techniques involving Amateratsu. Speaking of which, Itachi was shocked to see that Sasuke possessed the same ability as he himself has

Which was understandable, the popular belief amongst the Uchiha was that Mangekyou abilities were unique to each specific individual. Apparently, Sasuke and Itachi having Amateratsu is now a direct opposition towards that belief.

However, Sasuke does not have his other ability, Tsykuomi. He does however, possess Flame control which allows him to control the black flames which was impressive in Itachi's eyes.

As time passed Sasuke had been subjected to change, he was more wiser, stronger and had a new outfit wearing a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers followed by blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt.

The rope belt reminded Itachi of Orochimaru but he never gave it much thought.

"I know you do Sasuke...i'm astounded by your progress to be frank. Now, before you work yourself up again...how's about a break? There's a restaurant nearby here, you go in the cabin and rest while i go out to fetch some food"

"Sounds great Nii-san" Sasuke responded as he and Itachi went separate ways. Sasuke went to the living room and turned on the TV to see what was on, he switched it to the news where the headlines read ' _ **Sinister Organisation surfaces, Hanzo the Salamander presumed dead'**_

"Hanzo's dead? Who in Kami's earth are these guys?" Sasuke thinks out loud when a familiar, sinister voice rang from inside his head "Oh...i think i know". Sasuke turns his head around but there's no one there.

"Wrong way hahaha" the voice rang again. Sasuke clenched his head and fell to the floor, his thought's racing as his head starts to hurt. He then felt a sharp pain through his shoulder

"T-the Curse mark's acting up?! What's going on?!" Sasuke groans as the voice rings again "That'll be me...how's about i show you". With that said, Sasuke blacks out.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flutter open as he groans and get's up. He's unsure where he is though. He was not in the cabin that's for sure, he was an area that was engulfed in blackness.

However, when he touched the ground it was watery but his hands or cloths weren't wet at all. Sasuke stood up and looked around when the voice came again "Well? What do you think?"

Sasuke turned around and his eyes narrowed dangerously, sharingan spinning as he growled one word...rather a name "Orochimaru!". The white skinned sannin stood in-front of him with a smirk ever so present on his face.

"Quite right" He smirked, Sasuke withdrew his sword that was tucked behind him in the purple rope-belt, he charged at him and Orochimaru just shrugged. However when Sasuke thrusted the blade froward it hit something, some kind of invisible barrier

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru who smirked in the process of seeing the Uchiha's dissatisfaction. "Don't worry Sasuke, i can't hurt you either...apparently there's a sort of barrier that separates me from you here...i'd reckon that there's a seal placed on your body that reversed the effect i placed on you during the fight at the Valley of the End.

Remember? You were hopelessly bound in chains in your own mind as i was driving you...but now, whatever Uchiha sorcery your clan has concocted up to keep me at bay has worked to a remarkable extent."

Sasuke glared at the man before deactivating his sharingan and sheathing his sword, crossing his hands and sighing. "What do you mean? I haven't noticed anything on me"

"Whoever said it had to be ON you" Orochimaru responded and Sasuke looked uneasy "What're you implying snake". Orochimaru then sat down and decided to explain "You know, that your so called 'Uncle Minato' aka the Fourth Hokage is an expert seals master right"

"Yeah so? And how do you know what i call him?" Sasuke shot back. "Well...being an expert seals master myself, I've taken the liberty to go through your memories" Orochimaru said like it was was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why you!" Sasuke growled but Orochimaru continued "HOWEVER, just because i can SEE your memories, does not mean i can ALTER them in any way, shape or form. I am merely an observer, occasionally pumping chakra through the cursed seal so that IT feeds YOU chakra...like a reserve pool. Sort of like how a Biju and a Jinchuriki operate...especially, those two" Orochimaru smiled creepily as he licked his lips

"What do you know of them" Sasuke said, with a slight hint of worry in his eyes. "The Kyuubi brats? Oh nothing that isn't already known to me...point is Sasuke, there is no way you can remove a curse mark...it's eternal, it'll stay on you forever and your precious Brother Itachi and Lord Fourth knows this so they placed a seal INSIDE you"

"Inside?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he was caught of guard "Why yes, in two places really. Your mind and your shoulder, the one where the Curse mark is. Dont go bother looking for them, they're invisible"

When there was silence Orochimaru continued "The one in your mind was placed by Itachi, and that sort of...'messed' with your Mangekyou. Haven't you wondered why you have Amateratsu? This fact also eludes Itachi, tis why he was shocked to find out you had it too...using seals requires a bit of that person's chakra as well, my theory was that Itachi sealed some of his power within you by mistake"

"Makes sense" Sasuke responded, still on guard. "Also, I've noted that you haven't learned the summoning Jutsu yet. This puts you at a disadvantage from Naruto and Kurama. You may have your Mangekyou..but i'm sure you know it's weakness"

"I go blind if i use it too much"

"Precisely...ask Itachi to teach it to you during your third year of training. Although, with the presence of my chakra...a snake summon should be easier...just saying" Orochimaru smirked

"I'll consider it..."

"Good, anyway, it's time for you to go...i sense Itachi's worry. Bye-bye"

"Wait what?! Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed as everything faded away

* * *

"-uke"

"Sas-"

"sa-uke"

Sasuke's eyes opened as a hazy image of Itachi hovered above him, as it cleared up he saw worry on his face as his voice became clearer "Sasuke! What happened?!" Itachi asked as he helped Sasuke sit up.

"You're not going to believe this..." Sasuke said as Itachi helped him sit on the couch.

"Try me" he responded

"I...met Orochimaru. In, what seemed to be my head" Sasuke replied and Itachi's worries skyrocketed, he was afraid this would happen. "Orochimaru?! Did he...say anything or do anything?"

"A lot actually...sit down, it's gonna be a while before we move anywhere"


	77. Training's over! Team 7 reunites!

Back on Mount Myoboku, Naruto was meditating on a wooden board that was balanced on a sharp thin spike, his eyes had an Orange pigment under it indicating that he had already achieved Sage mode.

Now, he was just channelling his brother's chakra through himself, as an experiment of course. It had been a long time, but with the supervision of Jiraiya the seal holding the 'beast' Kyuubi was undone and now was just running around Naruto's mindscape that had taken the form of Konoha.

It felt so good, being able to roam 'free'and to stretch his legs again. However, now, he was meditating atop the head of the Fourth along with Naruto as the two synchronised their chakra together.

In the outside world, the orange pigment turned into a shade of dark red. He had done it, he had achieved what Kurama called 'Fox sage mode' or simply Sage mode 2.0.

Also with this, he was able to cycle through his regular 'Toad' Sage mode which was indicated through the orange pigment and the 'Fox' Sage mode with the red pigment.

Even better was the fact that now, Naruto's clones were super strong and very durable. So durable in-fact that the clone could use Sage mode, however it was only limited to Toad Sage mode, as due to the fact that the clone still possessed too little of Kurama's chakra to go into that but...they're working on it.

Granted, his rassenshuriken needed his usual 3 to produce...but at least he was making significant progress. Like Sasuke and Kurama, Naruto had grown wiser and WAAYYY stronger than before.

And Like Sasuke, he too had gotten a change in outfit. He now wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya, with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black i.e. his Head band, shoes and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally.

Also, like his dad he now sports a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carries a large scroll on his back. However, his prankster abilities and his child like behaviour do show up now and then when the situation calls for it.

After all, he wouldn't be Naruto without his behaviour now would he? He also stills calls Jiraiya Ero-Sennin and all old guys Gramps. The Kyuubi fragment within him also had a huge change as well, no longer was he strict or anything like that.

Instead, he didn't want to leave the seal. He was so lost in Naruto's mindscape, running around and doing all sorts of stuff that he had even forgotten that he was even in a seal to begin with. He was just...so happy, he never wanted to leave as Naruto made everything look natural and even people were present but this time they worshipped the Biju like a saviour.

Such treatment was heartwarming, he even had Naruto make phantom copies of the other Biju...but the only one he could make was the rather hyper Shukaku but Kurama didn't mind it at all.

He would hang out with the Ichibi and do some of the stuff that they used to do when the Sage of Six paths was around. Kyuubi was happy here, no doubt bout that...

* * *

As Naruto wakes up from his meditation he smiled and jumps down to the ground to meet with Jiraiya. "OI! Ero-Sennin!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards his godfather.

"Hey Naruto! oh, i see you've actually done it! Excellent! Guess what?" quizzed the Sage. "What is it Uncle Jiraiya?" Naruto asks and he smiles "Well while i've been away, i checked in on Kurama and Sasuke"

"How are they!" Naruto exclaimed

"They're good! And like you, they've actually progressed quicker than expected. And after having a talk with you father and your Uncle Fugaku...we've decided to eall of you your training since you and your friends have progressed so much over just 2 and a half years"

"...are you saying what i think you're saying Ero-Sennin!" Naruto asked excitedly as his eyes sparkled. Jiraiya nodded and placed his hand on his godson's shoulder "Pack your things boy! WE'RE GOING BACK TO KONOHA!"

"YES!" Naruto celebrated as he jumped in the air with his fist pumping. A few minutes later, Naruto grabbed all that belonged to him and waved Fukasaku, Gamabunta and Gamakichi goodbye.

"Boy i sure will miss him pops" Gamakichi said as the older toad huffed out a cloud of smoke "Yeah, i guess i will too. He really is an interesting lad he is...reminds me a lot like Ashura."

"Who's Ashura dad? Gamakichi asked, puzzled

"Oh...now see there. That's a story fro another day"

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down a road engaging in idle conversation when they reached the gates of Konoha. Naruto breathed in the familiar smell of fresh air as he ran inside, the Sannin never tried to stop him from doing so...not once.

When he did enter, most Chunin immediately noticed as Naruto still had his jacket on. However, the first one that to come towards Naruto was none other than his 'little rival' and challanger for the title of Hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Naruto Nii-San! You're back!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he hugged his 'older brother' figure. Naruto returned the hug and the parted 'he's changed...and it looks like he's a Chunin now, like me!"

Konohamaru now sports with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle along with the standard Flak jacket worn by some Chunin and many Jounin.

"Naruto Nii-San!, you're outfit resembles that of your father! You look amazing Nii-San!" Konohamaru says, complimenting his look. "And that he does!" says the toad sage from behind

"Ah, Konohamaru! You look nice, just like the Third if i may add with that hair" he says and Konohamaru smiles as he closes his eyes to imagine a younger Hiruzen.

"Anyways, Nii-San! Ebisu sensei...how shall i put this in case he's listening." he shrugs and beckons Naruto to lean forward to whisper in his ear "Sucks". Naruto laughs at this and nods as the young Sarutobi continues "Which is why i'm here before you today Nii-San and i'm VERY serious about this"

This peaked Naruto's and Jiraiya's interest, had something happened? "What is is Konohamaru?" Naruto asks and Konohamaru extends his fist forward, like how Naruto had one did to Neji when he swore to beat him and avenge Hinata during the Chunin exams preliminary

"Naruto Nii-San! Take me as your student, i want you to teach me Jutsu and train me!" Konohamaru asks, in all seriousness. Naruto was stunned and Jiraiya was too but he recovered quick and smiled as he thought 'Ah the Will of Fire...now this is going to be interesting! Naruto as a sensei"

Naruto blinked once, then twice as he replied "Me?" He asked questioningly and Konohamaru nods "I know now, you're way stronger than me. And i want to become Hokage too ya know! Maybe not the 6th...but rather, your successor. I want to be Konohamaru Sarutobi! 7th Hokage!"

"Mmh or 8th, things happen ya know. And maybe Naruto become's 7th but i like where this is going, Naruto, what's your response?" Jiraiya asks and Naruto thought about it as he smirks and gives his signature thumbs up "you got it Konohamaru! I'll train you Dattebayo!"

Konohamaru was so happy he was about to cry as this meant everything to him he basically speared Naruto with a hug and kept repeating thank you. "No problem Onii-San"

"I knew you were back! I could sense you from half a mile away!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Naruto and Konohamaru turned to see Kurama sporting a new look, he was actually in his Kyuubi form, wearing a black shirt with mesh armour, along with an unzipped Flak-Jacket and beige jeans with a blue belt along with black, fingerless gloves

His head-band was tied to his left arm as opposed to his forehead, which would make sense in his Kyuubi mode. His Nine-tails were majestically upright and the ends were curled downwards.

"Kurama-Nii!" Naruto exclaimed as the brother's hugged it out like old times. When they parted Kurama got a closer look at his brother's outfit "Ha! You look like dad to be honest"

"That's what i said too!" Konohamaru commented and Kurama winked as he gave a thumbs up "Oh hey Konohamaru! I heard you had passed the Chunin exams, well done!"

"Thanks Kyuubi-Nii San" Konohamaru chuckled "Oh by the way...Namine has just returned from a mission with her Gennin team" he continued. "Ok..now who's this Namine girl?" said another voice.

Kurama and Naruto turned and saw Sasuke! And boy did that new outfit suit him well "Sasuke! You're here too!" exclaimed the brother as they high fived and bro-hugged.

"Good to be back...anyways, who's Namine Kurama?" Sasuke asked, interesting Naruto as well. "Well, she's a kid from the Nara clan who's dad was an ANBU...who died, at 'that night'. So she became my friend and wanted me to be her Sensei for Water-style jutsu along with various other things like chakra control and whatnot, i'll also be prepping her for the Chunin exams next year during Fall"

"What a coincidence! Konohamaru here just asked your brother to be his sensei!" Jiraiya exclaimed in mock shock. "Ha! I guess i'll have to search for a student too! Don't want you guys to have all the fun being Sensei's and all" Sasuke joked.

"Well Brother, i have to go train Namine in her new Jutsu "Water style: Water vortex. Remember that one? The one that Kakashi used to bring Zabuza down that one time before Haku took him away"

"Oh yeah, those two. Say...i wonder whatever happened to those two?" Sasuke inquired and Konohamaru responded "They died". The three looked at him in shock as they asked for an explanation "It was on the news...i couldn't remember the details, but apparently a guy called Kisame Hoshigaki teamed up with another guy called Deidera and another dude called Gato to bring those two down.

"Kisame huh...so he's at it again" Kurama said softly remembering their encounter at the hotel all those years ago. When the tension defused, Kurama went to train Namine, Konohamaru stuck with Naruto and Jiraiya, and Sasuke went back to the Uchiha clan district to go back to his family.

"Next stop, Dad's office!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked down with his mentor and his student towards the Hokage tower

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yup, Fast update. And their training is over...I feel that i've done Naruto justice here, he is more powerful now. And speaking of which, now that the three year training is over...there's going to be a short intermission period where Naruto train Konohamaru and all that stuff before the Kazekage kidnapped Arc begins**_

 _ **So pls, as always leave your thoughts down below and tell me what you think about this chapter as a whole. Thanks so much for supporting the story! 33k reads...omg i...thanks guys thank you so freakin much**_


	78. The Spar begins! Intro of Namine Nara

Naruto, Konohamaru and Jiraiya transcended the steps upwards to Hokage tower, they bumped into Sasuke as well. "Oh Sasuke! What're you doing here?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Oh...well it's regarding this" Sasuke said as he pulled out a note from his pocket and showed it to the group and Konohamaru read it "Come to the Hokage's office...if you see Naruto, bring him with you"

"That's weird, i thought only you and Kurama knew i was back" Naruto pondered with Sasuke. "That is weird" Konohamaru added with Jiraiya commenting "Well, i guess we'll have to see what it's all about then".

As they reached the handle, Naruto gripped the door knob and opened it, and as he did he heard party noise-makers go off and confetti explode and everyone from his dad to Sasuke's parents and Kurama along with Shisui exclaim " _ **WELCOME HOME!**_ "

Naruto and Sasuke were stunned as smiles crept upon their face, eventually turning into full-fledged grins. Sasuke placed a hand on his hips as he chuckled and Naruto crosses his arms and laughed

"Awwww, you guys!" They exclaimed with joy. It took a while for everyone to notice Naruto and Sasuke's new looks, Jiraiya closed the door behind them and the questions along with compliments came

"Well? What how'd your training go you two?" Fugaku asked

"Well...mine went fine. Itachi and Shisui taught me well...and I've learned of my Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke answered with a smile as he activated it to show it off, it reassembled that of an atom. "I also, got 3 new Jutsu and improved my shuriken technique" he continued

"Well i got Sage mode, a different more stronger form of Rassengan called Rassen-Shuriken, improved sensory abilities and mastery of Kurama's chakra. Which led to another stage of Sage mode...it's totally different from the toad Sage mode. Also, i worked on improving my Flying raijin technique"

Sasuke smirked as playfully bumped Naruto's shoulder before saying "Hn, show-off. Not everyone here can master Sage mode you know!". Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head as the adults chuckle at the playful scene.

"Yeah? What about those 3 Jutsu of yours Mr. Mangekyou that shaped like an atom" Naruto joked and Sasuke playfully glared at the blonde with a smirk "You wanna find out personally!"

"You're on!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile as he accepted the challenge. "But first...we gotta get Kurama. We promised we'd do this with him remember?" Sasuke nodded "Yeah, we're not leaving him outta this. No one walks free of this!".

"Well if you three are gonna go ALL OUT, then i'll place all of us here in a type of Genjutsu arena that Sasuke used for training with his Mangekyou. It'll be just like normal...except all injuries afflicted are fake" Shisui suggested

"You're on!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaim at each other as they run to find and drag Kurama back here "Oh this'll be fun" chuckled the adults in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kurama and his student/'sister' Namine Nara...

* * *

Namine and Kurama went to one of the training ground where a large lake was present. Namine had changed over the year, mostly in appearance, she was older now...as she just turned 9 today.

She was taller now and her features had developed to some extent. Her hair was longer and she had grown taller and more beautiful, still...the Jutsu he was about to teach her was A rank...maybe this wasn't such a good idea, not that he didn't trust her.

It was just that, A rank jutsu required massive chakra to pull off and a 9 year old simply couldn't handle it. Naruto was different, he had his Biju chakra within him, plus he was an Uzumaki.

So maybe...an advanced C rank, then a year or 2 later...so Kurama pulled out a handbook he had that contained the classification of Jutsu and switched to the 'Water' section and bookmarked the A rank for later and wrote on it *To teach when she reaches of age, i.e. 11 or 12*. Then while he was searching for it he found the perfect one!

It was an offensive, advanced, C-rank water style Jutsu named Water Style: Raging Waves and with only 3 hand-signs! EXCELLENT! He put the book back in his pocket and switched to his human form and his cloths morphed as well.

Now, Kurama was wearing a deep red Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves along with his usual flak jacket which was stylishly unzipped. His pants remained the same.

Namine had appeared shortly after, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with her unusual red Konoha head-band and grey long pants. "Ok Kurama-Nii San! What're you teaching me today!"

"Kurama smirked and hugged her first, as he'd grown very close with the girl...just like he was with Naruto. "N-Ni-Nii-San!" Namine stuttered as she blushed a bit before returning it.

"What was that for?" She chuckled and Kurama shrugged "Meh, after all... _Onii-Chan_ am i not allowed to worry about you? Besides that, how did your mission go? I heard Tora was quite a handful...Kami i hate that cat"

Namine smiled crookedly as blue and black lines comically appeared on her forehead "Oh BELIEVE ME Nii-San...that next time that Devil is my sights...i'm blowing it all the way to The Hidden Mist!"

Kurama laughed and sighed as he placed a hand on his waist "Anyway! The Jutsu i'll be teaching you will be an advanced C-Rank with Mid to Long range capabilities. Good news is that it only has three seals to it. The Dragon, Tiger and Hare."

"That's amazing!" Namine smiled and Kurama continued "Here, let me demonstrate. You watch ok?". When she nodded Kurama performed the seals "Water style: Raging Waves!"

The water gushed out of his mouth as it formed a type of small wave that was powerful enough to severely damage a nearby tree, causing it to fall over. "Now you try" Kurama gestured.

"Ok, I've memorised the seals...here i go Nii-San" Namine said as he performed the seals Dragon-Tiger-Hare "Water style: Raging waves!" she exclaimed as she tried to get the water to gush out of her mouth like it was supposed to. But all that came out was a sharp stream that formed a barely sizable wave, sure a nearby tree that she was aiming for was damaged but not that badly.

"Hm?" Namine muttered in confusion as she scratched the top of her head. Kurama smiled and showed her the method of doing it, and after a few more tries...

"Water style: Raging Waves!" She exclaimed again for the 13th time. She took a deep breath and quickly exhaled with her moth and lips forming an o shape, and success!

The water came gushing out like mad as it destroyed not one but three three lined side by side. "I DID IT! Nii-San I did it!" Namine exclaimed as he jumped into the air in excitement.

"She ran to Kurama and gave him a hug "Thanks Nii-san. Now i'm sure i'll be a better asset to my team" she said with fierce dedication. "No problem Onii-Chan" Kurama replied when he heard two voices in the distance "OIIIII! Kurama!".

The pair turned and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Konohamaru running towards them "Is that? Naruto-Nii? And Sasuke-San?" Namine asked and Kurama nodded "It's time you met them...although this wasn't how i planned to introduce you. I wonder what's wrong"

"The trio arrived and panted "Hey Kurama, remember that thing we promised to do when we all got back from training? That little Spar?" Sasuke panted still recovering.

Kurama smirked seeing where this was heading too. "Yeah i do! So we doing this then". Naruto smirked "You better believe it Dattebayo" but before Naruto could say anything else Konohamaru spotted Namine and waved hello "Oh, hey Namine-Nii-chan"

"Oh hey Konohamaru Nii-san!" she greeted, making Naruto and Sasuke turn towards the girl. "So this is her then huh?" The two boys panted as the walked up to her "Hi, my name's Naruto. And this is my best friend Sasuke, i hear that my brother is your sensei"

The girl nodded energetically "yup! It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Nii-San, Sasuke-Nii San". "Nice to meet you too Namine Onii-Chan" they said together as they guided her and Kurama back to the tower for the duel to begin


	79. NARUTO VS KURAMA VS SASUKE

The five of them made their way back to the Hokage tower where Itachi was also present. "Itachi-Nii San!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise as he thought that he was on a mission.

"Oh, hello Sasuke. I came to see your duel! I can't wait to see you put your talents into action!" Itachi exclaimed with excitement. "Ah, i'm going all out on those two!"

"Tsk, you wish you could beat me! I'm a Biju" Kurama boasted as he huffed out his chest before Naruto commented "Yeah...a Biju that got split into three parts...after being beaten by dad...a human"

"OOOOH Burn!" Sasuke laughed and Kurama chuckled along with Minato who rubbed the back of his head "Yeah well...we'll see who's laughing after this" Kurama chuckled as he sat down and looked at Shisui along with everyone else.

"Ok then...are you all ready?" Shisui asked making everyone nod. His Sharingan flashed and in an instant there was a bright flash, and then as it started to clear...they were in the Konoha arena where the Chunin exams too place.

The two Hokage, Tsunade and Minato were on the spectator rail with Fugaku, Mikito and Kushina. In the crowd, there sat Itachi, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Namine, Asuma, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Lee, Gai, Neji, Hiashi, Choji, Shikaku, and Choza along with Ino and Inoichi along with Jiraiya.

Shisui was the referee of the three-way battle. "Ok then, rules are...there are no rules. Go all out. Ready? BEGIN!" Shisui exclaimed as he backed away from the arena and into the spectator ring.

* * *

Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke exchanged glances as none moved. But then, Sasuke darted forward towards Kurama with a Chidori but Naruto intercepted it and kicked him away. Only to be challenged by Kurama who tried a spin kick but Naruto grabbed his leg and tossed him away.

Naruto made hand signs and exclaimed "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!". The arena was flooded by dozens of Naruto clones...however, this was a mere distraction as on of the clones went up in a tree to meditate, gathering Nature energy.

This went unnoticed by Sasuke and Kurama who were fending off the clone army, but Minato, Jiraiya, and the rest of the adults and Shikamaru noticed it. "Ok what's that clone up to?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't know, but if we know one thing is that Naruto's unpredictable" Shikaku answered but Jiraiya knew the purpose and said it in a thought provoking way to annoy the Nara's "oh i see...Naruto you crafty fox"

"Huh?" Questioned the Nara's except Namine who was dead focused on Kurama and Konohamaru on Naruto. "Geeze there are so many of them!" Sasuke exclaimed in annoyance as he jumped into the air and made a tiger sign "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!".

"Incoming!" Warned one of the clones who dodged and rolled out of the way only to be greeted by a black smoke "Huh? A smoke screen?" one of them questioned. On the railing Asuma smirked 'Get him'.

"FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH JUTSU!" Kurama made a clicking sound with his mouth and the clones that were in the black fog were caught in a explosion. Sasuke landed beside Kurama who seemed to be his temporary ally in this fight and turned his attention to the other clones in front of him.

'wait a sec...why aren't they doing any Ninjutsu like Rassengan or Flying raijin? Naruto knows these so surely, they would...unless...oh Naruto you sly fox.' Sasuke concluded as he activated his Mangekyou "AMATERASU!" .

Black flames erupted and destroyed all remaining clones. However, he should've known better than to destroy all of em, because now Kurama turned against Sasuke with a rather peculiar coloured rassengan in his palm.

"BURNING ASH RASSENGAN!" Kurama exclaimed as he thrust it forward, which resulted in an explosion. However, when it cleared all he heard was Sasuke's laughter and the shock of everyone in the crowd as a Susano'o that was purple on colour had encased Sasuke.

"Oh..." Kurama muttered lowly. Sasuke smirked and noticed the look "What's the matter Kurama? Afraid? Oh and by the way, the clones were a distraction..." he explained.

"Oh?" Kurama questioned as he entered his Kyuubi mode. Powering up another Burning Ash rassengan encased in Kyuubi chakra, he lunged forward again, Sasuke braced but then!

Naruto appeared in front of the two using Flying raijin and stopped his advance with just one hand. "What?! Naruto, you! Your strength!" Kurama exclaimed as he couldn't free himself from his grasp.

He then felt another set of hand grab him from behind as they threw him towards the far end of the stadium. "Another clone? And it looks like this one's different...wait! What's this chakra! This isn't Normal!" Sasuke pointed out in a bit of a panic.

When the dust settled, Sasuke expected to see another clone army...instead, to his shock there was only one. This clone had an Orange pigment under his eye whereas Naruto had Red pigmentation.

Sasuke temporarily deactivated his Susano'o as it was straining his chakra resereves. "It doesn't matter, it's just a clone!" Sasuke sneered as he lunged at Naruto who step-sided to let the clone take the hit.

But when it didn't disperse, Sasuke was worried and slashed it upwards...but yet again it did not vanish. "What the hell...is that thing!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Hey man, i'm just a clone"

The Clone powered up his rassengan and Sasuke powered up his Chidori when Kurama came to assist. Sasuke had also activated his curse-mark to the second stage as the lunged at Naruto and his clone.

When the time was right the vanished from sight and appeared behind them, combining their rassengans "SAGE ART: GIANT COMBINED RASSENGAN!". The blast was so huge that it knocked Kurama unconscious and back to his normal human form.

Sasuke however, had his Susano'o to thank for saving him...however, he had lost one of his wings. "I don't know what that was or how you pulled it off Naruto. But you have most definitely gotten stronger...however...this ends here"

"Bring it!" Naruto taunted as he observed Sasuke making a Jutsu "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!". Two of these were sent into the air and one at Naruto who simply punched it away and absorbed it as if it were nothing.

Sasuke was starting to panic when the clouds turned dark. Up on the spectator rail there were a bunch of comments circling like Itachi with "I know what's coming next", or Shikamaru with "No way! He just punched it like it was nothing?! What's with that weird Chakra?!". Some were thoughts, 'Atta boy Naruto' Jiraiya smiled, 'No frekin way...that attack earlier...how?!' Kiba thought. 'As expected from someone like Naruto...he never ceases to amaze me' Neji thought as a smiled graced his features.

The other adults were too shocked to even say anything...the level of power was...unheard of to say the least. Sasuke then smirked as he glared at Naruto "YOu put up a good fight Naruto...but now...it's over!"

Sasuke raised his hand and lightning directed itself towards his hand, engulfing it like a Chidori. "This jutsu...is called Kirin!" Sasuke explained as he moved his hands slightly downward exclaiming "COME!"

A HUGE behemoth of a dragon made of lightning roared as it appeared from the sky. Almost everyone except Itachi and Shisui were absolutely shocked at this display of power from Sasuke, even Naruto was fazed.

Naruto snapped out of it, as he and the clone finished making their own signature jutsu that made a loud sound like Chidori. The clone then poofed into smoke as the pigmentation around Naruto's eyes grew into a deeper shade of red as he adopted a striking pose with the new jutsu which resembled a Shuriken.

"Oh yeah Sasuke! Well, this here is my Rassen Shuriken!" Naruto exclaimed "SO COME THEN!" he taunted as he charged. "AS YOU WISH! VANISH ALONG WITH THE THUNDER CLAP! NARUTOOOO!"

Sasuke directed the dragon towards Naruto, as it sped towards him, he had time to use his new 'Fox kumite' which slowed down his perception of things so he could react faster...it was better than Frog Kumite.

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the Rassen Shuriken at the dragon "TAKE THIS!". "He threw it?!" Minato exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat in utter shock and pride.

The Shuriken CUT THROUGH KIRIN and entrapped the lightning within it's centre as it charged towards a very scared and shocked Sasuke who activated his Susano'o to it's fullest extent..

However, it was of no use...the Shuriken CUT THROUGH HIS SUSANO'O AS WELL due to the fact that it was weakened and Sasuke didn't have enough chakra to support it.

Also, the Susano'o wouldn't have lasted longer anyways, as it wasn't Itachi's with the Yata mirror nor was it a Perfect Susano'o. Sasuke's eyes widened as the Shuriken hit him square in the chest with BOTH WIND AND LIGHTNING as it propelled Sasuke upwards and EXPLODED into a beautiful giant blueish white ball.

Even though this was all in a genjutsu arena...Sasuke freaked out when he saw that he had been CUT IN HALF as he was falling. The mere sight caused the Uchiha to black out as both parts of him fell to the ground.

"It's over" Naruto smirked as the pigmentation wore off and he crossed his arms. Shisui snapped out of his shock and awe, jumped down the declared "The winner of the Three-way duel...is NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

The crowd burst out into cheers and claps, whistles were also heard from the likes of Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku and Mikito who had snapped out of their state of shock. "Troublesome...he's just...too overpowered" Shikamaru chuckled

"AMAZING! Naruto-Nii san is..is! AAAHH! I'm so glad he's my sensei!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he was freaking out at the new moves he would learn from Naruto.

* * *

The audience exited the genjutsu arena as Shisui dispelled it. Sasuke and Kurama gasped and cast glances at Naruto like he was an alien or something. "What?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The two then smiled as they gave him a pat on the back and a bump on the arm " Well done Naruto" Kurama said followed by Sasuke's remark "You've become more powerful than the both of us...congrats!"

"Aw you guys! C'mon, you guys did well too dattebayo! You're my friends after all!". "Naruto! That was incredible!" Minato commented as he hugged his son and then all three boys "Your training has made you three stronger than ever. Good. Use that now! When the time comes, i will most definitely promote you three to Jounin almost immediately." Tsuande remarked with a smile

"But for now...as Chunin. I've heard rumours that Kurama has become a sort of Sensei, and that Konohamaru asked you, Naruto to be his new Sensei is this true?" Mikito asked

The two boys nodded in confirmation. "And you Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, but Sasuke shook his head "Alright then, Sasuke, Naruto, Kurama. For the time being, i want you three to start training your students...as for Sasuke, i shall find a suitable student for you from either one of new Genin teams preferably another Uchiha. Seeing as there are no active threats or missions now...that is your assignment" Minato explained and the boys nodded eagerly.

"yay! Naruto-Nii san!" Konohamaru exclaimed happily followed by Namine "Yay! Kurama-Nii san!".

"Alright then...who want's BBQ? On me!" Choza suggested and everyone accepted...looking at Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama he smiled...they deserved it. They were truly Konoha's finest Shinobi

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh boy, two chapters in a day. Well, that's the end of that chapter...it's my best chapter yet so PLEASE leave a good review. How did you find Naruto's new strength and powers? How about Sasuke's or Kurama's? Who's the strongest of the three now?**

 **I want to know what you think SO PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE! Leave a good review on this! Thanks and i'll see you in CHAPTER 80!**


	80. Chapter 80

Minato was in a meeting in his office with some of the clan heads about certain things that needed to be discussed. "After that display of power just a few hours ago, Minato, why are they still Chunin? Besides, if you wanted to turn them to Sensei then shouldn't you promote them to Special Jounin at least?" Choza questioned

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea...however, we still need to discuss it with the council and the other clan heads about it" Tsunade replied. "Understandable, but, as Choza suggests promoting them to special Jounin would be the best course of action as that rank is above Chunin but below Regular Jounin." Hiashi comments

"I agree...Sasuke, Naruto and Kurama have proved themselves just now...never in my life did i think that a rassengan could undergo nature transformation, let alone be thrown. As for Sasuke, his control over his Mangekyou is exceptional along with that scary jutsu named 'Kirin', and let's not forget Kurama. Who has more control over his Kyuubi form, i believe we would've seen more of his progress if Naruto hadn't knocked him out with that Giant sage rassengan" Fugaku added

Everyone agreed and slightly shivered over Kirin's first appearance. "I agree with your points everyone. But first, all the new Jutsu we have seen has never been documented or listed, hence, we have to do that first...as Shizune says it's vital and that the council wants to know the outcome of it as we had no other choice but to tell them the result" Tsunade said

Most groaned but understood. "Okay, first, let's get the easiest two out of the way...Kirin and Sage art: Rassen-Shuriken" Minato announced and everyone spoke in unison "S-rank, undoubtedly S-rank..."

"If there was such a thing as SS-rank, then without a shadow of a doubt, they would be up there" Shikaku commented and Minato nodded as Tsunade jotted down the details.

"Next, we saw what seemed to be a Sage Clone, along with the Fire style: Burning Ash Rassengan." Minato continued and the room had some debate but came to a conclusion "S-Rank for both"

Minato nodded with approval as Tsunade did the work. "Alright then, we're done with that...now onto the next agenda on our list. Finding Sasuke Uchiha a student. Any thoughts Fugaku?"

Fugaku tapped his chin and thought "Hmm...i'm not sure, i don't keep track of every Uchiha that goes to the academy. I suggest searching through the list"

Tsunade nodded and took out a long list and searched through it reading out all the Uchiha's on there which to her utter shock was only 1! "There's only one Uchiha here"

"Only one?! This is alarming, i shall do my best to see that more Uchiha get into teams and if possible, get into the academy. So, what's this kid's name?" Fugaku asks after he's finished with his short rant.

"His name is Karite Uchiha" Tsunade reads out and Hiashi comments "Hmm, an unusual name as it translates to 'Reaper' Uchiha". Fugaku and the rest nod in acknowledgement.

"Hold on...it says here that his last mission resulted in his team getting ambushed by..." Tsunade almost tears up the paper as she grits her teeth. "By who?" Fugaku asks in concern and slightly in anger it didn't matter if he knew the boy before or not, he was still an Uchiha! And that means he fell under Fugaku's care.

"Akatsuki!" Tsunade seethes in anger, as she'd have enough of their constant interfering of Konoha affairs. The death of Zabuza and Haku were due to the Akatsuki, they killed Hanzo and took over the hidden rain along with countless things.

"What of the boy's team?" Hiashi asked and Tsunade reads the report "His team, under his own father Uchiha Ryu was ambushed and killed by Kisame Hoshigaki and...Madara"

"Madara?!" Minato exclaimed in shock and she nodded. "Where is he now?" Shikaku asks and Tsuande responds "He's in the hospital recovering from shock, he's an orphan now...his mother died during 'That night'"

"Oh" Fugaku sighed as he straightened himself up "Minato?" he asked and Minato looked at him "Hmm? Yes Fugaku?". Fugaku took a few minutes to recite it in his head before saying it "I don't want this kid to live alone...if you will, he'll live with me"

Minato smiled warmly and says "Well, i'll get the paperwork set out. Although you'll have to ask him first, you know that right?" Tsunade asks and Fugaku nods "I'll visit the kid after we're done here"

"Excellent...now then, the promotions to special Jounin will and shall be done by this week. After that, they'll be full-fledged Sensei's" Minato announced as he concluded the meeting.

Fugaku went to visit the boy in the hospital when he ran into Mikito "Oh, sorry dear" Fugaku said when something in him realised something 'Crap, i never told her...'. "That's alright...dear...uh, why do you look like that? What aren't you telling me" Mikito asks

"Listen, if you don't mind...there's this kid, an Uchiha, who's been orphaned recently...and, i thought it best that we took him in as he'll be training with Sasuke. I would let him live by himself but new irritating laws by the civilian council say that no child under 18 is allowed to live alone and must be placed in the orphanage.

and before you ask, the Nara girl is an exception as she has her grandmother" Fugaku says.

Mikito hugs the man and he smiled "That's very thoughtful of you dear. I approve, are you on your way to see him?". Fugaku nodded and Mikito smiled as she followed him to the hospital to reception where they met Itachi's crush...Izumi.

Even though, Itachi never outright said it...he had feeling for the girl. "Oh! Fugaku-San" Izumi bowed but the clan leader smiled and made her rise. "No need for such formalities Izumi. I am aware of Itachi's...well...closeness i guess, to you. So, by all means, it's ok" Fugaku said, putting it awkwardly.

Izumi blushed and Mikito elbowed him for being dumb. "Anyway dear, was there an Uchiha that was admitted here recently? We've come to see him" Mikito said and Izumi nodded looking at her clipboard "Yes, one Karite Uchiha...room 345 next to intensive care"

"Oh dear...hmm, ok. Where do i sign?" Mikito asked and Izumi showed it. With that taken care of, the Uchiha clan heads made their way to the ward and knocked on the door and entered.

They saw a young 10 year old boy with hair resembling Sasuke's, a little. The boy was reading a book about Ninjutsu and had several presents near the table, indicating he had friends.

Fugaku and Mikito walked towards him and as he put the book down to see who was there his eyes widened and he sat up straight "Fugaku-Sama, Mikito-Sama. It's an honour, what brings you here"

"Well i want to ask you something, for one, do you have any relatives left Karite?" Mikito asked and the boy shook his head "No, i don't" he answered. "Well then, you see...we heard about your loss and, my husband and I don't wish to see you in an orphanage...so we're thinking of taking you in. Would you like that?"

"oh would I ever!" The boy smiled in approval as he nods his head. "That's good, also, to say that you'll be taking time off from your missions until you can be put into another team. You shall be training under Sasuke, my youngest...rather...my 1st youngest i guess since you'll be the youngest now...with Itachi at the age of 17 and Sasuke at 14...you're four years younger than him. But that's not a problem"

Fugaku glanced at the time and sighed "I have to go now, an important Council meeting demands my presence". The man vanished into smoke and Mikito smiled at the boy...today she was going to do nothing but bond and get to know him.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke were hanging out with their old-friends. They could now no longer look at them the same way again, after that display of power in the arena it was safe to say that nothing they could do would get them to the level Naruto, Sasuke or Kurama were they just couldn't.

They went to the park to hang out, it was a while since they had been there. "So Kurama...when're you gonna start your ANBU training?" Naruto asks and Kurama thinks about it "Hmm...i guess whenever Kakashi-Sensei is free. He's on a mission now. so i don't expect him to be back for a while now"

Just then, Itachi dropped by just to see what they were doing. "Oh, Sasuke have you heard the news?" Itachi asked as he smiled and Sasuke shook his head "No, what happened?"

"Apparently, Dad just adopted a recently orphaned Uchiha kid. Not only is he our new sibling, but he's gonna be your student too" Itachi explains and Sasuke takes a while to process everything he had just heard.

"I...I...wow, i just..." Sasuke says as he smiles as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Hey! Congrats on the new Sib Sasuke!" Naruto says along with Kurama "Well this'll be fun" Sasuke says again.

"Would you like to meet him? He's been discharged from the hospital and is in our house now" Itachi says when Hinata asks "Hospital? What happened?". Itachi's expression darkens as he mutters one word "Akatsuki".

"Tsk! Damn them" Sasuke scowled along with the rest. "It's the reason the poor lad is an orphan in the first place, now, he could have been left to live alone with us supervising him...but thanks to new civilian laws, anyone be they Shinobi or otherwise under the age of 18 without parents or relatives must be forced to live in an orphanage...regardless of who says so, unless there is a willing person to adopt.

All property previously owned or currently owned is to be upheld by the Civilian council and to only be given back if and when said orphan is of age" Itachi explains and Sasuke just growls more as he balls his fist and clenches them...the council was being _unfair_

"Basically, if you get orphaned, you loose everything till your 18" Naruto sums up and Itachi nods "In a less...subtle way yes". There was a rather awkward silence when Sasuke breaks it "Well then, see ya guys tomorrow. I'm going home to check on new sibling".

The Uchiha speeds away along with Itachi leaving the others to just wander around. "It's a good thing Namine still has her aunt..." Kurama mutters lowly as he narrows his eyes somewhat dangerously

Naruto smiled as he patted hi back "take care of her k? She's a good girl, i'd consider her my Little Sis too". Kurama smiles as he chuckles lightly

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato who was in his office with Fugaku regarding the adoption. He hands him the forms as he fills them up and signs them, handing them back to Minato.

"Excellent, all is settled. Congratulations" Minato smiles warmly and Fugaku nods. "You'll also be happy to hear that the promotion for team 7 to Special Jounin is due tomorrow"

Fugaku's eyes widened "Tomorrow?! the Council..."

"The Council accepted the notion, it was a landslide. The Majority of Shinobi and most civilians agreed to it, after all Fugaku...not everyone can develop 3 S-Rank jutsu AND master it in the span of two years.

As a matter of fact, some in the council are even pushing for their immediate promotion of regular Jounin. If...they weren't quote on quote _inexperienced_ I.e. they don't have many missions under their belt.

They've only completed 35-D Ranks, 3 A-Ranks, 0-C Ranks and 1-S Rank...the whole thing with Gaara counts as an S but somehow, the Sasuke retrieval mission is an A...along with Tsunade thing. The council seems to be trying to make it difficult"

"Hmm...the way i see it. If they did either another S-Rank OR 4 more A-Ranks...then it should be fine by the council's standards" Fugaku sighed as he crossed his arms.

"That would seem to suffice" Minato responds, then Fugaku drops a huge bomb on Minato by telling him something that Itachi had about Sasuke's training. "Sasuke came into contact with Orochimaru"

Tsunade and Minato were shocked and Minato clears his throat and responds "I see...has the seal weakened by any chance?" Minato asks and Fugaku shakes his head "No, according to Itachi it's still intact. However, like Kyuubi, Orochimaru is able to talk to Sasuke from within his seal. Sometimes when Sasuke enters his own Mindscape they converse about things...i'm well, _concerned_ to say the least"

"I understand...this is worrying. However, it seems that Sasuke has maintained control and is generally strong willed and as long as he maintains that it should be enough to stop Orochimaru from taking over. Sort of like a Jinchuriki...with the exception that it's Orochimaru and not a Biju like Kurama or Ichibi"

"Ichibi?" Fugaku asks with a raised eyebrow

"Ah, yes i forgot to mention. Ichibi is the One-tail, and assisted in the Sasuke retrieval mission despite almost trying to destroy our village. Then again, blaming Ichibi and Gaara for this is like blaming Kurama for all those years ago"

"I see, so now the Sand have their own humanised Biju then...no offence to Kurama of course" Fugaku says and Minato chuckles rubbing the back of his head "No, it's quite alright i assure you"

"Not to sound strange or anything...but if Sasuke's and Orochimaru now operate in a similar fashion as to how a Biju and a Jinchuriki operate then does that mean that Sasuke can now tap into Orochimaru's chakra reserves if his own or the Curse-mark's runs out?" Tsunade asks

"I haven't thought of it like that...but, i guess it should work. _In theory_ that is" Minato says.

"I guess all we can do now is wait to see what happens" Fugaku sighs as he crosses his arms, not liking the fact that Orochimaru was now staying under his roof. Although that would be a harsh way of saying it...but for the safety of Sasuke and the village, it would seem that this is the way it has to be...and if in Kami's name Orochimaru surfaces within his house...well let's just say it's not going to work well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke who was racing home to the Uchiha compound along with Itachi in order to great their new sibling. They reached and Sasuke hastily took off his shoes and went in the kitchen to find his mother and his new sibling enjoying a light snack.

"Oh, Sasuke I suppose you heard the news?" Mikito asked and Sasuke nodded. The new guy rose up and greeted Sasuke, who, instead of a hand shake gave the young one a bro-hug

"I heard what happened...rest assured, i'll see to it that it never happens again" Sasuke says and Karite smiled as he replies "Ah, thanks Nii-san". Mikito smiled as it was nice to see Sasuke immediately get along with his new sibling


	81. Trouble in the Sands Part 1

A few days later in the Hidden Rain Village, a meeting of the Akatsuki took place. The members assembled themselves into their teams of 2, Sasori and Deidera, Tobi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, Pain and Konan along with Zetsu.

"Excellent progress with the Three tails, Kisame" Pain congratulated "It was a team effort really, it was a pain but we managed to do it. We had to get past a Patrol of Hidden Mist Shinobi led by Zabuza and Haku. No worries, we disposed of them" Tobi explained.

"I see, Zabuza Momochi and Haku of the Ice huh? Well now that they're out of the way the Military might of the Hidden Mist is Weakened Severely. Speaking of which...have you gathered any intell on the 6th Tail Kisame?" Pain asked

"All that boy Haku knows was that the 6th tail brat is called Utakata. Apparently he's a Missing Ninja and that there's an ANBU unit from the Mist after the boy." Kisame explained.

"Right then, Kisame and I will continue to gather Information of Utakata of the 6 Tails. While Deidera and Sasori go after Gaara of the 1 Tail" Tobi ordered when Sasori spoke up "That's going to be a problem"

"Oh?" Tobi questioned

"Apparently, the 1 Tail has manifested itself into a Human form. It now goes by Ichibi and fight for the Sand Village and is officially registered as a Jounin. See the Complication?" Sasori says and Tobi considers this before responding "That doesn't matter. The plan still goes forward, besides, Kurama of the Hidden Leaf is actually the Kyuubi itself in Human form. Yet when it was a Genin it got taken out by Haku of the Ice, obviously its' gotten stronger now but my point still stands.

He's now mortal, take him down". And with that the transmission ends

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sand Village, Ichibi had just returned from a mission that Gaara had sent him on. He sure had changed since the last time we saw our rather energetic 1 tailed Biju, he was more collected and calm when on missions and he hated to admit it but this whole "Humanity" thing was rubbing off on him. Ichibi wore the Standard Sand Village Jounin flak jacket and an apron down at the waist like Fugaku did with his Uniform.

Unlike Kurama and Naruto, Gaara and Ichibi looked nothing alike. Ichibi had longer and more wilder blonde hair that was spiky and he still had those tattoos on his face and body. His ears were pointed and he recently discovered that humans had something called ear-rings or piercings...yeah he had those too, about 2 on each ear. They were small but he didn't mind, he also discovered that as a human he had more willpower than he did as a Biju for some very odd reason.

While it is true that some of the villagers still feared him, that made it fun to mess around with them for cheep laughs that Kankuro would enjoy...alot. Which would then in turn give Gaara a headache as Shukaku and Kankuro were a pair that were nuisance. But a fun nuisance so he let them slide, all these cheep pranks and laughs made Ichibi quite the prankster and twice the comedian.

Most of the Sand Village now adore him, and Ichibi knew that. A child smiled at Ichibi and waved at the Biju, Shukaku gave the kid a toothy grin and waved back making a Sand castle near him to play with.

Ichibi sighed as he burst into Gaara's office disregarding his countless warnings about not knocking first. "YO! Gaara, here's the mission report" Ichibi exclaimed as he tossed the scroll to Gaara who caught it "What have i told you about knocking Shukaku..."

"Eh? I don't really care. Besides, you afraid i'll _Walk in on you"_ he teased with his usual toothy grin and Gaara blushed as he cleared his throat "That's not the point. Besides, Women aren't my priority now. I am Kazekage, i have to focus on the Village and repair the damage that Orochimaru and my dad Rasa did to it"

Shukaku deadpanned "No time for women...yeesh, what a loner. Tch, i bet Kyuubi and Naruto are getting ALL the attention and here you are dating your paperwork!". At this Gaara managed a light chuckle and a small smile " I'll get to that later. Anyways, shouldn't you be visiting Kankuro at the bar or something? Hey i mean if YOU want to do _stuff_ no one is going to stop you"

"Yeah yeah sure, Kazekage- _Sama_ " Shukaku sighed playfully as he turned his back towards the door before turning serious "No but for real Gaara". Gaara looked up from his paperwork and towards Ichibi/Shukaku. "Hm?" was all that came out of Gaara as Shukaku continued "You should rest. Ever since i got put into you, you've never slept once. You never got to experience what love really is, and i'm not talking about that 18+ stuff you still to young for that. What i mean is". Shukaku was interrupted by Gaara "Yes i know what you mean Shukaku and i appreciate your concern. Now that i think about it i guess i should most definitely catch some sleep tonight."

Deep inside, Shukaku was glad that Gaara was heeding his advice "Great. Now i'm going to the bar with Kankuro, see you in a few...i'll probably be _Hungover_ as you humans say". And with that, Shukaku exited the room and left Gaara to reflect on everything whilst working on some paperwork "Maybe it IS time i got some sleep"

* * *

Later that day in the Bar..

Ichibi was in his usual Jounin outfit as he walked in with a heaving sigh "Okay Shukaku you can do this...just tell her how great she looks and she'll fall right for you!". He entered the bar and found everyone partying and saw Kankuro at the front ordering a round of drinks, Shukaku came over as sat next to him "Heya Kankuro!"

"Ichibi! Wassup!" Kankuro greeted as Ichibi placed some cash on the counter "I'll have something strong please!". The Bartender took the money and recognised him "Oh! Ichibi-Sama! Right then! one strong Sake coming right up!".

"Heh, looks like you're becoming more popular now huh" Kankuro said as he grabbed his glass and took a few gulps before slamming it on the table lightly. "Yeah...but sadly not enough to get the girls i'm afraid". Kankuro laughed and pointed to Ichibi's left "Don't look now but i think they're interested".

Shukaku blinked and glanced towards a bunch of girls near a table all looking at him and giggling "Oh..." Shukaku smirked with a toothy grin "Jackpot!". The bartender handed him his drink and he gulped it down in a few seconds making some of them cheer lightly.

It was clear to Ichibi that whatever that was, it was _**STRONG**_. He started to look silly and hiccup as he brushed his wild hair back "Imma...*hic* go over and say *hic* hi".

"Down already eh. Shame, i can keep going" Kankuro boasted as he took another shot". "Is that a challenge? _Human_ " Shukaku smirked as the girls came over shortly, "Hey there Shukaku-Sama" one of the girls said seductively.

"Heya...*hic* babe" Ichibi greeted, even though the Alcohol was wearing off and he was thinking clearly he wanted another round to beat Kankuro. "I believe i overheard that this...mortal wants to challenge you. You gonna take that?" Said another lady.

"Oh...hell no!" Shukaku responded as Kankuro orders up another round "Tell you what babe, you beat him...and we'll get alone time. He beats you and well we go with him".

Kankuro and Shukaku's eyes widen as the smirked " _ **CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**_ " they both exclaim as they began their drinking contest.

* * *

Meanwhile near the boarder of the Hidden Sand, two cloaked figures emerge from the shadows. One resembled a hunchback and the other a regular man, they came towards the mountain opening and found dead guards littered on the floor.

Another guard came forward and knelt "Lord Sasori, all the preparations are met".

"Excellent"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the very very late update. I had exams and Uni is tough, well, here's 81. The Battle will begin in the next chapter.**_

 _ **So PLEASE review and tell me what you thought about the Chapter as a whole. The Bar scene, the Thing with Zabuza everything..pls review...pls.**_

Thanks!


	82. Battle in the sand

Gaara was in his office working on a few things when he sensed the intrusion. He wasn't blind, the sands acted like sensors he knew everything going on with the Sand village and it's inhabitants.

When he felt the blood of the guards hit the sand he already knew something was up. He closed his eyes and arranged his paperwork neatly to the side, Gaara got up and walked to the window and placed two fingers on his left eye "Third eye" he mumbled as an eye formed out of sand outside the window.

It then zoomed around towards the border and there he saw it, two men in black cloaks with red clouds. From their damaged headbands Gaara knew they were rouge ninja, and hypothesised that they were the so called "Akatsuki" everyone was talking about there days.

Not wanting to alert anyone, he snuck out of his office and made a cloud of sand which he used for transport and used it to travel towards the border. However he was spotted by a few guards "Gaara-Sama?" mumbled one.

"What's going on?" Asked another guard

"Where's he going? Are we under attack or something?" Said another. It was about this time that Gaara's former sensei, Baki, came forward to silence them. "Alright everyone calm down. If there IS trouble, then we have to be prepared if not then it's probably just a surprise inspection at the front. But in any case, be prepared.

Now where's Kankuro and Ichibi?" he asked

"They're at the local bar sir" said one of the guards and Baki sighed "Knowing those two, they're probably drunk and it'll be useless to get them out of there unless Kyuubi does it. But he's not here, so i want triple patrols for the moment" Baki ordered

"Yes sir!" The guards responded as they scattered off, leaving Baki behind with a wind of uncertainty 'Gaara...what's going on? What aren't you telling us'.

* * *

Gaara arrived at the border but found only one man there, he had blonde hair that covered his left eye and a pony tail. "Stop. Who are you, identify yourself, you are trespassing on Hidden Sand Territory"

"Hm, Seems like the One tail Jinchuriki decided to save me the trouble" said the man and Gaara frowned "Who are you? Are you Akatsuki?!". "You catch on quick, name's Deidera. And i'm here to capture you"

Deidera made a tiger seal with his hands as he dropped what seemed to be a small clay bird which then enlarged. Deidera got on its' back and took to the skies, Gaara pursued as Deidera threw some Clay sculptures at the Kazekage. With another Tiger seal the sculptures came to life as they became Birds and flew towards Gaara.

When they were near Deidera made his tiger sign again and shouted "KATSU!". The birds exploded and took Gaara by surprise, but, his natural sand defence took action and sprung up just in time to save him.

However the explosion alerted the guards below and the citizens as well. The sand was well under attack, "I know you came here with another! Where is he?!" Gaara exclaimed as he held his hand out and the sand thrust forwards to catch Deidera's bird but it was too nimble and missed.

"Oh...him, he's around here somewhere. I deal with you, he deals with _it_ " Deidera responded. Deidera threw more and more clay bird bombs towards Gaara but the sand kept saving him.

"Hm! Try this on for size!" Deidera flew upwards and threw down a small object. But knowing him, Size isn't the matter with him..."C3!" he heard Deidera shout, the small object became relatively huge.

'That's a huge bomb...if i dont act fast. The entire village could be wiped out instantly!' Gaara's thoughts exclaimed as he fell back to the village and raised his hands. Using a large portion of his and Shukaku's chakra, Gaara shouted loudly as he raised a huge amount of sand up to intercept the bomb. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the sand wrapped around the bomb just in the nick of time too "Sand Burial!"

However, It exploded before the sand burial could be completed and sent shock waves so big, that it reached the gates of his Hidden leaf but more on that later. Since Gaara was close to the explosion he was sent flying through the streets. The Kazekage rolled on the streets and crashed into a local vendor "Kazekage sama!" he exclaimed.

"Nnh...I'll be fine! Go! Get to safety! RUN!" Gaara ordered and the merchant ran for it. Gaara tried to stand but that shock wave knocked all the air out of his lungs..it was too painful to even stand.

Deidera landed next to Gaara and captured him. He placed the Jinchuriki on the bird and fastened him, flying away shortly.

* * *

Ichibi didn't expect a giant explosion to wake him up, nor did he expect the Sand to be under attack. All he knew was that he won the drinking contest, got the girls and the room and did stuff. Ichibi grabbed his attire and quickly put it on, to his surprise 3 of the 5 Ladies also followed him "Uh...ladies, look i appreciate the time we had...doing you know what but this is..."

"We're Konouichi Ichibi-Sama" said one of the Women. Ichibi smiled and nodded "Ah in that case, let's go see who's causing that noise shall we?", the ladies nodded as he made his way out of the bar where Kankuro was waiting with his puppet in hand.

"Ichibi!" Kankuro exclaimed, The Biju faced his friend and inquired what was wrong "According to reports, they took him...the took Gaara". Ichibi was momentarily stunned but then rage fulled him "Who did...which dead man took Gaara!".

As he spoke a huge Clay bird flew past them "He did!" Kankuro pointed towards Deidera. "He's DEAD!" Ichibi exclaimed as he prepared a Biju bomb to fire as he wanted to turn back into his Biju mode but realied that if he did so, he'd damage the village.

"Damn it i cant! I'll destroy the village if i turn back! I'll just have to case him the old fashioned way!" Ichibi made a cloud of sand similar to Gaara but just as he was about to take off, black needles destroyed the cloud and stranded the Biju.

"You ladies go after Gaara-Sama, Kankuro and I will deal with this scum-bag" The Biju ordered. The women nodded and went after Deidera, as soon as he did so a hunch backed figure emerged from the shadows.

"Ichibi, you are coming with me" the figure said as a tail emerged from his cloak and narrowly missed Ichibi's face 'Poision!' he thought as he picked up on the scent.

"Kankuro! Careful! He's got poision on his tail!" Ichibi warned as the tail went straight towards Kankuro. He then used his puppet to block the attack and thrust it forwards revealing the hidden blades.

The hunchbacked figure, i.e. Sasori. Saw it coming and attacked with his tail again and broke Kankuro's puppet. "No way!" he exclaimed. Ichibi was getting annoyed when Sasori got word from Deidera saying that he was far away from the village.

"Excellent work, i'll meet up with you shortly" Sasori responded. "DONT GET COCKY!" Ichibi roared as she shot of huge balls of air, Sasori's puppet body was too slwo so he ejected and landed behind Kankuro and stabbed his with a Poison blade, making him faint. After which he tried to get Ichibi but he dodged and shoved him away.

Sasori then fled the scene leaving nothing, even his desrtoyed puppet body was taken, the only thing left from his attack was a wounded Kankuro. 'Damn it! Gaara i swear i'll find you! Hang in there buddy'


	83. Chapter 83

Shukaku picked up Kankuro and slung him over his shoulder, using his Biju chakra to keep him alive and to slow the poison. He could cure it but first he needed to get him out of this place, he was grumpy, miserable and angry. Everything he was before Gaara became his friend...now this was personal.

Shukaku lay Kankuro down on a stretcher as the medics took some of Shukaku's blood in order to extract some of his Biju chakra into an experimental pill called the Wonder pill. In theory, the pill was supposed to dispel any and all illness, Fatigue and injury a Shinobi had during battle as the Biju chakra's healing capabilities were limitless according to tests and research done on Gaara, Shukaku and observations made on Naruto Uzumaki whilst in his Kyuubi cloak.

Matter of Fact, Shukaku was the one who proposed the idea of the Pill to Gaara and the elders on a meeting. "Remember, not too much" Shukaku warned and the nurse nodded "Don't worry i remember Shukaku-Sama". Once done, the pill was fed to Kankuro who showed immediate signs of recovery.

After that, Shukaku was dragged into a council meeting with the elders to discuss what to do now that Gaara was Kidnapped. Shukaku just sat down with his arms crossed in a terrible mood and Baki noticed this he leaned in closer and whispered "It's going to be alright, we're going to get Gaara back".

Shukaku closed his eyes and sighed "I hope so". He continues to listen on when an elder suggested something he didn't like one bit, "Perhaps it was too soon for young Gaara to have taken up the mantle of Kazekage, he is young and inexperienced hence..." He never got to finish as Shukaku let out a low growl and killer intent "Hence... _what?!_ ".

"You have no right to be talking. instead of being by his side you were at a club getting a hangover and messing around with konouichi in the bedroom, perhaps if YOU had done your duty like a shinobi instead of a dog in heat perhaps this wouldn't have happened!" The elder scoffed and Baki face-palmed "Oh boy..."

Shukaku clenched his fist and slammed the elder's head on the desk with his sand "Let me get one thing clear, i don't work for you. I work for GAARA, and mind you MORTAL i am a Biju. It would do you good to show me respect, try something like that again and you loose your head!"

"Alright...that's enough both of you" Baki exclaimed separating the Elder and Shukaku who was in no mood for the old man's idiocy. "For the record your honourable elder you had that coming...no one here is dumb enough to provoke Shukaku in that way"

Then it clicked in him, what the elder wanted to say "You wanted to replace Gaara didn't you! Just because he lost! You ungrateful traitorous scumbag!" Shukaku growled.

"Tsk, then what would you have us do beast!" the elder scowled and the others looked away from the dead man. But to their surprise Shukaku didn't kill him, instead he sat back down and proposed an idea "Call on the aid on Konoha. Simple."

"Konoha! That's preposterous!" The elder shot back, but Shukaku just calmly responded "They OWE us, we helped them save their Uchiha heir and a few dozen more of their shinobi. I'd say they owe us a solid, and given the fact that Gaara is a friend to the SON of the Leaf's HOKAGE...name me one reason they wouldn't help"

Everyone was speechless but got the point "Very well then, we shall call Konoha but who to send" another elder asked looking to the Biju for answers "I'll go and i'll take Temari with me, she has to go the the Lead as well to set up the next Chunin exams this year."

"Then it is decided, Shukaku and Temari will go to Konoha in request of aid" Baki said and almost immediately Shukaku left the room without a word.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha

* * *

Sasuke was really starting to warm up to his newly adopted brother, Karite. They were at a lake where Sasuke was starting to train the boy, but first he needed to review the basics.

"Sasuke-Nii san? Why are we here?" Karite questioned and Sasuke replied "Well, since Naruto and Kurama have students of their own and unfortunately for you, your sensei was killed by the akatsuki. Hence i'll be training you, so for now i want you to show me your skills as we review some of the basics starting with Fireball Jutsu"

Karite nodded and weaved the proper hand-signs "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!". The boy exhaled a big enough fireball for Sasuke to consider it acceptable enough to further his training.

"That's good. What jutsu do you know so far Karite?" Sasuke asked and Karite answered "Hmm, aside from Fireball jutsu i do use Phoenix fire and my favourite being Great dragon fire"

"Dragon Fire isn't a bad technique for someone of Genin status. Matter of fact it's an excellent jutsu for that rank, if and when you do get to chunin and even Jounin that jutsu is still useful is a variety of situations. I suggest you stick to that, although the problem is that it may take up too much chakra, so be weary"

"Got it Sensei"

Sasuke was about to give another lesson when another Uchiha clansman had informed him that his father would like to see him. Sasuke nodded and Karite followed his brother back home where Fugaku was waiting for him.

"Ah Sasuke, Karite, please take a seat" Fugaku calmly said as the boys took their seats. "Sasuke, tomorrow will be a special day for you as the Hokage and I along with the Council have decided to promote the entirety of Team 7 to Special Jounin and will supervise the next round of Chunin exams taking place again in Konohagakure"

Sasuke was blown away "Special Jounin? I...don't know what to say. How?". Fugaku smiled and explained that his strength and progress as a result of his training these past few years had warranted a promotion.

Sasuke smiled and got up but Fugaku wasn't done "As a result of your promotion to Special Jounin, you each are to take students of your own. Not full blown teams yet but an individual. Naruto has started with Konohamaru Sarutobi, Kurama has started with Namine Nara and it seems that you have taken Karite as a student. You each will be sent on on missions as teams do but in two man cells instead of a traditional 4 man team

These would normally include B and A ranks with a rare exception of an S."

"I thought Kurama was going to undergo ANBU training with Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke asked and Fugaku had recalled a conversation with Minato about the matter

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _As soon as the other clan heads left the door, Fugaku hadn't as he remembered something prior to Kurama leaving to training all those years ago. "Is there something you'd like to tell me Fugaku?" Minato asked_

 _"Yeah, i remember that Kurama had requested to be trained as an ANBU by Kakashi. If he takes on a student, how's that going to work out?"_

 _"Well since, Namine is still a Genin and is apart of a Genin team. Hence, in the case of Kurama, he'll be training to be an ANBU first then when Namine is Chunin he'll be her mentor"_

 _"Hmm, that's not a bad plan" Fugaku said as he bowed and took his leave_

* * *

"The Hokage said that Kurama would be training to be an ANBU first as his future student, Namine Nara is still a Genin and in a Genin team. However, since Karite's team was unfortuantly whipped out by the Akatsuki..he is now with you."

"Makes sense" Sasuke responded as he smiled and left the room with Karite behind him.


	84. Chapter 84

As the previous day set and the next one began, Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke went to the Hokage office and saw Minato standing there with Kakashi sensei and Asuma sensei.

"Congratulations you three. You are being promoted to Special Jounin as of today, as a Hokage i can say that you three have the most promising future ahead of you as a Shinobi. As a father words can't express how happy i am at you receiving a promotion this early in your career" He smiled as all three smiled back.

Minato looked at Sasuke and placed his hand on his shoulder "Fugaku would've been here for your special day but unfortunately the feudal lord has requested that he be at his services today. As for Itachi, he's in Iwa on a mission and so is Shisui...however...as someone who is very close to your father. I can think of you as a son to me, in truth, when a squad is formed i'd like to think that a new family is born in Konoha.

Team 7 is no exception to this rule. And it just so happens that you, Sasuke, are in a team with my sons who you've come to see as brothers over the year. Hence, i can proudly say that i too am very proud of you Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thank you Uncle Minato that meant alot to me" Sasuke said as he smiled a bright happy smile. Before Minato could say more there was a knock on the door, Shizune opened it and there stood Ichibi and Temari of the Hidden Sand Village.

Before anyone could say anything, Kurama noticed something about Ichibi's chakra felt more sober, he was in distress. "Yo, Shukaku. What's wrong?" "Kyuubi...we need to talk. Gaara's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki" Ichibi explained as Naruto and Sasuke along with Kurama expressed shock.

"What happened?!" Naruto exclaimed, Ichibi came inside as per the request of the Hokage and explained "It was two days ago. In the night, Gaara was up late doing some Kage business and taking care of some things. Kankuro and i decided to hang at the bar, get drunk and have fun with girls...then it happened and explosion woke me up and before i knew it Gaara had been taken and I fought one of them, he was hunchbacked and had a poison tail which hit Kankuro.

I cured him using Biju chakra but...it was too late. Gaara had been taken to Kami knows where"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged worried glances and Kurama thought to himself 'What if the same thing had happened to me and Naruto? What then?'. Minato thought about it for a while and asked "Ichibi, given the fact that Gaara still has a piece of you inside him can you track him? Possibly using the fragment of you inside Gaara as a sort of beacon?"

"I...could try" Ichibi said as he closed his eye to focus. His mind and consciousness were instantly transported into the seal where his other part was being held. 'Right, i'm here...now to find out where...' Ichibi looked to his left and gasped as he shouted "GAARA!".

Ichibi went towards Gaara's still form in the waters of his mindscape lying still. He knelt down and shook him trying to wake him up "Gaara! Gaara c'mon WAKE UP! BUDDY PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

He was Gaara's finger move a little and Ichibi took that as a positive sign as he chuckled in relief "Oh ho thank KAMI! He's alright!". 'Now to find out where these sickos are taking him' Ichibi thought as he channelled his energy into Gaara and took over his body temporarily to spy on the akatsuki.

He was landing and his eyes opened as the Blonde akatsuki lifted him up to carry him on his shoulder. 'Wait...i...i know this place. I went here on a mission before, to think this was an Akatsuki hideout'

"Yo so extracting the Ichibi...it takes about a few days right?". Those words made Ichibi's heart sink...as he was transported back to his body in Konoha as he opened his eyes.

"Well?" Minato asked and Ichibi looked him dead in the eye "I know where they've taken him. Kami Minato...they're going to extract me out of him! The Akatsuki are Biju hunters"

Silence filled the room as the gravity of what Ichibi told them dawned upon them. Tsunade clasped her hand together as he closed her eyes for a while as she could feel the stares of everyone in the room. She opened her eyes again and cleared her throat "Right then, I'm sending Team 7 under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake and Team 8 Under Guy as backup along with a student of mine"

Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked, "You have a student, Granny Tsunade?". A red tick mark appeared comically on her forehead as she raised her voice "I'm not that old gaki! And yes...you may even know her. Her name is Sakura Haruno"

Now that they thought about it, they did know her, she was the pink haired girl that used to fight ino over Sasuke's affection and truth be told Sasuke liked Sakura more but he never told anyone that. The 5th Hokage then spoke again "You have two hours to prepare", team 7 nodded and dispersed along with Ichibi.

"I still say it's dangerous...Madara could be there" Minato said voicing his concerns, however, his belief in the skill of Team 7 contradicted his current thoughts. But, the skill of Madara Uchiha is legendary and he had doubts that even the combined force of Team 7 and 8 would even match that.

"I share your concern, however, I believe that Madara won't be there. Now am I saying there won't be a danger? No, there most likely will be...the Akatsuki are all S-rank criminals and rogue ninja. The presence of Kisame of the hidden mist when Madara attacked Naruto during that search for me is disturbing, Kisame is no laughable foe"

"Mmh, i agree" Minato nodded as he went back to working with the paperwork.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto, Kurama, and Sasuke met up with Sakura near the village gates along with Ichibi and someone they haven't met in a long time the man was reading one of his NSFW books again but placed it away when he saw the trio approached, and waved. "Yo how are my cute little genin"

"Kakashi sensei!" They exclaimed the presence of Kakashi served to lighten the mood of the mission. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was her academy crush and blushed but knew she had to act professionally as her behavior on the mission would reflect upon Tsunade. The team took off towards the Hidden Sand, at least they would get some clue as to where to start.


End file.
